Forgive and Forget
by VioletNatured
Summary: "Forgive if you have to, but don't you dare ever forget." A story where bonds are put to the test, and loyalties are proven to easily shift. Love is a pretty dangerous aspect in life, and being a werewolf doesn't help any as it is. What's a supernatural anomaly to do in the small town of Beacon Hills anyways, if not to get in and out of trouble? Live.Love.Werewolf 3
1. Chapter 1: Season 1- Airplane Jitters

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N I don't own anything except what I own guys lol Just my OCs and slight plot twists. Everything else belongs to their rightful (and brilliant!) owners! =)Things might be slow, but bear with me! It'll get better! Just give me a chance**_

* * *

_"Kira? Kira! Where are you?" A boy with moppy brown hair and blue eyes called out, desperate to find the brunette. Said girl was, however, far too lost in her own thoughts to even notice someone calling her. "Ki-….oh!…hey? You okay there?" The boy saw her nose crinkle a little and he decided to take a whiff at himself. He was slightly surprised he didn't gag as the pungent smell infiltrated his nostrils. "God! Yeah, sorry! Just got done workin' out!" Again, this girl did not detour her eyes from watching the sunset from atop her roof. "Explains why even Cassie was whining 'bout the smell." She distinctly heard him mumble to himself._

_"Connor? You find her?" A well built, dark blond haired boy with green eyes stepped into the room, just outside the door, next. "Hey Kira? Your dad's looking for you…" the blond drifted off. The two boys had noticed a change in the girl since her talk with her father earlier today._

_"I know. I can hear him perfectly fine you know? I can hear you two whispering about me form downstairs just as fine too, so you don't have to shout Connor." Finally pulled from her slump, the brunette turned her doe eyes to the two boys in front of her, her tiny frame fitting through the window and back into her lavender room with ease. "I'm coming old man," she sighed. _

_The girl turned her head to the two boys that already towered over her. She couldn't stay mad at them for long. Not with Connor's big blue eyes looking so sad and Seth's pained expression. She sighed and opened her hands to engulf the two in a hug. "Take care, okay?" both boys asked the girl, who just simply nodded before detaching herself from them and walking downstairs. _

_"Take care of each other, and keep a close eye on Cassie you two. Help out Dad, Con." She said, dismissing herself afterwards._

_"Ready to go back?" A man with warn and tired brown eyes stared up at her. _

_"As I'll ever be, Dad" _

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, California! We hope you enjoyed your flight; have a nice day!" Kira tried her hardest not to cringe at the overly peppy and _loud_ woman speak over the intercom on the plane. She was tired of sitting down for so long and officially regretted not taking Seth's joke more seriously.

_"If you really hate flying so much, you could always walk from Dakota to California, Kira." _She sighed. She felt utterly and completely conflicted here. She was both happy and sad, excited, yet terrified. Overall, she wondered if this was how pregnant women feel when their mood swings kick in.

"Now or never Kiki," she told herself. She had some things she had to take care of. Her new family was counting on her and she sure as hell wasn't going to let this one down. At that thought, a dark look came over her. She had been thrown into hell on earth, too enthralled into her own thoughts to even realize she had walked straight into someone.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Are you okay, honey?" Kira flashed the old woman a bright smile and shook her head.

"No harm no fowl miss. I'm okay. Besides, my fault for not watching where I was walking." The old woman waved it off and smiled just as kindly back at her. Kira took in this woman's wrinkles around her kind eyes and saw no threat. "Well sorry to stop you sweetheart, please don't let me hold you any longer." Kira smiled and thanked her as she kept walking.

Now this was her! Smilingand happy. Polite….yet wild. Kira let her hands glide down to her hip, a smile at her hips. She remembered just how ticked off her dad was when he smelled the blood and ink on her for the first time on her eighteenth birthday. A wild violet tattoo now stood, decorating her left hip. It was almost identical to the real one tucked behind her ear; the purple standing out boldly against her dark curly locks. "Well, time to see where the hell I'm going to stay," she thought bitterly.

After walking for quite some time, the restlessness she had felt from the post-flight long gone. She had already checked out four motels, all reeking of after sex and who knows what. Yup, she was definitely back home. She stopped, spotting a particular ice cream shop. A little girl tried to look over the counter, a boy by her side. She tried not to let her thoughts drift to the memory that the place brought and did her best not to think of anything at all. She kept walking only to stop when her luggage got caught on a crack and slipped from her grip. "Great," she thought. She was just being an all around clutz today!

"Ugh, here you go." She stopped upon seeing the boy in front of her. He looked vaguely familiar, and by the way he was looking at her too, he felt the same. "Um…do I know you?" She shook her head in the negative and looked him over. The boy was taller than her by a good nine inches, she'd have to guess. He had these adorable curls atop his brown head of hair and these deep brown eyes. She'd seen those eyes before, on a little boy she used to know. "Ki-Kira?" Her head turned to the side slightly, possibly imitating a puppy she once had, and she reeled back a bit when the boy let out a laugh.

"Um…do _I_ know _you_?" she asked, trying not to show how skeptical and on edge she was. The boy's smile just grew as he nodded his head.

"Yeah! Don't you remember me? It's me!" She almost grunted. Yeah…she knew a lot of "MEs" alright. "It's Scott! Scott McCall!" A couple of seconds ticked by before it dawned on her. A grin broke out on her face as she stared at him with utter shock.

"Scotty? Oh my god! Look at you! You're so big! Last time I saw you, you were so scrawny!" she laughed and he tried to ignore her teasing, she was just playing after all.

"Can't say the same for you! Wow! You, you look the same!" she made a face, she knew that because of her height she'd still have some similar traits to how she looked when she was sixteen, but did he really have to rub it in. "And I see your shortness is still a sensitive subject." He laughed, and she smiled. He was right. Even though she was five years his senior, Scott almost reached her five foot flat when he was eleven.

"I'd like to think I've grown at least a little!" she tried to defend herself.

"So, when did you get back? I can't believe I haven't seen you in what? Five years, I think?" She nodded, trying her best to hide her sorrow behind her bright smile. "How you been? Where-where did you go?" Scott was on cloud nine right now. Stiles was never going to believe that Kira was back! She had been like a big sister to the both of them! To a lot of kids actually!

"I've been good….on a business trip, actually. Not staying." Scott's smile left at that and Kira tried her best to fix it. "How about you? How are you? How have you been? And…boy! Are you taking steroids?" she chastised him, jokingly. He laughed.

"I've been …good." She detected the pause and tried not to let her brows knit together in suspicion. "I'm in lacrosse doofus!" Scott laughed and she smiled. "Co-captain!" he beamed at her and her smile was suddenly genuine again, happy!

"That's…that's great, Scott! Wow! I'm so happy for you! And so proud! You've wanted to be on the team since you were in elementary school!" she laughed.

"Yeah…" he mumbled his cheeks red. "So ugh…where are you staying?" he asked her smiling. It was her turn to turn red.

"Um…as of now, I'm not sure. Some hotel if I could find any vacancies. Since when did Beacon Hills get so popular that there aren't any around here?" she groaned. He laughed before an idea struck him.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Stay with me! My mom loves you! You know that! Come on!" she didn't really have a say in anything as she was left stuttering as Scott dragged her and her rolling traveling bag with him.

Upon arriving and opening the door, Scott instructed that she wait outside. She could hear him talking to her mom, prepping her for the surprise. "Okay, now keep them close, okay?" she heard her laugh out an 'alright.' He opened the door and told me to come in before closing it behind me. "Alright, open." She did and she stared at me for a while before letting her eyes go over to the wall above her head. Kira turned to look up too, craning her neck all the way up and she spotted an old Halloween photo of when she baby sat Scott.

"Kira! OH my god! Oh, honey! When did you- how did you! My goodness, look at you! You're so grown! Such a beautiful young woman!" she could see a small coat of tears on her eyes, and Kira couldn't help the one that covered her own too.

"Thank you Melissa. It's great to see you." She embraced the woman again. She had always been like the mom that was brutally taken from her at such a tender age. Her mother had been good friends with Mrs. McCall, they both worked at the hospital.

"I really wish I could stay and talk honey…" she could see the sincere sorrow in Melissa's eyes" but…I've got work." This time, the elder of the three turned to look at her son. "Sorry Scott, Kira…" Mrs. McCall said, her voice coated in her sorrow. Kira just smiled.

"It's okay, honest. Maybe I could invite you guys out to eat once I'm situated somewhere."

"oh! Right! Mom? Can Kira sleep here for a couple days? I mean she's done a lot for us in the past- I mean."

"You guys don't have to do that! I really don't want to be a bother!" Kira butt in, her cheeks tint pink as she waved her hands back and forth.

"NO, Kira…Scott is right! You've helped me out a lot before, I'll be more than happy to offer my home. And I won't take no for an answer." The woman smiled, seeing the girl open her mouth to argue. "Scott, set up a spot for Kira yeah? I have to go now then guys before I'm late! I'll see you two when I get back and we can all sit and talk okay?" like that, the woman left the two home alone, the conversation over.

"Um…what just-….Scott! I didn't want to bug your mom! I can see she still has a crappy work schedule! She doesn't need me making anymore problems!" she huffed out, the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"You're never a problem Kiki!" he laughed and she sighed. "I am _so_ calling Stiles." She groaned. The boy had had a crush on her before, she really hoped that was done with. However, she couldn't deny that boy had been adorable, what with all his quirks.

"Fine! But….Hey! Now I see why you're doing this mister! You are _not_ hooking me up with Stiles!" she laughed, but it was too late. Scott was already on his phone, calling his hyperactive friend to come get here as soon as possible. She smiled. So far, being back home wasn't so bad.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Too wordy? Not enough? I promise it'll start picking up by third chapter at least! 5th by latest!


	2. Chapter 2: S1 Don't Date Younger Guys

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N Thank you to the people that gave the story a chance! =) Hope to start hearing from some of you, and possibly reading a review or two! I don't own anything except what I own guys lol Just my OCs and slight plot twists. Everything else belongs to their rightful (and brilliant!) owners! =)Things might be slow, but bear with me! It'll get better! Just give me a chance!**_

* * *

_**Kira's POV**_

"So you mean to tell me, that you would consider going out with me…..if I was _older_?" I laughed at Stiles' facial expression. His eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his socket! Scott soon joined me, as poor Stiles sat there stuttering, still not able to believe it as I kept nodding as best as I could through my giggle fit. "WHa-what?" he ran his hands through his, burly even there, hair before tossing them up in the air in exasperation.

"It's true, Stiles! I always thought you had the cutest personality! If only you were five years older!" I kept at it, the boy's smile grew and he popped his collar, trying to seem cool. Scott and I looked at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter. Poor Stiles deflated at the sound of mine and Scott's boisterous laughter.

"What? What was that? Were you imitating Jackson, or what?" Scott hollered, bending over, and holding his knees in his fit. Again, Stiles just huffed out before sitting next to me. My laughter soon eased up into soft chuckles before it stopped completely.

"That guy still give you two problems?" I saw Stiles just scoff and I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that," mumbled Scott, scratching the back of his neck. I looked at the clock.

"Well I think we've caught up enough, don't you? You two should get to bed. You have school tomorrow and I have some things I have to do." I got up and when Stiles grasped my hand, my violet falling to the ground. I looked at the flower and then back to Stiles, I tugged on it a bit with a smile and he pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight! We better spend more time together! Oh! I know! Give me your phone!" I looked at him funny.

"Um…Stiles? I said _if_ you were older….not _when_ you're older. I don't date younger guys." I teased and he just rolled his eyes.

"Real funny. Now come on! Give me and Scott your number and tomorrow I'll come pick you up wherever you are!" he beamed up, Scott high fiving him for the idea. "Besides…I won't mind showing you off at school, even if you are older. They won't know that!" I huffed. Both boys had been taunting me throughout our whole time together the past four hours. Any chance they got to point out my "baby face" looks, they took it. They insisted that I looked no older than sixteen. I did not concur in the slightest.

"Fine! But I'm not posing as your girlfriend!" I pointed at him. "I get that _he_ has a girlfriend or whatever! Um..Alison, right?" Once Scott nodded, I continued. "But I am in no way going to be used to _bump_ your popularity status Stilinski!" I laughed and Stiles just nodded his head. I thought about something while I put my number into both their phones and called mine to save each one later. "Actually…I might have a car by the time both of you are out of school. Something to help me get by, if you will. I think I deserve a little twenty-first birthday present to myself!" I smiled

"Speaking of which…what are the chances of you getting us beer?" I groaned

"Stiles, that stuff is bad for you and, _god_ not to mention that awful smell! It smells like piss Stiles!" I reasoned. I bent down to pick up my flower, and tried to ignore Stile's gaze on my backside. I placed it back into my ear, making sure not to get it too close to my nose.

"Whatever! So I take it that's a no?" I tried not to laugh at his expression and turned to look at Scott with an, "Is he serious?" type of look. He just shook his head and I chuckled a bit.

"Well! I'm jet lagged! Scott, can you show me where I'll be sleeping?" I asked politely. He opened his mouth and I smiled, stopping him. "I'm not taking your bed, kiddo." He groaned,

"God you sure are stubborn," he mumbled. I laughed at that.

"Yeah! I had to be to babysit brats like the two of you!" I joked, hands on my hips, left one stuck out. The two of them laughed and I gave Stiles a goodnight kiss on the cheek as we all said our goodnights. As it turned out, I managed to convince Scott to just let me have a small corner on the floor of his room. "Thanks again Scott, um…do you mind if I borrow your bathroom? I'd like to change and brush my teeth, have my own toothpaste too." I joked, grinning to add onto the feeling. He laughed, telling me to take the second door on the right. "I remember, Scott." I smiled at him, he returned it.

"Course you do, Kiki." I smiled at the nickname. The boy looked at me like my own brother did. Scott and I had always shared a sibling love between the two, and I just now realized how much I missed him. Of course I loved Connor, but I had been missing in his life, unaware of his existence. Scott was there to fill in for the time being, him being the one I most often babysat. I was suddenly thankful for the trip back to Beacon Hills. I picked up all my utensils and made my way to the restroom.

I still couldn't believe it's been five years since I was here. Everything reminded me of a particular memory. I put my hand in my hair and sighed when I didn't feel the flower there. I had a couple fresh violets, but knew they wouldn't last too long. I needed to order more if I was going to last here. Instead, I looked for a small foundation bottle filled with purple dust inside. I was about to open it when I stopped. Something didn't smell right, I realized; my sense of smell coming to me momentarily, even if it was just slightly. I didn't know what it was, my nose twitched and I sneezed, getting the purple powder on my PJs. I groaned and sneezed a couple more times.

"Ugh! Great! This was _supposed_ to last me a month and now I'll be lucky if I have enough for a two weeks!" I thought angrily as I closed up the bottle and put it back in my bag after I was done and ready. "Hey, Scott?" I called to him as I walked over to his room. He turned to look at me and I tried not to laugh, he had a milk-stache. He noticed and whipped it. "You don't mind if I keep the window open, do you? I get hot pretty easily." I blushed as I confessed that to him. I may be able to hide and put up with a lot of things, but heat was not one of them! He paused for a second, and I wondered if he was going to say no. "Um..it's okay, if not. If you get cold or anything I can always just not cover myself."

"No! It's okay, I'll leave it open, I guess." I smiled as he opened it. "Goodnight Kiki" I gave him a nice long hug, kissing his cheek and going to my bundle of blankets on the floor. I mumbled out a goodnight and laid my head down on the pillow, now just realizing how tired I really was.

* * *

_**Third Person's POV**_

Scott's eyes glowed when he heard someone on the roof, he turned to look at the floor. His heart started to pick up when he realized that Kira was still asleep. He would have laughed at how she looked spread out on the floor, looking like a mess with her face facing away from him, if these were different circumstances. However, they weren't and Scott could hear someone outside. He tried to catch the intruders scent, but came up empty. "What the hell?" he wondered, questions running through his mind a mile a minute. "Why can't I smell anything?" he shouted in his head. Scott turned to look at Kira instantly upon hearing her groan a bit. He relaxed when she just wrapped her blanket around her legs, hugging it against her, she was still asleep.

Scott then returned to the window, growling as low as possible, his nails growing into claws and eyes glowing yellow. He got closer to the window and upon seeing who it was, he still considered tossing him off the roof as far as he could. Scott groaned and tried to shove him out as the black hair man stepped in. "What the hell, Scott? I need to talk to you about the full moon coming up!" Scott just glared at him when he was pushed back to his bed. Both boys stopped when Kira groaned again, this time the blanket was tossed over her face, how she could breathe like that, neither knew. "Who's that?" The man's voice filled with uncertainty.

" Derek! Could you just _shut up!_" Scott hissed as quietly as possible. "She's asleep! She can't find you here go!" Derek didn't hear him though, as he tried to understand the strange feeling he was getting from seeing the faceless girl. He noticed she was fairly short, but the short shorts that barely covered her bottom gave her the appearance of longer legs. He tried not to growl his approval at the shapely legs. Next he noticed that her shirt had ridden up, showing off a small peak of her toned stomach; Derek was appreciative of the tiny laces of fat over her peaking abs, she had a healthy appearance. The hormonal wolf licked his lips at the sight, his eyes went up higher and noticed her chest. He tried to stop himself from the trance he was in. He wanted to touch her for some reason, and remove her brown curls and blanket from her face.

"Derek! What are you-!" Derek was just about to reach over and touch her when Scott caught his wrist. "Leave her alone…I'll talk to you tomorrow, Derek." It was like an anvil was dropped on his head as he held onto it, shaking it to relieve the pain a bit. He sleepily nodded, not understanding where this hazy feeling came from. Even Scott looked at him strangely. What was going on with him? He turned back to look at his friend and tried not to blush, Derek had been checking out his old babysitter! "Ugh! Dude! She's not getting involved in this! She doesn't know anything so _go_ before she does!" he hissed again and this time Derek growled at him before going out. Scott just shook his head, at the stupidity and audacity of the guy showing up here like that. He turned to look at his friend one more time and removed the bed spread that she was using as a blanket from her face. He went back to his bed and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. "Why can't I smell anything?" He asked himself that repeatedly for a few hours until he finally knocked out.

Unbeknownst to either in the house, Derek tried to catch onto the girl's scent. He wanted to know what was so special about her, why did her presence captivate him. He had no name, nor face, to pin to the womanly figure she possessed. He came up empty; all he knew was that she had no scent. Actually, come to think of it, Derek's sense of smell was a little off. He tried to smell Scott, but came up blank as well. Derek grabbed his head in annoyance. "Maybe it was that feeling I got earlier….just my body telling me I'm tired." He thought as he made his way back to his car to go home and rest.

Two glowing green eyes stared out a now closed window. Could it be? When things had seemed so well? What had she gotten herself into? She could hear the two idiots arguing. They should have known that their talking could have easily awoken Melissa McCall and the sleeping girl. She shook her head and closed her eyes, once they opened again, all that remained were two brown eyes. Tomorrow would be another day, one she knew she had to be prepared for.

"I'm going to raise hell for whoever is trying to cause my family so much pain."

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

_"Baby Face, if my dad catches you out here, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." An older girl scolded a fifteen year old whom just pouted at the older of the two._

_"I'm just…going for walk! What's so bad in that? I won't hurt anybody, Laura!" the younger brunette stomped her foot. The older girl, Laura, crossed her arms and smirked, taking in her appearance. The young girl, who usually had her hair up and out of her face, now had her hair down. It smelt a bit burnt still since she had obviously straightened it. Now it lay delicately and perfectly against her face, framing it and highlighting her round cheekbones. Laura noticed another change. Instead of the girls usual converse, she had on black flats, but that wasn't what shocked her. The girl whom adored her shorts or anything denim, as in jeans, was wearing a dark purple dress. The dress was simple, but clung to her body, revealing deadly curves that left her slightly jealous of. For her age, she was well endowed, you could say. She wore a C cup for crying out loud! Laura was a C cup! And barely! And she was older! By a lot! _

_"Yeah? Dressed like that?" I'm sure my mom would like a picture and….are you wearing lipstick?" Laura laughed._

_"N-no! It's…lipmmm" Laura chuckled again, cupping her hand around her ear, signaling that she couldn't hear._

_"I'm sorry what?" The younger girl groaned._

_"It's Lip gloss! Sheesh!" the girl tossed her hands up in the air. "There, happy?! Your point is?" the girl now crossed her arms and pouted. Laura leaned down and lifted her head._

_"You can tell me you know? I won't tell Derek if you're sneaking out to see a boy." Laura winked at the now bright red girl. She smacked Laura on the arm a few times. "Alright alright! Who's this for?" The younger girl shouted out, exasperated._

_"You're my best friend Laura, but I'm not telling you! Not yet anyways…." She whispered at the end. "I'm trying to get someone's attention…but I have to hurry." She whispered. The little girl heard something jingle before catching something that was thrown at her. "Your keys?" she asked._

_"Have fun. But try not to break him, if he hurts you, okay?" she giggled, walking away. She stopped and turned to the younger girl, "No scratches and I want a full tank Baby Face!" The girl was nodding her head rapidly, too happy to do anything else. The girl ran back inside with lightning speed to get her license before running back outside and to the car. She had to hurry if she was going to surprise him!_

* * *

_**Back to Reality**_

_Kira whipped at the tear that rolled down her eye, an old memory of what should have been a good night. It had resulted in heart break and tears on her part. She remembered going off to see Derek and his friends, only to find him in a heated make out session with an older tramp. Kira gritted her teeth and proceeded to rub both her eyes with the palms of her hand. She stopped, coming to a conclusion. If Derek was here, did that mean so was Laura. Kira smiled a bit, now her she wouldn't mind running into. "I'll find out soon enough," she concluded her thoughts._

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Confused a bit? I hope so! I'll be explaining things as I go along! I promise! Just bear with me and please, if you could review and give me any comments or criticize my work please! Thank you! Spread the word guys! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Stilinski and Kendricks

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N Thank you to the people that gave the story a chance!**_

_**X0starstruckgurlX0- thank you for being my first review! =) I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**_

_**Orcafan1- I'm sorry for the delay, my internet was out temporarily "/ but regardless, thank you for reviewing! **_

_**Lycan Lover 411- Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked it. I hope I can keep your attention and that you stick around =)**_

_**=) Hope to start hearing from some of you, and possibly reading a review or two! I don't own anything except what I own guys lol Just my OCs and slight plot twists. Everything else belongs to their rightful (and brilliant!) owners! =)Things might be slow, but bear with me! It'll get better! Just give me a chance!**_

* * *

**Kira's POV**

"Hey Kira? Kira!" I groaned when I felt someone nudge me before shaking me violently.

"Did I…sleep in?" I asked groggily, my voice laced with sleep. I stretched and felt my joints pop as I yawned out what could have been a roar. "What time is it?" I asked, still too sleepy to focus on anything. I was just too tired from the damn plane trip.

"Well it's about 7:30 and me and Stiles better be there before 8:30" I could hear the frown in his words. I bolted upright. "Easy there…it's not that late." I got up quickly, forgetting he was there as I scrambled for my things.

"Oh my god! I slept in! Damn it! Shit, shit, shit shit!" I found my jeans and started pulling off my shorts and quickly changing into my jeans. I was suddenly reminded that I was changing in front of a teenage boy when Scott cleared his throat, I was just about to remove my tank top too. "Heh- my bad, Scotty." I said sheepishly. I noticed his cheeks tinted pink as he scratched his neck.

"Um yeah…well breakfast is downstairs when you're ready to grab a quick snack, do you want to borrow my spare key?" I shook my head and just decided to put a baggy sweater over my top.

"Thanks, Scott, but I have to get going fast. Thanks again, I'll meet up with you and Stiles later okay? Pizza on me!" I smiled as I ran out, stopping only to snatch a piece of toast that Stiles was just about to sink his teeth into.

"Hey!" I heard him call out as I jogged on out of the house and towards the bus stop.

I can't believe that this place hasn't changed. The same bus drivers are still kicking! Not to mention, this place still smells the same. I only hope the same people weren't still around, I thought as the bus passed my old middle school.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey! Kendricks!" I covered my tiny ears, already knowing that I wouldn't be left alone today like I wanted. "Kendricks! I know you're out here!" I could still hear their damn voices shouting out for me, why did they hate me so bad?_

"_Eh! Come on, Adam! She's not around here! Let's go before her stupid bodyguard shows up." A different voice could be heard._

"_I'm not afraid of anyone! Besides, no one is coming to her rescue! No one wants her around, John! Come on Kendricks!" I felt the tears streaming down my eyes, their words passing through my fingers and into my eardrums, every word stinging more and more. I just couldn't block them out._

"_Go away, Adam!" I shouted, trying not to hiccup. He hadn't left me be for the past two days, and he was only making me feel worse and worse as the minutes passed by. I felt someone grab me by my shirt and pull me out, I didn't even care or try and pry his hand off, knowing full well that I could. I didn't really care about anything at the moment. _

"_There ya are, Kendricks!" I've been lookin' for ya!" I just kept staring at the floor, wishing one of the adults that were supposed to be supervising all the middles schoolers would show up and make him leave me alone. "So? Your dad come back yet? Or you still alone, Orphan Annie?" I kept staring at the ground . "Answer me, Kendricks? Or aren't I_ _good enough for you?" he snarled in my face. I saw him lift his fist up to punch me, but I made no attempt to stop him again. I was just blank._

"_ Leave her alone, Johnson" I heard someone snarl. The pain never came, so I assumed the owner of the voice stopped him._

"_Or WHAT, Alex?" At the name, I picked up my head and stared at some familiar green eyes, his eyes suddenly turned sad. From there, they changed to anger before the owner punched Adam in the face, the boy falling to the ground with a thud. That was all it took, for a swarm of kids to come rushing to us and watch, hoping the fight would escalate. I know I should care if it did, especially since it was Derek that just socked Adam and Alex who kept the others away from me._

"_Derek, Alex, stop. Let's go before we get in trouble." I heard a feminine voice say. _

"_I got you Kira." I heard a Derek's voice say before I was picked up. I automatically wrapped my hands around his neck and cried into his shirt. I didn't quiet down, despite the his coos and attempts to quiet me._

* * *

_**Present**_

I shook my head at the memory. God, I hated that year. No eleven year old should have had to go through that only a week after her birthday. I saw my stop and got out of the bus as soon as it came to a halt. I took a big whiff of the air, already knowing exactly what I wanted when that new car smell hit me.

"How may I help you young lady?" I saw the man look at me up and down and tried not to roll my eyes. Or get that close for that matter, the man reeked of too much aftershave and cologne.

"I'm looking for a car."I stated simply. He just raised an eyebrow and looked me over again, this time with an 'are you kidding me' type of look.

"Um..I'm sorry to question you or anything, but you _are_ aware that we require both a license and some type of credit score….we can't give out cars to just any high schooler…" at that, I scoffed and cocked my hip to the side, placing my hand on them.

"I'll have you know that I have both and more official documents if you so request them. I'm sure once you take a look at either my license or id, you'll see I'm twenty-one and of age." I scoffed at him, the audacity of the man. "Now if you'll excuse me, It's obvious you wouldn't like the commission bonus that would have come with me wanting to buy the new mustang so I'll see who else could help me." I walked away and instantly spotted a young man squirming with his tie, obviously nervous. Must be an intern, I thought. "Um…Hello, do you think that you could perhaps help me?" I asked politely, giving off a friendly smile.

"S-sure. How c-can I help y-you." I saw him gulp, and his hands clench; most likely berating himself for the stuttering. I smiled at him again and pointed to the cherry red mustang in front.

"Um I was interested in the latest mustang?" At that, the young man (who couldn't be older than twenty-seven or twenty-eight at most)beemed at me and nodded.

"Ah yes! The new 2013 Shelby GT500! It's the best one we have on market as of now. It's incredible! It's got-" I smiled and cut him off, knowing he was going to start rambling thinking I didn't know what I was talking about.

"How fast is it _really_? Is it really fast?" I asked. I had a need for speed if you will….I needed a getaway car after all.

"Ma'am…can it go fast! That baby has a SIX SPEED MANUAL TRANSMISSION!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. I smiled at that and giggled a bit, he noticed and I saw him blush. He cleared his throat and pushed back his slick brown hair. He flashed me an apologetic smile that reached his blue eyes. He almost reminded me of Connor.

"I'll take it!"

"Now ma'am- wait what?" I giggled again and repeated myself, I didn't think he was expecting I would agree so quickly. "You will?" I nodded my head. "Alright then! Let me talk to my boss and get the paperwork going, please come sit down Ms…I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name, I'm Robert." I smiled, shook his hand firmly and offered my name with a smile.

* * *

"Well, that's off my to-do list….Dad is definitely going to kick my ass this time" I giggled as I lowered the top of the car, I had decided on a convertible, which initially meant an extra six grand for a whopping total of almost sixty thousand! I adjusted the radio and decided to head on over to the real estate section of this place…..I already knew exactly what house I wanted too. All that time in the damn plane had to be useful for _something and it just so happens that I spent it looking up potential homes for a pack house_. I just knew that if I bought it, it would mean more than if I just got that small house by the town. It meant I was thinking about maybe coming back often, of maybe having a home.

"God, this better not be because of a boy, Kira." I scolded myself. I pulled up into the parking lot and went straight to business when a sales lady approached me.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

"All I'm saying is that it's weird how I couldn't smell before, Stiles!" I had been telling Stiles how my senses were off yesterday, my sense of smell to be specific. "I couldn't smell anything! Not even Derek coming in!" Stiles shushed me when I mentioned Derek.

"Well maybe you weren't trying hard enough, Scott. Or! Or maybe you weren't _concentrating_ hard enough. Hey man, you think I got a chance with Kira?" Stiles asked suddenly, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed before chuckling.

"Fat chance Stiles. She's my old _babysitter! I She's like…like a sister to me! And you…you're like a brother so that's like….._that's like incest!" I yelled, grossed out. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"A simple no could have worked, Scott. Really? Hey! I mean…she doesn't look like the cougar type, but she said it herself. She likes me." He said confidently. I laughed.

"When she talks, you only listen to the good parts, not the realist parts, huh?" I laughed. He patted my shoulder.

"Ugh..yeah pretty much…but I mean come on! How hot is she?" I just shook my head and spotted Derek. I stopped Stiles and he stared at me quizzically before noticing Derek. He had already tried talking to me, I didn't need his help….right? Before I could even go up to him or anything, I heard a car approach us and the horn from it as the driver honked.

"Oh my….GOD! What the hell? Are you …._that's_ your gift to yourself? If that's how you treat yourself…my birthday past just last month ya' know?" Stiles shouted as he stared at Kira who was in the driver's seat.

"You like?" I heard her tease Stiles who fawned over the car, I ignored them for a bit and focused on Derek who looked at the car for a second before leaving. I sighed and went to fawn over the car next, as to not arise any worry from Kira.

"It's great, Kiki….never pegged you for a silver car owner." She shrugged.

"It was between a nice fire truck red or this beauty! Want to test drive it guys?" she smiled, excited. I nodded my head, my troubles forgotten for a bit as I was once again, just an average teenage boy going over car talk.

"Aw man…can't…need to take the jeep." I laughed at the look Stiles had, something between a 'my dog was just run over' and a 'my life sucks.' I saw Kira pout.

"Well, tell you what. I'm feeling kind of antsy being stuck inside all day, why doesn't Scott here drive it home, and you two can take her for a spin." Was she serious? Of course she was, look at that honest smile! I loved this girl! I hugged her when she got out the car. "Sorry about the seat though, feel free to adjust it." She laughed. I could see why, the seat was all the way in front.

"Wow…you know there are special pedals they can put on your car for people with your vertically challenged problem." Stiles joked.

"Hardy har, Stiles…do you want me to take back my offer." I saw her fold her hands.

"Course not! Didn't mean a word I said, as a matter of fact, this is just the Aderal talking, you shouldn't bother yourself with listening to me ramble please, on our way we go." We looked at Stiles funny as he talked a mile a minute. "What?" We both laughed and I notice her starting to walk towards the woods. Me and Stiles looked at each other, panicking. It wasn't safe out with the alpha somewhere out there.

"Where you going, Kira?" she shrugged, spinning around on her heals and walking backwards.

"For a walk, I'll meet you at your house. Still have one thing left to do." She winked at us before spinning back around and walking forward.

"B-but…it's dangerous, right now. There have been attacks out there!" I tried to convince her, but she kept walking forward.

"Oh relax! I'm just going to pick something up and go straight to your house. It's still daylight, Scott. I'll be fine." She shrugged and Stiles and I resigned. I'd be checking up on her. I got in the car and smelled the new car smell everywhere. Never realizing it was this good. I grinned and stared at Stiles with a superior grin.

"Oh shut up….I get next drive." He mumbled as he walked off to his jeep. I pressed the gas pedal, testing it and it jeered forward violently. Stiles looked over immediately, his eyes wide. "Oh I am _so_ telling Kira!" He grinned. Oh great.

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

As soon as I was sure no one was nearby, I started sprinting forward. I pushed my legs as much as I could and stopped when something caught my attention. There were traps, well hidden around the forests. It took all I had not let out some sort of angry noise as I looked at them. Those people have no right to call themselves _human._ I shook my head and carefully maneuvered around the traps. I felt something fall and hadn't the time to catch my small violet before it fell dead center on a trap.

"Perfect!" I grumbled. I shook my head, I guess I would just have to chance it. I let my legs carry me where ever they may, and realized just where I was going. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing this path like the back of my hand. I tried not to think about it, tried not to cry. I didn't want to run into anybody that might know me. Scott and Stiles, and even Mrs. McCall were already too much. But them, I just couldn't handle that. I started walking away, before I knew it, I was full out sprinting in the direction of my new home. I made it there in no time.

I grabbed my wallet and the cake I had baked earlier. What can I say, red velvet was my Achilles' heel! Besides, I knew Mrs. McCall loved them too, boys included as well. I left the comfort of my new home. A house separated far enough from the town so that I wouldn't be seen. It had two and a half bathrooms and four rooms. It also had a decent sized kitchen, a small living room and dining room, and basement that I would soon like to turn into a game room. In reality it was just a large carpeted room, empty of any furnishing as of now. I figured all the rooms would benefit my father should him and the rest of the pack drop by.

"Look at yourself, Kira. Drop by….you say that like you really _are_ going to move in here." I just got out of the building and locked the door. I started walking towards the pizzeria to pick up my order before calling Stiles to come pick me up. When they did, even before they were in sight I knew they were on their way. Both were arguing and it was already giving me a headache, I had had such a long day after all.

"Guys…guys…guys, guys, …guys!" I shouted at them. "What are you two arguing over?" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Stiles already drove around in it, Kira!" whined Scott. I smacked my forehead, only worsening my headache.

"So what? It was for like five minutes! And oooh! Kira! Scott almost crashed it in the parking lot." They started glaring at one another and blaming the other. I threw the foam cups I had with me at Scott and the paper plates at Stiles.

"Shut up! Stiles, Scott…back seat! Now!" I nearly growled, not in the mood for the two's antics. They looked a little scared, truth be told. I thought quick. "Sorry, time of month?" I laughed and they groaned, quickly getting out and going to the back without a second thought. I laughed and got in the driver's side, handing the food over to the boys. "Now hold this. Time for a little McCall family dinner plus Stilinski and Kendricks." I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: okay so…the car scene? It happened to me when I bought my bike -_- it was not pleasant. The man was very rude and obnoxious! The telling the younger less experienced worker to help me? It happened too, but when buying a television because I have apparently terrible luck with salesmen treating me like an inadequate child. Anyways…I saw the freaking episode of Teen Wolf and omg! What do you guys think about Allison? I freakin hated her in this one! And I usually love her! And Gerard? Ugh! Hate him more now! N WTF is wrong with Peter? Grr! I already know exactly what I'm doing with this story and I just hope you guys love it! Next chapter I promise will be longer and more exciting…a think a chase is in order ;) Please guys! Tell your friends! Rate if you can! I need the help! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Run, run, run

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N Thank you to the people that gave the story a chance! To the two people that reviewed the story! I'd like more feedback, criticism. Some input, maybe suggestions? Oh! Any thoughts on the show, or latest episode? Cuz I'm really ready to hurt Allison should she hurt Derek -_- lol**_

_**X0starstruckgurlX0- I'm sorry that Derek hardly came out at all on the last chapter, but I hope this one made up for it at least a tad bit! =)**_

_**Lycan Lover 411- I'm glad! And again thank you so much for the review! =)**_

_**=) Hope to hear more from you guys and looking forward for more readers. I hope the ones that ARE reading, enjoy it. In especially those that are reviewing, I hope you guys like this chapter! =)**_

_**BTW…..would u guys believe that as I was typing this right now a bunch of coyotes started howling? Cause they did! T_T Saw a bunch of them run behind the golf course behind my house I could see them! =0 I think one is hurt though! =(It sounds hurt anyways….."/ poor thing….**_

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

"No, honest! I have the _worst_ luck ever! My first time at Vegas, and I lose over two grand! Worst birthday ever! I didn't know it could be so addicting." I admitted to Stiles, Scott and Mellissa with a blush adorning my cheeks. They laughed.

"So you traveled all the way there from North Dakota, you said? Just to lose your money. Oh sweety! I could have told you your first time there you only take a couples hundreds at _most_ to gamble!" Mrs. McCall laughed.

"You've been there before, mom?" She nodded to her son as she sipped on her red wine. She and I were enjoying a glass of red wine with our red velvet cake, while the boys had milk.

"Yup, on a date ….well more like a trip. I was winning the first couple of games, had won almost nine hundred dollars!" she exclaimed, both boys eyes lighting up with surprise. "Until I got cocky and bit more than I can chew." She grumbled, taking another sip of the wine. I laughed.

"At least you felt victory, I lost! Horridly!" I laughed, finishing the last of my cake and following it with the last of my wine. For the past two hours we had all been reminiscing, yet again, about all the boys' antics and telling each other things we had missed. I noticed Scott look at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, "What is it?" I asked. He remained silent for sometime before finally answering.

"Why did you leave again? I mean, we all really got along. We've really missed you." I looked down and suddenly the mood changed.

"Scott." I smiled at Melissa who shook her head at her son. Scott just cleared his throat and apologized.

"Well that was a downer," muttered Stiles. Leave it to him to state the obvious. "But…since he already asked…what _did _happen, exactly? I mean for the sake of conversation of course!" Stiles questioned me, his voice laced with curiosity as his head turned a bit at an angle. I sighed.

"I've…heard the rumors ya know? That I got engaged and eloped…that I had some debts….joined the mafia….seems like the only nice one I heard was that I was up for early start program and went abroad to study…..the worst one so far though? That I ….I was possibly involved with some….killings." I placed the glass cup that had previously held my wine down before I shattered it with my bare fists. Instead they clenched, empty at my sides as I remembered how angry I felt when some stupid high schoolers tried to start a rumor that I was leaving because I started the fire. "I….my dad came back and…I left with him." I whispered.

"Wait…you're father just…came back?" Melissa asked incredulously; I just nodded my head. "The man that _left_ you…only a year after your mother's passing?" She asked clearly upset. She stood up. "Why would you go with him, Kira?"

"Mom…don't." I smiled at Scott. I understoof why she would be so mad. My mother had died when I was ten, Melissa's best friend taken away by a "wild animal" as the Argents tried to cover it. Then, not even a year later, my father just leaves me with the Hales and never came back for me. Until that day anyways, when I was sixteen.

"It's okay, Scotty." I whispered as my mood instantly went from upset to sad. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders in a comforting hug. I smiled at Stiles next for the thoughtful gesture. "I did, Melissa. Yeah…he left, but he had reason to…and…I forgave him and that's all that matters. He's been protecting me for a long time now. Looking out for me…he's been a great father to me and he's made up for the years he's been absent. I hope you bare him no ill thought." It was quiet for a while…"Or me…" I whispered. I got up and thanked everyone for everything, but was stopped by Scott.

"Where are you going? It doesn't have to end like this." I nodded.

"I bought a house….and well I just came for my stuff and to thank you guys….A lot of good that turned out. Thanks anyways, kiddo." I smiled and hugged him and then Stiles. Melissa just stared at me for a while and I looked at the ground.

"Kira, wait." I did. "I…understand and I'm sorry for how I reacted." I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck out there, honey." I nodded and gave her a parting kiss on the cheek, the way you would a mother.

"Good luck on your date, Scotty." I winked at him and he blushed. He had told me about Allison, and how he had a group date with her tonight. It was best I left already so he could get ready, seeing as it was already seven thirty.

"I think I'll go for a walk tonight," I told myself as I drove back to my place. Once at my house, and after putting away all my things, I changed into something more fitting. I decided on some running shoes, yoga pants and a tank top. I picked up my curly hair in a high pony tail and felt my hair swaying by my shoulder blades. I knew it'd be a bad idea if I didn't at least take my violet with me, but figured since I spread some of the powdered form around the house, I would be covered in it too.

I locked my door, put my key inside my shoe and started running. I wasn't getting tired, despite the distance I was covering, so I picked up speed. I was alternating between simple running and slipping over logs and kicking off of trees. It was becoming a workout, reminding me of my younger days of when I was in gymnastics and had just started practicing my flips and moves. I was having so much fun, my control slipped and I let out a booming laugh. Trying to catch my little slip, I lost focus and tumbled down the hill, laughing as I did. So here I am now, just laying on the dirty floor, the leaves crunching under me as I kept on laughing.

My thoughts raced with memories of my self-proclaimed adoptive family cheering me on my first year on the gymnastics team at Beacon Hills High. I remembered how all the Hales were eager to see how I would handle the sport, and control my temper. Out of all the wolves, mine tended to be the most volatile since I was so gosh darn competitive. Other than that, they knew I was fine to play this non-contact sport. I smiled, picturing all of their smiling faces. I let out another giggle as I remembered a moment during my practices at our home when I was doing a tumble run and blindly landed on Laura, making her land on her date in the process. Now those were fond memories.

* * *

**DEREK'S POV**

I waited outside until Scott was out of site. Once he was I dusted myself off, our little squabble from earlier leaving me covered in the dust that collected in the house. I was a bit surprised at the power the kid had, but it was nothing I couldn't still handle. I cracked my neck, and went inside to get my jacket. I sighed when I spotted the new holes we made while we were at it.

"Like the house needs any more damage done to it." I grumbled. Today was turning into one seriously shitty day. First Chris and his damn flunkies smash my car, and then this stupid teenager coming up here and accusing me of murdering not only the old man, but my own sister! "What the hell is wrong with today's youth? I swear." I said out loud as I walked outside, needing the fresh air to calm me down. At that exact moment, a breeze hit me, carrying a scent with it. I growled.

After telling Scott what he needed to know about the alpha, or at least all I really did know, I told him about another problem I came across. There was another wolf, but I didn't think it was an alpha. If it was alone, I'm assuming an omega, hopefully. However, I could be mistaken and have it be another beta sent by the alpha to spy on us. Or even worse, another alpha had sent its damn bitch to spy on us. From the scent I had caught near the house earlier today, I knew it was female. Although, what was weird was that the scent literally came out of nowhere….like the wolf had fallen from the sky and started walking towards my home. Unfortunately, before I could track where it had gone to afterwards, I came across other problems, like hearing Scott already approaching my house. I had forgotten about the she wolf after that and then more so after my incident with Chris.

"You aren't getting away that easily this time." I growl and take off after the scent. I stop, however, hearing laughter. It was definitely female, the soprano giggle reaching my ears. I heard the sound of someone sniffing the air, before hearing her gasp and spring up before taking off. My eyes widened, she was fast, and pretty agile. She was virtually small, possibly another victim, like Scott. I gave chase and called out to her, realizing she might be of use. "Stop!" I saw her stumble and picked up my pace. All I could see was the ivory skin of her shoulders reflecting the moonlight. I could see a tangle of hair, covered in leaves.

"Listen, I just want to talk damn it!" I tackled her., her face hit the ground and I winced a bit. I felt her struggle for a bit, so I straddled her back and pinned back her legs with my own. I saw her begin to give in, and growled in her ear for extra boost, showing her I was dominant at the moment. I gave out an exasperated sigh when she finally stopped squirming. I sat on her ass, which I noted was pretty comfortable. "Now…I just want to-" I didn't get a chance to finish when her legs somehow bent back in her current position, wrapped around my torso and our positions were flipped. We had been at an L shape and now we were flipped side ways. My back on the ground, her ass on my hips.

"That hurt my breasts you asshole!" The shewolf growled, her face turned away from me with her whole body facing my legs. I smirked, deciding to mess with her since she already made me go through this hassle.

"Yeah? I actually didn't mind that postion we were in, but if you're more into this, then hey!" I taunted, a smirk on my face. She gasped and sprang up.

"Who the hell are you?" she let her hair out of it's confines and her scent hit me full force. It was her own scent, mixed in with mountain pine. She started to walk away when I didn't answer. I grabbed her hand and she yanked it out.

"My name's Derek Hale." I told her and she went rigid.

"D-Derek?" she questioned, turning around, and suddenly I was thrown back five years.

"K-Kira?" my eyes were so wide, they were beginning to hurt. I saw her eyes suddenly turn hard and I was further stunned. She was different. Her whole scent, it was camouflaged. Even her damn aura was, brooding almost. It was opposite of everything she was.

"What the hell do you want?" I realized something, first and foremost, she hadn't changed a bit. No, that was a lie. She had filled in even more in certain places and thinned in others. Her cheeks weren't as pudgy as before, her stomach was always pretty firm, but now toned. She may have or may not have grown an inch. Her eyes….cold….angry….hurt. I could just stare as I realized, this was the girl in Scott's room!

"When did you..come back?" I asked, confused. She glared even more.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she growled at me, I saw her eyes flash a bright green, her claws coming out on her left hand. I looked down, still dazed and shocked, remembering how we had last left things. Trying to figure out why she was looking at me like I was the enemy.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I couldn't believe it…this can't be happening. All I could hear were the sobs and yells from my sister and Kira. I fell to my knees, this had to be some kind of sick nightmare. Any minute I would wake up and Kira or maybe even Alex would be there to ask what was wrong. Alex….Alex's body wasn't being burned alive in there….My mother's my father's…My family wasn't dead! I tried to run over there, but was held back by Laura._

_"Derek! No! Don't!" She yelled, holding me back and crying into my shoulder. "Not you too." I fell to the ground with her. Even after the fire was extinguished I didn't move. Didn't even feel as someone came and hugged me around the neck, burying their face into my chest. I didn't wrap my arms around them, even as they cried._

_It wasn't until I saw the paramedics come out with the charred members of my family. Laura screamed out in agony, along with someone else and then I heard someone apologize. "Laura! Laura, I'm s-so s-sorry! I- I didn't – I couldn't…Laura!" I pivoted quickly on my heals and ripped the balling girl away from my sister._

_"What did you do, Kira?" I growled at her. She just kept blubbering, and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be comforting her, but why was she apologizing? I noted her red face, the tears staining her porcelain white skin. It was now a bright red, and her eyes were already big and puffy. I almost noted a line of dried blood over her left eyebrow, but didn't bring it up. I only repeated myself. "What the fuck did you do, Kira!" I shook her._

_" Leave... her... alone." Some man with brown hair, who smelled of wolf, pulled her from me. It took me a minute to realize who it was._

_"Joshua." I looked at him, Kira's father._

_"I..I'm sorry Derek I'm sorry!" She pulled away from her father, appearing as if his touch burned her. "I- I tried…I did I….I'm sorry!" I realized she could burly talk from how much she was sobbing._

_"Derek! She didn't do anything!"Laura, pulled me back when I went to go up to the girl, crumbled on the ground. "It was an accident! She got here and tried to save them, Derek! She got hurt and…and Joshua was only able to pull her out before it was too much!" I stared shocked, and then only more tears ran down my cheeks. I saw Laura go over to Kira and smooth her hair. "Shh…I know, Baby. I know. I know you tried…It's okay, honey. I don't blame you. I don't hate you." I saw how broken both looked, Kira looked utterly traumatized. She kept uttering apologies and begging her not to hate her too. Saying she tried….When I couldn't and I had blamed her. I balled my hands into fists before I fell to the ground hitting it over and over again, already having an idea of what could have happened. But like a coward, I needed someone to blame. I didn't want it to be my fault, but it was!_

_"Ma'am, son, we'd like to talk to you regarding the tragedy." I noted an officer approach my sister. She nodded and picked up Kira handing her over to Joshua._

_"I think you can stick around a few minutes to make sure your daughter is okay, Joshua." My sister spit out, even through her tears. Kira looked numb, not knowing who was touching her now as she kept cowering, holding her ears every now and then._

_I didn't pay any attention to the officer, letting only Laura talk, who held me as she did. They took us over to the bodies, asking us if we could recognize any of them. Why bother looking? I could tell who was who by their scent…even through the burned and charred flesh smell that hung low in the air, ominously._

_"There's another thing, there seems to be one survivor, but he's unresponsive. We took the initiative of taking him immediately to the hospital to get medical attention. If either of you would like to see him." Uncle Peter's scent hung in the air, but I didn't see him around here. It had to be him. Laura gasped and nodded her head. "If either of you would like to head over there, right now. As for living arrangements. Both of you are of legal age, you won't be given to the state or-" Laura cut him off._

_"W-what about the girl? She survived too, i-is she going to be okay?" She stuttered out._

_"Other than some mental trauma, she's fine. She sustained no injuries, although there is blood and signs of what could have been a concussion, she has now actual injuries." She had already healed, I concluded. "But I'm afraid what happens to her is up to her father." Laura shook her head._

_"N-no…My Uncle…him and my a-aunt were negotiating papers to g-gain legal custody o-over her." She stuttered referring to Uncle Jason and Aunt Loraine. "She can't go back with that man!" The officer sighed._

_"I'm afraid Mr. Kendricks is her guardian, and biological father. He has custody and right to decide what should happen to his daughter, as her only living relative." I looked at Laura at that. Only living relative….Laura and Peter were all I had….Kira wasn't a Hale…and now she never would be because my Aunt was dead and so was everyone else._

_"Laura!" We all turned to look as she fought against her father. "Laura!" I saw Laura shake, her eyes flashing red for a second….Red…our dad was dead, she was alpha now….it wasn't fair…dad was great…dad…I felt more tears roll down my eyes._

_"Leave her alone, Joshua! You're scaring her! Let her go!"_

_"I need to take her back with me, she's not doing well, Laura." He spoke, evenly._

_"No! You're not taking her from us! She's with us now!" I stopped Laura._

_"Derek! Laura!" she started crying again, but it was useless. We found out what he was when Kira first turned at twelve. He was a born wolf too. He would be much stronger than Kira. She tried reaching out for us and Laura went to go help her. "Derek! Don't let him take me! Laura!" she cried out, sobbing as she fought to get free._

_"Calm down, Kira. I'll explain when we get home, Honey. Please." He begged her._

_"I said, let her go!" Laura all, but growled._

_"She's my daughter, Laura! She's not with you! She never was, she's with me. She belongs with her family."_

_"We ARE her family! We're all each other has if you haven't noticed! Derek! Derek, let go! We need to protect her!" she yelled at me. I just kept staring into the same brown eyes I'd grown accustomed to, but older. I looked away from them and stared at the real deal. She was still crying, and squirming. Reminding me a lot of when I pulled her away from her mom's death bed._

_"She's not one of us Laura. He's right. Let him take her." I said, emotionless. I didn't know why I was saying it either, but he was right. She wasn't one of us! There were only three Hales left, and maybe! She wasn't one of us! I felt broken and sad at that realization. She needed to get away from here. If she had really been in that fire….what had she heard, had she felt?….Seeing the child in her all over again. It was a reminder that this was my fault! She tried! In more ways than I ever did, to protect my family! She tried to stop me! She tried to help them! Her! Not me! And she wasn't even blood related to us._

_"Derek! Shes….how can you say that….Baby Face, don't listen to him, honey! He- he didn't mean that!" I looked at her pleading to the girl in her father's arm, who had gone limp and wide eyed at my words. She stared at me with wide eyes. Laura was about to go after her when I held her back. "Kira!" she shouted and Kira became animated again, squirming and reaching out._

_"Laura! Laura!" she cried out the whole time._

_"She's not a part of us, Laura. Let her go! She's…she's not…all of our family are dead! We need to go see Uncle Peter." I shook her, but she just kept looking after Kira who could still be heard screaming. After a few minutes she was out of ear shot, and Laura slapped me._

_"How could you? She was family, Derek! She…she was your best friend! She was going to be our family! That little girl was practically in love with you! And you just stomped all over her heart! If anyone deserved to be called a part of our family it's her!" With that she ran over to her car and sped off, most likely to the hospital. I stared out at the house and more tears ran down my eyes. I hated myself more than anything right now._

* * *

**Present**

I shook my head when the memory left it, I remembered what my sister had said, Kira had loved me. I looked up and noted that she was a good 7 yards away. She was just strutting off, practically stomping off. I ran to catch up and pulled her to a stop. Wrong move. She sent me flying those seven yards back. She growled from where she stood. Only her K9s sticking out and her eyes a neon green. I stared at her for a while, not sure what to do. I got up and saw her walk over to me, she picked me up from my shirt. It must have seemed comical, this five foot girl holding up a six foot guy. She growled up at me and I felt her claws dig into my shirt. She slammed me back into the ground.

"Leave me alone!" she growled in my face, back to normal. I wouldn't listen.

"Listen to me, Kira!" she spun around upset again when I grabbed her wrist. This time, her fist reeled back before she decked me right in the nose. I heard it crack, and realign all within a minute. "Leave me alone, Derek! I'm not here to play nice with anybody, so lay off!" she growled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, beginning to get upset. She just scoffed and started walking away. "Because you sure as hell aren't Kira! She wasn't a prude bitch like you!" she turned and looked at me dead on in the eye.

"She died in the fire." She spat at me, I reeled back, shocked. "Yeah, that's right Derek. I remember. Perfectly clear! I remember how you blamed me! Put me down in order to make your own damn grief go away! But no! I was there…" she pointed to herself, going into hysterics from her anger. "I was there, Derek! Me! A sixteen year old girl! I was a little girl, Derek! And even then, I risked my life for _your_ family!" she stopped and I could see her eyes shine with unshed tears, her brown eyes looking darker."Because they weren't my family, right?" I didn't know what to say to that, just felt my claws slice through the palms of my hands. She scoffed and walked away.

I saw her stop for a second before she turned. "Why did you do it? Huh? Why would you….no…_how_ could….how could you just throw me away like I was nothing? How could you do what everyone else had seemingly done to me, Derek?" at that I saw her eyes flash green for a moment. "Everyone was leaving me! I had lost the only people I could think to call my family! My anchor, Derek! I felt…lost, out of control! When I ran in there, I was running on pure adrenalin and instinct….I had no clue what I was doing…Only when I heard them. Screaming for help! Calling my name!"She cried now….I knew she had wanted to yell that to me for a while. "It wasn't fair for you to blame me… it wasn't….you and Laura…." I cut her off.

"Laura's dead." She snapped her head up at me.

"What?" her eyes, rimmed red from crying and wide with shock, finally speechless.

"I came by looking for her, she was dead. They used her body halves to bait me!" I growled at her. She stared at the ground.

"L-Laura's dead?" she stared at the ground and I tried to take that time to walk up to her, hold her even as I saw her cry some more. "Stay the hell away from me, Derek Hale!" she growled at me. I decided to try a different approach. Her tears were gone, and what little bit of the old Kira I saw there, was gone.

"What were you doing at Scott's? Why couldn't we smell you?" She looked at me, angry again.

"We? He's a wolf?" she shouted at me, I just nodded. "Ugh ahhh!" she rammed into me and before I knew it, I was fighting her. I had to admit, she was fast. Extremely fast. She was agile, and I had a hard time landing a single hit on her, or catching her. She, however, had no trouble landing blow after blow at me. I felt my skin heal quickly though and the immense pain was only there for a bit before it was just a dull throbbing. I kept trying to ram at her, hit her jabbing left and right, but nothing. I saw her get fed up and just lift her leg up as far as my head before bringing it straight down on it. Alright, I saw that kick coming to me and didn't block, I deserved that one. I got back up and tossed her at a tree. She ricocheted back and fell with a thud on the ground. She flipped back up and growled at me once before running off, I didn't stop her.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so im re-watching all the episodes from season one tomorrow so I don't go off everything by memory, but anyways. Yeah tell me what you think! Please let me know if you think someone is off character and I will do my hardest to correct it. If you could please give me some input. What you like about it….maybe what you want to see…anything! Please…**


	5. Chapter 5: Plant Properties

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I really do appreciate it! I'm glad at least a couple of you really do enjoy the story so far. I could always use the help! =) Thanks to those that are favoriting the story and following it too! =) I'm even considering doing a prequel alongside this one, it would be real short. I'm assuming about ten chapters. Anyway, I'd like to give out individual thank yous to**

**Lycan Lover 411- Thanks! I was a little nervous on that fight scene to be honest lol I'll try to work on my fight scenes a bit more lol**

**Coolness-Well I hope all the future flashbacks are to your liking as well! Lol thnx for the review =)**

**desigirl97-Thanks for reviewing! I try to update daily! Hope not to take more than three days between each chapter! =)**

**x0starstruckgurlx0-Aww sorry it almost made you cry lol I cant promise there wont be any more emotional chapters lol**

**I do not own anyone in this story other then my own OCs. Actual Teen Wolf characters belong to their rightful owners…although I really wish they either A…owned me too just so I could b close to Derek Hale! Aka Tyler …. That or…. I wish Derek Hale was real and that he was mine lol xD yes…I realize im brining obsessive….scary! lol**

**Warning: There will be a heated scene, but its pretty PG-13 lol**

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

The night was still fairly young, if I was remotely close to being right, then Scott should still be out….right? I went over to his house, the lights off except for the one in his room. Good, this would be easy. I had little to no trouble getting to the top of the roof, careful not to make a single sound to not wake up Melissa. I concentrated on where she was, her even breathing coming from across where I was. She was asleep in her room, good. I then tried to see who was there with Scott. I hadn't been able to detect Scott's scent, but judging by the voices I could hear, I knew Stiles was there with Scott. I quickly slid the window open and jumped in.

"Jesus chr- Kira!" Stiles gasped, Scott was low growling. "Oh god…I thought she was Derek." Stiles sighed out in relief, his hand over his rapidly beating heart. I thought it was going to leave his chest, it was beating so loud. I cleared my head and focused on Scott.

"So it's true. You're a wolf." My face was passive before I just scoffed, turning away from them both. "Great, just what I needed coming back here. God! Derek is such an idiot!" I growled, my hands in my hair. I was so anxious, so upset, so frustrated and stressed too!

"Woah, woah, waoh! How did you find out?" Scott asked, bewildered, shocked! His eyes were wide with fear.

"And more importantly…how exactly do you know Derek Hale?" Stiles asked, his own voice accusing now.

"Hey, buddy! Don't go accusing me now! You two are…you two… Stiles! Not you too, right?" My eyes ran wild, frightened. I took a big whiff of the air, familiarizing myself with both their scents. "Oh good! You're not." I let out a relieved sigh, Stiles just huffed in exasperation. I grinned back, sheepishly.

"Okay, what the- oh my god! You're one too?" Scott all but shouted. Stiles and I shushed him. I stopped, listening to Melissa squirm in bed a bit before going back to sleep. I looked to them, my eyes flashing to show my wolf momentarily as my answer. "W-what? H-how?" I growled.

"Scott! Would you listen to me and stop asking me all these stupid questions? Now look, why the hell did you take the offer and become a wolf, you idiot?" I growled.

"W-what? I didn't accept anything!" Scott growled in rebuttal, I stared at him shocked.

"D-Derek….Derek bit you against your will?" I asked, stunned. Sure, Derek Hale and I were on horrible terms at the moment and probably always would be, but Derek couldn't be as cruel as to bite a poor teenage boy against his will! Right?

"What? No! Derek didn't bite him, the alpha did." I looked at Stiles shocked.

"D-Derek's not the Alpha?" It saddened me to come to this conclusion, but, if Laura was dead then that meant Derek would take the roll as Alpha…wouldn't it? I mean….I don't know. "Ugh!" I grabbed my head. "Great! Things are starting to get seriously complicated for me, damn it!" I hissed out.

"Kira!" I turned to look at Stiles, who stopped me from pacing. "God I've been calling your name for the past minute! Now…how the hell are you wolf? Because quite frankly, I'm beginning to feel a little left out." Scott smacked him.

"Trust me, Stiles. If I could, I'd give this up." I said, annoyed. This damn curse was the very reason why we were being hunted like animals! Those hunters were planning on eradicating us! We were going to become another extinct species if this kept going the way it was. "Anyways," I started off with a sigh, "I was born this way." I whispered,

"Oh my god! You're not like…related to Derek, are you?" I just rolled my eyes.

"There are more natural born wolves then just the Hales. Actually, I didn't even fully changr forsure until the night of my track meet in the sixth grade." I grumbled, the memory coming to mind as I made a face just at the thought. I shivered a bit and continue. "Anyways, Yeah, I'm a wolf now what do you two mean an alpha? There's a separate pack around here or what?" both boys just shrugged.

"That's just it! We don't know! I don't know anything! Kira, if you're a wolf too, you can help me, right?" I looked over at, Scott, a sad look on my face.

"Scott…I can't. I'm sorry. I'm just here to make sure you know not to get in my way. " I said harshly. "The alpha or anyone else isn't my concern, I'm only interested in finding some information on some people, that's it. I should leave." I was making my way towards the door, when he stopped me.

"W-what? SO you're just going to walk away? That's it? Hey Scott you're a wolf too? Bye? Please, Kira! This thing has made my life hell! I-I need help, I need." I looked at him sadly.

"Look, Scott. If you really need the help, consult Derek. I have bigger, pressing matters to attend to." I knew it was mean of me, but I needed to take care of some things. I realized I had wasted two whole days getting in touch with my old life, seeing Derek reminded me that I hadn't come back in those six years for a reason. I came back for a reason too, and this wasn't it. I whispered one last apology to the two before dashing off into the woods and to my- to the house.

I got there in no time and knew that I was time to get down to business. I took out my lap top from my bag, noticing the left over violets. I picked them and walked outside, the last thing I needed was for someone to catch my scent and realize a wolf lived here. I walked around the perimeter of my house, dropping a flower every now and then. Over the years living with my dad, I had learned that just like some plants are killer to us, some are quite beneficial. Take for instance, wormwood. It could be used as a say to clear certain poisons from our body. Or snapdragon, commonly known as Dog's mouth or even Dragon's lips. There was also snowdrops and jasmine, plants that were of benefit to werewolves, unlike the wolfsbane. The violet however, was a neutral flower. The violet smelled gorgeous, for the first initial seconds. The violet had this strange property where it enhances the sense of smell over time and dulls it, in other words, you can't smell temporarily. Take it as sort of numbing your ability to smell. It smelled beautiful , over powers most smells, but upon smelling it for some time your scent goes away due to some properties located at the stems.

I liked them because they were pretty, useful and, my middle name was based on these flowers! I returned to the house and started cleaning out my bag of the fallen leaves and a couple of petals, taking a whiff before crushing them between my fingers. After that I opened my lap top and got to work. I looked up possible locations, and again, came back to Beacon Hills. The Argents were here In Beacon Hills, but I cared only for one person, Gerard Argent. I knew the bastard had something to do with my mother's death all those years ago, and more importantly, with the recent death of my aunt, Helen, and her son, Heath. There was sufficient enough evidence that incriminated him, my father was willing to bet that Gerard was trying to just kill us off. My Uncle Jack, mate to Helen, decided to go as far as to go into hiding with his daughter, Alicia. I didn't blame him, someone needed to ensure the nine year old girl was safe.

I kept doing researched on the family, only reading things I already knew. Bits and pieces of their history were made to seem like conspiracies against the family, but I knew them to be true. I growled when a picture of a particular dirty blond showed up on screen. Good, she was somewhere in San Francisco, I wouldn't have to see that bitch's face around here. If I did, I really didn't think I could control myself. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of her gruesome murder, all wishful thinking. I began to grow agitated when I just came across poor fools who just had the name, Argent, they held no ties to the family, at least not according to my records. All those years ago, when my dad had left, it was for this.

My mother had died so suddenly. Sure, she was pregnant with my would have been brother or sister, and yes any woman whom carried a werewolf child was always at risk, but that was nothing! My mother was always a strong alpha female! In the wolf world, although caring, the females were very often at times the stronger sex! We could handle larger decibels of pain! Often faster and much more agile, we were quite capable of standing our own. The men were obviously stronger only because of their build, but women were born leaders with great power. My mother was no different.

I was told from my father that mom had the usual pain episodes, but that she got through them easily enough. That she had typical pregnancy side effects, but the duration of it was okay. She was healthy, so how could my mother die just a week from her expected due date? My mother was alone the day she died and they took advantage! They killed her! I'm not sure how, but they did! The doctors said that the baby must have given her complications and there wasn't enough oxygen going to either the baby or my mother. Both suffocated, one after the other. My mother first, and my unborn sibling following her suit. I should have been there that day, even now the guilt still remains. I close my eyes in pain just thinking about it.

"_Mommy! Mommy! I'm sorry, mommy! I didn't mean to go away! I was going to come back! Please, mommy, open your eyes! I'll stay mommy!" _

I remembered sobbing, trying to push past the nurses and doctors who tried to cover her dead body with a blanket. I had wanted to go out and play with Derek and the other kids at the time, I was only ten and bore easily. I begged and pleaded, but she said I couldn't. She repeatedly told me not to throw a tantrum, to help her clean and wait for my dad. I didn't. Instead I screamed that she wasn't being fair and she made me go to my room when my yelling gave her a head ache. I screamed I hated her, and even now I can remember the look of hurt that came on her face. When she sat to watch her day time shows, I snuck out the back door and ran to the Hale House.

I hated this place all of a sudden, everything reminded me of something or another, and it was aggravating! I decided to shut off my lap top and go to sleep already. My research could continue tomorrow, it was time to do some detective work around here.

* * *

**Derek's POV NEXT DAY**

I thought I had caught site of the alpha this morning and ran after it, only to lose it last minute due to the Argents. If things didn't let up the alpha was going to kill someone else and that seemed like plenty incentive for the Argents to blame me and kill me. I knew Chris was just waiting for me to slip and give them a reason to hunt me down. I looked around, trying to find an opening to get by unnoticed. I caught a scent, one I had just gotten reacquainted with. I didn't get a chance to see her, but I saw something grey go flying over their heads and run off, the Argents took fire and ran after her. I contemplated whether or not to run and go after her.

"Tch! After the damn fight last night, I know she could handle herself. I quickly ran off and didn't make my way out of there. I was getting close to my house when I thought I caught air of the alpha, I took off after it again, this time I was stopped by someone else. A figure came crashing down from a tree ahead of me and I took in Kira.

"Missed me that much, Derek?" she taunted, daring me to move. I noticed she looked different this time, compared to her sportier look from last night. This time, she had a grey denim coat over a dark grey shirt similar in color to my own. She wore dark skinny jeans and flat grey pleather boots. Her hair was down, but her ringlets were missing. She had straightened her hair, and in the lighting it looked almost hazel. That wasn't what caught my attention though, she had her claws out.

"Don't tell me that damn alpha is with you!" I hissed at her and she merely scoffed, retracting her claws.

"As if, I was going to confront you about it, I thought he was with you." She said evenly.

"What are you doing stalking the Argents, Kira." She wasn't looking at me, but I saw a smirk come onto her lips.

"Oh come on, Derek. If it wasn't for me following them your sorry ass might have gotten shot!" she taunted and I growled at her. "Look, I'm not here to fight right now, I'm not getting my outfit all dirty. I have someone I need to find." She said and started to walk off, I caught her, both her hands down, my hands holding her by her upper arms. "Let go, Derek." She growled. I smirked, hearing her heart pick up. I got close to her ear, ready to whisper to her.

"Why? DO I still get you all flustered, Baby?" I taunted, using the name the women of my household used on her. They tended to call her baby face for the roundness to her face, but that was gone, even if there were some signs of it still being there on her cheeks. She just growled and I brought her closer to my chest. I let my breath fan across her neck, trying to piss her off. I decided to take it further, wanting to see if I could pick her interest. I grounded my hips into her ass for a bit and chuckled. She shocked me when she did too.

"Derek." She moaned and I was further shocked when she did, she chuckled at that. "What? Did you think I'd be putty in your hands big boy? Trust me, since those days I've had a lot of heat cycles to get over assholes like you. Now…" I felt something cut into my inner thigh and looked down. "Let me go, before I castrate you." I remained calm and let her go.

"I'll ask again, Kira. What are you doing around here? Why go after the Argents?"

"I'm looking for someone, I told you! I'm after Gerard!"she finally snapped at me. I opened my mouth to tell her he wasn't here when she cut me off. " And yes, I realize he isn't here, but I'm just snooping around for information…I'm also looking around for some family that went missing. I'm only out making sure they're okay." She growled and started walking away.

"Well maybe I could help you." She stopped and looked at me, her eyes emotionless.

"I needed your help five years ago. Now? I just need you to stay out of my way, Derek." She started walking off when she called out to me, not even turning around. "And one more thing, if I find out you hurt Scott or any of them, I'll come after you myself and show you just how grown up I've gotten." She growled out. I felt my eyes turn angry for a second. This wasn't how things were suppose to be between us, we needed one and the other; this wasn't going out so well. I wish my sister was here, she'd know how to defuse the situation. I used to, but it seems I just keep slipping up and making things worse. I shook my head, no. I was alone now and no one would come and make shit right for me just like that. Not my mom, not dad, not Laura and sure as hell not Kira who seemed to hate my guts. Time to make amends and or at least try to. I caught up to her and spun her around. I knew this was going to get my ass kicked.

She opened her mouth to yell at me, but I cut her off with a kiss. When we were young, I admit I had a crush on Kira. It was on and off, on and off. And I knew my mom didn't like that; she wanted me to do something about it. My dad told me it was normal, but to be careful because when my wolf came to me I would be a lot rougher and dominant. I remember her always trying to tag along and go everywhere with me and my cousins, Laura too. I remember her as my best friend. The girl I hurt, the girl I should have listened to. Why couldn't I have listened to what people told me and fallen in love with her like I had before?

I pushed my lips hard against hers, and tried to soften the kiss up when I felt her stiffen. I thought for sure she would reel back right now to punch me or slap me at least, but neither happened. I could see her eyes were wide open, shocked. I thought of pulling away, maybe I had crossed the line. Maybe the little love she had before was long since dead. Laura was right, if her new attitude was anything to go by, I had stomped out her heart. Suddenly, I felt a bit of pressure on my own lips. I noted that her eyes had closed and in the back of my mind I knew I was only going to hurt her. I was going to pull back when I realized I didn't want to. I growled and I heard her moan in response, I saw red after that. Lust, I felt pure animalistic lust. I pried her mouth open, losing all gentleness I tried to pass off and just fought her tongue for dominance. When I won and finished exploring her mouth, I decided to kiss along her jaw line, only encouraged when she moaned. I let my hands roam her body, sliding from her arms, to her hips and stopping to cup her ass. I was kissing her neck and was about to lift her up when she pulled back.

"Shit." I cursed, closing my eyes, expecting her to hit me. She never did. I knew I deserved it for using that to placate the situation, but I was desperate to get her to forgive me, even though I would never admit to it, that is. I saw her real her fist back, her eyes shining with anger and hidden emotions. I simply waited and closed my eyes again, signaling I would take it. It never came, when I opened my eyes that time, I was left there standing alone. I could see her across the road from me now a good couple of meters away now.

"Don't come near me, Hale. We aren't anything. That meant nothing, if anything it means we both need to grow the fuck up and let go. I don't want your help and I'm not looking to make peace." She spoke, hatred in her voice could be heard even from where I stood. She turned and ran off. Great, another enemy it looks like. I started to walk back home, stopping only to punch a tree in anger.

* * *

**A/N well I thought it was only right that I WRITE OUTSIDE TONITE! Full moon n all lol well I hope that suited you guys, I don't really write smut! 0_o don't know how lol too damn awkward if I write. Lol But, alas! I'm trying! Im also mildly dyslexic at times so it seems and have been known to make many mistakes so correct me if you see any guys! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bang Bang!

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: No way! Fifteen reviews? I hit double digits! Yay! Tell you guys what…I'm beginning to feel lonely here with so little reviews and already six chapters up soooo how about if you guys can give me at least 6 reviews since it's chapter six? Huh? Don't worry it wont be like. "Okay im on chapter 40 gimme 40 reviews….no…just 6, that's all I ask =) I'll update then, I promise! It usually takes me an hour to write, sometimes more like this one if I want things to be worded right. It'll take me like two at most so it wont take me long to update….so…im sure it'll only take you guys like 2 min max to review no? Please guys? It's my motivation. Why else would I write? For myself? I mean I practically make up a bunch of different stories and one shots in my head all the time just to keep myself entertained at work or to go to sleep! =) so I'd like to know how you guys really feel about the story so far =) come on yeah? At LEAST 6. Anyways…to those that did review, thank you. As always the now seemingly loyal two plus someone new and a couple guests it seems =)**

**WOW- thanks for letting me know =) sorry Im pulling this review thing on you. If you can all get me to six reviews in a day, I'll write tomorrow. I like to write at night anyways(only time I can anyways -_-) so yea, shouldn't be too hard lol**

**X0Starstruckgurlx0- haha I'd actually appreciate the help with those scenes….maybe later I'll do some kind of reward thing for people who help me write those kinds of scenes. N lol I agree I've pictured him as this tease, but not like to get a girl just to get what he wants…if that makes sense haha**

**Coolness- haha it's okay, I'm a horrid speller! I tend to write fast and wen I spot a mistake I have to think really long and hard to fix it -_-**

**Lycan Lover 411- ah you and and X0 are becoming my favorite people lol thanks for reviewing and hehe I'll let you in on a little secret…another kissing scene is going to be coming up soon ;) I promise it'll be good too ;P**

**October Tobi Jones- OMG is that your name? That's a really pretty name…Tobi…I had a friend named Tobi but she moved …anyways! Thanks! I like long chapters when I read because…well it gives me more to read! Lol so I thought I'd make them a nice length….I'm trying to lengthen them a bit more….maybe on the next one! =)**

**As always…read…review..fave…follow..lol and I do not own the teen wolf characters from the show…those not mentioned…well they don't own! Lol read on! I'll shut up now lol**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I couldn't forget that damn kiss, hours had past and still! I kept feeling how his lips felt; so rough against my own, how his tongue felt against the inside of my cheek or his teeth nipping against my flesh. Even his hands against my body lit my body aflame! Everything he touched felt hot and I had no other excuse, but to blame it on my coming heat cycle. Or I hoped. I didn't want to believe that emotions still lingered concerning Derek. I refused to believe that bit of truth. I didn't want this I didn't want any of this. I was failing my dad, I was getting distracted! I had let four hours of the day go by since that damn incident this morning. All I've done is sit here and try not to cry and just forget!

I knew he was trying to play me, test me out. His charm wasn't going to work on me anymore, not like it had when we were younger! I wasn't going to give him a hall pass to just do what he wanted with me, to use and go to him at his beck and call! I wasn't some toy to be tossed aside again when the going got tough. Because, even though Derek wouldn't admit it, he was a coward. And I refused to be one too. With that thought in mind, I grabbed my bag and made my way out, I was suddenly hungry.

I was parking outside of a decent restaurant when a Porche nearly ran me over I glared at the kid driving, who stepped out and smirked at me. "Hm… I'd watch it if I were you, it'd be a shame if all that went to waste because you stupidly walked in front of a car." I smirked when he walked away, a little claw slipped out and I made a note to scratch the side of his car before going back into my own car and finding somewhere else to go. The kid shouldn't have pissed me off right now, I thought, already feeling bad. Oh well! Karma was going to bite that kid in the ass someday, I thought upon realizing that was an older Jackson. I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to go to my old usual, screw the old memories. Screw the fact that this was where I first felt what it was like to get your heart crushed.

I stepped inside the small little diner and took a seat, the walls decorated a bubblegum pink, style of the place reminded me of the 50s. Two cars from that time period were clean and crisply displayed on stands on opposite ends of the place. Elvis Presley posters could be found here and there, along with a monument to the king. I remembered my dad telling me this place was around when he first moved here as a teen with his folks. This place was definitely old, but great.

"I'm telling you! I saw her go in there!"

"We can't go in! I don't have any cash!" I rolled my eyes at the arguing going on outside, I pulled over one of the waitresses and asked for a different table to accommodate to more people. She led me to a different table and I went to go fetch the two idiots.

"Just get inside, I'll buy you guys a shake or something." I grumbled, not in the mood.

"Were you the girl that used to be with the Hales all the time?" I stopped sorting the sugar packets at that. I looked over at Stiles and lastly, at Scott. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was." I told them, bored. "Why does that matter?" I asked, going back to color coordinating the packets.

"So then, you're friends with Derek?" I growled lowly, and I think only Scott heard me. Good.

"Look, I was okay? Both of us are different people and….what the hell brought this up anyways?!" I asked already upset again.

"I'm still trying to see if I can trust him, see he took my girlfriend Allison to her house before and he's trying to warn me about her family, well her dad mainly. And yeah the guy creeps me out and shot my damn arm with an arrow, but he didn't see me." Scott blabbered on and I stared at him shocked.

"What did you say her name, was?" I asked, holding back my anger.

"Allison." Scott mumbled. I asked for a last name and Scott simply stuttered.

"Oh for the love of- its Argent! There…I said it." I looked at Stiles mad, I noticed him gulp. "God…you get that look from Derek?" I growled, threw a twenty on the table, forgetting I didn't eveneat anything and left. They called out to me, following me.

"Hey! What the hell was that?"

"Look Scott! I hate to say this, but he's right, okay?! Stay away from her! She's going to get you killed!" I grabbed his arm, angry. I knew I couldn't be too intimidating considering I had to look up at him. Now that I took him in, he looked to be about 5'10", Stiles maybe an inch taller. Did that mean Derek was over six feet? No! Ugh! Kira! Screw him, not time to think about him! It's Scott you need to worry about.

"She's not like that! Look! If you got to know her-" I growled.

"You are an idiot! Are all men idiots? What the hell do people see in the Argent women anyway?!" I growled out. Both boys looked at me, lost. I just threw my hands up in the air. "What ever! Do what you want!" I growled out and kept on walking.

"Kira…please…I really need your help." I stopped to look at him for a bit and sighed.

"Look Scott, I can't…." I didn't even get to finish and he had this dejected looked on his face already, I sighed again. "Look, I'll help with what I can. Truth is I have my own things to get together first and then I'll see what I can do. For now….damn it…"I ran a hand threw my straight hair and left it there. I Can't believe I'm going to say this, I thought, running my hand angrily through my hair again. "Just…listen to Derek! He's been around wolves longer, I didn't know much about them until I was twelve. My family kept me in the dark, hoping it would help me live a normal life. Obviously that didn't work. He's been exposed to this since he was born. He knows what he's doing." I lied. I knew all that I could about werewolves.

Since I was a child my father would try to hide the reason for my heightened senses, teach me to control my heightened emotions, and tried to make me feel as human as possible. Of course, my mother was against this, and did her best to explain to me why my father wanted us to keep a low profile. Unfortunately, my mother's best friend was werewolf herself and when I befriended her friend's son, well things got complicated. I learned alongside Derek about my werewolf lineage, despite my father's disapproval. When I finally turned fully, the Hales were there to guide me and help me learn full control. To say I didn't know as much as Derek, was total bull.

"So…you trust him?" asked Stiles incredulously. I groaned and he scoffed. "So I take it not really?" I gave a nervous smile.

"Look, I'll be around town for a while, so it seems. If it makes you feel any better, I still have a lot to do before my dad comes down here and everything is shot to hell. If you feel like he's steering you wrong or anything, call me and I'll be there…for the both of you." I said evenly, they nodded their heads, grateful. I hugged them both and got in my car. Suddenly, my phone rang. I rolled my eyes when I saw Connor's picture on the screen and just answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked bored. Yes, I knew I shouldn't be driving and talking, but they wouldn't call unless they needed me. I think…

"You find Uncle Jack yet?" I could hear a bunch of people talking in the background. I sighed, not answering for a bit. "Hello? Kira? Dude…I think she hung up on me!"

"Not yet, okay!" I growled into the phone.

"Jeez! Don't need to snap at me!" I tried to calm down, it had been a while since I felt this on edge close to the full moon.

"Pass her to me. Connor, hand me the phone." I could hear someone bossing my brother around.

"Kira? Is everything alright? You sound tense and angry. Do you need help? It wouldn't take long for us to get there. If there's trouble, we'll go together as a pack and solve this."

"No!" I said all too quickly. I just sighed. "No, Dad. I have this under control. I don't have any real leads yet. There were a couple of…unforeseen circumstances and I just had to clear a couple of loose ends." This time, he was silent.

"Honey, is that boy there?" I could hear the guilt in his voice. "Or Laura?" I felt my eyes water at the mention of her name, my hands tightening on the steering wheel while my phone almost fell from where I had it between my ear and shoulder.

"Laura's dead, dad." I whispered.

"Oh sweety….I'm sorry. I knew she was your friend."

"Yeah…" I said, suddenly sad again and not feeling up for a talk right now. It hurt me to say it, but I think a part of me still blames my dad for taking me away from here in the first place. Maybe that was why I didn't want to talk to him of all people about how I was taking my friend's death. Truth be told, I don't really think I've had time to mourn with everything that was going on, everything unveiling in front of me. "Dad, I got to go. I'm driving and I see a patrol cop near by," I lied, "talk to you later. If you guys go visit Cassie, give her a hug for me."

"Alright, Kira. Love you be safe. Goodbye." I didn't say anything in response and just shut off the phone. I was partially focused on the road, partially zoned out. Just now realizing I was crying. I hit the steering wheel and kept going. I need to make a stop somewhere.

* * *

I saw the building up ahead and parked a good couple of meters away from the place. I wasn't sure how he'd take to seeing me, and I wasn't going to risk any unwelcomed behavior. In other words, I didn't want him to see me and book it. I made my way over to the front door, seeing the open sign, I made my way in. A small jingle sounded, alerted the man I was here.

"Hello, how may I help you." A dark skinned man asked me. I gave a light smile.

"I…kind of needed some help." I smiled.

"What kind of help?" he asked, skeptically. My smile turned into one of nervousness.

"Personal help." I stated simply, he looked at me with suspicion before walking around to his desk.

"I'm sorry, we only treat animals here. It's a veterinary clinic, not a hospital." He was going to walk back inside, possibly to tend to the sick animals.

"Well…that's close enough…Dr. Deaton" He stopped.

"What did you say your name was?" I smiled.

"I didn't." He nodded.

"Right….well how can I help you then miss…"

"Guerrero." At the name, he looked at me suspicious, most likely not believing me. "Years ago, you helped a woman…a special woman." He looked at me confused now. "Her name was Amanda Guerrero." His eyes, though the action was quick, widened in the slightest and his heart rate picked up.

"You must be mistaken, I'm a veterinarian Ms. Guerrero. I don't tend to humans, again, I'm sure a hospital is what you are looking for." I shook my head and he just walked into the other room. I stayed where I was.

"She was my mom!" I called to him, a minute later, he was back. "Amanda Guerrero was my mother….my name is Kira Kendricks…I opted for my mother's last name when I moved states." I said simply enough.

"Yes, I remember she was pregnant; she came here often with questions. Last time I saw her she said she felt like she needed someone to entrust her daughter to should something happen to her…" he trailed off. My hands balled into fists.

"Well something _did_ happen to her. And I need help." He nodded.

"Your mother was a good person, I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded, whispering my thanks. "What is it you need help with?"

"My mother said you were almost like her Shaman, that you were all knowing…and well I need help knowing a few things myself." I said, a bit unsure how to tell him what I needed.

"I'm flattered your mother spoke so greatly of me, but I'm no Shaman." He laughed lightly, I smiled, looking at the ground.

"I figured….my mom…she had a thing with exaggerating." I laughed. "But she always just exaggerated the good in people… she'd say I was the world's greatest baker, even when I started off burning cakes." I hadn't realized I was dozing off into the memory when I snapped out of it. I noticed he stared at me with pity and sorrow, I shook my head. "Anyways…I'm looking for someone… another wolf who's been around here before…he has a daughter and I know for a fact he hasn't a clue of how to raise her. He's just scared and well…I need to find him." His eyes widened.

"The child isn't yours is it? Has he taken your child?" I looked up shocked, sputtering out at first.

"Wha-what? No! Oh god, no! She's my little cousin. The man is my father's brother, his name is Jack." He nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry, I haven't met anyone by that name." I just nodded.

"Maybe…my cousin had a …a small husky with her. The husky was mine, and I let her take him for company when they left. If this is the only veterinary office, they had to have come here to get the dog checked, right?" he nodded.

"Yes, but as I said, I don't have any records of a man named Jack." I nodded, thinking some more.

"How about a little girl?" I shook my head. "No, she's not that little anymore, okay how about a twelve year old girl?" Alicia should have turned twelve within this month, I wasn't sure if she'd endured her first shift yet. I certainly hope not. Again, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I know a few Alicias, but all older and none carrying a husky." I nodded, just about ready to go. Wait…I changed my last name to fit my mother's, I didn't change my first name because of my father, but maybe Ali wouldn't see it that way.

"I'm sorry, but…maybe do you think you could check under the name Helen Kendricks? Or Helen Grace?" He stopped to think.

"Husky you say?" I nodded my head, hoping for the best. "Did the husky have by any chance a mutated eye gene?" I looked at him funny, suddenly remembering his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! One blue, one green! He was black and white!" I was afraid to give any traits of my cousin in case she had changed her appearance. He nodded his head.

"Be right back." I nodded and waited anxiously for him to return. Eventually he did, with a manila folder in his hand. "I met a Helen Grace with a dog like the one you mentioned…." I smiled, sighing happily, relieved. "But…" my smile fell, "That's strange. Her file seems to have been altered." I saw him chip at some white out.

"What? You didn't do that?" he shook his head.

"No, should I make a mistake, it's crucial that I redo the whole thing. We don't want any false documentation or anything." I nodded. "Give me a second, I'm going to check my computer, this is a bit of an older file, but I'm sure I can find it. That is if you have the time."

"All the time in the world." I nodded and so did he, sitting down at his desk and motioning for me to pull up a seat as well. I wondered who would be messing with "Helen Grace"s file….

After a couple of hours of watching Dr. Deaton run through some files, we finally found what could have been Alicia…only to run into complications. Someone was trying to cover up Alicia's location since as soon as Dr. Deaton clicked on the file he was met with a fire wall. He apologized for not being able to do anything about it at the moment, and that if I returned in a day or two, he'd find a way around the fire wall and retrieve the file. I said I'd return when he was ready and gave him my number, just in case. It wasn't like I had any other leads right now.

When I walked outside, I realized just how much time I had taken up from the man. Sure, I'd let him excuse himself when he had patients to attend to, and even helped him tend to some of the animals (just not the cats since they hated me, and I wasn't too keen on them either.) However, I didn't think I'd stolen so much of his time. I almost felt bad. I looked at the time on my phone and noticed it was nine o' clock. I should just go back home and get some rest. I still wasn't used to the time here after just three days. I wanted sleep and I wanted it now.

Once I was home, I decided to just go straight to bed. I took off my boots, leaving them by the door and my coat on my computer chair. I changed quickly into my PJ shorts, they were awfully short, but would work for sleep. The shorts were soft and a soft blue in color with white flowers all over it. I changed out of my shirt and changed into the matching white spaghetti strap top with similar flowers in the soft blue hue. I threw myself to bed faced down, groaning. It felt so good to be in bed. I cuddled into the bed spread, not bothering to cover myself.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it took me to fall asleep to be honest. All I remember was getting inside, changing (I think I changed myself anyways) and then falling onto the bed. I also remember groaning and thinking how soft the bed spread was, then nothing. However, I did know that I shouldn't be awake right now. "What the hell." I whispered groggily to myself. Something had awoken me, it was loud. I looked at my cell phone, noticing it was past two in the morning and groaned, angry. I was about to just go back to sleep when I heard gun shots. I bolted up and decided to go investigate.

I was in such a hurry, I didn't even bother to change into appropriate clothing. mind you, I was also still half asleep to be honest. I tried to shake off the sleep when I heard another shot, a shot gun from the sounds of it too. How fun, I had a feeling I was going to run into some hunters if I wasn't careful. I had to make sure they weren't hunting anybody I knew though. What if it was Scott? What if that unknown alpha was calling him out at night? He'd be killed. Or worse! What if it was Uncle Jack and Alicia?! I pushed myself to run fast, suddenly very much awake.

Suddenly, something rushed past me, knocking me down. I hit the ground hard, the wind knocking out of me. I heard a howl, and all I saw were red eyes at first before focusing on the alpha. It growled at me, but I heard another shot. It wasn't him they were shooting at then? I ignored the alpha, for now, and ran off to where the gun shot was heard. It didn't take long to get there and came to an immediate stop behind a building and got onto the roof for extra cover. I immediately spotted Chris coming out of a red car; I tried not to growl as the smell coming off some woman's rifle told me she had used a wolfsbane bullet. I tried to see her face to see who she was; I couldn't find anyone on the floor withering in pain, so I hoped whoever it was got out alright. Even then though, I knew that person had little to no time if they were hit.

I was about to just go back home when I spotted Scott below me. Was this kid stupid or something?! What the hell was he doing out here? I tried to quietly make my way down, when I was close enough, I grabbed him by the mouth, knowing he'd freak out if he saw me. "Shh…it's me! Kira." I hissed quietly and pulled us further behind the building as to not be seen. He seemed to calm down a bit and I motioned for him to be quiet and listen.

"Chris there were two of them." The feminine voice stated, it peeked my interest. I had heard that voice before.

"-the alpha?" I heard Chris ask simply.

" I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." I tried not to scoff, right. Like I'm sure the damn hunter probably didn't provoke it.

"One was going to lead us to the other." So was the alpha associated with another? Was he working with someone else? "We can't do that if he's dead." So…the woman shot some Beta. It couldn't be my uncle right? My uncle couldn't be the alpha, my dad was. And I knew my uncle wouldn't be working with another alpha. He was trying to _avoid_ the Argents for crying out loud! I sighed in relief a bit quietly and Scott turned to look at me funny before training his hearing on the two talking.

"Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." I didn't like that woman…I felt some animalistic part of me begging to kill her myself. However, the alpha made it clear to me just now that it didn't like me. Maybe the woman could be of use to getting that damn alpha out of the way. After all, he _had_ hurt Scott by changing him too. He was on my damn list now.

"How long will it take?"

"I give him forty-eight hours, if that." She said simply, like it was nothing, as she walked away.

They left and I started tugging on Scott to leave. He followed and I wanted to make sure he got home safely. I looked at him before hugging him. "I'm glad you're safe. I thought it was you for a second." He nodded.

"I thought the same thing." He tightened his grip on me and I smiled at him when he let me go.

"What about whoever got shot?" I looked around at the seemingly empty lot….I don't know why, but I felt the need to look around. What if whoever was wounded was around here? It didn't matter, it wasn't like I could find out what kind of monkshood they had been shot with.

"It's not our concern, as sad as that is to say. We should go back before we're spotted out here by other hunters, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Bullet

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! WTH?! OMG! Derek is now…a lone wolf practically! Issac….omg im in love w/ him now….this is NOT good…that might sway what I decide to do for the story..hmmmm lol jk I already know exactly what im doing for this story so don't worry. lol read and find out but SERIOUSLY?! This week's episode blew my mind, I had to write! Lol anyways….on w/ the story! Read/Review…..please? lol have a good day guys and…enjoy! Again…I own nothing but my OCs!**

**Ps special thanks to the two people that reviewed =) Lycan Lover 411 who reviews after every chapter which I love btw! lol and Persephone Price for helping me improve my story! You helped me out a ton! Hope to do better!**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I was awoken by a strange buzzing and to be honest, I would have tossed my phone against the wall since it woke me up, but it was Dr. Deaton. Immediately after seeing his name flash on the screen, all traces of ware and sleep were gone. I answered it and began to panic a bit when I got no reply. I called out to the older man and still no reply.

"Oh, sorry. Violet?" I bit my lip in relief, stopping myself from sighing out happily at the sound of him being ok. He seemed like the only one able to help me.

"Y-yeah? It's me, Dr. Deaton. Are you alright?" I could hear him pause for a second, followed by the sound of typing.

"Yes, I have news regarding that file we were investigating yesterday." I was suddenly up and trying to throw on clothes to make my way over there. "Someone knew I was trying to access the file and deleted it from where they were…" He trailed off, I stopped.

"What? Who woud….but how?!" I asked. Someone knew about her…What if someone had her?! I started panicking and tried to calm my heart beat. I couldn't get out of control, or I'd probably take off and blindly try and track her down by scent alone! A futile attempt at that!

"Yes…why someone would try to check up on a veterinary file and meddle with my files, I'm not sure. But because I was trying to go through a back door when accessing the file, I was able to trace the signal." My eyes flashed their violent green and I growled. "Before you go on a rampage now, you need to stay calm and think about what your next course of action is going to be. It might be someone trying to protect their whereabouts, but regardless, you can't go rushing into the scene and look for who-knows at a library." I stopped.

"The signal came from a library?" I asked confused.

"It would seem so. They were careful to cover their tracks….I'm afraid there isn't much more I could do now." I sighed.

"Thank you… Dr. Deaton…you've helped me out a lot actually…Do you mind telling me when and at what time that happened." I could tell he was hesitant, but eventually he gave in to my request.

"It was around eight this morning. I thought I'd get to work on it as soon as I got here since there were no patients that needed my immediate assistance." I nodded, looking at the clock, that was only an hour ago.

"Thank you, again. You've been a great help. I see why my mother thought so highly of you." I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he spoke next.

"You're welcome Ms. Kira." Suddenly his light voice had a warning to it. "I'd tread carefully if I were you. Who ever took the time to alter my file, block my computerized one and delete it, obviously doesn't want you finding that little girl. It could be dangerous."

"I know, and that's why I have more reason to find them. And sooner rather than later." I bid him goodbye and quickly finished getting dressed, skipping a meal entirely. I wasn't hungry anyways. I decided not to give this person a way to track me down, like say a license plate number, and settled for walking to the library. When I got there, I wasn't sure what to do from here. I don't have a face to go by…or even a scent. Computers, or those at the library anyways, generally have a log on data base where it tells you who's logged on and at what times. I guess I would just have to log onto every computer and see who's been on at what times. "This is going to take a while." Not only was I horrible when it came to technology, but I didn't have the patience for this.

After a total of three hours of searching through the computers, I finally came up with three plausible suspects. One woman named Janice Avery, and two men, a Michael Sardone and Kyle Anderson." So now I just had to find out who these people were. This time, when I sat down I opened my lap top and started looking these people up. At first, neither one of them struck me as odd. Janice was going to the community college here in Beacon Hills. Michael was a fourteen year old freshman and then there was Kyle. At first all I found was a record of him going to college a bit south from Beacon Hills and graduating two years ago. What caught my attention, though, was the fact that he also died two years ago.

"I don't know why a zombie would want to delete a file." I spoke to myself quietly, and sarcastically, too. Well, I had a suspect. Through process of elimination, I was getting closer. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to just go ask the librarian if I could look into her files and see where Kyle Anderson lives. I groaned. I was beginning to really hate this game of Sherlock Holmes. "I hate mystery movies and this is turning into one!" I growled out lowly, slamming my lap top shut. For now, that bit of info would have to do. "Kyle Anderson….hmmm..Helen Grace…." I shook my head, packed my things and went back home for my car, I was hoping maybe Stiles could help me out. It paid off to be friends with the Sherriff's son. I hope this would give me some leverage as to finding out who was Kyle Anderson.

I knew the boys got out at three, so I assumed they'd be home by four….I think. Whatever, point being they wouldn't be at school and I wouldn't be distracting them from their work. I'll just text them later. So for now I guess I had extra time to myself. I decided to train, I hadn't done that for quite the while and I was beginning to get flabby. I was a bit insecure. I was always a step behind the other wolves when I was younger. Never felt as pretty as Laura, either. Maybe it was because before I even shifted I was slightly above my weight level. I wasn't fat, I knew that. I actually don't believe in fat. I believe in muscle. I don't want to be skinny, or diet myself to starvation. I just liked a healthy look. And as a werewolf, well that was necessary to survive. I decided I'd go for a full out were wolf workout.

* * *

Well to say I got a little carried away was an understatement. I was all sticky and sweaty, but the after burn from my work out felt great. However, I had spent way too much time doing that, well over five hours! It was a little past seven when I was finished and opted for a shower before texting Stiles. That took longer than I anticipated. The cool water had felt so great on my heated skin. I had just let the cold water hit my body for a while before shutting it off. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to retrieve my phone. I was ready to call Stiles when I noticed I already had several missed calls from the ADD boy and a couple of texts. I listened to the first three voicemail.

"Hey, It's Stiles, well no duh it's Stiles I mean you have my number on your contacts-Ow! Quit it! Geeze! Anyways, call me back! It's urgent!" I made a face. Sure Stiles was a bit strange, but that was weird even for him. I listened to the next. "Stiles again! Hey! Call me!" I went onto the last voice mail. "Okay, you really have to answer or call me back because I think I'm going to be thrown over somewhere with my throat ripped out!" he hissed out hysterically, quietly. I glared at that, what the hell is that, I thought. I looked to the text messages.

"I have an angry werewolf breathing down my neck not to text you, but please!" Scott wouldn't threaten him….

"Kira! If you love me in any way, please! Come to the Vet's office!" I looked to the clock and realized it just finished flashing nine o' clock. The office would be closed by now. Suddenly my phone vibrated again.

"Okay, here's the deal. Either you come over, or I'm going to have to look for a place where I can bury a dead werewolf!" At that one I started moving. I grabbed a plain navy blue long sleeve and blue skinny jeans and was quick to put them on. I grabbed my phone and called Stiles.

"Oh thank god! Listen! I'm with Derek, he's been shot and it doesn't look good! And" I stopped him

"Stiles, wait what?! He was Shot? H-how bad is it?!" I asked, trying not to let my worry show, knowing full well the beta would hear me.

"It's bad, he wants me to freakin' saw his arm off!" He enunciated every single word towards the end, slowly. I started panicking.

"W-what? What the hell, Stiles? What do you mean-"

"Hello?" I was quiet upon hearing the gruff and worn voice of Derek Hale. "Kira? I told you not to call her, Stiles. Here…she hung up."I was suddenly in motion, awake from my moment of weakness. His voice sounded so weak and frail, so hurt. It hurt me to think about it, but I couldn't think of that now.

"I-I'm here." I called out, scolding myself for stuttering.

"Kira? I was shot, it's a different bullet and I can't heal-" I stopped him.

"It was you they shot…" I trailed off thinking of last night.

"W-what? You were with, Scott? He said the same thing."

"I'm on my way, Derek. Let me talk to Stiles." After a second I heard Stiles answer. "Listen, under no circumstances are you going to cut off his arm, got it?" I all but growled.

"Trust me! It's not like I want to cut the damn thing off!" I could hear the hysteria in his voice."Just-Just hurry!" I nodded, even though he couldn't see, and hung up.

I was quick to grab my car keys and went running downstairs and to my bag where I kept certain herbs. I grabbed wormwood, not sure if it would heal the wound, and decided to take some snowdrops as well. I quickly took the whole flasks of the powdered and whole plant and stuffing them in my bag before taking off like a mad woman down the road. As I was driving I got a text from Stiles.

"Scott said it's a Nordic blue monkshood! Something like that! Derek says its wolfsbane." I didn't waste any time upon arrival, not even bothering to park properly when I got there. I knew things were a lot worse than I originally thought when I read that text. I wasn't sure if either herbs would be able to help him. I went straight inside and saw Stiles first.

"We need the Bullet, how did Scott know what it was?" I said, my voice all business.

"He's at the argents trying to get the damn bullet! Derek came out of nowhere and well..now we're here!" I nodded at him and looked around, spotting Derek leaning on the floor.

"Derek!" I gasped upon seeing him. He was breathing hard and I had trouble getting him to stand up. He was beginning to fall asleep. I slapped his cheek a few times. "Derek, come on, Derek…come on Der…" I begged, unknowingly calling him by a childhood nickname he hated. "Derek?" He didn't do anything. "Derek!" I shook him, nothing. "How long has he been like this?"

"Like that?! Well he just knocked out, and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." I panicked.

"I-I need to try something." I got my bag off my shoulder and went for the wormwood. "I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try. I grabbed the ground powdered version and looked at his arm; I could smell the deadly plant all over it, his arm smelled putrid and rotted too. I rolled the sleeve up and opened the bottle. "This is going to hurt, Derek." I said before grounding the powder into his wound. He shouted out, growling viciously. Stiles jumped back, startled and I started laughing in content.

"What…the hell…was that?" he asked out of breath.

"It worked!" shouted Stiles. "Sort of?" He said upon seeing that his arm still looked shitty. I was too damn happy at least I could stop the poison from spreading for a bit, stalling it. I was so happy, and I couldn't understand why.

"K-kira?" I smiled at him, my grin wide as I wrapped my arms around him and before I knew it, I was kissing him, hard.

"O-kay…this is awkward." Vaguely, I was aware that Stiles was there watching me suck face with Derek. For a second I didn't care and was ever so gentle with him, when I realized what I was doing. I pulled back, shocked and stared at him. His eyes were closed again, but this time his breathing was a bit better . He had an arm wrapped around my waist as I realized I was leaning between his open legs. I blushed and tried to pull him up, Stiles finally came over to help. "Okay, what the hell was that?!" He shouted, his face looking grossed out. I sighed.

"Nothing…kiss of life?" I joked, he didn't find it amusing. I heard Derek grunt in pain and went for the other plant.

"What is that?" he asked, wary.

"It's powdered snowdrop…it'll help lower your temperature at the very least….you're burning up." And so was I, I thought as I felt a blush creeping from my neck to my cheeks. I knew he was suffering from a high fever from how hot his lips were against my own, and his hand wrapped around my waist. Which still felt warm at the moment. He nodded and I realized I didn't have time to necessarily make him a tea of this crap. "It'll taste bitter, but you're going to have to eat the powder." He looked at me and nodded, his eyes soft one minute and hard the next. If anyone asked, I wouldn't admit it, but he startled me when he snatched the flask from my hand and just ate the powder like if it was Lucas, that powdered candy!

I saw him shake his head before stepping away from me, he was avoiding eye contact. My eyes hardened a bit and I went to stand by the door. Stiles looked a bit uncomfortable, staring between me and him. Finally I snapped, "What?!" he just shook his head and looked away quickly. I saw Derek pull off his shirt, his triskele in full view; my hands absentmindedly traced my own version of the same tattoo on the back of my neck. I remember how painful the damn thing was, but well worth it. I shook my head once I realized I was checking out the rippling muscles on Derek's back. I looked away, mad at myself for being so week willed. I knew my heat cycle would be soon at the rate my hormones were acting up.

"You know that really doesn't look like some maganisia and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." I scoffed, trying not to laugh (the situation wasn't exactly appropriate for laughing after all) and instead kicked off the wall and towards the metal table. Derek still wouldn't face me, maybe he was too focused on the wound. I noticed it looked bad still, the same as when I applied the wormwood so at least it wasn't spreading.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." I noticed the strain in Derek's voice had returned, focusing on that rather than the fact that I was actually worried. I'll admit it, to myself anyways, I didn't want him to die. Not him too.

"I applied wormwood to the infected area…it did a bit…seemed to stop the poison from spreading…or at least it had. Monkshood used is strong, very potent, I'm sorry I can't do more." I said honestly, trying to meet his eyes. He wouldn't catch my gaze and settled for looking at Stiles before rummaging through Dr. Deaton's things.

"A lot of good it's going to do me if I still die." Ungrateful much? "I told Stiles not to call you, you'd only be taking up space." I glared and was going to just walk out, knowing if I did he'd probably die if Scott didn't get here. Stiles stopped me, begging me with his eyes to stay as he turned to Derek.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it? If it wasn't for her, it would have spread farther already." I smiled at Stiles efforts, even if they were in vain since Derek didn't listen to a word of it.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time…last resort." I looked at him funny, Stiles too.

"Which is?" Stiles asked like it was the most obvious thing. If there was another solution, we'd take it.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Stiles paled and looked like he was going to be sick, me too.

"I-I thought you were kidding back there! I-I…" Yeah, I think Stiles was ready to puke at the idea. He didn't look any better when Derek handed him the saw and worse when he turned it on for a second. "Oh my god!" I could practically hear him speaking through the bile already rising in his throat. I looked away, trying to blend into the wall. Yeah, I was a wolf and should be able to handle the carnage, but this was different. I used to have a thing for the guy! I couldn't watch them cut off his arm! I was having a hard time seeing him hurt! Now imagine seeing him armless!

"What if you bleed to death?" I heard Stiles ask.

"It'll heal if it works." I scoffed.

"If? You're basing this off an if?!" this guys was an idiot. He still wouldn't look at me! Irritated I crossed my arms and turned back to stare at the door. "Ugh!"

"I don't know if I could do this." I frowned, hearing the bile rise up in his throat again.

"Maybe it's because he's severing your damn arm off, Derek?!" I hissed and turned to look at him, Stiles looked at me grateful. "What the hell are you going to do if it doesn't work and we still have to wait for Scott? You aren't a damn lizard, Derek! Your arm ain't growin' back, babe!" I said annoyed and sarcastically now, he wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not asking you to do it, or even cut your own damn arm off so shut up." I heard him say, annoyed. I growled out at him and reminded myself that the asshole might kick the bucket on his own, he didn't need my help. I stormed off outside now, needing to relax. How is it we could go from making out all worried one second to…this? This is exactly why I didn't want to get near him.

It was always like this when we were kids, when we were teenagers. One minute I'd swear he liked me and the next, it was like he wanted me away from him. He was hot one second and cold the next and quite frankly, I was getting annoyed of these damn mood swings of his! I had enough dealing with my own!

"Oh great, now great! She was only-" I slammed the door as I exited, trying to block out any sound, like maybe a damn saw cutting through flesh. I felt a bit better when the cool breeze hit my face. I can't let him do to me what he did back then; I wouldn't let him wrap me around his finger like when we were kids. I'm not that same little, naïve girl! I don't rely on anyone to do the work for me anymore, to get me out of jams…

"Screw him." I told myself, about to walk off to my car when a disgusting smell hit me. I knew it all too well from when my dad was wounded terribly after a run in with some hunters a couple years back. He was in serious danger, he didn't have much time left. I suck up my anger and ran into the room.

"Derek?" I asked him, he was whipping his mouth of the black bile from his bent position.

"Now, you gotta do it now." I heard the urgency in his voice and despite my earlier thoughts, my eyes softened. He was scared.

"I don't think I can…"

"Just do it!"

"Oh my…" Stiles grabbed the saw and I saw his eyes look at me hauntingly. Derek was afraid of dying, I just realized how scared he was too. Stiles was…is …afraid of cutting off Derek's arm

"I-I'll do it Stiles." I couldn't believe I said it. Stiles looked relieved and all too happily jammed the saw into my hands. I glared at him when I pricked my finger on a corner, but went back to looking at Derek's arm. He was looking at me with tired eyes, worn, tired eyes. He nodded to me, breathing heavily. I did too and closed mine for a second before turning on the machine. I was so going to hate myself forever for this…

"Oh god! Oh man!" I could hear Stiles panicking for me as the idiot still looked on at me. I started lowering the saw, still scared myself .

"Stiles?" I sighed in relief as not only Scott's voice rang throughout the office, but the smell of the monkshood did too, my eyes flashed green for a second. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"Oh my god! Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares." I nodded, looking at the saw before tossing it far away from Derek and I.

"Did you get it? I heard Derek ask and I started walking back outside, seeing as I wasn't need nor wanted here anymore. By Derek, anyways. I heard Stiles ask Derek something and then I just heard him fall. I whipped around quickly to see Derek on the floor and Scott reaching for something under a metal table.

"Derek? Derek come on wake up." I was at Stiles side quickly as he slapped Derek on the face, no reaction.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I don't know! He fell and now Scott's trying to get the bullet!" I started looking between him and Scott. They were out of this mess, I turn away from them for a minute and suddenly we're back to this? Derek still dying!

"He's not waking up!" Stiles warned. "I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles went off in full panic mode. At this rate I was going to have to slap Stiles too!

"I got it!" We heard Scott shout, but Derek was still out.

"Please don't kill me for this.." I heard Stiles mumble when he suddenly punched Derek as hard as he could in the jaw. It hadn't worked and instead he was now cradling his injured hand.

"Oh move over!" I growled. I reared my hand back. "This is for all the shit you've done buddy, one of many to come." I growled befor.. bam! I hit him right in the cheek. He jolted, awake again. He got up, took the bullet and was quick to remove the cap I got the lighter and burned it as I watched him collect the bluish grey remains and jam them in his wound, I looked away, only imagining the pain.

He was suddenly thrashing and howling in pain, growling and groaning. I could see it working though, the veins on his arm loosing that awful infected look as he thrashed on the ground. I kept listening to him growl and I covered my ears, feeling tears well up in them. I felt someone wrap an arm around my body and bring it to their chest. So much for changed…I was still that weak little teenager that needed people to comfort her! But seeing him wither in pain was horrible. His howling subsided slightly and I pulled away from who I noticed was Scott. I saw the bullet wound closing as a small wisp of smoke came out of it before it was completely sealed.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Stiles, I glared at him and he just grinned sheepishly, astounded by what happened.

"You okay?" I rolled my eyes at Scott's question. Really? After seeing the hell he went through you ask that?

"oh except for the agonizing pain." Derek lashed at Scott sarcastically.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I giggled a little at that and Derek turned his glare from Stiles to me. I just returned it and he looked away.

"Okay…we saved your life which means you're going to leave us alone." I looked at Scott before turning to look at Derek cryptically.

"I thought I _told_ you to leave them alone in the first place, Derek?" I growled out at him, he just ignored me, looking over me and at Scott.

"And If you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything." Now I glared at Scott.

"Are you crazy? You can't do that, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" spoke Derek

"Why not?" asked Scott confused as he stared between me and Derek. "They're a lot freakin nicer than you are!" Scott rebutted against Derek "And at this point at least it'd be help!" he said towards me.

"Hey! I _came_ here alright? I didn't have to, but I did anyways." I said, slightly hurt, but I hid it well.

"Yeah, I could show you exactly how nice they are." Derek spoke cryptically. That was my cue to walk away.

"And she's going to back me up and come with us." I turned to glare at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Derek. Especially not to talk about that!" I growled. I saw flashes of that burning inferno. I still felt horrible just thinking about how close I was to helping Peter….the sounds of popping and burning flesh and the screams…their calls for help. "I'm not." My voice cracked and I noticed Derek look away for a second.

"If he's to see how bad the situation is with them, you need to come. You _are coming."_I growled at the order. I looked at Scott and sighed, he was right, partially. Scott needed to see how bad the Argents were.

"Fine." I growled out lowly.

* * *

**A/N: first off let me say that I was origionally going to make the kiss a lot more heated but figured…he's sick and doesn't know what he's doing..she's emotional…lets add a little heartwarming kiss and leave it at that….next chapter…ima give you guys a spoiler…confrontation between Derek and Kira….again xP**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the latest episode of teen wolf yeah?! =D oh and what you thought of this chapter. Any changes you think I should make? =P**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing Revalations

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Only a few reviews this time it seems but I don't care! Thank you to those that did. I appreciate it greatly and your help means a lot to me! =)**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

"I'm not getting out." I whispered out sadly. Both Derek and Scott were already outside waiting for me to get out of my own car. Why am I here? Why the hell did I even come here in the first place? I couldn't stop the questions from crossing my mind as I looked at the glass sliding doors of the building in front of us. I tried to focus on all the scents coming from there. It smelled of death…

"Kira, you need to come see this too." Derek spoke as he stood on my side of the car. I glared at him before staring up ahead of me again, my hands tightening against the steering wheel.

"No I don't…I saw enough. I saw him before I left; I don't need to be reminded of what happened, Derek. If you need me to testify, fine, I will. I'll be here when you two are done." With that said, it was final. I wasn't going up there. I could already tell Peter hadn't gotten any better; he was still the same as he was when I last saw him five years ago. I wouldn't torment myself any further by seeing what my lack of success had caused. I felt the metal under my hands creak a bit and I released the steering wheel. When I looked up, I realized the other two had already left.

Was I being a coward in not going in? Was I being stupid for letting the past catch up to me? First my platonic affection for Scott and Stiles, then my old feelings for Derek and now…Peter Hale's seemingly live body. I wanted to forget and move on didn't I? I shouldn't run from my past then! I should confront it dead on. Look it dead in the eye and show that I'm strong, that I've changed and am no longer that little girl that required everyone's help. I'm strong all on my own. I could go in there and come out unscathed. Right?

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was trying to tell Scott what happened those six years ago. It was a couple of months shy of my eighteenth birthday and Kira was already sixteen. We were both at Beacon High at the time; Laura was twenty-one and in college. I just remember someone calling out for Kira on the intercom, I figured she was in trouble and didn't think anything of it. She was a sophomore at the time and I was a senior. Who would have thought I wouldn't finish my last year at that place because of what happened. I never did find out what happened that Kira ended up at the fire.

I tried to focus and tell Scott, but looking at my uncle, Peter, I felt like I was suddenly five years younger. I hadn't come back to visit him in five years. I remember when I did, I ran into Kira who was leaving this place. That was the last time I saw her. I guess I shouldn't blame her for not wanting to come, that's why I was surprised when her scent grew stronger as she drew closer.

"Five years ago, my sister and I were at school, Kira was living with us at the time." I pretended not to notice as she hung her head by the door.

"Why was she with you?" She sighed at that and Scott finally took notice of Kira's presence.

"The principle called me out, saying my guardian was here. I figured it was one of the Hales. My father had left a year after my mother's passing, as you know. What you don't know is that I didn't go to the orphanage, I was left under the care of the Hales by my father with a promise that he would return, but he hadn't. So imagine my surprise when he shows up….at school of all places. I remember staring at him for the longest, thinking if I stared long enough he'd suddenly disappear….again." I could see how hard it was for her to say this. She was quiet for a while before she shook her head, probably bringing herself back to the now and not the then.

"Anyways…he tried to talk to me…I wouldn't listen and ran for it. I knew I'd probably get in trouble for ditching school, but I had grown attached to one of the Hales…he was like my brother…the one I lost. He was the same age as me and was going under the change later than the rest of us." She sighed and I saw her eyes fill with moisture at the thought of Alex. "He was at home because he was afraid of hurting anyone…Alex always was an angel..." she laughed at the memory she longed to relive. I just returned my gaze at Peter and tried not to remember my cousin, my now deceased cousin. "He was the only one I thought I could talk to since Laura's school was farther and Derek was taking a test. I wasn't prepared for what I saw." She sniffed, her eyes closed in pain.

"What happened to them?" I took over from there, realizing she was too worked up to do it herself.

"While we were at school, our house caught fire. Kira had gone inside to try and help, but was knocked out from a blast. "I stopped when I heard wood creak; Kira was holding onto the door frame so tightly it looked like it would bent a little. I continued. "Thankfully, her father had followed her and saw. He called the ambulance and was able to get her out since she was close to the door. Eleven other people were trapped inside it though. And he was the only survivor." I heard someone stifle a sob and Kira was trying not to look at any of us. I saw her wipe at her eyes roughly before going to stand in front of Peter.

"So…what makes you sure that they started the fire?" At Scott's question, Kira scoffed a look between a scowl and a sardonic smirk on her face. I ignored it, despite the slight pang I felt in my chest, and continued.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." I put it simply.

"Then…they had a reason." I glared at him, but it wasn't my reaction that shocked him, it was Kira's. She growled at him.

"What reason could that be Scott? What reason could they have for burning living people? Innocent people, Scott! Who are _THEY_ to play God and judge who lives and who dies?!" she growled in his face, tears streaming down her eyes, angry tears. I held her by her shoulders and brought her down; she shrugged me off and went to crouch down in front of Peter, a hand on his cheek as those same angry tears rolled down her face.

"Like what, Scott? You tell me what justifies this?" Kira put her arm down as I went to turn my uncle towards Scott. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison _will_ do._" _Kira sniffled and stood up, giving Peter a kiss on his forehead before wrapping her arms around herself. She was just looking out the window.

"What are you two…three doing here? Visiting hours are over. How did you get in here?" A redheaded nurse demanded from us.

"We were just leaving." The cracked and strained voice of Kira spoke up for us as she walked on out. I pulled Scott on along with me as I too left the room. "Scott, do you want me to drive you home?" Kira asked him, he looked at me, but I was too busy looking at her. How broken she looked.

"Yeah…I'll take you up on that." She unlocked her car and Scott got in. She was about to start towards her car when I stopped her.

"We need to talk…calmly. You say you've changed, that I have….then prove it. Act mature and I will too. Meet me back at the house." I didn't need to explain further, she'd know. I thought she would fight me on this, but I guess she was still just too broken to fully realize what she was agreeing to when she nodded her head. I reluctantly let her go and watched as she took off right away.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

"So…you were there? The day of the fire?" Scott asked me, and I just nodded.

"I was more then there, Scott. I was _there_…I was literally in the midst of it all. I could hear screaming and-and crying…I could hear begging…the fire was strongest at the basement I could see them trying to pry the bars open…some even lifting up the kids…little kids Scott…from the flames…there was even a human baby there…His name was Nathaniel…he wasn't even a year old yet." I spoke to him, my voice heavy with sorrow.

"H-how did you get inside?"

"I couldn't leave them there…I ran to the bars, but when I did I just burned my hands….I wasn't much help. I told them I'd try from the inside…to get them out the basement…I didn't get too far before I heard a small explosion and a beam fall on Peter…I tried to get to him before another explosion hit and I was tossed back into the living room. I knocked out for a bit after that...but I didn't escape that hell….it only got worse when I was out cold…when I woke up I was outside and there were people trying to quench the fire and my dad was holding me down….I still wanted to go in there to help save them…I couldn't believe they all-"my voice cracked and I let out a sob. I parked the car outside of Scott's house, just making it there before I broke down.

I was expecting Scott to get out and leave me to my own thoughts, but he didn't. And to be honest, I was glad. I heard him remove his seat belt and reach over to me; he tried to pull me as best as he could into an embrace and I cried into his shoulders as he awkwardly held me. I cried and blubbered into his shoulders and he just rubbed circles around my back and shushed me. Eventually, I quieted down and pulled back. I tried wiping my face to get rid of the tears and laughed awkwardly.

"Who'd have thought you'd be the one to comfort me this time, huh?" I chuckled and he gave me a sad smile. "I'm okay now, Scotty. Go on inside. I'll be okay." He didn't budge and just stared at me, a sad look on his face now. I was afraid of this. "I don't need the pity, Scott." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Not that…I hope I can be as strong as you…because I mean it, Kira. You've always been strong and I've always looked up to you…you've kind of always been like a big sister to me." He scratched the back of his head. This time, my eyes shined with happy tears as I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Same here, Scott. I love you." He smiled at me and I let him go. "And it's because I do…that I don't want history to repeat itself." He looked at me confused and I just shook my head. "Nothing…just I don't want to find out from Stiles or your mom that you're dead and later find out that it's all an Argent's fault..." I sighed.

"She's not like that…you'll see! We can-you can meet her! She's really nice and…I love her Kira." I looked at him surprised and gave him an unsure smile.

"Scott…it's in their DNA…just like being a Were is in your DNA now, too." I left it at that for a bit. "Just be careful, Scott. The Argents are the reason I'm here in the first place, Scott. They attacked my mother and she's dead. It wasn't during child birth like everyone said…they killed my Aunt and cousin, too, Scott. They were all innocent, and frankly I have a feeling they're out to get my whole pack." I numbly spoke.

"I'm telling you…I met with them! They seemed nice…other than the shit load of guns, but nice! And…Allison is the nicest person you'll ever meet and if you can trust anyone, it's her…you'll see." He looked at me with pleading eyes, pleading for me to understand. After a while, I gave in. I knew more than anyone that you had no control over what family you're born into, no control of what life you're born into; you can only make do with what you have and try to better yourself. What I also knew was that you have no control over who you fall for. The heart wants what the heart wants.

"Fine…I'll…check her out, like you put it." I rolled my eyes at him as I spoke, and tried not to smile as his face lit up with a huge grin.

"You'll see! Thanks Kiki!" Again he enveloped me in a strong hug before leaving the car. He stopped outside his door and waved. I waved back, whispering a goodnight, knowing he could hear me. I left soon after that.

While I was driving out of Scott's house I stopped at a fork in the road. One lead to the city, which I would have to go towards to get to the road that leads to my own home. The other lead further into the woods towards Derek's house. I sighed and ran my hand over my face, only to stop at my lips. That kiss felt like heaven to me. I'd admit it only this one time, but it had. I wanted to forget Derek and all he'd done to me, but I don't think I could.

"I'm a grown woman and I'm still pining after my childhood crush." I laughed bitterly. It was the truth. I'd been in love with Derek since I could remember. Since the first time my own mother ran into Diana, Derek's mom, with me with her. They were best friends in high school and lost track of one another right after. Apparently Diana hadn't gone to college since she got pregnant with Laura, opting to be a stay at home mom instead. They apparently hadn't seen each other in years. Diana hadn't always been a wolf, having been turned by her mate. Mom wasn't aware she was one in the first place. My mother was born, just like my father. So, it came as quite a surprise to the both of them when they ran into each other after eleven years. They regained their friendship and I befriended Derek. Eventually, I was at his house everyday playing with him, his sister and cousins. Eventually my friendship for him blossomed into something more. My mom and his would often joke about the two of us.

I smiled at a particular memory where Derek's mom tricked Derek into giving me a kiss on the cheek, both our cheeks were stained a bright red from our blush. After that, we'd always sneak a chance to give each other little kisses when people weren't looking. He'd always try to hold my hand, too. Laura found out and tried to get us together, but it never happened. When I was nine and Derek finally started middle school, suddenly all the girls were all over him and he'd bring friends over. When boys came, I didn't mind, I'd play with all of them instead. However, when these giggling girls (who were already wearing tops that were much too small to be age appropriate) started showing up with his other friends, I got jealous. They'd take every chance to try and touch him or kiss him and it drove me mad! Those times, I'd stay with Laura and she'd play with me, or I'd hang out with Alex.

Alex had always been a big brother to me. Alex was one of the few Hales that was born human and wasn't completely sure he wanted the bite. Therefore, he opted for other means of self-defense. He was the reason I took up fighting, he was a great fighter. He excelled in a bunch of martial arts and he always took time to draw with me. Granted, I was never really good, but he was patient. He, on the other hand, was multi talented and was an exquisite artist! It was when I started to hang out more with Alex that Derek started acting up. He'd grumble about this and that and would give me the cold shoulder.

One time I remember it had gotten so bad that Derek tackled Alex! I chuckled lightly at the memory of young Derek all jealous, of his cousin no less! I had been trying to catch up to Derek and his friends, but hadn't even made it a couple of yards from the house when I fell and cut my knees. I was crying and Derek's Uncle, Peter, came over to help. Soon, Laura came over and then Alex. Alex had brought a band aid with him and cleaned up my cuts before covering them up with the band aid and kissing my booboos. He gave me a kiss on the cheek right after. It was more of a little sister big brother type of thing between us two. His little sister had died at a young age, she had gotten sick. Derek had come back right at that moment and yelled out before tackling Alex. He thought Alex had "hurt me," or so was his cover up story.

I remember when Alex had told me his story and I told him how I was always alone at home unless my mom took me to work with her. My father was always busy on trips and working. I scoffed; my dad had another child with a human woman on those trips. It was after a big fight with my mom when I was six. He didn't know that the woman got pregnant, nor that he had a child. But Connor's aunt told him where to contact my dad and that was when I was eleven, before he left. It was all a misunderstanding. My dad had to make up for lost time and win over my brother. He temporarily lost me in the process, but hey, he had a reason. People were after his family members over in various places and he was rounding them up. That was why he left me with the Hales. For protection.

My father was oblivious of his other son, only concentrating on the one my mother was carrying when she died. A year later dad gets a call and he's off leaving me with people I thought he didn't know really know. Not all the Hales knew I was a werewolf. They knew my mother was, and that was all they ever dared ask on the matter. Once did they try to convince my mother to join the pack with my father and myself, unaware that my father was a werewolf and an Alpha at that. My mother just politely declined saying she wanted to live incognito.

As for the Hales, well, I always noticed they smelled different from the other kids and were just as fast, if not faster, than myself. It wasn't confirmed what they were until I was left there by my father. I mean, I had slept over the Hale house before, but after the second week living there, I was anxious. My father hadn't called once and I was taunted at school that I was abandoned by him. Saddest part was that my main tormenter used to have a crush on me. Funny way of showing it. I had so much on my mind that I went exploring, trying to find Derek, too. When I didn't I went off on my own and found a couple of tunnels with noises and sounds coming from there. When the sounds got scarier I turned to run back, but rammed into Diana. That was the first time I saw Derek's wolf form and found out the Hale family secret.

I shook my head from all the confusing memories and groaned. My forehead hit the steering wheel. "Shit just got worse after that." I muttered to myself. My middle school years were very unpleasant. Kids taunted me, and Alex looked after me. Derek tried to protect me while he was in eighth grade and he started acting funny around me, along with other boys. Laura said it was because I was an early bloomer and things would only get worse when I got my period and my boobs really kicked in! She wasn't kidding. "Stupid boys, stupid hormones. Stupid werewolf abilities!" When I first got my period, I was at a track meet. Laura was there cheering me on and so was Derek and Alex. The adults were at work, so I was okay with them not being there, they were busy. Laura instead had a camera and was ready to record.

For some reason I was nervous and kept grabbing at my stomach. Laura noticed and she had come over to check on me. She'd asked what was wrong and reminded me that Kira Kendricks didn't get nervous! Not even at my Pentathlon where there were more schools and a TV crew! It turned out that I was anxious and blowing up on people all day. I was extremely moody. Laura questioned it and said maybe I should go to the restroom. Wouldn't you know it, my period came. I had to run even with the damn pain. I surprisingly won first place, much to everyone's surprise. Although I was still moody, not tolerating anything and pushing everyone away.

I was like that for five days until the full moon ironically came when my period ended. I was talking to Derek and he was making fun of me for being a girl, just joking of course. I had punched him and he winced, a bad bruise forming. It was like if on cue my head started hurting. I screamed and started whimpering. Derek panicked and tried to hold me, but I managed to toss him back. The ruckus brought the adults over to see an unconscious Derek, and me crouched on the ground…growling…hissing…with bright green eyes, pointed ears and fangs.

"Shit hit the fan after that." I thought bitterly. I looked at the time on the radio and sighed. "Better get going." I turned on my car again and drove towards Derek. I got there quick and got out the car.

"I'm here!" I called out. I didn't want to go inside the house, but it looked like I had no choice when I got no reply. I made my way inside and I could have sworn I heard laughter and something run by me. I closed my eyes as I stared toward the direction that lead to the basement. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I just nodded to answer Derek. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." He said, crossing his arms. I just shrugged.

"I got…side tracked." It was quiet for a while before I broke it. "SO why am I here again?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to talk." I scoffed and walked around him towards the burnt steps. "Why'd you help me today?" I shrugged.

"Stiles called. Had to make sure you didn't kill him." I said it simply, acting bored as I concentrated on keeping my heart even. Derek groaned.

"Stop that." I looked at him like he was crazy as he glared at me.

"Stop what?" I asked annoyed.

"That! Stop acting like a …a bitch! It's not like you and it's beginning to piss me off." He growled at me and I smirked.

"Aww…DerDer can handle a couple a teenagers, but not a girl half his size?" I taunted before glaring back at him. "tough. I didn't come here to make friends so I don't care." I grumbled childishly.

"Hm…even now you can't stop calling me that can you, Baby?" I glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him. This time he smirked at me.

"Or what?" he edged. "You think you're all grown up now? Then own up to what happened…stop avoiding me…avoiding this house!" he shouted at me and I felt my eyes flash green.

"I'm here aren't I?! I came! You're here! I'm in this damn house! What more do you want from me, Derek?" I growled out. He walked up to me.

"I want …I want the old you…I miss her…" he placed a hand on my cheek and I saw him look at my lips.

"Don't…" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Don't do this…not again…" he looked at me confused. "Don't make me think I stand a chance when you're just going to toss me aside like you _ALWAYS_ do!" I groaned, in pain.

"I'm sorry I did that, okay?" he made me look at him and I pulled back.

"No you're not! You need something! It's always the same! It's only when you need me, when it's convenient to you! I'm not some kind of tool, Derek!" I cried, pulling away again.

"Look! I'm trying to fucking apologize! I don't do that often, so just take it!" he growled at me.

"Why? It finally catch up to you that this is all your whores fault?!" I threw back at him but then looked down. "I didn't mean that-" he was staring at me hard, any kindness I thought I saw in his eyes was gone. His eyes were cold again, like the last time I saw him. "Derek I-"

"No, yeah. You're right. It's my fault. This was stupid. Just leave." I stared at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes as he walked back up the stairs.

"Derek wait!" I called out to him. He didn't come down and I contemplated going home to my own thoughts, but I just couldn't. I walked up the steps, upset now. This guys was going to listen to me whether he wanted to or not!

* * *

**A/N: Okay I need opinions on this chapter. I'm going for a sentimental feeling here and yes Derek looks mushy but there had to be more to him before the fire and Kira brings that other side out of him. Don't worry…he will still be that kick ass ad ass wolf he is on the show that im sure we all love! But I mean they dnt show him all in love so I have to do my best at how I would imagine this confrontation would take place. So I thought I'd give you guys small memories to explain certain things. Next chapter should be less confusing and more dramatic. =)**

**Ps….I'd like it if more people would tell me how they feel about the story…im beginning to question myself here 0.o but if im only going to be writing for two or three or w/e then I guess I will!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wild and Headstrong

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of thinking up what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much to the two new people that reviewed! You guys made me smile and as always..thank you Lycan Lover 411 for always reviewing! I hope to impress you guys with tomorrows update which should start following the plot of the series again =) Warning…some..mature stuff here like cussing and hints at adult themes but no sex/lemon scenes…promise =) so all my preteen readers or t hose who don't like reading that…you're good! Lol As always…I do not own teen wolf or its original characters…I own only my OCs and I hope you enjoy! Review…Recommend…Fav/Follow lol**

**Warning: Pretty heavy stuff, nothing too too graphic, but if you are too young to read suggestive material I'd skip over those parts.**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

The Jerk was really going to make me go up there and get him, wasn't he? I growled. He makes me come here to talk…yes I was being stubborn and didn't want to talk to him at first, but….I was trying now wasn't I? In my own way, I guess, but what did he expect when I had all these pent up emotions raging inside of me. I quickly made my way up the stairs, desperately trying not to look at the doors. I was afraid to see the faces of whom those rooms used to belong to. I could almost picture each individual Hale standing outside of their door…smiling at me. I came to a stop on the room that I shared with Laura. Or at least, the room that I _had _shared with Laura.

"How can you stand being here?" I asked him as I leaned against the door frame of what once was his room. He looked at me and shrugged. It was then that I saw the old Derek. He was letting me see a small sliver through the walls he had built up around him. "Derek?" I called out to him, but when he didn't reply I hesitantly walked into the room.

"I didn't mean it, you know?" he scoffed, chuckling sarcastically. "I'm serious…I don't blame you…I was just mad." I whispered, lifting his head to look up to me. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. "I didn't mean it, Der." A small faint smile was there for a second before falling.

"I think deep down you do, and you know it Kira." I looked away for a second. I think I used to blame him, but not so much for the fire. I knew it was all Kate's fault…and I blamed her one hundred percent.

"If I blame anyone, it's Kate, Derek." I told him, my voice cold and serious. I heard him growl at the mention of her name before he sighed.

"Then do you blame me for not listening, when you tried to warn me?" He was looking straight at my eyes with a hard look, I knew he was paying extra attention on my heart, making sure I wouldn't lie.

"At some point…yes." He smiled, sadly, but angry towards himself. He dropped his gaze again.

"Course you do…why wouldn't you…why wouldn't any of them?" I sighed.

"I blame you as much as I blame myself, Derek." I called to him when he got off the bed and walked around me. He looked at me funny. "I knew it was dangerous. I knew it was bad, but…for some stupid reason I let you have your rendezvous with her. I never told your father or anyone for that matter. I kept your secret like a good girl…just like you asked." I looked away angry at myself. He looked at me, completely baffled by what I just told him. "I often wondered what would have happened if I just told Aaron like I knew I should have. Or anyone for that matter…maybe they'd have been better prepared." I whispered out to him. He was standing in front of me suddenly and for some reason he was angry.

"Are you stupid or something?" he growled at me. "How the hell could you be to blame? Like you said right? You were there? Helping my family while I was in school thinking about that….that bitch!" He was breathing hard and I could tell he was trying to control himself…He was just that upset. He says that anger is his anchor, but I always found that hard to believe. He started to calm down and I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away a lone tear. "So no…it's not your fault." I looked at him and placed my hand over his on my cheek.

"And it's not yours either." I pleaded for him to see reason. Again, he just chuckled bitterly. "Derek, I'm serious…I don't blame you…listen…see for yourself." I got his hand and placed it over my heart. "I don't blame you, like I know none of the others would either." I whispered to him gingerly. He stared into my eyes for a while and for a second I thought he would lean in to kiss me before pulling back his hand and glaring at me.

"Why'd you come back? Seriously, Kira?" I looked away and sighed. Same old Derek. Same old push and pull and back to push.

"I'm looking for someone okay?" he growled.

"That's not enough! Who is it? What the hell are you doing back in my life?" he growled out and this time I snapped my burning glare towards him.

"Me? You're the one who came to me! I was trying to avoid you and any remnants of this place! Of this same old bullshit, Derek! Because I know you weren't that stupid…or were you?" I taunted. He just stared at me, nostrils flared. "Forget it…I should have known better. You're the same asshole and I'm not going to stay here and be reminded of everything I've lost." I started to walk away but his voice stopped me.

"Everything _you've_ lost? Last time I checked they were my family, not yours." I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah I know…you reminded me that the day of the fire, remember?" I threw back at him and he remained quiet. "Exactly…I'm so stupid that even when you deserve the hurt…I'm still there to make you feel better. But I'm done…because you seem to give jack about me!" I glared at him "Yes, Derek. I lost something too! I had lost my mother…I lost my father…I lost _my_ family too! Then here comes this asshole that tries to make it his mission to make me feel at home, and I do! Then there's your family who-you know they were my family too, Derek!" I was crying again, I could feel the tears threatening to fall at least. "You know how close I was to each and every one of them! I loved all of you guys, and you know it!" He just scoffed.

"You mean you loved Alex." He looked at me with a superior look. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you- are you really that stupid? Don't act dumb, Derek! You know how I felt for Alex! His mom…his dad they became my parents after thinking my dad really had abandoned me! He was like my brother for crying out loud!" I threw my hands in the air and pointed at him afterwards. "But you? You knew all along I liked you….more than I'd like to admit…." I told him and he just rolled his eyes like it was nothing.

"It was just a crush." He ignored me

"If it was just a crush then why lead me on?! Point being you knew I had feelings for you! When I had my first boyfriend…you went ape shit on him…my first full moon that I had control you kissed me, and it wasn't no average kiss, Derek!" He ignored me some more with an eye roll.

"That was stupid kid stuff, Kira." I looked him over. He was just sitting on the bed playing with a piece of burnt wood, looking uninterested.

"Okay then…how about my first Cycle? When you slept with me, Derek?!" I hissed at him, tears rolling down my eyes now. He was suddenly looking at the ground confused, thinking. At that moment, I was so tempted to tell him the truth, all of which I've hidden from him. However, I knew it would only make things worse. His face fell and he sighed. I smirked, though my tears did not stop, and spoke again. "Exactly…I'm done." I started to walk away but he caught me by the arm.

"That doesn't count and I'm sorry I took something like that from you…I didn't have control of myself and neither did you." I looked at him completely broken and hurt, I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I pulled away from him.

"It counted to me, Derek." I said in complete seriousness. "Whether I had complete control or not, it counted to me; I couldn't take it back." I growled at him. I could never take that day back, and I don't think I would if I could anyways. I tried as hard as I could not to recall my night with Derek Hale, for the sake of my sanity, but it was no use.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Derek had been acting especially strange around me for a while, acting extra nice towards me, spending more time with me. I was so happy, I felt like I had found my friend again. We were supposed to help me study today and we were currently in my room, mostly messing around with each other. Then when he was helping me go over a Spanish test, I noticed I was acting strange as of late. Everything felt heightened. My sense of smell, my sight and my temperature, were all through the roof._

_I kept flirting around him, giggling like some bimbo from a cheesy romance flick. I couldn't help noticing how great he was that night. The night everybody had something to do, leaving the house virtually empty. I had been relishing in any contact we made and it looked like he was finding excuses to touch me, too. It went from him holding my hand to putting his hand on my bare shoulder or back…to placing it on my thigh that was open to him in my shorts. To suddenly my face is so close to his and I can't control the urge to kiss him and touch him back. I had wanted him, in a lustful way and I couldn't control it. It also didn't help that me and Derek were home alone since Alex had practice, Laura had a date, the adults were at work or errands to run and the kids were on play dates or daycare._

_I had been so busy staring into his eyes that before I knew it we were kissing. One minute its smooth and gentle. It wasn't my first kiss, but excluding stupid little pecks I usually got in middle school, I'd only kissed two other boys. None of them compared to this right here. I was wondering how on earth I could possibly know what I was doing. I was so naïve when it came to this stuff, but suddenly instincts were commanding me. My body was moving on its own and it was like I was burly even there mentally. I was only there in body and spirit. My tongue gliding against his as our teeth gnashed against each other every now and then from the ferocity of our kissing. _

_I hadn't even noticed my hands in his hair, but they were gently scratching the back of his neck lightly and roughly down his back. What I did feel was his hands on my waste, slightly bunching up my shirt and bringing me to straddle his lap, my legs wrapping around him instantly. Before I knew it I was over my bed and under him. He was biting up and down my neck and before I knew it I was growling, pulling and tugging on his hair as he growled back out. Who knew a fifteen year girl could be so vocal, or better yet, that a seventeen year old could work such magic with his mouth._

* * *

**Back to Reality**

Things got pretty heated that night and I had been on cloud nine! It had hurt like hell, but then it all just became…crazy… Horny werewolf teenagers…not good. I remember just laying there with him after and then cars screeching around us and Derek running for his room after putting his clothes on and me running to the shower. We got caught obviously; we couldn't hide our scents on each other from a pack of werewolves. Derek got in trouble since he had supposedly known better. Me? I was extremely embarrassed. That changed though when Derek started giving me the cold shoulder and wouldn't even talk to me about it. I found him making out with his wretched girlfriend, that bitch, Kate, only a week later.

"Look…I didn't call you here to talk about that alright? It's in the past, where it's going to stay, alright?" I glared at him, my tears gone. Yeah, he had no right to know anything.

"Got it." I answered tensely. "Are we done?" I continued just as tense.

"Looks like it." He answered.

"Good, I'm leaving. Oh…and Derek?" he looked at me, bored again. "Go to hell." I whispered before started walking down the steps. "Better yet! Go find your bitch of an ex, you two deserve each other." I called up. Bad idea. I heard him howl in anger and before I could even close my eyes at the impact I knew was coming, he had rammed into me.

"You had to go there huh?" I coughed a little, but didn't answer. I stood and dusted myself. I noticed blood on my shirt and lifted the top a little to inspect it. "Kira?" he looked at my shirt and I just rolled my eyes.

"It's yours dipshit." I glared at him. "I'm not doing this." I told him as I removed the long sleeve to reveal a spaghetti strap. "You're not _worth_ my time." I stopped and glared. "Ugh! You know what?! I wish….why the hell call me here if you only wanted to hurt me more, Derek?" I asked him confused. He just scoffed.

"Such a drama queen." This time I rolled my own eyes.

"Right. Me! I'm the drama queen…whatever. If you want to sit here and rot, go ahead. See if I care!" he glared at the burnt banister for a bit before calling me.

"I need your help taking down the alpha." He called, but I didn't stop walking.

"Oh, I'm going to take down the alpha alright….but for Scott…not you. It's for him, I'm helping him and only him. I don't give a rat's ass about you at this point. That's what you wanted right? Mission accomplished. We stay off each other's path, simple enough." He rolled his eyes and came to stop me again. "Oh for the love of- what now?!" I asked annoyed.

"This got out of hand…do you take my apology from before, or not?" I rolled my eyes.

"After all that shit? Really?" he stared at me and even though his eyes were baring into mine, cold and hardened, I still saw the old Derek form before Kate came into the picture. "Fine." I said tensely.

"You have to mean it…because I do mean my apology. I am sorry. I admit it…I knew you liked me alright? I just…didn't think it'd be right if I got with you…you were innocent and I thought you deserved something better" He sighed. "Like Alex," he finished, grumbling. I stared at him

"Derek…Alex was like my brother…you were my first and best friend…you were my first fucking crush for crying out loud! I wouldn't have met Alex if it wasn't for you!" I pointed out to him like it was so obvious. He just frowned.

"Did you know that when we were kids he had a crush on you first though?" I looked at him funny. "Yeah…and I think deep down it never went away. And I don't blame him." The way he was looking at me made me blush and I had to look away from all that raw emotion in his eyes. They reminded me of the old him far too much. "He tried to kick my ass after I made you cry…the day I beat up Sean after your date with him? Yeah…and we made a promise that whoever got you, well would take care of you…I didn't want to believe you liked me because I figured you could do better, Kira." I glared at him, tears leaking down my eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"Bull shit… even if he did like me…I made it clear I liked you and you played with me. The only time you saw me as anything other than _"BABY FACE"_ was if you were single and bored, Derek. So don't make it seem like you liked me." He looked at me in all seriousness.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but at some point, yeah I did like you." I couldn't take it anymore and slapped him. I was just so angry with him. Why tell me this now. Why sound so sincere and hurt by the fact that you had feelings for me? He evidently regretted those emotions and that broke me. I felt like my heart was only just mended and put together just for him to ruin it all over again.

"I hate you! I hate you for making me vulnerable! For making me feel like I need to rely on someone again! For-for making me remember all the shit I thought I forgot! For not telling me in the past how you felt and just leaving me to feel heartbroken! I hate you for not listening to me! Not when I tried to tell you how I felt about you or –or warned you!" I growled at him and he looked at me with something akin to boredom and anger. "And I hate you for ….Ugh! I hate you, Derek Hale!" I pounded against his chest, but I doubted they'd do much damage since he was stronger then me. I may be faster but brute strength wasn't my forte.

I kept letting my tiny fists hit his chest as hard as I could and went to actually put some real brute force into it when he caught my wrists and glared at me. He rattled my body a little and I shook harder with sobs. I tried to pull away but he just growled at me before bringing me closer to him. I was going to yell at him to let me go before he shattered my wrists when he smashed his mouth onto mine. It wasn't anything loving or gentle, quite the contrary.

The kiss was hard, forced, and mostly angry. It held so many negative emotions locked behind it and neither of us cared. It was like we were showing the other our hidden anger and sorrow and letting out our pent up frustration. I growled in the kiss and he returned the growl, biting on my lip to try and shut me up, but it just made me moan and I felt my eyes flash green. His flashed blue for a second before he had me pinned into the wall. I let out a roar when I felt the wood splinter behind the thin material of my spaghetti strap shirt, my head tossed back with the ferocity and might of it. He took the opening to attack my neck.

In the back of my head I realized that we shouldn't be doing this. We were both angry, desperate for something of our past, each other. We had just been arguing not even five minutes ago and at each other's throats! Although, even though we were making out, we were still at each other's throats. I felt my anger begging to subside when I realized what we were doing. I even noticed Derek's hand sneaking its way up my shirt and was ready to push him off. That is, until he bit into my neck, both our eyes glowing with animosity. That was it. Any connection I had to my human side of me gone and buried under all that lust and anger I had pent up within me…well…at least my heat cycle wouldn't be posing a problem after this shit.

* * *

**Next day 3rd Person's POV**

Kira felt the light hit her face and groaned, the sun was beginning to rise through the cracked and broken roof. Kira found herself wondering how Derek slept…actually after last night and all those damn rounds, she doubted he did sleep. She looked at him and grabbed at her throat. She knew all those hickies he had given her were already gone, but her throat still felt raw from all that growling. Instead, she just leaned back down and felt Derek's arm wrap around her torso. He was lying on his stomach and she was faced up towards the glaring sun. Kira found herself absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on his back when it hit her. 'We had sex! Fuck!' She grabbed her head in anger and tried to get up when he growled.

She listened intently to his heart beat, realized he wasn't waking up. Was it instinct then? That hadn't happened the last time they had sex…well given…they were both pretty young and could hardly remember what happened through the hazy lust that clouded their better judgment…like last night. She tried to move again and, again, he growled. This time, he turned towards her and she almost choked on air when he laid his head on her bare chest. She growled this time and could feel her anger spike.

"Those aren't pillows asshole." She growled lowly as the pain in her chest rose. They were a tad bit sensitive after last night's rough housing. His eyes snapped open at her growl and he glared down at her, pinning her and growling in her face.

He seemed to realize who she was and took in her appearance. He looked confused at first until his eyes traveled down her exposed body. She tried to still her heart, but the girl's hidden insecurities got the better of her. Well, at least he wasn't putting so much pressure on her chest, anymore. Derek seemed to realize what happened, getting up and off her. He went towards a duffle bag on the floor and retrieved some clothes in silence. She just glared at him and went to go find her own clothes.

Kira had successfully found her bloody long sleeve, underwear and jeans when she growled out. "The asshole ripped my bra and undershirt….ggreeaatt." she groaned internally. She started to change and make do with what she had. She felt his stare on her back as she got up and left. Both silently agreeing that what happened last night was a mistake and should be forgotten. As she was getting inside her car she stopped and stared at the house, her eyes taking it all in before stopping at a window. She could see him staring at her, arms crossed. Both tried to look as serious as could be, but as she drove off and he turned to start his daily routine, neither could help the smug smirk on their faces. They had both enjoyed themselves last night.

* * *

**A/n: Okay this one is shorter than usual, but I'll be updating tomorrow. I just wanted to get in some wild lovin in there lol I did it so you guys could find out just how much tension there is between the two and how much of the past still haunts them. They had this friendship thing going as kids and then just this annoying lust towards her and she had this love for him. Just to see a taste of how stupid they were as teens and how obviously the two still have a lot of growing up to do. Let me know if you guys think I should change anything or any recommendations on improving the story…Im actually more excited to get to season two because to be honest…I have a head full of ideas for Season Two and the Before Fire Scenario…but have very few for season 1…which is y I am going to be rewatching the season with my ipod on hoping for inspiration to hit me! =D lol help would be appreciated =)**


	10. Chapter 10: SHOCKING Turn of Events

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: I know I took a while to get this up, but I got stuck at my uncles because of a freak storm. Instead of being scared, I was more saddened by how badly we've managed to hurt our planet. Global warming….*sigh* Yes I am a BIG TREE HUGGER or whatever you want to call me, I care for my planet, what can I say. Anyways, I was unable to use the computer since the lights were off over there, but I got back last night, had no time to right I was so knackered xP anyways…enjoy guys! Thanks for those two reviews hplover1616 and Lycan Lover 411! =) Can you guys believe I still haven't seen the finale! Ugh! Im dying of anticipation! I had been recording the whole series (THANK YOU DVR!) and my brother accidently deleted it! T_TSAD FACE! But w/e again…I dnt own anything but my OCs =)**

* * *

**STILE'S POV**

"Okay, okay, okay! So that doesn't explain anything, Dude! They were making out!" I shouted at Scott, confusion causing my voice to go up a couple of octaves. I told him about what happened while he was at the Argents' last night and he told me about what had happened when they went to go visit Derek's uncle, Peter. I was still trying to figure out if Derek and Kira were like…boyfriend and girlfriend or something!

"W-what? But…I mean I thought she like…hated him or something. Actually, I hate to say this, but from how mad she sounded at the Argents…I don't know if she's on Derek side more than ours." I nodded.

"And if she's actually with Derek, don't you think that she'll be more obligated to help him?" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh! Stiles! What am I gonna do? I told her I would present Allison to her! I mean… I think she wants to trust me, but at the same time she still hates the Argents! You should have seen her last night though! She was…mad isn't it, she was pissed! It looked like she hated my guts for even thinking they were innocent! How is she even supposed to get along with Allison?!" I just shrugged and then closed my eyes and biting my lip noticing that Allison had just come out of the class by my locker. I peeked an open an eye to look at Scott and saw him tense.

"Who am I supposed to get along with?" Allison asked, a confused smile on her face.

"Allison! Um I was just, I mean-" Scott started to stutter and I rolled my eyes. And he calls me jittery! Psh! Yeah right!

"Ugh…a really close friend of ours is back in Beacon Hills and Scotts just worried you two won't get along." I stated and she gave Scott a suspicious smile, still not convinced.

"Scott? Is she…an ex-girlfriend or something?" Scott's eyes bulged out of his head and I slapped my hand over my face.

"Wha-no! She's…she's my babysitter or was! She's practically my sister." Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at me as if asking for help. I found it kind of funny that she was jealous of Kira. Kira! The goody two shoes who rose to meet the expectations every adult had of her. Or she had until she turned into a werewolf? Or I don't know!

"Well it looks like you two have something new to talk about." I clapped my hands together and grinned at Scott who just glared at me, mumbling 'traitor'. "I'm just going to ugh…well I'm gonna leave now… That way…so bye!" I pointed at the direction I was going, walking backwards before just turning around and walking briskly out of the halls.

I had thought I was in the clear from answering anymore questions, but maybe going outside wasn't such a good idea. I looked ahead and noticed Kira tapping her healed boot against the wall. This wasn't what I wanted to see! She looked like she could actually be Derek's girlfriend now! She actually looked like a badass! But…it was kind of a turn on with her! Ew…no! Bad Stiles! Her tongue, Derek's tongue…yeah no! Who knows what else could have gone on between the two besides just kissing! I visibly shuddered. I saw her lower her head and her shades fell down the bridge of her nose a bit. She made a 'come here' gesture with her finger and I just gulped, pointing at myself. She rolled more than just her eyes, her head going with the motion in annoyance as she walked towards me.

The clicking of her heals got her a lot of attention. People started gossiping about her and guys kept giving her looks that reminded me of a starved dog looking at a piece of steak! God! Was I this bad sometimes? I mean yeah, the bad girl act looks good on any girl! I mean how many guys hadn't had that kind of fantasy before?! Yeah I had the biggest crush on Lydia since like the third grade, but when my preteen years kicked in, you better believe I'd check out Scott's sitter any chance I'd get! And that was when she'd dress like a bit of a tomboy! Now she had on black ankle boots with spiked studs on them, some tight skinny jeans, a white shirt that was a size too small since it left little to the imagination and showed her navel. She wore her hair down, wild curls everywhere with black shades and leather jacket to complete the look. I swallowed and she smirked.

"Please don't eat me!" I shouted, closing my eyes as she was standing in front of me. Even then I was taller even with her five extra inches. I was taller by another four and still had to look down at her.

"Why am I going to eat you, Stiles?" she laughed and I opened an eye to look at her, a couple of guys glared at me before they walked off. They thought she was mine?! Oh that is too good! " Earth to Stiles!" she was waving her hand in my face when I got a hold of it. I started laughing, not able to control myself. I was aware that I wasn't helping my reputation with my crazy, psychotic laughter, but this was too good! She must have figured it out because she pulled her hand away, taking of her shades to glare at me."I told you I wasn't posing as your girl, Stiles!" she whined and I gave her a cheesy smile. It didn't matter, rumors would already be going through the grape vine.

"It's your own fault! Don't…DO THAT! You don't walk towards a guy all…all sexy! Unless you want to get at them, duh!" I shouted to her throwing my hands in the air, the smile still on my lips. "So…that age thing still in play?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she socked me, I winced. God! Damn werewolf strength.

"Hmph! Whatever! Where's Scott? Don't think I can't hear you guys by the way." She glared and I gulped, now I remember why me and Scott were previously discussing her. She sighed and suddenly placed the palm of her hand over my heart. "Stiles…I didn't mean to scare you guys….honest." The ferocity in her eyes wasn't there anymore and suddenly it was like I was transported back in time to when I was a kid and it was the same Kira that wore converse and plaid shirts. I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"So…you're not like…a double agent trying to help Derek get Scott?" I asked, still a bit wary. She sighed and moved her hand.

"No..I'm not on anyone's side so I can't be a double agent. I'm just…neutral…I'm not trying to help Derek though, if that's what you're thinking. He's a big boy, he can handle himself." I gave her a look and her brows creased, frowning before laughing. "Okay, I'll be there if someone really needs me, other than that, I have my own problems to take care of." I looked at her confused. "Oh! That reminds me! Your dad still Sheriff?"

"Yeah…" I answered wary. "Why?" She gave me a smile, a sneaky smile that I didn't realize she could pull off. I guess even with what I had found out about her being a werewolf and her ties to Derek, I still saw the old Kira that would bake for us and watch cheesy movies with us on weekends and weeknights.

"I need help finding someone…can you get me any records on them?" I panicked a little.

"Um…what are you trying to do?" I asked, nervous.

"I think this guy knows where my Uncle and little cousin are, I just need to find them and ask them if they've seen her." Well that sounds…not …evil.

"Ugh…sure I can do that." Not like I hadn't snuck into my dad's office before. Actually, me sneaking in and listening in on his calls was why Scott was bit and we were going through all this crap! You'd think that'd deter me from doing it again….yeah it probably wouldn't.

"Thanks Stiles, I owe you!" she smiled. I opened my mouth to tell her how she could, but the bell rang. She smirked and leant up to kiss my cheek. I stayed there, stiff and wide eyed. She winked at me, looking around before walking off. "I'll see you later on tonight, Stiles!" she called out loudly and overly giddy, the voice too fake and girly to fit her. I laughed inside, she read my mind. I looked around at the jealous stares from the guys and smirked. She was officially my best friend. I had to tell Scott! Oh right, I hadn't even found out who she was looking for! I thought that was pretty stupid of both of us, as I walked towards my class I wondered where Scott was when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

"Hope I was a good actress ;) if you get beat up for that you're on your own! Guy's name is Kyle Anderson. Any records would help! Thanks again!"

Guess I'd find out what I could and let her know. Come to think of it, I had no idea where she was living , either! Wow….great start so far, Stiles. Really good start. I texted her back, this would definitely take me a day.

"Got nothing but time!

Not really, but take your time :)

I'll be near by anyways ;)"

* * *

**Scott's POV late that night**

"Now do you get it?" I looked at the scene below me, not able to understand.

"I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why? I mean-this isn't standard practice, we don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" I asked, hoping he'd agree with me. I didn't want to be some kind of psychotic killing monster!

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek's emotionless yet slightly annoyed voice responded back. Even though what he told me gave me some relief, it still didn't make any sense.

"Why is he a killer?" I asked, frustrated myself.

"That's what we're we're going to find out." He spoke up before turning to walk back from where we came from. I looked at my best friend and his dad, taking in this whole scene before following him.

While we walked back to his house I kept arguing with him that I had other things to worry about and even after we finally got to the burned down place, he was still not listening. It was starting to piss me off.

"Yes I do!" I argued that I, did too, have a life. "I don't care what you say about him. Making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack" I groaned. That was another thing that was aggravating me; that he knew so much and I felt like I was still left in the dark. "Whatever, I have homework," I started, listing off reasons for him to believe that even though I got bit by that alpha thing, I was still a teenager that had high school crap to worry about!

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die?" he asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his…sarcasm! It's pissing me off and neither of us are getting nowhere! "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." I started pacing in place as he spoke.

"Okay, seriously? Who made up these rules?" I asked, agitated.

"It's a right of passage." He said it like I should be honored or something! "It's to get you into his pack." That was nice, but I had other "right of passages" in mind.

"You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from high school! And-and you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" he just scoffed. "Why can't you-you just find him yourself? Or, Kira and you are a pack or whatever! Ask her for help." He just glared at me for suggesting it. "You guys can, I don't know, sniff him out when he's a human." I suggested.

"First off, Kira isn't helping me, just like she isn't helping you. I tried to get her to see, but she's just like you, stubborn. Second, she's not in my pack, we have no pack. Or at least I don't, not anymore. We can't sniff him out. His human scent can be entirely different. Like with Kira, her wolf doesn't make who she is as a human. She can go from smelling like sweetpea and violets to smelling of pine and orchids. Completely different." I tried to ignore the fact that he could pinpoint exactly how she smelled, because I sure as hell hadn't bothered. I just knew that, that smelled like Kira so I called it Kira's scent. I didn't try breaking it down, not like how I knew Allison smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle. "That's why it has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand!" I tried to tune him out, I didn't really want to listen to this if he wasn't going to listen to my side of things either. "If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" I gave up fighting him.

"Not alone, we're stronger in numbers. It's also why I need _you_ to convince Kira that she has to join us. As an Omega, she won't last long on her own, either." All this was just further serving to confuse me. "A pack makes an individual more powerful, it's like I said. We are literally stronger in numbers and even she knows that, but is too blind sighted by whatever she's doing to see that. I think you can convince her, she'd help us if you told her."

"But why me? I mean- she came when she found out you were hurt! And Stiles said you two were getting along pretty damn well!" I said referring to their kiss.

"That was because Stiles called her, if he hadn't, I guarantee you she wouldn't have come. Things between me and her are just that, between me and her. They're things that don't involve, nor will they affect, you. She seems to care a lot about you, like she would a fellow pack mate. That means she trusts you, I need you to convince her to help us then." I groaned. Talking to her would be like talking to Derek! It was useless! It's like he said, she was too busy with whatever the hell she was already trying to do. And from what Stiles told me, she wasn't going to stop until she found that guy or whoever it is!

"You know what she's doing back here, don't you?" he meddled, probably knowing where my silence was taking me. I made a face, not sure if I should say.

"Kinda…she asked Stiles to help her find some guy…Kyler something…I don't know who he is though. Look…there has to be a specific reason why she won't help you…what exactly …did you do to her?" he just changed the subject. I groaned, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

It was later on in the morning and I decided to go train a bit before going to find Stiles since I woke up too late to find him before school started. I could use a bit of exercise, my inner wolf was begging for it. My father would not be pleased if I was to return and be weaker then I seemed to be getting lately. My father wanted me on top of my game, it was the reason he allowed me to do this on my own. SO that I could learn to analyze everything and take charge, I had to learn to be an alpha. My father wouldn't live forever, and someday he would pass down his legacy onto me. Hopefully that was many, many years from now though.

I was already in some tight short shorts, some old converse and tank top. I had pulled my hair back into a high pony tail so that it wouldn't get in the way. I looked myself in the mirror and frowned at my reflection. I looked just as I had when I first shifted. I knew it was ridiculous, but I kept hoping that someday I'd look at my reflection and see what I wanted to see. Sure my genetic werewolf make up gave me confidence and not to mention some arrogance, but it didn't completely dictate my personality. As a child I had to fight to please others, work hard and even then some in order to meet the standards set for me. Even then, I felt like it was never enough. I always saw a short little girl, with dimples that feigned innocence, curls that gave off a wild streak, and eyes…eyes that reminded me of how sad my life had become.

People say werewolves can't go into depression; that it's not in us to be depressed, not when surrounded by your pack. I got my pack back, well, I had a pack back. But even when I had my previous one, I never felt like I was enough. Like there was still something else that I had to do. I always felt incomplete. Why did I of all people have to fight so hard to succeed. Success was suppose to come naturally to my kind wasn't it? The Hales were well liked, had great careers. Even the teens and kids had excellent kids and could be considered popular. While I looked like a try hard who had to study long hours to pass an exam or fail, who had to wake up earlier to straighten her mess of a hair. Who had to work out nonstop or feel like I was gaining weight. I felt like I was never going to be like them. Never going to be good enough for Derek, never smart enough like Laura, never…never good.

Then my dad and Cassie and Connor brought me some light. Sure he had practically crushed me when he told me of his one night stand and thus cheating on my mother, but I got over it. Well at least I hadn't been angry towards Connor. Eventually I forgave my father and got close to him. I know he loves me, but his expectations make me feel like I was put on a pedestal only to fall again. I don't want to be perfect. I don't want to be a Mary Sue out of a poorly written story, I didn't want to be some plastic Barbie doll.

I wanted to find out who I was. SO, every time I saw my reflection, I hoped I would see who they wanted me to be. But truth be told, it was only hope that I would be able to please someone…In all honesty, I wanted my reflection to show me those imperfections like they did…so that I could embrace them and say "yeah, that's me," with a smile on my face. But I can't. I can only take in my appearance and frown.

"I'm one clinically depressed wolf." I sighed and started walking out the door. Maybe the workout would get my mind off of things, it always did. Maybe it was because I felt like I was working on myself when I did, again, trying to improve to someday be a better alpha. If I didn't, I knew what the consequences would be, death to me….and my future pack.

I was running through the woods, jumping from trees every now and then. I would flip over branches, making sure my legs were still strong. I would later land on the branches and try sit ups while hanging like a bat. I suddenly heard a noise. I dropped to the ground, crouching down low. I listened for any rustling leaves, any snapping twigs…I listened and found that the stillness of all the animals had me on edge. I mean, I knew they were wary when they sensed anything supernatural, but even farther off, everything was eerily quiet. And then I heard it, the loud and angry roar of a werewolf. I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could take me and stopped at the break of trees.

I felt my fangs elongate and poke at my gums, my claws growing longer and my facial features change slightly. I held back the urge to roar in anger as the smell finally registered with what I heard. Kate Argent shot Derek that night, she was back. That stupid, slutty bitch was back and what scared me the most was the raw desire to feel my claws drenched in her blood. I shook my head, knowing that wouldn't be good for anyone. The rest of the Argents and hunters wouldn't go after me only, but Derek and most probably Scott, too. I wouldn't risk them. I could hear Derek grunt and felt myself calm as a sad memory tried to take over. It was one of me accidentally walking in on Derek and Kate while having sex. It had left me pissed at him for weeks, angry and hurt. I shook my head when I heard her speak some more and the crackling of lightning. I had had enough.

I snuck my way through the front door, minding my stealth. I saw a couple of idiot, naïve, hunters thrown against walls, both out cold. I tried not to sniff the air, too afraid that if I did I would try and annihilate Kate Argent. The blond was the cause of so much pain and I wanted to seek retribution. But I had to be level headed about this. I had to remain calm, no matter how hard, even as my anger peaked when I saw Derek on the floor, convulsing from the electric shock.

"Wow! This one grew in all the right places..I don't know whether to kill it. or lick it." That did it, my calm demeanor snapped and I let out a roar of anger as I charged at her. Bad idea. I had managed to knock her into a wall before she struck the cattle prod against my back several times. I dropped to my knees fighting back the waves of pulsating energy that just engulfed my body in pain. She walked around me.

"I remember you…hm…where he grew…it looks like you stayed the same…Poor little puppy." I bared my teeth at her, growling. She laughed before hitting me against my chest with the prod again. I fell backwards that time, trying to get my bearings, but unable to. Instead I convulsed on the ground. Despite the crackling I could hear ringing in my ears, I heard Derek snarl at her, roaring angrily.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was mad that Kira had to show up. The idiot just put herself in danger. I knew Kira hated Kate, maybe even just as badly as I did, but I wasn't expecting her to show up. I'll admit when I saw her, I felt like my masculinity left me at the thought of her having to save my ass again. But that stupid thought left me the second Kate shocked her three times over her back before she relented and fell to her knees. Females tended to withstand more pain, that didn't mean they didn't feel it any less than males did. It just meant they could handle more of it without passing out or dying.

Kate started taunting Kira and I felt my blood boil. Kira didn't need to be reminded of the crap that my stupidity lead me to do with Kate, but there she was, provoking her. Kira, in her anger, growled at her. I noticed Kate smirk and growled at her, but she hit Kira anyways. I roared when Kira started to convulse.

"Aww you're still defensive when it comes to your bitch puppy….how cute." She laughed and I glared. I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out. I looked to Kira who started to stand a bit, I tried to gain control of my body, but every sensor in my body was screaming in pain. "Up for another round, huh?" Kira lunged and Kate progressed to shock her repeatedly. While Kate was busy watching Kira twitch as the jolts jostled her body I tried to get to the sofa to lift myself up. She seemed to notice and followed me. I didn't care I had to try or she'd keep torturing Kira.

I managed to lift myself up some, staring at her with such anger and hate that I wished looks could kill. I looked to Kira who still hadn't stopped convulsing on the ground, eyes rolled back. My gaze softened and she turned her head to look at her. "Oh her? Don't worry about her…when I'm done with her she'll be perfectly barbequed." I lunged at her and she just shocked me, an evil smile of glee on her face. It was enough to send me towards the wall, the immense pain back, leaving me immobile other then the convulsions.

"S-s-sto-op." I tried to open my eyes at the sound of Kira's voice, but couldn't. My body wouldn't respond.

"Or what sweety? Even now you aren't enough woman for him! Can't you see? It's pathetic. Quit _drooling_ over him and grow some back bone!" I heard Kate laugh. I felt her shock me again and this time my teeth gritted together so hard, I thought they would break.

"Stop it!" I heard someone rush her and the cattle prod jolting with electricity as it struck someone five times. I couldn't handle one, I could only imagine how Kira was fending.

"Oh honey…you're going to die trying to protect him…but between you and me…we both know he doesn't give a shit about a half pint little girl." I opened an eye to see Kira looking at me despite Kate trying to get her to look at her. "You want to know a secret? I was hoping you'd be in here when I doused this place in flames…" I heard Kate whisper in her ear. "And I bet you wish you were too, huh?" I don't know how, but Kira found the strength to lift her fist and punch Kate in the face. She was still too weak though and it only caused her to turn her head slightly. That, and piss her off.

"Kate…" I tried to get her to focus on me, knowing she was going to let loose on Kira.

"One second, Babe. I'm going to teach your little pup here a lesson in training. Shock collars are so last season…now these cattle prods," she inspected the stick before lifting it over Kira. "Perfect." Kate let her hands drop repeatedly with the stick, striking Kira over her head, shoulders and back over and over again. I saw her grunt at each hit and her eyes roll in the back of her head, but Kate wouldn't stop. I couldn't help it, a whimper escaped my lips when I saw Kira stand still for a bit. Her chest wasn't moving…"Aw….I think I broke it." Kate pouted at me and I just glared at her.

She came back over to me but I was too happy to see Kira's chest rise and small slightly than focus on her lifting the prod to strike me. I convulsed again and she just laughed. She waited a bit before striking me again and I let out a grunt that time, I couldn't hold it in. "Ss-st-op!" I heard Kira growl out, how much more could she take before her heart gave out?!

"Awww…so worried about him…poor baby…I know…maybe if you'll say please I won't do it to him anymore." I glared at her and Kira did too. "No? Well okay." I felt the crackling sting envelope my body again.

"P-p-plea-s-se!" I opened an eye and could now see Kira's eyes water. She was afraid for me…

"Aww..okay." Kate said overly sweet..she started making her way over to Kate and I whimpered when Kate struck her once more, laughing again.

"Nine hundred thousand volts of electricity….you never were good with electricity either, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kate spoke getting closer to me. I focused on getting up, desperate to get to Kira. I saw her open an eye and crawl towards the wall before slipping and lying on the floor, the electric current still jostling her body. "And well maybe we could help each other out."

I tried to stand, but it was hard, and instead the bitch kept talking. "Yes your sister was severed into pieces …And used as bait to try and catch you…That was unpleasant and frankly a little too..Chainsaw massacre for my taste." I managed to get up a bit to face her, and more importantly, take in Kira's shape. She still didn't move other then her body convulsing against its will due to the high volts running through her system. I looked back to Kate, glaring with hatred. She just ignored me and continued. "But quite true. Now…here's the part that might really kick you in the balls…we didn't kill her." I glared harder at her, sitting up now, the bitch was lying to my face. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." I tried to speak with disdain, but my voice quivered slightly from the convulsions. She had lied to me, gotten me to let my walls down so that she could crawl her way into my heart and kill my family. She was the reason I pushed Kira away as a kid, why Kira spent days crying herself to sleep. She was the reason I'm to blame! Because it's true that it's not only her fault, but my own. I was so stupid that I refused to believe in my long time friend and instead followed this tramp like an idiot! This sick twisted women in front of me.

"Sweety, well why don't you just listen to my heart. " She got down to my eye level and I wanted nothing more than to claw her throat out, but I could burly move. Listen to her heart though? I'd rather not, I was more concerned with the one that was skipping a beat every now and then from across the both of us. "Listen and tell me if I am." I looked from her smug face towards her heart, or where there should be one anyways. If it wasn't for the beating against her chest, I would have thought that instead of a heart, she had a black hole or something.

"We…" she got closer as she spoke every word slowly, her heart never missing a beat. "Didn't… Kill…" As she got closer I saw Kira get up and lean against the wall like I was, watching me with sad eyes. "Your…" Kate got closer and I saw a tear roll down Kira's cheek. "Sister…" by now Kate was right by my ear and I was repulsed by the closeness, instead focusing on Kira who looked at me with so much sadness. "Hear that? The steady beat of cold hard truth." Kira broke my gaze to glare at the back of Kate's head and I turned to glare at Kate some more as she backed away from me. I was glad when she got up and away from me. I turned to look back to Kira, but her head was hung down, she was exhausted.

"We found bite marks on her body, Derek. Who do you think did that? A mountain lion?" she taunted, and I went back to glaring at her. "Why aren't we helping each other out? The alpha killed your sister. So why don't we help each other out and tell us who the alpha is and we'll take care of him for you, problem solved. Everybody goes home happy." I looked to Kira who had lifted her head up again, this time leaning against the wall, her eyes shut tight. I saw her start to stand on shaky legs, wobbling towards the door, her eyes trained on me.

"Unless…you don't know…who it is…" I looked away from them both. The alpha was the one who killed my sister. If I ever had any incentive to kill him now it was magnified tenfold! "So you don't know who he is either." She scoffed and started laughing, I looked at her now, glaring again as she laughed. "Guess who became totally useless?" I knew what was going to happen next and was surprised that when she turned to get her gun, Kira pulled me to my feet and the both of us ran for it. We ran, because our life depended on it. Neither of us turned to look at the other, just straight ahead and when I felt we were a good enough distance away from her I looked behind me.

"Come on, Derek!" she shouted to me, voice still quivering after the attack on her. I looked at my house sadly and then turned away before glaring at the shell that was once my home. I felt Kira cling to my arm and start tugging; I could still see her shaking a bit. I looked at her, her eyes begging me to keep moving. I nodded and as she started to briskly walk away I noticed her knees buckle. Before she could even fall, I caught her. "Clumsy." She whispered. I lifted her up, despite the strain on my body. She hardly weighed much and even then it was a lot for me right now. She tried to get me to put her down, but when she finally stood, she knocked out completely. I caught her, but fell down myself.

"Idiot…you almost got yourself killed." I whispered to her unconscious form, pushing a couple of loose curls out of her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was hard to right, but I loved righting it! =) Truth be told, this episode is what made me fall for Derek lol that haunting look in his eyes and then my heart just went out to him when Kate started shocking him and messing with him. But anyways hope you guys likes. Please…comment and pass the story down. Mention it to your fans, friends…I could really use some strong constructive criticism =)**


	11. Chapter 11: BFFs

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all…omg I finally saw the last episode for season 2 and just…wow…I know just what im going to do for this story! Hehehe…*does evil grin* lol anyways I hope you guys will enjoy it. And second…thanks to my awesome reviewers! As always, the loyal Lycan Lover 411 two new guests! Thank you guys so much this is for you! =) And okay…Im going to be doing something new…for everyone that reviews….those that do get a preview of the next chapter…that sound good? No holding story hostage no nothing just some incentive so you guys can review =) And lastly…omg im so sorry for all those mistakes on the last chapter -_-I've been working on the story via my phone xP so…I guess its an accomplishment that I wasn't txt tlkn in dat last chaptr rite? -_- lol anyways im stop rambling now. Thanks guys hope you enjoy and remember….i own nothing! (sadly *sigh) except my OCs! =)**

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

"Kira….Kira…." I groaned as the sound of my name got louder and louder. I tried to call out, but felt my mouth dry and my body immobile. "Come on Kira…." The raspy sounding voice started to become clearer and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was certain I knew the owner of it. "Damn it, Kira!" The growling gave it away, either they were annoyed or they were a werewolf, too. I felt something cold against my cheek and then felt it slide up to my forehead. This person had a cold rag against my skin.

"Ugh…my head…" I wanted to call out, but no words left my lips.

"Wake up already, stupid." I would have grumbled at the jerk-off who was insulting me, but stopped when I felt something warm over my lips. I felt those Goosebumps and after adding the growl plus my reaction, I knew it was Derek. When the feeling left my lips, I tried to move anything, my fingers, my toes, hands, anything! I tried to get my lips to form coherent words, but to no avail. Finally, I growled, frustrated, and that seemed to do the trick. "Kira?" I let out another growl, the only sound I could seem to make out. "It's me, Derek. Open your eyes."

I tried, I desperately tried to get my eyelids to flutter open and instead of growling, I whimpered this time at my failure. I heard a growl, but it wasn't mine, and again I let out a whimper. I felt the cold rag on the back of my neck again and felt Derek lifting me up, he was still growling. My whimpering continued, my body hurt when he moved it.

"Damn it!" I heard him curse a bit before sighing. "Fuck…you just…you had to get Kate pissed off, didn't you?" He chuckled, and what he said seemed to have triggered a reaction. My body boiling in anger as my eyes shot open and I stood straight, growling the whole time. I caught Derek off guard, not knowing just how close he was to me, when I bumped the top of my head against his lips. I clutched my head, the spot a bit sore. Derek just glared at me as he rubbed his jaw before rubbing his lips together to ease the pain. He growled when I chuckled.

"S-sorry," I giggled out, hand covering my mouth. He snorted, rolling his eyes and walking away. I looked around me, wondering where I was. One sniff and I knew I was back in my old abandoned house. The dust around the kitchen was…well in large quantities. I tried not to breathe through my nose. I realized I was on the table, the only thing seemingly clear of dust. I needed to get out of here; this place was a haunting reminder of my mother. I couldn't believe this place was still standing, either. It took some effort, but when I managed to swing my feet over the table, I tried to stand up. That was a mistake. The second my feet were dangling over the table, I tried to jump down to stand, only to fall with a small squeal and hit the ground. I heard Derek growling again. Strange, I thought he had left.

"Idiot. Your body is still numb! You're going to hurt yourself." I ignored his warning and tried to stand again only to let out a sharp gasp when my whole body sent a current of pain through it. I let myself fall like a bag of potatoes to the ground and just groaned. "What the hell did I just say, Kira?" Derek scolded me, and I moaned as best as I could with my face planted towards the floor. I felt him pick me up and I just laid their limp.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I whimpered out. He looked down at me confused before looking around the place, he looked down at me and followed my gaze. I was staring at an old family picture, it was at my fifth grade graduation. I was wearing a white gown and cap , stuffed animals filling my arms. I had a bright smile, sure not as white as I would have liked them to be back then, but what would you expect from a candy crazed little kid? I let out a light chuckle before my eyes went to my dad. My dad didn't really smile much, but when he did, it was this big contagious smile. He had one of those in the pictures, and like I said, his contagious smile infected me and I couldn't help but let my lips tug up in a smile of my own. My dad's eyes were bright in this picture, big brown eyes that stood out against his bronze complexion. On my right was my mother. Her curly bronze hair was perfectly framed against her pale face and her hazel eyes stood out the most. Her smile illuminating, her cheek bones perfectly blushed and natural. My mother was the epitome of beauty.

"L-let g-go pl-ease." I stuttered out, squirming against Derek and ignoring the pain in my limbs. It was dulling now anyways. He held on tighter, still eyeing the picture. He started walking towards the picture and I felt my heart rate pick up. What was wrong with me, after all, it was just a picture. Then again, if he could hear and see my reaction, why was he only making it worse? Why rub salt in the wound?

"I had this picture." He mumbled, and I noticed the past tense. The fire. "And one with my Parents and Laura with us in it too…and one of just you and me" I didn't think he was here mentally, more like he was revisiting that particular memory. I stared at him and felt my eyes stinging with tears.

"I remember y-you got me that one." I said, pointing to the husky. I saw him crack a smile, shocking me a bit. "I-I still have it actually…." I admitted, a light blush on my cheeks. He looked down to me, staring into my eyes for a long time and I wondered what he saw. I knew my cheeks were dusted with a light rose, and wondered if he could tell how much his stare affected me. He suddenly cleared his throat, looked away, put the picture down, and started walking out the house with me still in his arms.

"Fully healed yet?" He asked me, and after a bit I nodded. He did too and started setting me on my feet.

"T-thanks…" I whispered and then sighed. He started walking away and I cursed myself for the idea that came to mind. "You aren't really going back there are you?" I shut my eyes tight, cursing myself for even opening my mouth. Why was I trying to start idle conversation with him? No, better yet, why was I implying what I knew I was implying with that question. He just shrugged.

"She should be gone by now." I sighed.

"Stay with me, she won't find you." I told him and he looked at me for a while. What was he looking for every time he scrutinized me like that?

"They'll catch my scent and find you too, you know?" I shrugged.

"I have a way around that…just as long as you aren't afraid of smelling like a flower." I smiled jokingly and he frowned at the idea.

"That's really how you've been masking your scent?" I shrugged, nodding nonetheless. He grunted, crossing his arms and sulking. "Fine," he bit out and I scoffed.

"If you don't want to, I won't make you." I growled out, "I was trying to repay you for helping me back there." I said, my voice back to emotionless as I motioned to my old home.

"I was simply repaying you for trying to defend me." I stared at him, right. Just a debt owed and repaid. I nodded curtly.

"Fine." I spoke evenly and turned to walk back to the house. Let him, not like I cared….

"How bad is it?" I stopped and turned to look at him.

"How bad is what?" I asked, annoyed. He sighed, huffing out, annoyed.

"The stupid…flowery smell." I tried not to smirk, but failed. I recollected myself before walking back towards him. I took slow sensual steps, making sure to sway my hips. I took notice of the way his eyes scanned me before I was standing right in front of him, my chest not even a foot away from him.

"Is my scent stupid and flowery?" I asked, my voice coming out thick and seductive. He closed his eyes and I felt a growl rumbling in the pit of his stomach as I watched his nostrils flare a bit. I tried not to chuckle, my scent may no longer be laced with the pheromones of my heat, but I knew my own natural scent would be enough. I smirked and he glared at me once I did before smirking back at me. I tried not to gulp and show that his damn smirk was kind of turning me on.

I swallowed back a gasp when Derek grabbed a hold of my wrists tightly and brought me smacking against his chest. I growled, my breast hurting from the impact. Derek leaned down a bit, one hand now wrapped around my waist as he lifted me up a bit, my feet no longer touching the ground. He bent his head down the rest of the way, his nose going from my hair to my jaw and towards my neck and back up. He stopped at my ear.

"Actually…it kind of is." I felt the jerk smirk and I shoved at him, almost losing my balance when my legs connected with the ground again. His smirk only grew and I turned around, letting my hair out of it's pony tail and running my fingers threw it. Needing some distraction. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Derek watching my hand as I brushed my hair of any knots. Great, so we were both worked up and toying with the other.

"I see you grew some balls while you were away." I growled at his stupid comment before smirking.

"I see you still haven't." I walked off, not caring that he was growling at my retreating back. "Are you coming, or what?" I called to him and he scoffed, but started following me from a distance. Not like it mattered, he was downwind, he would still be able to catch my scent. Or maybe it was that he didn't want me to catch his….hmmm.

"I'm only staying for the day…they should be gone by nightfall and then I'm gone." I shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't trash the place."

Once arriving to my house I made him stop by my car. I grabbed what was left of the crushed violet and retraced my steps and let the wind carry the powder, eliminating our trail by scent. Next I walked over to Derek and he made a face.

"You aren't trying to poison me with wolfsbane are you?" I winked at him and started sprinkling the dust on him.

"Now all you gotta do is believe Peter Pan." I giggled and he growled, causing me to laugh. "Relax, it was a joke. Come on." With that, we made our way into my house, and as soon as we did he sneezed. "Bless you."

"How can you stand that?" I shrugged, at first the violet starts to annoy your senses, for wolves anyway, before it starts to numb the glands in your nose that allow you to smell.

"You get used to it." I threw my keys inside an empty fruit bowl and made my way towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower. There are three empty rooms. Master bedroom is taken, the one on the right of it is my father's, stay out. Take any of the other two, the boys won't mind. My room has a private shower so I'll be there…um…there's another bathroom down the hall and another one upstairs in front of one of the rooms….I think that's it." I said, thinking, not really paying attention to Derek who looked at the pictures I had put up. "Oh!" I giggled. "Sorry and if you're hungry help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen…I think I have left over lasagna if you'd like any." I smiled at him, noticing him lifting a picture of Connor and me. I just left him there to explore.

I stopped by my dad's room and opened the door, I knew how my dad was really sensitive about people going through his things. In particular any heirlooms and things like that. The rooms didn't have anything of Connor's or Seth's or even my father's. Actually the only things in my dad's room was a safe I put in there with a couple archives I was allowed to take from him. The problem with Derek being in here was that I knew how sensitive my dad was to other male wolves being near us, me in particular. I decided to just lock the room. Derek's scent would be gone in a while and these rooms were only here in case we needed to leave Dakota. My dad had several homes scattered here and there. About five in total, and it was in case one got raided by hunters, we had somewhere else to go. However, I doubt my dad would be to happy that I had made our sixth base here in Beacon Hills.

After locking the room, I made my way over to my own room and got my clothes and a towel before walking into my connected bathroom for a shower. I just wanted to let my muscles relax under the water. I shivered just remembering how awful my body had felt with all those volts of electricity running through it. It was utter hell! I felt like my skin was going to fizzle right off, my organs explode and leave me brain fried. I growled, wondering just how many brain cells that bitch probably killed. Like my brother's stupidity doesn't do that enough, I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

**DEREK'S POV**

I hadn't imagined her life after all of this to be so…normal….I mean, I come back and I'm living under a house that haunts me every day and yet it's the only connection I have left to my family. I guess that's where Kira and I differ. Where as she wants everything from the past as far away from her as possible, and I can't get enough of it. I want to have all of it near me now, I'm tired of running. I know I'm strong! I mean, I have alpha blood running through my veins. Of course, Laura would have ruled before me, but I still shared the same blood as her even if she was gone.

I noticed something about the pictures she had on display. Between the dusty and old pictures of her old abandoned home and the newer ones here in this house, her smile never quite reached her eyes. In the older photos, her smile was bright, happy and most importantly, it was sincere. In these recent pictures, you can't even see the white of her teeth! Her eyes don't shine with happiness, the dimple she used to always have on her right cheekbone wasn't there… it was a forced smile.

I took notice of a couple of pictures with a boy in them and some with a little girl. The boy looked younger than Kira, and yet, he could see the strong similarities between the boy and the man next to Kira. Kira's father, Joshua, had bronzed skin with straight brown hair and brown eyes. It were small facial features like his lips, nose, cheeks and the shape of his eyes that he shared with what I assumed was his son. Everything about the kid screamed "Joshua." Everything but those blue eyes. Then there was Kira, who he had known looked just like her mother except her eyes and that dimple she hated on her smile. On top of Joshua's shoulders was a tiny little girl, couldn't be older than 3. She had her hands to her face, pushing back pin straight black hair to reveal a bright white smile, bright green eyes and a dimple he had seen on Kira before. I guess Joshua was quick to move on and have another kid.

I noticed all these pictures had the two men and child smiling with her giving her best shot at a smile. I guess she never did move on from that past then? I moved upstairs looking in the rooms and noticed one had black sheets and the other had dark blue ones. I chose the one with the black sheets. When I was fully inside I noticed that other then the bed, the sheets and a small drawer, the room was empty. I let myself plop on the bed and sighed, I had nearly forgotten how comfortable these were. The bed in my old room was lumpy from age and wasn't comfortable at all. This new one however, was like sleeping on a cloud compared to that old thing.

I think I would have drifted to sleep had I not heard humming coming from another room and then the sound of the shower going on. I went towards the sound and noticed the plain green walls, smirking. Green had always been her favorite color, it was part of the reason she said she loved my eyes so much. My eyes drifted towards the door in the room where the sound came from, figuring that was the shower. I went towards moss and brown colored bed spread with vines and leaves on them and plopped down.

She had a couple more things in her room then the others did. For one, there had to be about fifteen stuffed animals on her bed. One in particular caught my attention and I couldn't help the small grin that came onto my face when I lifted up the tiny husky. I brought it to my face and took a whiff, only to frown. It smelled of Kira, but under all of that overpowering scent, I could still detect that smoking smell from the fire. I also noticed part of its tale was missing, the scent of the fire strongest there.

I put it back down and sat up, noticing more pictures on her drawer. My eyes raked them, noticing the same boy on them. In one, she showed some of her teeth and I took notice how she had her hands over the boy's mouth, tugging on his cheeks to make him smile. I found one of the little girl right by her bed, a big smile on her face, probably a couple years older than she was in the other picture. Then I felt something in me stir a bit when I saw the next picture, and the next…and the next.

In the next picture, some guy with blond hair and green eyes was giving her a piggy back ride, a big grin on her face. So this guy makes her happy huh? I thought bitterly. The next picture he had his arms around her from behind and she was giving him a playful pout while he grinned at the camera. The little girl was in this one too, her tiny arms around the guys neck as she clung on to him. The one that followed damn near made me growl.

Growing up when we were kids, I tried my best to chase away all the boys. No one was ever allowed by my sister if I was near, and the same applied for Kira. I was very protective, and would only get pissed when she'd sneak off with dates. Even when I knew they were only to forget me, I couldn't help but feel the jealousy raging inside of me. I hadn't felt that feeling in a long while, until now.

I picked up the glass picture frame that had hearts around it and said "BFFs" painted in yellows and pinks on the bottom. Glaring at the guy who had his arms around Kira's waist, kissing her on the corner of her lip, her hands around his neck, and her eyes closed. That looks a lot more than BFFS, I thought bitterly. I heard the shower turn off and smirked when I spotted something on the floor. She had dropped her underwear.

I stood up and went to go pick up the flimsy black material with the lacey waist band. I felt like those teenagers from those stupid movies where the guy takes the chicks underwear, but it wasn't like I was going to keep them. I smiled and shook my head at her stupidity when I heard her curse. I saw her peak her head out of the door, only to stop when she spotted me. I noticed how her hair stuck to her face, small droplets of water clinging to her still. I gulped, my body suddenly feeling a lot hotter as I felt my blood rush down. Damn, she has no idea the effect she has on people sometimes.

"Uh…forgot …something" she blushed, clearing her throat. I laid back down on her bed, only lifting up my hand with her panties dangling from my middle finger.

"Forget these?" I smirked, eyes closed. I heard her light footfalls pattering on the wooden floor from her wet feet.

"Hand them over, Hale." I opened my eyes to see her hand outstretched towards me, the towel barely covering the essentials.

"I don't think I will Kendricks…not until you answer me something." She scoffed, crossing her arms. I tried not to let my eyes roamed down to her chest since her actions caused her ample breast to look bigger like that.

"What?" she asked annoyed, turning her head and pulling her wet hair to one side. I suddenly got an eye full of the triskele tattoo on her neck, the curves swirling more so than my own, making it appear feminine. I picked up the picture of the boy with her.

"Who's that." She turned to look and the corners of her lips lifted just slightly.

"My brother, Connor." She whispered. "He…he should be a year younger than Scott. We're six, almost seven, years apart. Dad's actions were stupid, but he owned up to them when he found out. Besides, he told my mom right after he got home from that trip when he slept with Connor's mom. His mom died giving birth to him..." she sighed, like if what she told me burdened her. " guess it's true that human females are more at risk of dying than us Weres." I nodded and tried not to appear annoyed since that wasn't who I was talking about.

"He looks like your dad." She nodded, smiling again. "And her?" my eyes trailing on the little girl. Kira stopped for a while, a beautiful smile on her face as she went to pick up the picture of the little girl alone.

"Her….her name is Cassie." I saw her wipe the glass, removing the tiny drops of water that fell on it from her wet hair. "She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet…she's too smart for her age to be honest." She let out a laugh. She just gave a nice long smile at the image and set it back, sighing after she did so. I noticed her eyes water a bit and figured she must miss her family.

I went for the other picture, the one in the glass frame and stared at it for a bit. Studying the guy. From the picture, he was really tall, looked to be about Kira's age. "And him?" I asked, my voice emotionless, and hollow. She raised an eye brown at me before she let her eyes roam the picture and I saw her smile a bit, taking the picture frame from me. She walked around the bed and myself to place the picture back in its place. I almost growled at the look she gave him.

"He's Seth…a…a friend of mine." I growled at that.

"That's it? Just a **_friend_****? **You two seem a lot more than friends, Kira?" she looked at me, shocked before she smirked and I scoffed turning to get up. She was by the door, closing it.

"Ahh ahh…not so fast…where you…no…**_are_****_you_** jealous, Derek?" she grinned at me and I glared, walking backwards when she started walking towards me. "You are!" her grin widened and my glare deepened.

"Forget it!" I went to push past her, but she stopped me, her arm holding my own.

"No way, Mr.! Are you jealous, Derek?" I didn't answer and she sat me on the bed as she stood face to face with me now. "Are you jealous, Derek?" she repeated, whispering now. I growled and she put her arms around my neck, much like she had with the guy. "I can understand if you are…" she whispered in my ear sensually. "He's **_such_** a great kisser after all." She played with my earlobe, her lips nibbling on it slightly and I felt myself growling, holding her waste.

I flipped her onto the bed, forgetting she only had a towel as cover. I growled in her ear and she chuckled she snatched her panties from my hand, grinning and smirking at me like she had won. "We'll see about that." I told her growling as I plucked the garment from her tiny hands and throwing it over my shoulder, the towel soon to follow. Whoever the hell that Seth guy was, was going to be far from her mind while I was with her right now.

* * *

**A/N: I figured I'd add some wild crazy romance between the two, and allow you to see some vulnerability between them before I go back to the story's plot again. Hope this chapter was good. Sorry I took longer than expected…my phone wouldn't let me sign on xP**


	12. Chapter 12: Feeling Emotions

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Lycan Lover 411 and October Tobi Jones! You guys are my only reviews this time sadly "/ but I am sooo grateful and love you guys! You guys are my motivation to write this chapter! Hope you guys like! ;) But no seriously, both of you, thank you for the help and advice! =) You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me =) Remember….i own NADA! Zip! Nothing! Except my OCs**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I kept my distance, making sure I was down wind so that Derek wouldn't catch hold of my scent. The jerk…I wake up and he's gone? Not even good enough to let me know. Then again, what do I care? Didn't this always happen anyways? There was never any cuddling in the morning or anything like that. Even if last night had been one hell of a ride, I'll give him that! Ugh! I wanted to hate his guts for playing me and just using me to comfort his sexual urges, but then again…I knew I was doing this same, right? God I hope I don't fall as bad as I did before…

Shaking off my thoughts, I decide to focus on poor Scott who seemed to be having a heart attack at Derek's **_surprise_** training. Scott's heart was going a mile a minute and even from where I stood I could hear it smacking against his chest. I smiled smugly when Scott outsmarted Derek by using the car alarms as a distraction. That was, until his bloody phone went off! I would have groaned at his stupidity if I wasn't afraid of being caught by both boys.

I tried to rein in my growl when Derek started ticking off Scott, refusing to help him correctly. The boy was stupidly making it seem like there was only one way to control this, when he knew that it was different for every wolf. The tyrannical teacher even tossed his phone, breaking it into a million pieces. The idiot should know that even if we berate the stupid teenage boy, he would still go after that Argent girl, he better than anyone should have known better than to even bother. All we could do was protect him and offer him advice, but if he thinks this will help so be it. I'd be keeping my eye on poor Scott myself, only intervening if I absolutely had to.

I figured Derek could handle Scott for now and went to go do what I came here to do. Find Alicia and Uncle Jack. I had gotten Stiles' text yesterday that he was able to get info on Kyle Anderson so now all that was left was to go to him and get it. I lost enough time yesterday because of stupid Kate and my damn hormones; I didn't need the hormones of another teenage boy to deter me from my obligations.

I pulled up to Stiles' home and frowned when I saw his dad's cruiser parked outside. It wasn't that I didn't like Mr. Stilinski, it was just that the less people that knew I was here, the better. I was already pushing it with the people that did know about me, but apparently it was inevitable and necessary. Last thing I needed was the chief of police knowing I was here. Oh well, looks like there was no getting out of this when I saw him look out his window and stare at the car. I turned off the engine and stepped out, quick to go to the front of the door.

"Little Kira Kendricks?" I smiled and waved awkwardly at Mr. Stilinski.

"Hi… ." I started twiddling my feet, a bit anxious to just get this visit over with and get the file so I could leave.

"What brings you here, kiddo?" I shrugged, smling.

"Thought I'd come for a quick visit…heading for…Seattle…thought I'd pass by here and see how the place was fairing with my absence." I joked, lying through my teeth, although he didn't need to know that. He chuckled.

"Well…things could be better…you here to see Stiles?" I nodded.

"Yup…thought I'd see my favorite brat." I joked, tongue stuck out from between my teeth to emphasize the joke. "Don't think I've met another quite like him." I admitted, laughing nervously. He laughed, too.

"I could believe that…well…I'll let you two catch up, he's upstairs." He said, moving to the side to let me in. "I'll call him down," he turned to call out. "Stiles! Come down here!" I heard shuffling and a couple cursing, he had fallen if the thud from upstairs was anything to go by. I saw Mr. Stilinski cringe a bit and I stifled a giggle.

"Kira? You're…here…in my house." I nodded, and he fretfully looked between myself and his father.

"I thought I'd come and surprise you with a visit. Like back when you and Scotty were a couple of troublemaking brats." I laughed. He did too, forcefully, and turned to his dad.

"So…dad! Work?" he hinted to his dad who only laughed, nodding.

"Alright…I can see I'm not wanted. I'll let the two of you catch up. I'll be back later, Stiles. Nice seeing you again, Kira." I smiled and waved, before turning to Stiles.

"He out of hearing distance?" I waited a bit, listening to him getting in the car, before nodding. "Okay, so I found a file on him, but…okay…either there are two guys in Beacon Hills with the same name, age and birthday…appearance and all that or.…" he trailed off.

"Unlikely…this place is too damn small. It'd be quite the coincidence…what do you have for me?" I asked him, shifting my weight from one foot to the other, arms crossed. He motioned for me to follow him to his room.

"I thought that, too. So yeah…they guy is dead…but he has an apartment? I don't know." He laughed a bit frightened I could tell. "None of that makes sense though, right? I mean…there aren't ghosts out there too, right?" I didn't answer him and just kept thinking of who this guy was. "Right?" I shook myself and tuned to him.

"Where's the apartment at and what else did you find out?" He just sighed, annoyed that I didn't answer his question.

"Ugh…that's it…this guy doesn't get out much, whoever he is. We have an old photo of him…and like I said both pictures are the same except one looks younger than the other one…SO someone is using his identity…and that person bought this apartment or motel home at this address." He showed me a sticky note with a street and address.

"That area is pretty deserted now…what would someone be doing so far off?" he looked at me like I was stupid, shrugging.

"Yeah…what would someone being doing living out in the woods, I don't know!" he feigned curiosity, obviously being sarcastic. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Okay, I get it….but….so this person obviously isn't human then…at least if he wasn't it'd make sense why he would want to live isolated from the others…a practically abandoned apartment though? Not too many people even think about going to that place unless it's temporary…and according to this he's been paying rent there for the past five months…." He nodded .

"Yeah…that's all I got, sorry." I shook my head.

"No, this is a big help. I have a possible location of where he could be. That means I'm closer to finding my cousin…thanks Stiles!" I exclaimed, honestly thankful as I leaned up to kiss his cheek. He started stuttering, blushing greatly.

"You know-it was- well.." I giggled and pinched his cheek, knowing I just deflated the kid's ego.

"So cute." I giggled and he pinched my cheeks in response. I groaned. "Ow!"

"Yeah well…way to make me feel like a kid.. pay back is a bitch." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways.. I'm going to be heading over there now.. oh before I go though.. look after Scott for me.. " I grinned at him and he looked at me quizzically, confused. "Don't let the big bad wolf push you two around." I winked, the only clue I'd give him. I walked out after that, calling out my goodbye. I knew those two were going through a rough patch from what Stiles told me.

Stiles had been trying to communicate with Scott, but because he was out with Allison, he wouldn't answer. Stiles now feels a bit of resentment towards Scott since his dad got hurt doing what he should have been doing. In a way I see why Stiles is upset, but regardless, Scott is still a kid that deserves some time off. Granted, it was the wrong time and someone got hurt. I get why Stiles is so upset…it's his dad…his last living relative…I'd probably be the same.

I looked at the sticky note in my hand and made my way over to the place. The apartments there used to be for the workers of the construction zone not too far from the location. It was deemed dangerous when an "animal" accidentally severely hurt one of the workers. However, the owners of the place were adamant on keeping it open. How, I don't know, since the place I presume had little to no business. If people stayed it was temporary, month at most! Not almost half a year. I pulled up a block away from the place, taking out my powdered violet from under the seat. I could already smell the hint of wolf.

I memorized the scent, for future purposes, and then proceeded to sprinkle the dust over myself, my scent should be eliminated this way. I gave a small high pitched sneeze, groaning. I hate that damn kitty cat sounding sneeze, I thought. I rubbed my sensitive nose before going out to the fresh air and making my way up the stairs. I noticed only two doors in this whole place that seemed to be occupied, one of them belonging to the manager. Only one customer…

I went up to the only used building that didn't say "manager" on it and tried to peer inside the place. It was empty if the sounds were anything to go by. I'd have to come by later and hope someone was here. I figured it'd be smarter to just head on out already before I got caught. I didn't want this person to know I had a lead, and knew where they were living. I started going down the stairs. Well, this was progress and tomorrow promised a better day, right?

* * *

I threw my keys on the empty fruit bowl and rubbed my shoulders, tense. I was beginning to hate this detective work crap. I mean, sure it'd be fun if the circumstances weren't so damn high! I mean, I couldn't overlook anything! There was no room for error or anything like that with this! I had to find my Uncle and Alicia before someone else got to them. The Hunters aren't stupid; they were smart in pinning my pack with another. They knew we wouldn't stand a chance! Not only were our numbers dwindling, but my father seemed to have lost his light. Since my mother died, I don't think he's ever been the same. Since I came back I knew he made an attempt to be the man I used to know, but there was obviously something missing in him. My mother took his heart with her when she died, it was obvious by the hollow look in his eyes.

"Guess mom was right and they really were soul mates." I sighed, lovingly. Mom was crazy into romance novels. She truly believed that everyone had a beginning and ending staged out for them. That they were each the main actor to their own play. She thought everyone had their other half and that if you truly had to work at it, then it would be all the more meaningful when you ended up together. "I guess I didn't inherit your enthusiasm, mom." I sighed, imagining my mother's bright smile, a smile coming to my face just at the thought.

I went to my room and realized that I was running from that old house. Maybe later I'd go by there and collect a couple more things, like pictures mainly. When we left, I couldn't bear to take any of them with me. My father was no different, although I knew he had a couple of Momma with him. Shaking my head and plopping down on my bed I realized how tired I was. It was still pretty early, maybe around four pm, but to be honest…. I was still recovering from last night's post shower fiasco. If not for the quick and speedy healing, I was sure I'd be more likely confused for a leopard than a wolf with all the hickies I had last night before they fully healed. I groaned, not needing to remember how Derek's hot body felt against my cool one fresh out the shower. Thankfully, my phone rang, distracting me from my erotic thoughts. Unfortunately, it was my lame brother.

"What do you want, Connor?" I teased out.

"Hey you." On the other end I could hear the deep voice that belonged to Seth, I sat up. Shit…I forgot about him for a bit.

"Hey…Seth." He snickered.

"That's it? Just a "hey Seth?"" He chuckled. "How you holding up?" I frowned, voicing my confusion. "Your heat cycle." He clarified. He'd always warn me, the only male in my house truly affected by my scent back then. "Normally this is where I have to go back to being chained, remember?" I grimaced. It was always either I had to leave for a week and let it pass by, have him chained up like a newly turned pup, or me go and have sex. Usually, it was the first two. Only person I've ever slept with on my cycle was Derek on my first one…then came Seth and he was the second guy I've ever slept with. I liked him, a lot, but my heart wasn't in it. I had a growing fondness of him, one I couldn't quite explain, but I didn't love him like he deserved to be loved.

"Oh right…yeah I haven't ran into any wolves lately and…well I don't feel like jumping anyone's bones yet so…I'm good." I lied, feeling awful about it. Derek had pretty much postponed my daunting heat cycle for this season, though I wasn't sure if I was in the clear. I still kept sleeping with the guy! Despite how many rounds we went at it last night, I'm counting that as one! Not to mention when I slept with him after our damn argument! That's twice! Ugh

"Kiki? Hello?" I snapped out of it and stuttered out that I was still on the line. "Oh," he chuckled, "you zoned out on me…what were you thinking about, beautiful?" I couldn't help the smile on my lips. God was this kid such a charmer.

"Ew! Gross, Seth! Not Kira!" I chuckled as I heard Connor's voice on the other end.

"Dude! Way to cock block, Connor!" Seth growled and I laughed.

"Block what?! Sis don't date kids remember, Seth?" Seth growled at him, mock laughing to show his irritation. You see Seth was a neighbor, he had been a **_human_** neighbor at that! Key word **_had_****_been_**! He was the closest one to my age from where we were at the time. He lived with an alcoholic brother who wasn't even there for him. Seth was fifteen, going on sixteen, at the time and I was a few days shy of my eighteenth birthday. We got along swell, until one day Seth came over in the middle of the night seeking comfort after an argument with his brother. That night was a full moon. In particular…Connor's **_first_** full moon. We had to tell him after the scare he went through and the whole pack accepted him. He was bit after i nearly tore him a new one during my heat cycle and now the kid shows signs of being a born Were sometimes! He's a natural!

"Alright um…you two argue it out…I should get going. Connor stop being a brat, Seth…don't hurt my baby brother too badly." I joked and I could hear Connor laugh nervously, already imagining the look that Seth was probably giving him.

"L-later, Sissy." I heard Connor chuckle out, still stuttering nervously.

"Bye, honey." I chuckled out, only to hear Seth laugh a bit as well. "Don't hurt him Sethy-poo." I cooed, taunting him. He just laughed. I heard Connor's laughter followed by his wail, Seth obviously having bonked him like usual. Seth was like Connor's big brother. Connor only fifteen and Seth at nineteen, but the kid looked and thought like a twenty-one year old. Hormonally crazed, but in control. He was pretty smart for his age, too.

"Ha ha, bye Kiki…take care of yourself, beautiful…Hurry up and find them so you can come home…I miss you." I heard the longing in his voice and couldn't fight back the blush on my face.

"B-bye, S-seth." I stuttered out, nervously as I tried to avoid what he had said. I hung up. Did I want to go back? Couldn't we come back here after the hunters left? I'm sure Connor would love to play lacrosse and Seth would like the woods! Dad could get reacquainted with old friends from high school even. Not to mention Cassie would love all the nature around here. I mean…I hate to admit it, but….I was growing attached to this place again…and … the people. A smile appeared on my face at the first image that popped into my head; he owned a pair of heavenly and icy green eyes and a smile that I knew he used to love showing. My head snapped up to my door, smile gone, as I heard a growl. Derek stood there, body tense.

"Finished yet?" I stared at him confused and he motioned with his head towards my phone tossed carelessly on my pillow. I made a face, happy feeling gone.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as he glared at the door frame, looking stupid. "Are you going to answer me or not?" I asked, annoyed.

"I heard the alpha…I think he went after Scott…I want you to come with me."

"I already paid my debt, remember?" he smirked.

"Repeatedly last night…" I glared.

"That wasn't how you asshole!" I growled, angered. I wasn't some cheap whore that threw myself at men to offer payment!

"Scott needs help." He changed the subject. I growled at him, standing up and smacking into his side since it was all I could reach. I heard him grunt, good. I kept glowering even as I got into my car and sped off towards Scott's.

Derek had me wait in the dark like some kind of burglar. Not like it mattered though since I could see him even with the little lighting that came from the window. This place smelled of Scott to the point where it was overwhelming. I needed fresh air. Not that he smelled bad, I just wasn't too fond of anyone else's room. It was smelling to much of just one person. Especially being a female wolf. So, I tried to concentrate on someone else's scent. And seeing as Derek was the only one else here, I focused on him. His smell that of the woods that once surrounded his old home. It was also mixed with aftershave and coolwater. He smelled delicious. I heard someone groan.

"Is your heat acting up again?" I blushed, turning my head so he wouldn't see.

"No…why? You getting horny?" I begrudgingly taunted him. He groaned again and I peaked at him. His whole body tense, like if he was restraining himself. I calmed myself and thought of inhaling my sweater's scent. Figuring some remaining Violet pollen would be enough distraction.

"He's here." Derek spoke and I nodded, even with my nose slightly covered and the pollen tickling my nose, I could hear him coming up quickly. I went and waited by his desk, almost laughing as he ran past me to close the window. He spent some time looking out of it when he turned on the lights, shouting out, scared.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" he shouted, heart still racing.

"He **_does_** do that often, doesn't he?" I said from behind him and again he jumped up, heart pounding in his chest rapidly. I stifled a giggle with my hand over my mouth.

"God! **_Seriously_****?!** Not you too!" Scott whined.

"Did he talk to you?" Derek asked, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, real smart question there, Der.

"Yeah! We had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott tried to speak sardonically, his heart still pumping rapidly against his chest. "No he didn't talk!" Scott went straight to it after, rather focusing on trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression?" I don't even think Scott knew what he was talking about from the look on his face, and Derek had little patience, already looking annoyed.

"What do you mean?" ah! There, you see? Derek wasn't too happy with the responding question, and got up, fed up already.

"Scott, you need to remember all your senses are heightened." I spoke up, giving Derek time to calm himself. "Not just those you're aware of." He still looked confused. "Communication for example? It's not just you listening to words, or seeing signals…it's about feelings too. What kind of feelings did you get off of him?" Scott thought about it, trying to remember obviously as I felt his heart rate slow in the slightest.

I noted Derek walk towards me now, the sleeve of his leather jacket brushing against my long sleeve that only revealed the tips of my fingers with one shoulder hanging down loose. The raw material of the leather warming my bare shoulder now. I focused on Scott, trying to think. Meanwhile I noted that Derek glanced down to me, discreetly lifting up my sleeve to cover my shoulder. Weirdo.

"Anger" Scott spoke up after a bit, Derek back in front of him.

"The anger? Was it focused on you?" Derek asked and I would have smiled at his concern had these been different circumstances that didn't involve a crazed, psychotic werewolf.

"No, no, not me." He paused. "But it was definitely anger, I could feel it." And I believed him, I could feel how confident he was in his answers. "Especially when he drew the spiral." That caught my attention and suddenly I turned him to face me a bit, waking to stand by Derek.

"Wait…he drew a what?" I asked, needing clarification.

"What did you just say?" Derek was obviously in the same boat as me, both thinking the same thing.

"He-he drew a s-spiral in the window of my car." I growled out, turning to calm myself. "What? You guys are looking at me like you know what it means…" I turned and he stared at me. "And from your reactions it doesn't look like it could be good,"

"No, no…it's nothing." I growled at Derek as he started walking away. Scott looked at me confused, before going to stop Derek.

"You can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you and then just…keep things to yourself." I scoffed, agreeing with Scott.

"he's right, Derek. For this to work, all three of us need to trust one another." I piped in, giving my two cents.

"Doesn't mean anything." He said carelessly, giving me a look afterwards to try and end it. I was about to open my mouth, suppressing a growl when Scott spoke up.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" my eyes widened as I stared at both, shocked out of my mind.

"Derek!" I angrily called to him as he opened the door.

"You don't wanna know." I glared at him, calling him again, but he ignored me and went out. Scott looked at me, as if waiting for me to have the answers.

"So …you'll tell me, right?" I still kept staring at the door. Revenge? He buried her under the promise of vengeance? That wasn't like him…. So now he had a bigger vendetta against this damn alpha.

"I need to find out a couple things myself…this just became personal." I growled out, not bothering with the door as I jumped out the window, flipping in the air to land it. I saw Derek's car start before taking off. I somehow got the impression that he wouldn't be sleeping in my house tonight, the coward. I needed a damn nap! I thought agitated, screeching off the road and to my house.


	13. Chapter 13: I Found You!

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long…guess I was hoping more people would review if I took longer to post….someone suggested that as a good idea…it didn't work. =/ anyways…thanks to those that did =) it meant a lot…this is pretty much solely for you guys at this point xP Ps…I might write once a week now at most…going through some hard times and well…..yeah….. I might do a serious spin off or two shot prequel to this ….it'll be dark so be for warned….just like I said…going through a rough patch guys….anyways….this chapter is full of drama and a short fight scene…a cute moment where you see a protective side to Derek….and a couple newcomers =) enjoy all….i own no teen wolf characters btw.**

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

It wasn't like the nap did me much good! I kept fidgeting and moving around, squirming. I was so unsettled…I needed a run desperately. Not caring that I was still in my baggey long sleeve I ran out the door and just took off into a sprint. I felt my lungs contrasting with cold frigid air and I huffed breath after breath. I needed to think. As much as I hated to admit this, maybe Scott was right. I think Allison just might be both his good and bad. It could be both right? I mean what if both his love for her is what can help him control his inner animal and his lust for her might bring it out. I mean, I tend to lose control sometimes. Actually, both times I've been with wolves because I know that if I'm with a human I could end up killing them if I lose control during….well…that particular physical activity.

Then there was Derek. Had he done the spiral? Is he out for retribution? Did he harbor a secret Vendetta against the Argents? I only had two people I desperately wanted dead. Those two being Gerard and Kate Argent. Kate might have killed the Hales, but she was just the puppet, leaving Gerard the puppeteer. He was also the one that created the rift between my pack and the neighboring psychotic one. He put everything into place to frame my Aunt and cousin. He killed them; just like I was sure he killed my mother. My father knows too. That man had been adamant on trying to get my mother to miscarry when she was with me…this time that son of a bitch just took out two birds with one stone.

Would I seek for retribution? I wanted to, but I don't know if I could actually kill someone. I'd find out though, because if this Kyle guy hurt my family, I was going to slaughter him. We'd put my primal pack instinct to the test. Right now, too, actually. Why? Because my legs just carried me to his damn apartment. I made my way up to the roof, my eyes glowing green, animal on full display.

I paid careful attention to detail, listening to any and every movement inside the only two occupied rooms. When I heard the manager turn off his lights to sleep, I focused on the other room. I could hear multiple feet. Was this guy working with someone?

"No…shh…listen…I hear something." I heard whimpering after that. "Quiet that dog!" I heard a female voice angrily hiss out and I growled. "There, did you hear it?" The dog suddenly started howling. "Shut him up! If the wolves hear him, they might confuse him for one of them!"

"That's preposterous! He's not a Were!" I growled again, about to go barging down there. "Silence." I heard shuffling and a door open, multiple feet making a run towards an old Tahoe. I was going to start making my way over there, when I was knocked off the roof. My back hit the floor with a sickening crack. It took me a while to regain my breath, but I was pulled up and slammed back down. I heard a dog yapping and a couple of screams.

I then saw bright yellow eyes, a werewolf. I growled and when the man went to slam me back down, I pushed aside my dizziness and steadied my legs down to hold myself off the ground slightly. I used my clawed hands to hold onto his and tore at his hand. He let go with a hiss before dropping down on all fours and growling. I saw three of him, but I wasn't sure if there were really numerous wolves or my vision was that bad. Next thing I know, someone jumped at me from behind.

I fell face forward, the gravel scratching my cheek and lip. I growled out and saw platinum blond hair shinning under the moon, a pair of yellow eyes to match. The she wolf bared her fangs at me and I growled, not liking that she was trying to get me to submit to her. I flipped her off, slashing at her chest and I heard a girlish cry. I turned my head up to see and spotted another set of dark figures. I growled, noticing more yellow eyes. I turned to look around me frantically. I was outnumbered if they were all wolves. I gulped. Maybe I bit off more than I could chew.

Suddenly the larger male ran at me, I timed it, jumping out of the way before he could make any impact against me. I tried to steady myself, still a bit dizzy from the beating I took from him earlier. I growled and jumped over his head, slashing at his back three times. He howled out, falling to his knees.

"No!" someone called out angry and then, a third figure was over me, followed by more yapping. I looked up and tossed the smaller figure, hurtling her into the Tahoe. She got up, shaking her long dark hair and I growled, realizing that they were closing in on me. Maybe I could have taken down the big guy alone, but all three of them, no way.

I growled, dropping down low, hissing and ignoring the pain all over my body. Again, I heard a roar. This one much stronger, and angrier. I saw something in the woods coming at us fast. I could make out two distinct blue eyes, electrifying, and they were running on fours. Derek. I was distracted in my momentary relief, and they took advantage. I howled out when the smallest ripped at my Achilles tendon and I fell. The other female jumped to bite at my side and I howled out again. The pain erupting all over. I heard more yapping and whining, not sure if it was my own anymore.

I saw Derek ram into the muscular male before he could even bring down his clawed hand to my neck. I took advantage to knock the female biting into my side with brute force. Tossing her into the truck and cracking the windshield, I saw her grab her head and shake it, dazed. Next, the smaller figure. Lifting her off my heal I collapsed again from the agony and just tossed her a bit away from me, only to fall on my face. I heard more yapping, my head spinning, not able to focus on anything.

"No! Stay boy!" Next thing I knew, I was being licked to death. I wanted to scream when a slimy tongue lapped at the wound on my side and them my face. I heard whimpering and whining. With a lot of effort, I could focus my eyes in front of me enough to notice that Derek had the upper hand on the man. I looked then to the dog that was obviously licking at my wounds…

"F-fang?" the black and white husky yipped happily at me, licking at my face some more."W-what?" His blue and green eyes were even the same. The dog barked happily and suddenly looked behind him, growling at Derek,

"Fangy! No! Come on boy!" I looked up to see a redheaded little girl try to run to him, only to be stopped by the blond. "She'll kill him!"

"Better the dog than you!" the blond spat, blood splattering on the ground. I recognized the voice.

"A-Ali? Alicia?" She stepped closer and I noticed her eyes go back to her brown eyes. "Oh god! Alicia...Fang!" I looked to the girl, then hugged the dog. I gasped. I turned and stood, noticing Derek about to deliver a final blow on the man who was groaning on the ground, "Derek stop!"

"Daddy!" Derek stopped, looking at me then at everyone else, looking at the man beneath him. He growled and came to stand by my side, or at least tried to. Fang growled at him, snapping his teeth at him. Derek growled at it and he whimpered, knowing who was stronger. "Fangy!" I looked back at the preteen red head.

"Fang…down." He whimpered, but sat back down on his haunches. Derek looked at it wearily and came to stand in front of me, taking my face in his hands. He was still in his wolfed form and I noticed a scratch bleeding on his eye brow. I whimpered when I saw he was hurt protecting me and he must have thought I was hurt because he turned to roar at the man who was now standing with the help of both girls.

"I'm fine…Derek..." I spoke tenderly. I was touched at the protectiveness he showed for me. I kissed the corner of his lip and he relaxed slightly, still guarded. "Uncle…Jack?" I called out. Derek looked at me strangely, stopping me from walking towards the man. "Relax…I think I….I think I know him." I smiled at him before walking towards my uncle. The unknown blond growled at me, her hazel eyes turning gold as she did.

"No wait…Kiki?" the little redhead spoke up and I smiled at her, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh thank god!" I brought her to me, holding her tight. She was practically my height now, all grown. Even still though, I felt her bury her face into my shoulder as her body racked with sobs. "Shh baby…it's okay." I kissed her head. Suddenly rubbing it and wincing, realizing how hard I tossed her.

"Ki-kira?" my uncle wheezed out. Derek had obviously done a number on him. The blond growled when she saw the affection that I held for Alicia. "Relax Michelle." My Uncles rasped voice warned her.

"Uncle.. what are you guys doing around here?" I asked confused. He just whipped the blood from his lip, which was now healed, and glared at Derek.

"That your mate?" he growled out. Derek returned it, louder. Neither one was ready to back down from a challenge.

"He…he's a friend of mine, uncle…his name is Derek Hale…I….my father told you about the Hales, didn't he?" I asked and he nodded, trying to come towards me, the blond staying put. Derek growled warningly at him.

"You sure he's not your mate? Looks defensive." He growled out.

"Derek…he won't hurt us…he's family." I smiled warmly. It took some time, but he nodded, his face back to normal.

"Uncle Jack!" I hugged him, still not letting go of Alicia as she clung to me.

"Sorry about rough housing you sweetheart." I smiled, chuckling as happy tears ran down my face. "Let's not tell your father. Big brother Josh would kick my ass." He joked, his laughter booming out loudly. I grinned, too happy, and just nodded. I saw the blond looking nervously at the ground as she fingered the cut on her forehead that was taking a bit to heal.

"Sorry about that." I called out to her and she just nodded, glaring at the ground.

"Michelle…this is my niece, Kira. Kira this is Michelle Rogers. She was an omega when I came across her. Girl was changed young, she needs a pack." I nodded, she just looked at me unsure. I realized she couldn't be more than seventeen years old.

"Midgey! Midge! This is my big sister! Midge! This is Kira!" Alicia shouted out happily, bouncing in her spot, causing Fang to yip happily again. I smiled nodding, too happy to see her face. It had been quite some years since I last saw her.

"You-you let your hair grow, sweety." I smiled, fingering her locks. She nodded.

"I had to. I had to change my name. Me and Pa! And then Midge brought us to this place!" I smiled

"Thank you, Michelle. For looking after my family. I presume you're Kyle?" she nodded, a bit upset.

"Pay her no mind! She's upset you bested her! You took us on all at once for a while there! What has your father been doing in his trainings?" my Uncle joked. I grinned.

"I'll say! Training can be downright crazy! And Ali!" I mock frowned, rubbing my ankle. "That was a…smart move…immobilizing your opponent." I painfully congratulated her. She smiled sheepishly. My uncle laughed, the three of us the only ones forgetting we had almost killed each other and talking about it like if it was mere practice.

"Little thing remembers your trainings! She's gotten to be a handful!" I laughed and he turned to Derek, a smile still on his face. "And this young man….you sure are strong boy! I'll admit it! Kicked my ass!" he bellowed

"Daddy!" Alicia scolded his father for swearing.

"Jack Kendricks!" my uncle extended his hand and Derek just looked at it, I glared and he rolled his eyes taking it, still not smiling.

"Derek Hale."

"Not very talkative I see." Uncle Jack joked.

"Can we quit the festivities? It's obvious we need to move on again! The hunters will probably be here any minute after all the ruckus we just did!" the blond growled out

"She's right, we should go." Spoke Derek. Right at that, I heard another howl, one that sent shivers up my spine.

"I don't think they will….the hunters are more concerned with the alpha…" my uncle glared at me.

"J-jack…we should go." Spoke up the blond.

"Kira," my Uncle warned. "Tell me you aren't involved with that wretched excuse of a wolf? Alpha has caused me nothing but problems since it started making its appearance known by killing humans." He grunted.

"We were hoping you knew something." Derek spoke stoically. My uncle stared at him.

"Well we don't know anything all we know is-" My uncle was cut off at the sound of gun shots.

"Come on! We need to get going!" Michelle spoke, motioning to the Tahoe frantically. Everyone jumped in, me and Derek in the back. I reveled in the wind hitting my wounds, relaxing me and causing me to close my eyes as I enjoyed the temporary bliss. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards warmth.

"Are you healing?" I heard Derek's husky voice ask. I looked into his green eyes, nodding, mesmerized. He nodded back to me, his face an emotionless mask. Although his action was speaking a lot louder than any words he could have spoken.. It looked like my old DerDer was in there still. I leaned my head against his shoulder, sitting upright when I heard more gunshots and howls.

"How are you two doing back there?" my uncle called back.

"Fine!" I called to him, pulling away to look at my now healed wounds.

"Midge has a rundown place we can stay at for now…it'll work until the hunters clear the woods and the alpha leaves!" he called to us, I called back an affirmative. It wouldn't be smart to go straight to the house with both posing threats so close by.

We arrived to an abandoned old warehouse, waiting it out. Currently I was playing with Fang and Alicia. Michelle somewhere outside, keeping an eye out. My uncle Jack had his eyes closed, a smile on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't voice anything. Derek leaned against a wall, watching me play. I called him over, but he only shook his head. "no."

"Kiki?" Alicia nudged my side, trying to get me to listen. "He's cute," she whispered, pointing at Derek. Derek stood straighter, looking uncomfortable. She and I giggled at that. I went to go talk to my uncle after that.

"Uncle Jack….you have to go back." I whispered to him, if I spoke up any higher I was afraid my voice would crack.

"It's too dangerous…I won't risk my daughter." My uncle spoke solemnly.

"Look around!" I growled. "We're hiding in an abandoned factory! There's a psychotic alpha on the loose and the Argents are hell bent on exterminating us!" I finished, my anger causing my eyes to flash green. His only gleamed a bright yellow, matching my anger.

"Then I'll go somewhere else, but I won't go back there! You said it, Kira! They are killing us off! Us! Our family! Who is going to be next? **_Your_** mother, **_my_** wife, **_my_** son! They've been killed along with others from our pack! They are aiming to weaken your father…to kill him and everyone in his pack! All just because they want to kill off our race….I'm not going to let them get close enough to my daughter! I'll kill that son of a bitch Argent and all of them before I let that happen…do you hear me?" He was breathing heavily, calming down, or trying to.

"It's safe over there… at least now…we've been moving around for the past year and we've finally lost them…" he looked out towards the door.

"What about her?" he motioned towards the exit, meaning Michelle. "Or even him…" he motioned towards Derek. "If it's so safe Kira, tell me, where's Cassandra currently located?" I looked to the floor. "You and your father still have her in hiding, don't you." I answered his questions, choosing to ignore the last ones.

"Michelle can come with us…and well…I have a few things to take care of with him and a young omega…then …then I'll go back…" Maybe….I thought to myself, looking at Derek who pretended not to be listening in as Alicia tried to talk his ear off.

"I'll think about it…for now…we'll be in touch kiddo… just….you two should probably go." My uncle's voice was completely serious, leaving no room for argument. I just nodded. Hugging him goodbye before doing the same with Alicia. I almost cried as I walked out of the warehouse with Derek. I just found them and already I had to leave them behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Cat Call

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N:I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've lost or am rather losing interest in writing this. I have quite a few ppl putting this story as their faves or following, but no one is willing to review besides my usual one or two and it's a bit disappointing to be honest….I'll see how it goes though. The next three chapters will determine whether or not I bother to continue this story at all.**

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

I groaned when I felt the bed dip down a bit, the weight on it being distributed. I opened an eye and saw a shirtless Derek working to put on his pants. He fell short of putting on his shirt when he realized I was looking. He just stared at me, as I stared at him, and I began to feel like he could see through me. I subconsciously picked up the bed sheet tighter around my bare body before breaking eye contact. We kept trying to push each other away, but yet we kept doing this to one another. Sleeping together was just serving to confuse us both.

I felt the bed dip down by me this time as he sat next to me. I closed my eyes in pleasure as his callused fingers brushed over my freshly healed wound. He stared at it, I stared at him, and he just let his fingers soothe the wound. I shivered when his cool fingers went from tracing the healing mark up to trace my ribs. From there I felt him trace around the curve of my breast and towards my neck. I felt his lips replace the tips of his fingers as he kissed along my neck and up my jaw, stopping at the corner of my lips. He pulled back and gave me a smoldering stare. I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and brought him back down to me, kissing him full force. I brought him on top of me, feeling the heat of his body atop of mine.

I didn't care that I was only growing attached to him more and more each time we did this. It gave me hope that he could be mine. It made me think that deep down maybe Derek Hale did in fact love me like I loved him. Because truth be told, I did love him. I never stopped, not once. I just let his lips take me somewhere else in the throes of our passion. I felt my nails lengthen into claws and my eyes glow eerily. He pulled back breathing heavily, his bright electric blue eyes glaring at me. That confused me and I suddenly felt the fire he was building within me burn out, my eyes going back to normal.

"What are you doing to me" he asked me agitatedly. I stared at him in disbelief, my heart feeling like he just knocked it off the high it had just been on. "You've been doing something to me, haven't you?" At the accusatory tone he used I pushed him off. My look of hurt transforming into a look of loathing anger.

"Get out!" I growled out, masking my deep agony with anger. He just stared into my eyes, as if searching for something, the anger gone. His may have been, but mine wasn't and it wouldn't be palpitated so easily by his steady look. Instead I felt my eyes glowing in my attempt to shelter my hurt. "I said.. get.. out.. .Derek." I growled, the fabric of my bed sheets stretching and tearing from the strain my claws put on them. He stared at me for a bit before standing up, snatching his shirt back from the floor as he exited my room. I heard him stomp down the stairs before he shut the door with a powerful slam, the house shivering violently from it. I kept glaring at where he stood, feeling my resolve break. I didn't need this. I didn't need him…. I quickly and violently whipped at my cheeks, trying to rid all traces of my pain off my face.

Time and time again I've felt like I was always tossed aside by him, like I was never good enough. I'll admit it! I need him! He's everything I want and need! I've been breaking for the past couple of years! I'm falling apart and I have no idea how to fix myself. I need him to do it….but he's obviously not up for the job. I knew better than to rely on anyone! I can only count on me. So be it. He thinks I'm doing something to him?! Seriously? He just can't believe that he could have any feelings for me so I must be drugging the guy, yeah. Right! Ugh! He ticks me off so bad! I felt my phone vibrate and went to answer it.

"**_NEED HELP! GET TO SCHOOL ASAP_**"

Well that scared the shit out of me. After reading the text from Stiles I was quick to shower (didn't want Scott to smell sex all over me) and change before hopping into my car and driving wildly off to school. I quickly followed my nose and sense of sound to find the boys. I managed to get to the lacrosse field and stopped and stared strangely at the boys. Stiles hitting Scott repeatedly with the small ball.

I decided not to make my presence known and stuck to hiding it out watching as Stilles pummeled Scott with the tiny lacrosse ball. I listened in on the two and after they concluded that anger was his boost I was confused myself. Anger was a pretty good boost, but we were pack creatures. We took power from our pack, our family, our …friends and loved ones. I needed to find out more about this Allyson girl. It was time to do some detective work. Again.

I spent the day tracking Allyson Argent and fighting my instinct and need to quench my revenge. I reminded myself that as of now the kid was just an innocent bystander. Not all kids born with wolf parents were born wolf…you were turned twenty-five percent of the time. Maybe she'll fall under that category. Regardless I wasn't going to let Scott's life fall under a maybe and would see for myself what type of person this girl was.

I listened in on her normal teenage conversations and found myself wondering if the girl was acting or feigning innocence, but what need was there for that right now? She didn't know I was listening or that anyone was listening in on her conversation for that matter. Her demeanor wasn't that of a hunter, but of a teenage child. It was almost surprising. I thought I'd try my vibe with her up close. I made my way off into the halls and started walking, taking out my phone and pretending to text. I purposely walked into her, falling on my ass. I blinked a couple of times and looked at my phone, cover and battery scattered on the floor.

"Aww man!" I whined. She immediately started stuttering an apology, her cheeks aflame apart from the painted blush on her cheeks.

"I'm so so so so sooo sorry!" she went over again and again I made a face of disappointment as I picked up my things.

"No worries..my fault I guess." I mumbled out as she put back together my phone, not even bothering to pick up her things. She looked fidgety as she put my phone back together, looking worried that she might have broken it. That was a good sign. I picked up her things and heard her sigh out in relief.

"Oh! It works still!" she said happily handing it over to me. I tried my best at a wide smile as I took it gratefully from her. "No harm done to it, right?" she waited, biting her lip. I pretended to check over it for a bit before shaking my head.

"Nuh-ugh. None. Thanks. Sorry for bumping into you like that by the way." I tried to say shyly and she just looked at the floor.

"Um..don't worry about it. It was probably my fault anyways, I was in such a hurry to get to class….which I'm probably late for anyways." She made a face.

"Oh I'm sorry…um..thank you again…just got lost."

"You new?" she asked I just nodded. "Ah…I know how that feels I was new not too long ago and I know how bad it can be. I'm Allyson, Sophomore." She replied, extending her hand. I took it and shook her hand.

"Stacey, same here." I lied.

"Oh! Well maybe you can come hang out with us…" she bit her lip. "I mean us as in myself and my friends if you'd like." I pretended to think about it, after listening to the sincerity in the girl I had made my decision. I just hopped I didn't regret it later.

"Thanks…maybe I'll take you up on that offer, but….today I have to go to some dumb meeting." I rolled my eyes. "I'm a year in advanced and they're having me repeat the majority of my classes." She looked shocked but then smiled.

"Wow…well I can see how that'd be a bother. Well whenever you're done! I'l keep an eye open for you." The late bell rang. "Well nice meeting you, Stacey. I'll see you then." She smiled, waving as she started walking backwards to her class. I waved back and we both turned away. Time to find Stilles.

_"MEET ME BY YOUR LOCKER"_

"_HOW THE HEL DO YOU KNOW-NEVER MIND OK"_

I waited patiently for the kid to appear and when he did I practically rushed him. "Don't let Scott think that anger is the key. It's not." He looked at me confused.

"How did- you spied on us?!" I covered his mouth.

"yes dork, but that's not the point. Allyson just may be his trigger and his anesthetic. It might be what causes him to go wolf….or brings him back to his humanity. She may just be his anchor. Derek is an idiot if he's trying to get himself to believe that his anger is his anchor. It might start becoming it soon, but it wasn't always like that. My anchor is my need to protect. It's my pack, my family, my friends. It's my natural instinct as a women to try and protect. Actually as a pack animal it should be his too…" he looked at me funny when I drifted off in my rambling.

"Anyways! Look! Point being…Allyson may be best for him…his affection for her may be what gives him the control he wants….just ….pass down the message ok?" he nodded "And …so…how are the two of you?"

"Better. We're guys….we get over shit quickly." I rolled my eyes. Yeah apparently not all guys just dumb teenage boys…like you two.

"Well that's good…anyways, tell him to stop relying on Derek so much. He has instincts too that are going to try and help him. I'm not saying to blow him off completely because he can't do this alone, but I'm saying he has you too….you may not be a wolf, but I trust in your weirdness, Stiles." He looked confused.

"Not sure whether to say thank you….or flip you off." I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward.

"Just go, kid!" I giggled and waited for him to get back to class before leaving for my Uncle and Cousin.

As I was walking I took out my phone, contemplating whether or not to call my father and let him know what I'd accomplished. It was almost like he had read my thoughts because in that moment his name appeared on my screen. It took me a while to answer, but eventually I did.

"Oh…Kira?" I answered back. "Any news, sweety?" I swallowed back my nervousness.

"Y-yeah….I found them dad-"

"That's great!" he cut me off. "The three of you can come home now!" he exclaimed.

"Dad, it isn't that easy. He's found an Omega, she's still a kid. A bit older than Connor maybe and…he's scared about the hunters back home targeting us."

"Jack's being an idiot! He's going to get himself and those girls killed then! He's in the damn hunter capital at this point. I've heard rumors of Gerard heading over there in a year or so. Most of the hunters here are gone and they don't mind us. At least we haven't had any confrontations in the least." I rolled my yes. Yeah, neither had the Hales before those bastards burned down the house. I swallowed back my retort and instead asked what he was planning. "I'm heading over there now." My eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! Dad! You can't be serious! The others need you there! This is stupid! What about the boys and-"

"They'll be coming with me Kira…this is not up for discussion, it's final and we are heading over there. It's time I settled things with my baby brother."

"But dad-"

"Don't worry, Kira. We'll be safe. Cassie will stay where she is, perfectly fine and I'll be with the boys. Bye Kira, behave." With that he hung up, leaving me gapping at the phone. I tried not to toss the phone at a tree and instead growled out in agitation before growling out in anger.

"Spying on me now, kid?" I turned to the blond behind me.

"Your father really is the alpha?" I looked at her a bit before nodding. She looked scared.

"He won't do anything to you…he's ..kind…Omegas don't last long and-"

"I know they don't…I was turned with my best friend….she didn't make it before hunters killed her." I looked down.

"How old where you?"

"Thirteen." My eyes widened. "Yeah…" she said sadly after seeing my expression. "Do you- do you think he'll- he'll let me, you know, stay?" I smiled at her, nodding.

"Yeah kiddo. He will. We're a pack, we'll just be a bigger pack. Only gets better with numbers." I smiled to her she gave me a nervous smile back.

"You were- you were looking for your family right? That was it?" I thought it over.

"I was…but I need to apparently make certain preparations in my house since I don't think all of us fit in the one I have here." I laughed and tried to fix things when I saw the depressed face she made. "Oh we'll have room! It's just going to be a bit tight, I hope you don't mind." I laughed. "need to buy more beds, at least the blow up or sofa kind." I giggled she did too.

We stopped when I heard growling, I looked around frantically and froze when I spotted bright red eyes. Michelle froze and a look of sheer panic crossed her face. I stood in front of her protectively. I growled at it and it growled back. "When I give the signal….run." I whispered, she clutched onto my arm, obviously afraid. "Come on honey, trust me." I told her. I felt my face morph into a more wolf like appearance and my claws elongate deadly sharp. I pushed Michelle lightly, only to growl and lunge at the guy when he went after Michelle. I felt my body ache as I slammed into his more muscular frame. I jumped back when he tried to slash at me.

I thought I'd use the trees as leverage seeing as my size gave me a slight advantage at movement, or so I hoped. I went twirling from tree to tree, back to the ground. I was sure to keep my movements random so he wouldn't be able to find a pattern , burly scratching the surface of his skin when I tried to claw at him. I was growling in frustration when his wounds were only superficial. I tried jumping on his back only to be tossed back into a tree, but at least as he pulled me off I dug into his skin. I got up quickly before he could catch me with his teeth. I hurled myself at him, but he didn't budge and tried tugging at me, almost like if he was trying to rip me in two. I managed to get a hand loose and claw at his eye. He roared a good one before tossing he hard into the tree, hearing it splinter beneath my head.

Finally he managed to grab my ankle and I stared into razor sharp canines etched in drool. I thought I was a goner for sure, until I heard a cat like howl. To say I was confused was an understatement. What the hell was that? Even the damn alpha looked lost, head turned to the side. I was too much in a daze from the damn beating of a lifetime. I was tired just from dodging his ass for an hour or two, another good thirty minutes giving him tiny paper cuts it seemed and another twenty burly landing decent hits. He finally looked back to me. He growled at me I thought he was going in for a kill shot, but instead he lifted me up and slammed me into the splintered tree and ground violently. I was on the brink of unconsciousness and just wanted this shit to end, but he kept going at it. Finally he dropped me and breathed out heavily in my face, roaring. I tried to remind myself how to breathe as I ignored the pain on the back of my head, spine, legs…everything. But if I thought that was bad? I didn't know anything at all. Next thing I knew was the felling of his claws into my side near my hip. I cried out and that was all she wrote before I knocked out from the immense amount of pain I felt coursing through my body. At that moment I didn't care though. I welcomed the numbness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know this is late but I felt like no one really care about the story too much but I promise to try and write minimum of at least once every other week…twice a month minimum…..sorry but at the moment that's the best I can do with college. Tell me what you think and sorry about my extended absence but hey! I have a fifteen page paper due by tomorrow at 9:35 am and I am on page…. T_T yeah no fun! Lol anyways. .. I would appreciate feedback guys =/ I lack motivation xP**


	15. Chapter 15: Ripped Apart

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for those of you that don't know, I have been revising this story. I've corrected a lot of mistakes I took notice of and, more importantly, I've added a lot of new things to each chapter. I've mapped out how this story is going to go and am now writing for personal reasons. This is strictly therapeutic and I hope it'll make me feel better, maybe even help me get in touch with my creative side again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I realize it's been a very long time since I've last updated, but I tend to do so more often from now on. Thank you everyone! Remember to fave, follow, review, whatever you'd like. I don't discourage feedback. =) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs!**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I left Kira's house an hour ago, tired of the same thing every time. I didn't know what I was going to do with her. What I did now, however, was that I was getting tired of having things out of my control. It was time I had _some_ answers! This being kept in the dark, unknowing, was confusing me. I didn't know if what I felt for Kira was genuine, or if I was just lonely. I didn't know if I could trust Scott. I didn't know why Laura was killed and I didn't know who that damn Alpha was. I was running out of options and idea and I'm getting desperate. I sighed as I made my way down a path I had seemingly gotten accustomed to as I made my way into my Uncle's infirmary. I'm not sure how much help this could be, but it wasn't like I had any other ideas. I made my way towards him, wheeling him towards me as I sat on his bed. They had placed him in a wheelchair to take in some sunlight. I stared at him a bit, unsure of where, or how, to start.

"I need your help," I started off in a hushed tone. His eyes remained unresponsive and unfocused. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign." I fought against the constricting of my throat. "Blink, raise a finger, anything…just…just some way of pointing me in the right direction." I trailed off. "Okay?" I breathed in, ready to start again.

"Someone killed Laura," I kept my gaze down, needing time to collect myself. "Your niece?" I tried to see some flicker of recognition, anything. "Laura?" Nothing. "Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack.. which means he's not as strong." I stopped, not quite sure with what I was about to say next.

"I can take him. Kira's here. Remember her? We took her in, she was always at the house…." I trailed off. "She has family here, they're good. They're trying to avoid the alpha too." I sighed. "I'm sure if we all worked together, her Uncle, myself, her, we'd be able to kill him." I wasn't even sure if they would agree, but it was hopeful thinking. "But we have to find him first. If you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire?" I was suddenly hopeful and fearful all at once. No change came from the comatose like man in front of me. "Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger, just anything!" I was losing my composure. I grabbed onto him, "Say something!"

"Let him go!" I turned to see a red headed nurse at the doorway. "You think after five years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" I was suddenly annoyed with this women.

"You got a better method?"

"Patience, he'll respond if you give him the time." I stared at her and then at my uncle.

"I don't have any more time." I said annoyed as I walked out. I exited the hospital and walked to my car only to notice a piece of paper on my windshield. My eyes bulged as I stared at the image. Maybe this hadn't been a complete waste. I was quick to get in my car and drive off, I knew who I was interrogating next.

* * *

I made my way into the vet clinic, ignoring the man when he confused me for Scott. His joking tone vanished as soon as he saw me. "Can I help you?" he asked me.

"I hope so. I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me? What animal?" he played dumb.

"Three months ago. A deer." I unfolded the picture that someone had placed on my Camero's windshield. "You remember this?" he looked at it closely and I took notice of how his eyes widened for a second and his heart rate picked up.

"Oh yes! It's just a deer! And _I_ didn't find it there. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them?"

"I told them, no." I saw him swallow, listening to the blip in his heart. I walked closer towards him.

"Did you hear that?" as I got closer, he stepped away from me.

"Hear what?"

"The sound of your heart beat rising?" he looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?" I was getting upset now.

"It's the sound of you lying." I reached over the examination table and pulled him across it towards me, knocking him out momentarily. I tied him up in the meantime and waited for him to wake up. He came to and I continued when I notice him become aware of the situation. "Are you protecting someone?"

"Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." I got annoyed and gripped the back of his neck.

"I don't want drugs! I wanna know why you're lying!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he continued to play ignorant. I spun him on the chair and easily lifted him up on it.

"What do you want?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I want to know who you are! Who're you protecting?!"

"What are you doing?!" we both turned to see Scott turning on the lights and coming in.

"Scott! Get out of here!" the man started to wiggle in the chair. I knocked him out as Scott came closer.

"Stop! Stop!" he held me back a bit.

"Look when he's conscious he can keep from healing, but unconscious he can't!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Scott shouted."What are you talking about?!"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? Why I told Kira not to tell you? It's our sign for a vendetta! For revenge! It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?!" Scott asked me like if I was stupid.

"Only one way to find out." I trailed off, bringing my claws towards the vet only to have Scott stop me. I was surprised to see he had control despite having shifted. His face morphed into the wolf. He growled at me, holding on tightly to my clawed arm with his own. He pushed it away and I stepped back, much too shocked with his control. I looked on as I saw him revert back to normal.

"Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry." He threatened. I stayed back as I saw him tend to the vet.

"You've a plan?" I went up to him, tired of just watching him play nurse.

"Just.. give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot. Bring Kira." I rolled my eyes and walked on out.

* * *

I made quick work of getting to Kira's house, slamming my car door shut as I got out, pausing only when I saw the blond werewolf from before sitting on the steps. I saw her tense up and whisper something. "It's the guy that was with Kira." I sniffed the air and turned to look at her quizzically. Out of the house suddenly came the little red head.

"I'm here for Kira!" I called out to her. I noticed the little girl had tears in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Shh, it's okay. Get back inside. I'm sure she's fine." I looked at the blond confused. The little girl just nodded and went back inside.

"Where is she?" I called to her. She never once stepped away from the porch, guarding the front door almost.

"We don't know.." she whispered. "I was hoping you would." Her voice sounded sad, and I took notice that the dog's annoying barking was missing. That, and the male from before was missing as well.

"What are you two doing here alone?" I accused. She was quiet for a bit and my suspicion was only growing.

"Jack is dead.. that alpha attacked us earlier today.. that dog of hers.. it tried to bite him and I took Alicia and ran. I caught her scent eventually and came here. I can pick locks." She continued to whisper, and it was now I realized that there was sniffling and light sobs coming from inside. I sighed, running my hand through my hair before going over my face. I looked around and then at her.

"Did the alpha track you guys here?" she looked to the ground shrugging. I tried to hide how upset I was. I knew they had just witnessed something horrible, the little girl inside having just lost her father, but I was mad at her stupidity. If the alpha had followed her here, then they were sitting ducks, what was worse, was that now that thing could now possibly know where Kira lived. They had just placed themselves and her in danger. I started walking to my car.

"W-wait!" I turned to see the little girl. "P-please make s-sure she's o-okay." Her eyes were rimmed with red. "S-she.." she paused. "I just l-lost my d-daddy…I don't w-want S-sissy gone too." She sniffled. I kept staring at her before nodding. I looked to the blond who had her arms wrapped tightly around the little girl, looking slightly defeated.

"Keep an eye on her." I warned her and she nodded. "Stay inside and lock the doors. If Kira comes back, tell her to call me, understood?" they both nodded and with that, I got back into my car and made my way back to the clinic. There was something I had to do before I met up with Scott again.

* * *

I drove up to the parking lot and got out to see the two idiot teens there. "Where's Kira?" My throat constricted a bit wondering where she could be, if she was alive. And more importantly, wondering how she was going to take to the news that after just finding her uncle, he was killed. "And my boss?!" Scott added.

"Kira's unavailable at the moment you're going to just have to put up with me on my own. Your boss is in the back." They both peered into the back of the car.

"Oh…he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically and all I could think to do was roll my eyes at the stupid teen.

"Wait, hey! What are you doing?" I called to them when they started walking towards the school.

"You said I was linked to the alpha," he started. "I'm going to see if you're right." I saw the two disappear inside the school and just leaned against my car, waiting bored. I looked at my phone, hoping to see a message or call from Kira, but only tossed it into my car when I saw nothing. I went to lean against Stile's jeep when I heard the most pathetic sound ever. Some cat like screech. I rolled my eyes at the horribly un-wolflike sound.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I sighed. Yep, this is who I was relying on. I was ready to walk over there when the whole school began to vibrate with a powerful howl. Once he was done howling, I saw the idiots walking towards me. "I'm gonna kill both of you!" I pointed to them. "What the hell was that?!" I said, beyond annoyed. "What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" I asked them like if it wasn't obvious enough. The two just couldn't stop grinning.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott looked proud and Stiles…there was something wrong with that boy. His grin was annoying me.

"It was loud…and it was _awesome!_" he sang out, but I was busy listening in to movement coming from somewhere.

"Shut up." I commanded.

"Don't be such a sour wolf!" Stiles pointed at me.

"What'd you do with him?" asked Scott. I turned to my car, confused.

"What? I didn't do anything." I looked at the two confused, before a burning hot pain erupted from my back. Blood spurted from out of me like a fountain as I realized something was lifting me up from behind. I continued to spit out blood before being violently tossed into a wall and blacking out.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I whimpered as I came to. A burning pain in my hip as I tried to right myself. I shook my head, hoping to ebb away the blurriness from my vision. I sucked in air when I strained my hip. I turned to look at it, wincing as I did. It looked bad. It wasn't healing. There was a horrible smell coming from the hole that went from my hip to waist. I groaned as I noticed more blood leaking onto the floor. I whimpered as I found a way to get up straight. I tried to take a step forward only to cry out, using the tree by me to right myself. I looked at the sky. It was seriously dark already and I wanted nothing more than to lie in my bed until this shit closed up. I sucked in a big breath of air, prepared to limp my way home when I heard a strong roar fill the sky. Instantly I knew who it was. The alpha.

"Scott." Something was wrong, that was a call. It was calling out to Scott. I groaned as I tried to pin point where the howl had come from and limp my way towards there. Every step was like another stab to my already wounded side. I kept whimpering, willing the pain to subside. Finally, fed up with my own weakness, I sucked it up and tried to walk as straight as I could. "Come on big girl. Scotty boy needs you." I pepped talked myself as I took tiny baby steps at first. "Come on Kiki, you got this." I grit my teeth. I stopped to look around. Why the hell didn't I take my car this morning?! I swear, when I find that alpha, I'm going to rip him a new one! I kept struggling on, using the trees to help lift myself up.

I kept at it for a good thirty minutes, if not more, and realized I hadn't gotten very far. Finally, I let out an agitated shout up towards the sky. It didn't help that my temper was getting the best of me considering the circumstances I was currently in. I tried to keep on going when I heard noise coming towards me. "That wasn't Scott." I realized. I tried to run now, overestimating myself as I suddenly tripped and tumbled down a small hill. The alpha had just howled. It was calling out to Scott's werewolf nature. "Scotty." On top of that, the hunters could be possibly out hunting at the moment, and I wasn't in the best of states. I whimpered, laying there for a bit. I looked up at the sky and realized just how over my head I was. I turned myself over and looked around. I was near the warehouse Michelle had taken us to. I quickly, or as quickly as I could, limped my way over there.

I made it to the side gate, carefully looking over the edge towards the front to see if I could spot any possible threats. Nothing out of the ordinary, that's a good sign. I was quick to snap the dead bolt and walk inside, sighing as I closed the door. I let my eyes glow when I realized how dark it was in here, the nocturnal vision coming in handy. "Hello?!" I called out, hoping that by chance, the others would be here still. Nothing. I did a quick search in my pockets, hoping to fish out my cell phone, only to groan when I realized I didn't have it on me. I must have dropped it when I fought the alpha by the old apartments. I sighed. I had to find that or risk exposing myself.

I saw some boxes and walked on over to them, laying down awkwardly on them. I tried a couple breathing exercises, willing my wound to heal faster. This was definitely going to take all day. I had no car, it was still parked a good ways away from where I first encountered my uncle, and I had no cell phone, it lay somewhere in the forest. Anything else I may or may not have forgotten? I closed my eyes, hoping Scott would be okay.

I had just dozed off when I heard something snap, followed by chains rattling to the ground. Next thing I know, the front gates are slowly being opened wide and blinding lights hitting my sensitive eyes. Damn, had the hunters caught me? I was quick to hide behind the boxes, squishing my face against the cardboard. I heard an engine roaring to life and the lights come up closer. I tried to even out my breathing and calm my heart. I heard grunting and then the car and lights shutting off. I sniffed the air, a metallic taste to it. I quickly sprung up, only to remember the pain in my side. I stifled in the gasp and made my way towards the familiar black Camero. I saw Derek struggling and took notice of the large hole in his back.

"Derek!" I called out to him when he slumped against the gate he was trying to close. I saw his eyes close before he gave off a low growl, warning me. I think he didn't realize it was me. "It's Kira." I ignored the pain and walked over to him. "Come on." I grabbed his arm and he took my hip and shoulder into a vice grip. My eyes bulged out as his claws only dug further into my wounded hip. I let out a whimper.

"Kira?" I nodded, whining a bit. I felt his claws retract and then felt him slump against me, passed out. I found the strength to lift him up and lay him against the boxes I had been using as a make shift bed. I then made my way towards the metal doors and proceeded to close up, making sure no one was outside as I did so. I went back to the car, turning on his lights. I knew I'd probably be killing his battery, but I was much too tired to wolf out at the moment, my eyes having a hard time adjusting to anything as it was.

"Aw Derek.." I mumbled as I noticed his wounds. He needed to get that wound taken care of. I figured it was the alpha since I noticed it wasn't healing, same as my own. At least, it wasn't healing as quickly as it should have. I knew I couldn't carry him to my house and figured I could drive us there, lifting him, dragging him mainly, as best as I could towards his car. I opened the back seat and gently laid him faced down on it. After closing the door, I made my way into the driver's seat only to groan in annoyance. The damn car was out of gas. I hit the back of my head on the head rest. Typical. I looked at my hip, as much as I was trying to ignore it, it stung.

I started rummaging through his dashboard and arm rest for anything. I groaned when I found nothing, opting to pop open the trunk and look for anything that could help me bandage his wound. I found a small roll and a gauze pad along with water and figured it was better than nothing. I limped my way back over to Derek, figuring he needed the gauze more than I did. I tried to sit him up and he only groaned. "Easy there Der, it's just me." I soothed. I had trouble removing his jacket and keeping him up since he just wanted to slump back against the seats. Finally, after removing it I got to work on his ripped shirt, I opted for leaning him forward against me, making sure to mind my own injury. I ignored his even breathing on my neck and tried to avoid the blush from materializing on my cheeks and focus on what I was doing.

I realized I needed to clean around the wound, and since I didn't have a rag or alcohol for that matter I settled on the water. I took off my top, knowing I had a grey spaghetti shirt under, and leaned out of the open car door to wet it with the water. I tried to clean around the wound, never getting too close to the wound itself. I was too afraid I would infect the wound more if I did. I figured getting rid of the dry blood around the area was the best for now. After that, I whipped his face, realizing that too was caked in dry blood, along with his chest. I blushed as I cleansed him of the rusty stains on his skin and opening the gauze pad with my teeth. I took it and placed it against the wound before taking the bandage. It was burly enough to roll around his chest twice, but it kept the gauze in place at least. I put my hand to his forehead hoping he didn't have a fever. I wasn't sure if he truly wasn't feverish, or if I myself was battling an infected wound and was suffering from one as well. I sighed, realizing how tired I was. I felt my muscles sore and stiff from the ass beating I received, my bone trying to mend itself after the alpha tore his wretched claws through the ligaments located near my hip and waist.

I shook my head, ebbing away the blurriness obscuring my vision just slightly. I set Derek so he was able to awkwardly stick his legs out the passenger door, since I had the seats down, and laid him faced down, his face pointed towards the open driver's door. His head was currently on my lap as I had my feet up on the bent forward driver's seat. I tried to even my breathing but the world was moving before my eyes and I was beginning to feel all the more disoriented. I tried to distract myself when I heard Derek groan, unconsciously running my fingers through his hair, my other hand over my eyes for a bit. I hissed when I felt my wound start to pulsate almost. It burned. But pain meant that I was alive, and I'd take it. When it's numb, that's when you know it's bad. I placed my hand against the wound, hoping to stop the blood with my hands, my now bloodied shirt and Derek's right under it so I wouldn't get blood stains on his leather. I tried to stay awake for as long as I could, but I was just too tired. I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm on a roll today! Well this was originally smaller, but after getting a review since the longest! I decided to make it longer and well I'm already working on the chapter after this so it might be out today or tomorrow =) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter =) Thank you again to those that added me to their favorites or started following, I greatly appreciate it! I do however, greatly encourage reviews! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! =D And special thank you goes out to howling4hale for the review =)**


	16. Chapter 16: Bite Me

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: So not many people read the last chapter and I just thought I'd let people know that chapter 15 is an ACTUAL CHAPTER NOW lol =) just a heads up and well hope you guys are all having a fabulous day and hope this chapter pleases you all, it's a lot more suspenseful than the last. =) Only own my OCs.**

**Warning: It gets slightly steamy in the middle, but nothing too too graphic =)**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I felt like dead weight as I began to open my eyes at the sound of someone groaning. I peaked open an eye, mindful of the sunlight suddenly filling the room oddly enough. I opened my eyes and looked outside the car window. Bits of sun light managed to shine through the small windows at the top of the building. I felt Derek stir, his head still on my lap, which was now numb. I looked at him, noticing how peaceful he was with his arms wrapped around my waist a bit awkwardly. His forehead void of any creases or worry lines at the moment and his jaw wasn't clenched like it had been doing often. I let my hands caress his face, which was facing away from me, before running my hands through his hair. I let my other hand go towards his wounded back and inspected the gauze that was now stained red. I noticed that the gauze wasn't damp, the blood long since dried up. That at least meant the bleeding had stopped, at least a little, right?

I sighed, noticing my palm was covered in dried blood as well. I looked to my wound and realized it was a lot smaller in size. It was still open, but noticeably scabbing over, which meant it was closing and more importantly healing. I carefully, as to not wake up Derek, grabbed the water bottle and stretched my hand out the car to clean my palm of my own blood. I bit my lip when I realized just how badly it hurt to do so. My back was hurting horribly as well, not sure if it was from the couple of nicks the alpha managed to land or the numerous times he slammed me on the ground or maybe even from sleeping in this awkward position all night.

I tried to shift a little, but stopped when I heard Derek groan. I figured it would be best to stay perfectly still and not move, but I knew we had to eat at some point. He had to have hi cell phone around here, right? I could call Stiles or Scot and have them come get us. Either that or I could wait and hope Uncle Jack or one of them came back here and found us. Oh shit.. I had nearly forgotten. Dad should be getting here with the boys sometime today! He must have already called me numerous times and was no doubt having a panic attack. I opted for finding Derek's phone. I tried to move as little as possible, considering how much my hip still hurt, and tried not to wake Derek up. It was no good. I went to stretch forward and Derek let out a growl. I stayed perfectly still again after that, but it was no use.

I saw as his eyes fluttered open and his head shifted on my lap a bit, I could hear him taking in the scents around him and I found myself slightly embarrassed. He tried to lift himself up and I grabbed his arm only to let go when I felt him stiffen. "careful." I advised. He turned his head to look at me. He stared at me for a while before looking down at his shirtless chest. He raised an eyebrow at me and I found myself blushing. "You were hurt, I tried to wrap it." I mumbled. He only reached over his back to finger the gauze. He looked around and then stopped at his bloody shirt that had fallen by my legs during my sleep. "It's probably useless.." I mentioned to him. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. It had a large hole in the back and was completely soaked in blood. He tried to stretch and he groaned, stopping.

"Take it easy, Derek. Here," I handed him the water bottle, or what was left of it.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and looked around. "My phone have you seen it?" I looked around before pointing to the front of the passenger seat on the floor. "The alpha went after Scott and Stiles." I gasped, reaching out towards him as he tried to call one of them I presumed.

"What?! Are they-" he quieted me, but hung up when e saw me suck in a breath. Looking at the ground and closing my eyes. My side was hurting again. I felt fingers move my hand, that I hadn't even realized had moved to hold my wound, before brushing over the injury. Next I felt hands on my forehead.

"You _would_ be stupid enough to look after me and then let yourself get sick, you idiot." I heard him growl, but only ignored him. I kept trying to calm my nerves, hoping the pain would fade away.

"It'll heal." I reasoned.

"yeah, and it's probably already infected!" he hissed at me. "You know a wound from an alpha can do that, Kira!" I opened my eyes to glare at him. I saved his life twice and he's _still_ ungrateful? I pushed his hands away and awkwardly made my way out the car, only to rest against the trunk, breathing heavily as I held my wound. I heard him get out the car and try and grab my hand, I tugged it away. When he went to try again, I only moved away from him.

"Would you stop?!" he shouted at me. I let him move my hand and pull the band of my pants down a little. I growled. He looked at me. "It's not like I haven't seen all of you already, Kira." I huffed and let him slide my pants down a bit and bring down the band of my underwear. TO be honest, both had only added to the pain on my injury, rubbing against it. I let out a shaky breath. "Jesus, and I thought he got _me_ good." He humorlessly chuckled.

"He did." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and I stopped his hands from inspecting me. "A couple more inches deeper and he's at a lung…a little more to the left of that and it's your heart. Get the picture?!" I growled at him. He just stared at me and I let go of his hands and looked away. I went back to the car and laid down, too glad to just lay down fully now and give my back a break. I saw him come back to the door and nudge me.

"Move over." I groaned, but did as I was told. I saw him pull back the seats and pull out something. I growled, putting my arm back over my eyes as I spoke.

"That was there the _whole time?_" I asked stupidly, almost whining.

"Yeah? Why?" I growled.

"I only found _one_ stupid gauze pad and the remains of a couple of bandages!" I groaned. Not to mention I ruined my top to use as a rag.

"Should have asked." He said it like it was obvious and I growled.

"Gee. Sorry! Next time I'll wake you up from your half dead state to do so!" I shouted at him, sitting up rapidly and groaning again. "owww…" I whined.

"Stop being such a baby." He mumbled and I felt him tug on my jeans again. I stopped him. "They gotta come off Kira." I tried not to smirk.

"You just wanna see me naked." He growled, but then smirked at me.

"So that's why you took off my shirt? I rolled my eyes and helped him pull off my jeans. I heard him scoff.

"What?" I asked him as he jumbled my jeans and placed them under my injured hip to lift me up.

"Really?" I looked at him funny before looking down. I blushed. I was wearing black panties with bright red lips and white fangs with the words Bite me on them. I looked on incredulously.

"Huh….ain't that ironic." I mumbled before laying on my back again. I felt my shirt go up and a bit and then something cold brushing my skin. Must have been the water. Suddenly it was near my wound and I felt a drop roll down to the tender skin. I gave off a loud hiss. "Ow, what the hell?" I looked at him. A small, moist, cotton ball in his hand.

"It's alcohol, what do you expect?" I glared, biting my lip and laying down. I grabbed his arm and put it over my other hip. He seemed to get the picture and kept me pinned down lightly. Once he was done cleaning and wrapping it, I expected him to tell me I could put my pants back on. He never did. Instead, I felt his hands caress my ankles, going up to my calves and then slowly up my thighs to rest on my ass. I lifted my head to stare at him, but I couldn't. Not only was his face seriously close to my crotch and making me nervous, but I wasn't in the best of spirits to have sex at the moment. I saw him sigh and press his forehead to my lower stomach. "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed." He never lifted his head, I only contracted my muscles when his stubble tickled my belly.

"Ditto." I whispered heavily. He chuckled and moved his face around my stomach, knowing what it was doing. "Derek." I whined and he lifted his head up, still not meeting my eyes though. He sighed once more before getting up. I did too, but he laid me back. :I need to change your bandages." I told him. He just nodded. I made quick work on his back, this time not having to practically lift him like last night, and patted his shoulder. "All done." I smiled at him.

"You should lay down and rest for a bit." He mumbled.

"I would, but my back hurts." I chuckled He frowned and turned me around, lifting my top up. He growled. "That bad?" He scoffed.

"You look like a Dalmatian." He growled.

"Yay?" I fake chuckled. "What? Don't you remember you used to want one when we were little?" I giggled, meaning it lightly and he only smirked, leaning forward.

"Does that make you my bitch?" I growled, shoving him.

"Way to kill the mood, Derek." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to check on the idiots." I looked at him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, nervous. He just shrugged.

"Hopefully." I bit my lip as he called them and I waited.

"Oh God! Either the alpha has a sick sense of humor, your spirit is haunting me even in the grave, or your still alive!" I heard a hysteric Stiles shout out. I looked at him confused.

"Stiles! What the hell are you talking about?!" Derek growled. "Where's Scott?" Derek asked. I smiled. Despite his attitude, I knew he was still just worried.

"_Prob-bably_ avoiding you right about now." Stiles stretched out his words.

"Huh?" Derek asked, genuinely confused. "Why is that?"

"Well you see.. he may or may not have….. blamed you for …ummm. Scott! You mind handling this?" I could hear Stiles' heart even from where I was. What was making him so nervous.

"I thought you had died! I panicked!" Scott suddenly shouted into the receiver.

"Way to get to it, buddy." I could now hear Stiles tell him.

"Okay, what are you two morons talking about?" Derek yelled at them, annoyed.

"The cops showed up last night! And well, Lydia, Jackson and Allison came to the school! Someone sent Allison over there through my phone! We thought we were going to die and then the cops showed up and I had to think of _something_!" Derek let out a huh.

"Sooo?" Derek made him continue, obviously trying to calm himself. I lifted myself up fully now, sitting up and putting my hands on Derek's back, rubbing smooth circles on his shoulder blades, avoiding the gauze and bandages. I felt him loosen up only a little under my touch.

"Sooo I may or may not have told them and the police that…it was you who…killed everyone." It was silent for a while and I just closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the back of his neck. At this point I'm just waiting for Derek to blow up at those two idiots for their stupidity!

"You what?!" Derek ground out.

"Look! We saw you freakin spit out blood! We thought the alpha killed you! We didn't know what else to do! We had to tell them something! I had to get Allison and the others out of there and they all kept asking questions! What was I suppose to do?! Tell them some psychotic alpha werewolf was out to kill us?!" I sighed at the same time Derek did.

"You are going to owe me for this, Scott." With that, Derek clicked. "Ugh! So now I'm a wanted fugitive! Great!" I started rubbing his shoulders again. He just sighed and after a while he looked to the ignition, grabbing his keys from it.

"No gas." I told him.

"I know, not like I can go anywhere at the moment anyways." Derek said annoyed. I kissed his tattoo and got up, maneuvering around him. I ignored the fact that Derek was shirtless and I was pantless.

"Things will work out, we just have to wait things out." I smiled at him and he stared at me, grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me to him carefully. I blushed as he fingered the band of my underwear.

"How are you so sure?" I shrugged.

"We've been through hell... and then some….. I figure life can't possibly suck that much. You're innocent. Things will get better." I smiled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me down on top of him as he leaned back into the car, only to hiss. I smiled. "I have a better idea." I smirked, pulling him out of the car. I straightened the car seat and pushed it as far back is it could go this time, away from the steering wheel. I tossed him inside and he growled, reaching out for me but I stepped back, wagging my finger at him. I suddenly jumped him, straddling him and kissing him fiercely. I heard him growl in the back of his throat and I returned it, pulling back his hair forcefully before kissing down his neck, biting and sucking. He groaned and ground my hips into his own, I groaned in return when I realized how excited his was getting. I trailed my hands down his chest, making my way to pop the button of his jeans when I pulled back. A strong, powerful and frightening howl struck me to my core and I found myself whimpering.

"That wasn't the alpha." Derek whispered, literally coming down from his high just as I had. I shook my head.

"No…**_that_**_.._ That was my dad..." I whispered. I got off of him and tried to listen. There were other multiple howls after that and I fought the urge to sing along with them. Something was wrong.

"What? Are you sure?" he grabbed my shoulders as we looked around the warehouse, the space filled in a pink light as it got dark again. I nodded. "What are they trying to do?! Alert the hunters that they're here?!" he growled. I shook my head, still shook up from hearing my father's pained and angry howl.

"Something's wrong... they're…they're morning." I realized. My heart rate picking up. I tried to count the howls. I knew I might be hearing more then what was there, but I knew they had no reason to harmonize an echo out of their howls. "One…two…three…four…five…" I counted aloud. "Five? He- he said only him and the boys where coming!" I spoke my confusion aloud.

Derek was looking at the ground, listening. "That's your pack?" I looked at him, scared, nodding. I was feeling their sorrow and I, in turn, wanted to cry out with them.

"That's... the last time I heard something like that was when…. When my Aunt Grace and cousin Luke died..." I concluded. I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. "Someone's hurt…someone could be hurt!" my hands went to my mouth, stifling a sob. I felt my eyes flash and was about to let out a howl when Derek's hands went around my mouth.

"You're hurt! You can't exactly fight off anyone if you lead the hunters or the alpha straight to us." He growled in my ear and I glared at him, looking up and trying to relax myself. He was right. He looked into my eyes, but I looked away. Instead he gripped the back of my neck, trying to get me to relent and look. "Look at me, Kira! Kira! Look at me.." I blinked away the tears, calming when the howls died down. I stared at him and before I knew it he brought my head to his chest, holding me there. I was utterly confused, a floodgate of emotions went off in me and I wasn't sure of how to process everything. I let him hold me for a bit before he let go. He rubbed the back of my head for a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, something was wrong. The way he was looking at me. "Der?" I tried to encourage him to talk to me.

"Kira…" he sighed as he let me go and looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at me. "Kira... your Uncle's dead." My eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out.

"Last night I went to your house to find you, but I ran into your cousin and that other girl…she told me the Alpha attacked them and….and that he killed your uncle." I stared at him shocked. My eyes wide, as I felt them fill with tears. "No…" I whimpered, "No I just…. We were suppose to go back….. Cassie..she missed them…. And my dad…he ….. he trusted me…." I let out a sob. "No!" I felt o the ground, trying my hardest to stop from crying, but I was no use. I had wasted away a whole day in here with Derek recovering, had the girls been alone the whole time? Had dad found them? Where they the extra howls I had heard? "Uncle Jack…." I whispered out, only to gasp. "Oh my god…. Alicia!" I sobbed. She was all alone now. No mother, no brother, and now no father.

"Shh…I know…she's okay. That girl was there I'm sure she's fine." I shook my head.

"No…she's…she's not….she's…she's probably feeling so alone right now. Her mom, her brother, and now her dad…she must be so sad and…." I stopped, my throat clogging up. He just held me and I let him. I need him at the moment. I felt so crushed from all these horrible emotions that were running through me. I couldn't help, but feel like I was crumbling from it all. I should have just let my dad know sooner. Maybe if he had known about the other alpha he would have showed up and this could have all been avoided. "This is all my fault." I finally managed to whisper out. Suddenly, Derek turned rigged and he ripped me away from him, holding me at arms distance.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always feel like you have to blame yourself for everything, even the shit you had nothing to do with?!" he yelled at me. "Listen to me! We're going to find that alpha, and when we do, I promise we're going to slash his damn throat open. Got it?" I sniffled, but nodded none the less. He got me to stand before walking back to his car, sitting me down when he was close enough. He was then quick to scoot up the seat, rummaging for his phone probably. I grabbed his arm suddenly. I could hear something thudding against the earth rapidly.

"Derek?" he stopped to listen too. "Someone's coming." He looked at me and then around. He was worried.

"Get in the car." He ordered as I saw him wolf out. I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going, you're still recovering!" I hissed at him quietly.

"Get in the car." He repeated, ignoring me. "Now, Kira." His voice gruff from his transformation. I shook my head, scared.

"No…" I whined, frightened. I could hear someone bust open the back door and I saw him push me inside. He simply rose his head to roar at who had entered. I heard multiple growls as well. I looked over my shoulder and breathed out, going out to the other door that Derek wasn't guarding.

"Dad!" I called out, noticing how only Connor and Michelle were with him. All three in wolf form, my father not fully shifted, yet. Slowly, Michelle and Connor went back to normal, both looking on awkwardly. My father, however, continued to glare heatedly at Derek. "Dad?" I called to him.

"Sissy!" I looked then to see Alicia walking in with Seth behind her. He looked at the others then to me confused. His eyes shifted to look behind me, where I felt Derek walking closer to me. Suddenly, Seth was in his wolf form, growling hatefully at Derek.

"Seth!" I warned him. My father glared, shifting back to normal, his glare never relenting. I looked at them questioningly. Why were they all looking at us so upset? Seth stepped forward, another growl ripping through him when Derek was right behind me. Derek returned it.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, boy." My father growled out.

"Dad! This is Derek! You _know_ him!" My dad never once stopped from glaring.

"Oh, I know that, Kira. I haven't forgotten what that boy has put you through." He growled. "I just hope you haven't forgotten what your actions brought you last time." He turned to stare hard at me. I looked away only to look up at Connor when he cleared his throat as he tried his best to hold back Seth who looked like he wanted to rip Derek apart.

"Um…Ki…Sis…You mind…putting some pants on." My brother looked around, never once looking at me. I blushed, looking down horrified, then turned to stare at Derek, who was still shirtless. I let out a shriek, running back to the car for my pants. When I emerged, I noticed no one had moved.

"Look, it's not what you think! I got hurt! My jeans were only hurting my hip so I took them off, look." I showed them part of my gauze covered waist. "He's hurt, too." We were both attacked by the alpha, dad." I told him. My father turned his gaze at me.

"He attacked you?!" he growled out. I looked away, nodding. He let out a growl. "Seth! Calm yourself, son!" my dad roared, and Seth had no room for argument as he instantly relaxed himself. "Connor, you and Seth look after the girls, take them back to the base. Call out if anything occurs." I stepped forward.

"But dad-" I tried to talk to him.

"Do _not_ question my authority, Kira! You and I need to have a _long_ talk, young lady!" he shouted at me. I heard Derek growl low in his chest and I grabbed his hand, still looking at my dad, he just glared.

"There are _hunters_ here, dad! The alpha is out on the loose and you're going to let them go out there on their own?!" I tried to reason with him.

"You'd rather I leave to take them and allow you to stay with him alone?" he growled back and I returned it.

"I'm _not_ a child, father!" I spat out and he growled at me.

"Ki-" I turned to look at Connor. "Come on...we're all just shaken up…..we thought you were dead….. Ali's friend told us all the places you could be and we were ready to call it quits when you didn't return our howl….." I looked down. "Dad….give Kira a break, she's hurt as it is." He turned to round up the girls. "We'll be careful, Sis." He waited on Seth who still had his arms crossed and glaring at Derek. He suddenly turned to me, looking completely heartbroken, he started to walk away. I went to reach out to him.

"Seth-" I sighed as he kept walking out the door.

"Now I want to know _everything_ that you have on that Alpha, Kira. Start talking." I sighed at my father's tone. Turning to look at Derek I noticed he looked as uncomfortable as could be. Like I hadn't had enough long ass nights to deal with.

* * *

**A/N SO that's this chapter…dun dun dunnnnnn Daddy dearest has arrived and Kira has found out about her Uncle….le gasp! Anyways hope you guys enjoy. A review wouldn't hurt ya guys ya know xP just a reminder. xP or one of these I'm going to keep writing and writing and leave you guy at the most suspenseful part! =P hehe….lol jk =) But come on! Two chapters in one day should earn me something right? ;P**


	17. Chapter 17: Romeo and Juliet

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: I….am so…. Soooo….. very happy =') thank you to the people that reviewed! You have no idea how much that means to me! =D Honestly! Anyways, addressing a comment I read about a confrontation between Seth and Derek…I hadn't put too much thought into that, but I did think about it. Now that I know at least one person is interested in that, I want to hear some ideas. =) If you have any, leave them in a review and I'll see if I can get something good out on that topic =P sooner the better! =) especially since I'm going to try to pop these chapters out often =P at least one per every two days, maybe more often. =) that's just the minimum I've set for myself, anyways. Lol SOOOO yeah! Hope you guys enjoy! =) Can't wait for Season 3 to start! =D AHHHH lol okay, continue! I OWN NADA! Nothing! Lol except the OCs =)**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Well, I most certainly felt how I looked for once. I sighed as I stayed locked in my room, feeling very Rapanzelle-esque at the moment. I felt like a teenager on lockdown. After telling my father last night what I knew about the alpha, my father made it very clear to Derek that he didn't want him near anyone of his pack. Which, in case you're wondering, includes me. I frowned, remembering how upset Derek had looked and how he looked at me in anger. I had tried to go with him, and it was like I was back five years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Derek!" I tried to reach out to him as he made his way out the back of the warehouse. _

_"Kira!" I heard my father call out to me, expectantly. I ignored him._

_"Der?" I called to him, my voice pleading. He stopped, not bothering to turn around, opting to just speak over his shoulder._

_"Go with your pack, Kira. Your dad's waiting." I shook my head._

_"Derek, come on, let's just talk about-" _

_"There's nothing to talk about. Go with him, Kira." He cut me off, walking away. I was going to start walking after him again when my father roared. I felt rooted to the spot, watching him go._

* * *

**Present**

I sighed remembering last night, how I had no choice but to let him walk away again. He never bothers fighting for me. I thought for sure that after yesterday's events and how tender we had been with one another, we would be good again. I had been wrong. I heard a knock on my door and was careful as I got up, mindful of the sleeping Alicia next to me. She had been far too sad and afraid last night to sleep alone. I let her sneak into bed with me. It didn't matter how old this girl was, I knew the pain of losing a parent, and she had already lost one as it was, I could only offer her my presence and soothing words to quiet her sobs at night. I went to open the door, fingers to my lips.

"She still asleep?" I nodded my head to my brother and he sighed. "I thought I'd bring you two some _Pan Dulce_ and hot chocolate." I smiled at my brother's broken Spanish and took the sweet bread from him and the hot mug.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry, but I'll leave these here for her when she wakes." I said, placing them both by my nightstand.

"So…" he started off awkwardly. "That was him, huh? The infamous Derek…" my brother spoke, his forehead creasing a bit as he stared at the ground. I stayed quiet, he already knew the answer. I waved my hand in his face when he remained quiet for too long. "oh, sorry! It's just...I guess even though I'd joke around with him, I'd always pictured you with Seth..." he mumbled out. I frowned.

"Is he and dad back from patrol yet?" He shook his head.

"No…not yet…. These aren't our lands, but dad seems to know them enough….I guess he hasn't forgotten them." I shrugged.

"He moved to Beacon Hills with our grandparents and Uncle Jack when he was fourteen after, you know who went hay wire." I ground out. He nodded his head again.

"Still can't believe we buried Uncle Jack." My brother whispered, the both of us stopping at the sound of Alicia groaning a bit in her sleep. I motioned for him to follow me out the room, closing the door quietly after me. "Now it's down to us, what if the others find us?!" my brother hissed and I growled, quieting him.

"Look, we're still strong…. We're far, far away from them. We took _planes_ here, Con. They can't track us down. We should be fine." I reassured him.

"What about this alpha then?" my brother asked worriedly. I glared.

"We're going to find him and kill him, simple." I finished, he sighed.

"So…. Then what happens after we do? Look, I hate to say this, but…. If it came down to it and we were leaving, would you come with us, or stay with that Derek guy?" he finally huffed out, annoyed. I frowned. I didn't get a chance to answer before Michelle came up the stairs.

"They're here." I nodded to her. I walked past both of them to stand outside the front door. Seth was first to emerge, his tight black light blue shirt going over his frame as he walked in. He looked at me, and I opened my mouth to address him, but he just looked away and walked right past me. I looked down to the ground, feeling hurt and dejected. I saw my dad close the door and stare at me, looking away from me after a while.

"Find anything?" Connor's voice rang from somewhere by the stairs.

"Unfortunately, just hunter traps set up around these damn grounds." My father spoke out evenly.

"We need to be careful. Seth almost got caught in one and we headed back after that. I can't really find any leads on who the alpha could possibly be, but when I find out I'll let you kids know." With that he sighed and walked upstairs. I sighed. It looked like my dad and Seth were just going to ignore me now. I went to step outside, I needed a run. "Where do you think you're going, Kira?" he calmly asked me.

"Outisde?" I said it like it was obvious.

"Why don't you get started on dinner instead, or better yet, when was the last time you've called Cassie? Have you forgotten about everything that's at stake back home while you were here?" I glared at him now.

"I skype with her all the time, dad! Any chance I get! Don't go there!" I growled at him, glaring. He sighed, nodding, giving up.

"If you say so, Kira. I just don't want another repeat, understood?" I continued to glare heatedly.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself just fine." He scoffed.

"Yes, because the wound that just barely finished healing indicates how fit you are to take care of yourself or anyone else for that matter." I glared, tears coming to my eyes.

"I did what you did! For protection remember?" I shouted at him. He looked down.

"I'm hard on you for a reason, Kira." I scoffed. "I'm not training you so you can just hand the reins of alpha status to some pathetic male!" he shouted to me.

"Like how mom did with you?!" I shouted at him. He stayed quiet, even a human could have heard a pin drop in this big quiet house. My father just stared at me, rising to his feet and walking away and up the stairs. I sighed, I knew I had gone too far. My father was only alpha because my mother was. She had allowed herself to submit to him, a simple beta, and gave up her title as lead alpha, to be his alpha female. I ran my hand through my knotted hair. I could really use a shower.

* * *

After showering, and practically avoiding everyone in the house, I made my way downstairs, grabbing my keys from the fruit bowl. "Where are you going?" I heard a very quiet voice ask me. I turned to look up at young Alicia.

"I'm…. going to go see a friend, Ali." She nodded, looking around.

"Can I…..go with you?" I smiled at her, nodding. She tried to return it, it never quite reached her eyes.

"Sure thing kiddo, Michelle? Would you like to come? House full of boys doesn't seem too fun?" I called out. She simply smiled at me and shook her head, rather facing Alicia who pleaded with her to come with us with her eyes.

"Go on. I think I'll stay here and talk to my new pack mates." She smiled sadly. I looked at her. I could tell she wanted to be happy because she was finally in an official pack, but part of her was still mourning for the fact that she had lost a friend to get it. I nodded to her.

"I think she likes one of the boys." Ali whispered to me once we were in the car. I smiled at her, clicking on my seat belt. "Sissy?" I looked at her as I kept driving. "Do you…think werewolves go to heaven when we….die?" she asked me, my hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"I'm sure it's just like with humans, Ali….depends on how you've lived your life." I smiled at her.

"So….do you think my family is up there." I looked at her from the corner of my eye sadly. She had her hands in her lap, staring at them as she rung them together. I nodded.

"Yeah...they're up there with my mom and a bunch of other Weres talking about how big and beautiful you've gotten." I reached over, cupping her chin and nudging it playfully. She smiled.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should come with us." I looked at her shocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, interested in what she meant.

"You like him, a lot. I can tell. You look at him the way my momma used to look at my Daddy." She whispered. I smiled at her. "You love him huh?" I looked at her a bit unsure.

"I don't know if I'd go that far anymore, Alicia." I sighed. "I have a lot of history with him, so yes, I care. But, you guys are my pack. Dad doesn't like him very much and well…..I don't think I could stay with him. I can't give my heart away to someone that won't take care of it." I tried to get her to see. She nodded.

"I think he would." She whispered and I laughed.

"You've been seeing _way_ too much Twilight." She made a face.

"Ew no, gross!" she laughed. "SO does that make you Bella?! Oh! I know! Seth is Jacob, and Derek is Edward." I fake hissed at her, showing the gleam of my fang.

"Now don't offend me, child." I grinned at her and she laughed.

"I think it's more like... mmmm Romeo and Juliet!" she grinned at me.

"Now what do _you_ know about Romeo and Juliet, huh?" she shrugged.

"Kendrick girls should be properly educated." She grinned, a knowing smile on my face. "That's what you say, right?" I nodded.

"That is correct young Padiwan." I giggled and she pushed me.

"You are such a nerd!" I giggled.

"And you…are such a know it all." I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled before stopping.

"I miss Daddy." She suddenly sniffled. I frowned, pulling over to look at her.

"I know pumpkin." I pulled her to me, hugging. "Just think of it this way, Uncle Jack is probably up there in Heaven with your mom. He's back with his mate and now the two of them and your big bro can look after you." I smiled, whipping her eyes.

"You'll take care of me, right?" she sniffled. "You'll teach me like you teach Connor, and Seth and Case?" I nodded.

"I'll take you under my wing, kid." I smiled at her. She giggled through her tears.

"Paw. You mean Paw, Sissy." I smiled, rolling my eyes before nodding.

* * *

As soon as I was outside of Scott's house I honked loudly. I knew he could have probably heard me approaching, but I thought this was better. I didn't want him to freak out if he caught Alicia's scent. He didn't know much about her. It wasn't long before he came running out with Stiles behind him.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?! We've been trying to call you forever now and-" Scott cut himself off, turning to look at Ali. He looked a bit unnerved.

"Yo, Scott?" Stiles waved his hand in front of her, he turned to see what he was looking at, stopping on Ali. "Oh…helllooo there….um…Kira? Mind telling us what's the kid doing here?" he tried to whisper to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax Scott. And she's a wolf, Stiles. She's okay. She's my little cousin." They both looked at her sadly now, and I looked at them confused. I opened my mouth to question them when they both stopped me.

"Derek gave us a recap….we're sorry about…you know." I nodded to Stiles and then turned to Scott.

"Look, I'm going to do anything and everything I can to help you kill that son of a bitch, Alpha. My pack's in. Not sure if we can all work together, but I'll let you know what I know."

"Wait! Why can't we work together?" Scot asked me confused and I sighed.

"My Uncle Josh doesn't like Kira's friend very much." Alicia mumbled from her seat and both boys turned to look at her before looking at me for clarification.

"My dad really dislikes Derek." I shrunk back a bit, unsure of telling them that part.

"So he doesn't like the guy that's shagging his daughter. That's understandable." I glared at Stiles.

"Stiles." Scott whined. I cleared my throat.

"That's not it, but _thank you_ for putting that mental image into the minds of all of us here." I growled out at him. Scott shivered and Alicia giggled at my red face. "There's just stuff... reasons why my dad doesn't want me around Derek. Point being, the rest of the other males aren't too happy with him either because my _dad_ isn't happy. They are very territorial in particular around other males." I hinted.

"Ah...so these _male wolves_ would _prob-bably_ get pissed off at Scott right?" Stiles asked and I nodded.

"Right now? Oh yeah! Especially Seth!" Alicia laughed next to me as she added on. "Connor might be okay with you, but if he see's Seth all mad, oh boy…" she trailed off. I frowned.

"Anyways, look….I came here to make sure you both were safe." They nodded.

"Well…. Sort of." Scott frowned. Stiles sighed, smacking him.

"Dude! I told you you'd get her back after all this blows over!" I frowned.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Allison wants to take a break?" The look on Scotts face damn near made my own heart melt and I had no choice, but to frown.

"I'm sorry Scott…. But he's right….i shouldn't encourage this, but maybe when that's done you can fix things…..if not then it's just not meant to be for a reason." I tried to explain to him and he just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and then turned to look at the time.

"Sissy, Uncle Josh should be getting home soon." I nodded to Alicia.

"Look I need to get home before my dad does. I need to know if you got a handle on things, Scott. How in control are you of your wolf?" I asked him. He just shrugged and I turned to Stiles who stuttered and then realized I was talking to him

"O-oh! Oh gosh! Um…well.." he cleared his throat, pointing awkwardly at Scott. "Allison was his anchor…you were right…" I winced. Ouch, that wasn't good. "We ugh... I ugh…I strapped him to the heart monitor like you saw and well in class coach was giving him a _pretty rough_ time and…. Allison managed to calm him down…." I looked at Scott who kept staring at the ground. If Allison was his anchor and those two were broken up, he'd try to seek her out on the full moon tomorrow.

"Oh a scale of one to ten, how sure are you, Stiles?" he looked at me confused when I cut him off from his rambling.

"Well I _may _or may not have gotten him jumped by a bunch of seniors…" he stretched out. "But hey!" he shrugged, grinning, most likely recalling the incident. "It worked!" He pointed, looking to Scott to back him up. I looked at him stupidly.

"You did that to get back at him didn't you?" I rolled my eyes and he rose his hands defensively.

"Partially, yes!" I heard Alicia giggle.

"I like him, he's funny." Stiles' ego was definitely inflated by that.

"Wel- you know…I _am_ a ladies' man." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, _ladies man_" I mocked, "Both of you need to be careful tomorrow. I got a house of werewolves to tend to and I need you, Stiles, to chain his furry ass if you have to, got it?" I pointed to a still mopping Scott who wasn't even paying attention. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah! _Way_ ahead of you on that!" I nodded.

"Okay, good. I need to go now…and Stiles', look after that poor boy." I rolled my eyes at Scott and Stiles nodded, saluting as I started to back on out.

"Will do. Bye Kira..Bye….little girl who's name I still don't know!" Ali giggled, she stuck her head out the window.

"It's Ali!" she called to him, waving. "Bye Stiles!"

* * *

**A/N: So this one is mostly a filler, sorry. I thought it was still important just so you guys could be aware why, in the next chapter, Derek and Kira are going to have their hands full with their own stuff. xP Also just so you guys can see how Alicia is trying to be strong, but a twelve year old can only be SO strong after her father dies...but yeah! =) that's it! I'll be nice and get to work on another chapter. Get it out by tonight =) Reviews are welcomes! =D**


	18. Chapter 18: Alpha Peter Hale

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N So as promised…..here is another chapter of Forgive and Forget**_

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I hadn't heard from Kira since the night she called me to check in on Scott. I remember I had been busy running from the cops, trying to stay calm throughout the day because of the impending full moon that night. She had tried calling me before and I just sent her call to voicemail. Finally, after her tenth call, I answered agitated. She just wanted me to check on Scott. Saying he was unstable. She hadn't sounded so okay, herself. I had been reluctant to go out there and watch for Scott. It was his fault I had to tip toe around the damn town as it was. However, I got over my pride and went to help him regardless. I hated to say this, but...that night I was having trouble staying in control myself. Scott had provided the perfect distraction from hunting out Kira and taking her.

After spending all the time together in the damn warehouse, and then how frequently I had found myself surrounded by her scent, my hidden nature was craving for it. My inner wolf wanted me to seek her out and keep her close. She was a reminder of my old pack and I wanted her around me. That part of me still saw her as pack. I shook my head, I was getting too into my thoughts. She had a pack. That Seth guy was probably her boyfriend, and her dad was some dictating asshole that didn't want me near her. I shouldn't bring her down with me. I'd done that enough as it was. I ran my hands through my hair, remembering the events that took place the night of the full moon.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I'd just managed to calm Scott when I heard rapid fire going off nearby. I looked around, trying to see if I could pin point the sound. I could hear tire trucks now, along with running. The hunters. I hid behind some trees, trying to see if I could pin point where they were. Out of nowhere, I heard the loud howl of Kira's father. I covered my ears, trying to figure out where he was._

_"Keep running! Don't turn around, Connor!" I could hear the shouts of some girl, they sounded familiar. Connor... that was Kira's brother's name. I tried to look around, trying to see if I could spot anyone from her pack. I suddenly saw an arrow lodge itself into the tree right by me. I started running._

_"What the hell?" I saw the blond, completely wolfed out. She averted her gaze from me to look back, still running. I looked around us, this was getting us nowhere._

_"Follow me!" I told her, leaving no room for argument, not that she did._

_ "Keep up Connor!" she shouted back. All she got in return was a threatening growl. _

_"Where are the others?" I asked her._

_"They got Ali! They shot her with- with something! Seth is running with her. Me and Connor took off this way when more hunters came. We were hoping some of 'em would follow , but only these two goons did." She growled. "Connor, keep up!" I looked back at the moppy headed kid. "He's fighting for control..." she whimpered. I looked behind him and realized we were no longer being followed._

_"Midge!" the boy's gruff voice called out, breathing heavily. "I- ahhh ugh!" he grabbed his head. He fell to his knees, shaking his head. I walked over to him, grabbing him by his shirt, he growled at me, trying to swipe. I growled back._

_"Don't hurt him! He's just losing control! He's trying!" The kid went to swipe at me again and I went over him, swiping his back. He growled, going for another strike. "Connor! Stop! You're going to attract attention to us!" The girl called out, her face going back to normal. "We need to focus and regroup! We need to check up on Ali!" that seemed to calm him. He looked at his clawed hands and I couldn't help, but realize how he suddenly reminded me of Scott. He looked around him suddenly, looking scared. I walked up to him, face still normal. He growled and this time I changed my face just to growl at him, he looked down to the ground._

_"Look….you need to take control of yourself…..your pack's scattered. The hunters are going to be a bitch to lose. You need to focus if you want to find them. Your sister is probably going to need your help along with the others. Can you focus for them?" he looked at me then, huffing. It was a while before he grunted, nodding. I nodded in return, watching as his face slowly turned back to normal. _

_"Ali..." I turned to the girl behind me, who had just whimpered. She was running her hands through her crazy blond hair. _

_"We'll find them." I nodded to her, she returned the nod. "Now what happened?" I demanded, I need to know Kira was okay._

_"We don't know! We….Ali was moody all day. She was starting to get antsy and aggressive." She then pointed to Kira's brother, shaking a little as she spoke. "Connor was okay…i-it wasn't until the full moon was in the center f the sky did things get too much. Ki-kira's dad suggested chaining them u-up but Ali took off before she could even hear Kira say n-no." She stopped, catching her breath and closing her eyes. I turned to look at the boy._

_"I took off after her when I saw her run….I lost control when I saw her take off. I fought her for a bit before my dad came out and calmed me down, but…..his howl drew the hunters to us. Ali was still growling and then the hunters shot her with s-somethin…she just fell to the ground. We-we thought she was dead." I saw the kid get chocked up. "Kira did too….she went…she just went ape shit." He sighed, glaring up at the sky. " She started knocking at some of the hunters, but I don't know what else happened after that. I remember My dad shouting at Seth to take Ali and run…t-then we took off too. We tried to get them to follow, but they didn't." The kid's hands were clenched tightly into fists, shaking slightly. I looked back from where we came from. Kira…. Suddenly I growled._

_"They're coming back!" the blond panicked, the boy going tense next to me. I felt my claws come out. I suddenly needed to vent. If they hurt Kira, I think I was finally going to show these hunters what they wanted to see._

_"Michelle? Connor?" Some gruff voice called out to them, bright gree eyes almost like Kira's were the first to show. Only I knew from the voice that this wasn't her, and her eyes were much more beautiful. They were a toxic green. Brighter than I'd ever seen, but these were just a reflective dark green. _

_"Seth! Dude!" the boy, Connor, walked around me going to the tall figured. _

_"Ali!" the blond was next to go._

_"She's okay…she's still breathing…I don't know what they hit her with….it doesn't smell like wolfsbane.." The blond guy told them, he turned to look at me, glaring. "What's he doing here?" They all turned to look at me and I glared back at the guy. _

_"We ran into him, he helped us lose the hunters!" the girl told him. He kept staring at me hard, nodding._

_"Thank you for looking after them, I've got it from here." I scoffed._

_"Right." He glared and glared back. He turned to look at the others._

_"We need to get back and lay her down…..Kira's the one that knows about the herbs, maybe she can help her. Try howling out, Midge." I looked at him like an idiot._

_"Howl? On a full moon? Are you stupid?" I looked at him. "You do that and you're going to attract other wolves here….like the alpha!" I told him. "What's more….you might start up his instincts and he'll lose control." I looked at the youngest kid who was still conscious, Connor. He looked down. _

_"Well what do you suppose we do then, huh? Kira's out there! I don't know about you, but I'm not abandoning her!" he growled. I glared at him._

_"Seth….man…we owe him." _

_"Yeah….he helped calm Connor and then the hunters would still be following us if it wasn't for him! This is his territory, maybe he can hel-"_

_"No! We're going back and then we're waiting." _

_"Who put you in charge, anyways?!" That Seth douche looked shocked at Connor, who was glaring._

_"Your dad did, Con. Or did you forget while you went all psychopath on us back there!" they started glaring at each other._

_"He said look after Alicia, not 'Oh Seth you're alpha while I'm out'" the kid mocked._

_"Doesn't matter! I'm oldest!" The kid scoffed at this douche, crossing his arms._

_"Yeah! By __**two**__**years**__! Or else Midge here would be!" I looked at them as they argued. How old was this kid?_

_"I'm the adult out of us!" Again, the kid just scoffed._

_"Yeah! But at least __**he's**__ older than twenty-one! That makes __**him**__ the __**real**__ adult! Besides! He has more experience like I said!" they just continued to argue and I was getting fed up already._

_"Look. You three can argue all you want. End of the day this isn't my pack. I was just trying to help. I have things to do anyways. Like actually __**look**__ for Kira or the alpha." I said, finishing that and walking away._

_"Look what you did, asshole!" I heard Connor smack the douche bag. _

* * *

**Reality**

I hadn't even bothered to stop by Kira's house in case those idiot kids were there. I did, however, feel bad for the little girl. They weren't sure what was wrong with her and neither was I. I still found myself wondering what they had shot her with. I shook my head. Enough had already happened as it was. Like finding out Peter was the alpha. I shook my head, already feeling upset. I had been trying to do too much at the same time. Trying to find out who the alpha was, find Kira. It completely went over my head that Peter could have been the alpha, that bitch nurse doing his dirty work. I frowned. I still hadn't found Kira either. I hadn't heard from her, and neither had the other two nimrods. It's been four days and nothing. I couldn't help and worry.

"Derek, Derek, Derek" a male voice tsked. "What did I tell you to do?" I didn't bother turning to look at Peter. "You're suppose to deal with Jackson today, or did you forget?" I glared.

"I haven't." I spoke evenly.

"That's good, that's good….and…then why haven't we gone to do that?" He berated, his playful tone annoying me.

"I was just about to do that." I spoke, tensely.

"What is it Derek? Is it….girl troubles? Maybe a….five foot bomb shell. Pretty little thing to look at, that Kira. Who would have known that awkward little girl would have turned into _such_ a beauty, ay?" he taunted and I glared. "It's a shame about that pathetic father of hers." He sighed. "It was a lot easier getting rid of him than I thought!" he grinned and I looked at him confused, unsettled.

"Oh! Well I thought I'd surprise my _favorite_ nephew and get him a little playmate!" he grinned. "I promised Allison to Scott and well...I'm sure she's better in bed then she was when you two were a couple of teenagers." He chuckled and I glared. "Or….you've already found that out for yourself, I'm guessing." I ignored his taunting. "I've taken care of two of her pack already, now if those stupid kids don't agree, I'm sure it won't be to just eradicate the rest of her pack as well." I stared at him.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"Simple. She couldn't possibly leave her alpha father. I extended my offer to her Uncle to join, he attacked, I killed him. The other two got away." He said it, feigning apathy. I glared and he laughed. "Come _on_, Derek! Who do you think led the hunters to the exact spot those two idiot kids were fighting?" I looked at him, shocked. "I had them follow me, had them think that her alpha was me and ...well…I watched the show unravel." He smiled and I glared at the ground.

"They managed to catch our little she-wolf and poor daddy wolf was just out numbered." I growled.

"They _caught_ her?!" I glared, he just rolled his eyes.

"We'll get her out!" he patted my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "I doubt they've killed her. They, unfortunately, saw me after and well….I saw them take her away in a van. They'll probably try to use her to lure me out." He rolled his eyes, stopping to look at me. "Or more than likely, lure you out. Chain reaction, you see. I'm a step ahead of the game. I know they want her to get to you to get to me. But we're smarter than that, now aren't we?" he grinned, walking away after. I started breathing heavily, trying to calm myself. "We'll get her. If not, I'm sure there's _tons_ of other girls you could choose from. Take your pick, and I'll be _more_ than happy to help the pack grow." I let him walk off, knowing I wasn't a match for him alone and if I tried to stay near him any longer I'd probably try and tear his throat out. Was she alive? Five days captive? I suddenly found myself a lot more worried than I had been.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I refused to let that bitch see me in pain and opted to just close my eyes while they did whatever they did. I was too tired anyways, my body was going numb already. The knife sliding over my skin repeatedly was better than the volts of electricity they had finally stopped forcing me to endure. I could feel something smothering against my skin suddenly. I forced my eyes, open looking to see some ugly burly man smothering wolfsbane against the closing wounds. I simply gritted my teeth. When had Kate left?

"So? _That_ got your attention huh? Good to know." He grinned evilly. "Sorry but we had to rent out your old cage to someone else. One of your friends, I believe." My eyes widened and I growled, tugging on restraints, I soon slumped. I was just too tired. "That's a good girl…." He caressed the side of my face with the flat of the blade."Damn…..too bad your this barbaric animal….pretty thing like you" he whistled and I bore my K9s at him. He grinned at got close to my face, I opted to spit at him. Baldy didn't like that very much, punching me in the face. My head thudded against the metal table I was on and I groaned.

"Having fun?" I turned to glare at the snarky bitch who stood in the door way. The bald asshole just grunted. "I want you to get someone to help you transport her back to her room, keep her strapped on and have the cattle prod ready just in case." I glared and watched as her stupid stooge did as he was told. I wanted to keep my head up a bit longer to glare at the bitch, but eventually I let my head slump against the table. "Oh don't worry, sweety. I have a little present for you." She winked at me and I growled. As two of her henchmen worked to get me back to the room I was previously in, that just so happened to be the rooms I detested when I was a teen growing up in the Hale house, I could hear chains rattling. I found myself trying to lift my head and see what poor soul they had caught. I kept praying that maybe, just maybe it was my father. That he was still alive, but that was just the dreamer in me. They mistook me lifting my head as an attempt at an escape and shocked me with that damn stick of theirs. I hissed for a bit before just jolting against the table, the chains holding me tight against it digging into my skin from the strain.

"Hey there, babe! Look what I brought you! Your she bitch missed you, thought it'd be nice to let me two new pets interact for a bit!" I could hear the whore's god-awful voice and I tried my hardest to open my eyes. "Ooohhh…those eyes! Wow…..I'm finding myself a little turned on. Don't worry. I kept her alive. I wanted you to see what'll happen to you if you don't tell me what I want. She bitch here wasn't too cooperative…. Although to be honest I was hoping she wouldn't be." I could almost hear the horrible grin in her voice. "I was having _way_ too much fun…..torturing her." At that, I felt the blade slice my skin again, digging in this time. I gritted my teeth, bending my back into the table hoping to escape the relentless blade. I heard a horrible roar and opened my eyes, only to meet Derek's beautiful electric blue ones.

"Der…." No….they had caught him too. She nodded to someone behind her and they brought the cattle prod to my bare stomach, my shirt a torn mess already. I didn't care, I was too busy staring at her to care. She was going to the knob I had come familiar with. She turned it and Derek let out a growl of pain. I whimpered, but that soon turned into a growl of pain of my won when the electricity sizzled against my stomach. The currents of electricity flowing through my body soon stopped and I was able finally knock out, suddenly not wanting the darkness to take me in fear of what she would do to Derek.

* * *

"Kira….Kira…." I opened my eyes, whimpering a bit when the muscles in my stomach contracted a bit. I lifted my head slightly to see Derek, still wolfed out and struggling. I stared at him. "You're alive." He ground out and I nodded, I was going in and out of consciousness. He growled out. I kept trying to open my eyes, to show him I was okay. I'd try again if it meant he'd get out of here too. I heard him go quiet and vaguely heard talking, it was all starting to jumble together, the sounds. I did however, hear the old metal doors slide open and then light flooding my closed lids before Derek started growling.

"Isn't he beautiful?" I opened my eyes, growling now at Kate. She suddenly stopped staring at Derek and motioning someone over to her as she made her way over to me. "Not to close now, she's a sneak. This one's just as wild as the others…." She warned, an evil gleam in her eye. Suddenly, the person she was talking to came into my line of sight and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Allison?" my hoarse voice asked her. I was shocked beyond belief. But I found myself wondering why I should. She was an Argent after all, I had known better.

"Stacey?" she asked and I frowned.

"Stacey?" Kate mirrored. Oh right. When I had myself pass for a high schooler. Kate scoffed. "Nope, this here is Kira Kendricks, ain't that right, Derek? Little Hale pup follower." She taunted. Allison looked completely confused and freaked out while Kate? Kate looked like she was a kid who had just walked into a Candy shop. I kept staring at Allison, so was this her initiation or something? I glared at Kate at that thought, my own thoughts now drifting to Scott.

* * *

**A/N okay so that's that! Intense? Lol hope you guys like it! I was going to cut it short after Derek's POV but I figured since I'm a couple hours later than what I wanted….what the hell! Lol hope you guys found this okay and WHOS PUMPED FOR SEASON THREE? WHEW! Lol REVIEW PLZ! =)**


	19. Chapter 19: Dance The Night Away

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N: SO was last night's episode the shit or what? I was literally bouncing in my seat! =D it's just a shame I have to wait another week for the next one ugh! Anyways….here's the next chapter I thought I'd do a new POV for once =) enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Things will get a little….well there will be quite a bit of gore in this chapter. It is a torture chapter after all. But yes! Hope you guys enjoy! I'm super excited to get started on season 2! =D and don't even get me started on writing season 3!=D AH!**_

* * *

**Allison's****_ POV_**

I had enough. Who _can_ I trust anymore? My family has kept this from me all along. Werewolves were real. That girl I met turns out to be Scott's _dear and beloved_ old friend who happens to be a werewolf. Did Scott know about this? Was he in on this too? Oh god! Who am I Suppose to trust? I couldn't even close my eyes anymore without seeing my Aunt Kate torture Derek and….Kira? I couldn't believe that there was still more werewolves out there. They said there was another Alpha. The one they had showed me was incredibly scary. It was large, monstrous, and above all horrific.

The way Kat was handling them, like displayed pieces of art or pure bread dogs at a dog show. She told me I was going to help her catch the other beta. She told me that there were two packs currently in Beacon Hills and one was obviously taken care of from what she told me. I hated to admit it, but I felt a little bad for the way that alpha creature looked. It was close to dying, that much was certain, if it wasn't _already_ dead. I sighed. Why was everything so weird suddenly? It all started as soon as we moved into this town! No….it had started before….Suddenly, I got the feeling that my whole life has been based off of a cover story. What was true anymore? I Let out an agitated sob, I felt like things around me were crumbling apart. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard sirens going off, I looked to see a cop car behind me with its lights flashing brightly and pulled over. I let out a quiet sob. What was going on?

* * *

**Derek's POV**

My whole body jostled against the metallic cage and I ground my teeth together, growling out every once in a while. I'd try to quiet myself down in hopes of hearing Kira's heart beats. I started panicking when I realized they had been slowing and dropping in count, skipping a beat every once in a while. Finally, Kate stopped momentarily and I took the opportunity to see as she walked deliberately slowly towards Kira's power switch. She let her finger tap the switch, watching Kira continue to jolt against the metal table involuntarily. She turned to smile at me and I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and flicked it off. I watched as Kira flopped against the metal table and breathe heavily for a bit before falling still. I pulled on my chains, desperate to get to her. If it wasn't for the slight ticks of her heart beat, I'd think her dead. When I realized she really was breathing I allowed my head to lower, and my eyes to close.

"You know I feel like you're not telling me who the alpha is because you wanna kill yourself…._or.._for _some_ reason…you're protecting him" I tried my best to ignore her, still focusing on listening to Kira's heart pump blood through her body. It was my only silver lining. I felt her make her way over to me and suddenly I could feel her hands pinching my face and lifting it.

"Look at that sour face." She chuckled darkly, she was taunting me. "I bet you've always gotten people going up to you telling you 'smile Derek, why don't you smile more?'" she stopped to walk away and I looked at Kira once, making sure this bitch wasn't going to turn on her machine. When I looked from it to Kira's table again, I notice her half lidded eyes were watching me, tired. "Don't you just wanna _kick_ those people in the face?" I kept staring at Kira and then turned to Kate.

"I can think of one." I challenged.

"Promise?" she smirked at me. "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go." She taunted. "Can't promise I'll let your little girlfriend go though." She frowned at Kira, but Kira paid her no mind. It looked like she was somewhere far away at that point. Kate went back to her investigation, grabbing my phone and looking through it. "Oh how cute!" she laughed "To Kira….where are you?...We need to talk….your family is looking for you….how sweet. Don't worry she was back home where she belonged the _whole_ time, weren't you sweety?" I just saw Kira turn her head away from her. I frowned, only focusing back on Kate when she wouldn't shut up about looking through my shit.

"You gonna torture me, or talk me to death?" I was annoyed with her beyond belief already.

"Oh-oh sweety! I don't wanna torture you…I just- I wanna catch up." She chuckled. "Me and your little bitch pup already did. Had to remind her of what a stalker she was back then." She laughed louder this time, and I couldn't help but notice the slight increase in Kira's heart beat. She was getting upset."I mean….remember all the fun we had together? Sneaking out so your little…._pathetic_ friend couldn't find us." She chuckled and she walked over to Kira, fingernail dragging lightly over her skin. I saw her get close to Kira's ear. "He was _soooo_ much fun in bed."

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" I restrained myself from growling, knowing I probably couldn't shift. She scoffed and walked back towards me, but I was okay with that. Kira had obviously taken enough damage already. I didn't think she could handle more. I would rather Kate take her anger out on me than her.

"No I was thinking more about the….hot .. crazy sex we had….but the fire thing, that was fun too!" the glee in her voice made me sick! I pulled against my restraints and tried to hurt her, but it was useless as I grunted against the chains. She just laughed at my failed attempt. I looked to see Kira turning to look at us again, glaring at the back of Kate's head the best she could. Kate noticed and turned to smirk at Kira before turning tog et close to my face to whisper. "I _love_ how much you hate me." I could hear Kira's weak attempt at a growl. "Remember how this felt?" I felt her go down my body and saw Kira growl now, becoming more animated as she tried to pull against her chains with the little strength she possessed. I felt her slimy, filthy tongue go from the start of my pants, all the way up my abs. As soon as she was close enough I gathered what strength I possessed to shift and growl at her, trying to tear her throat out with my bare fangs.

"Leave him alone you whore!" Kira's rasping voice growled out, her green eyes flickering, her fangs burly there. Kate ignored her.

"Oh sweet heart…I _really_ don't want to torture you…but your friend? Now her I don't mind." I started tugging on the chains again, trying to stop Kate somehow, or get her attention. At that moment, some big bald guy came in. "Play with him while I have some fun with your friend okay?" she grinned at me, toying with Kira with the cattle prod. I didn't care that this asshole was walking towards me, cracking his knuckles. I even tried not to pay much attention to the pain as this douche bag hit me repeatedly. All I could focus on was how Kate was drawing over Kira's stomach with a knife.

"Oh? How pretty….is that….some kind of flower?" Kate asked Kira amused. I suddenly recalled the outline of a violet on Kira's hip, unable to see at the moment while the guy tried taking cheap shots at my face. "Now….why on earth would you get something so _stupid_" she laughed. I heard Kira grunt, the only noise she'd made since Kate had started. I tried to see, but the big guy was still hitting at me. "I got an idea! Why don't I do you a favor? You! Come here!" the idiot hitting me stopped to turn to look at Kate who was holding the bloody knife. "I want you to do our friend here a favor and cut that little thing right off, okay? You can go back to your fun with him when you're done. I've got a couple…a couple of _things_ to do." Kate handed him the knife and winked at me before leaving. Cut it off? What was she talking about.

"This'll be fun. Not very good at keeping in the lines to be honest. Not much of an artist." The asshole laughed at Kira. I smiled as Kira spit in his face, wishing she hadn't after he stabbed her roughly over her hip, digging the blade in. I saw him scoff at her before digging it out and going to the end of her hip, blocking me. He turned to look over his shoulder when I tugged on my restraints. "Oh, I'm sorry! Wanna see? Let me move out of the way for you." He bent over Kira and I could see the bloody tattoo now. I glared at him and he smirked at me before digging the blade in and dragging it rigidly over her skin.

I could see the blood dripping down her paper white skin, she was biting over her lip so hard I knew she was probably bleeding. Her eyes had been scrunched so tight I thought the skin of her lids would rip. That wasn't the worse part. It was when this asshole decided to clean her "art" as he called it with rubbing alcohol and her eyes popped open, she was screaming out now. "Now look what you did! You healing is going to have to make me start all over!" he fake whined. I saw her continue to writhe and scream against the table while this man held her against the table and drag the blade over her skin. I could only struggle and growl, occasionally whimpering, as this man literally cut the tattooed skin right off of her body, disposing it.

"Well…..that was a lot more messier than I intended." He said as he eyes his bloody hands, flicking off pieces of Kira's flesh off his hands and blade. I saw him make his way back to the alcohol. "Time to disinfect." He used the solution to clean his hands and blade, dumping the rest of it on Kira's flesh. I shut my eyes tight when I heard her let out a horrible cry of pain, thrashing against the table. I could see her crying now.

"Please….stop….." Kira cried, tears leaking down her pained brown eyes. I frowned, my heart breaking. I saw the burly man make his way over to me and I glared, roaring at him. If I could, I'd rip his damn flesh off myself for the pain he had caused her.

"I'll get back to check on you in a bit sweet heart! I gotta take care of sunshine over here." I would rather. Better me take the hits then have Kira suffering still.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Well I had had one hell of a day trying to figure out how I'm going to handle this whole dance situation and how I had everything but a date pinned down. Aside from that, I had a close call with Peter and Allison at Macy's today. I was already on my bike, on my way back to my house with my suit with me when I stopped. There was the scent of werewolf in the air. I looked around, I shouldn't have cut through the damn trees, but I had been in a hurry. I looked around, trying to get a visual of what was around me. Before I knew it I saw two people in front of me, I growled and they picked their hands up in defense. It was a guy, had to be about my age, and a girl who looked the same.

"We're on your side here, dude!" the blue eyes guy spoke, his voice that of a typical surfer type. He rubbed the back of his neck when I growled again, looking from him and the blond girl next to him.

"We're here with Kira." The girl said evenly and I tried to calm myself. Her pack.

"You guys are her pack mates…right?" I asked, still on edge and highly skeptical. They both nodded. "Well can you guys tell her to call me?! I _really_ need her help!" I frowned and the two shared a look, frowning as well.

"You mean…..you haven't seen her either?" they asked me sadly. I shook my head, confused.

"Damn it! That means they have her! Ugh ah! " I saw the guy's eyes momentarily glow green, much like Kira's. He turned to look at me. "You're Scott, right?" I nodded confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"My sister talks about you a lot, my name is Connor. She's Michelle." So he was her brother huh? I guess I could _kind of_ see a resemblance. If I squinted I guess. "Look….you have to know Derek Hale right? She mentioned to my dad you three were helping each other out with this alpha guy." I looked at him strangely.

"SOrta….I mean I know Derek, but….he's with the alpha now….or at least I think he is." They both frowned at that.

"Then why would he help us escape the hunters?" The girl asked no one in particular.

"Huh? Hunters?" I asked, hoping for them to elaborate.

"Almost a week ago, on the full moon, our pack was ambushed. Our alpha and Kira stayed to give us all a chance to run. They had managed to shoot our youngest pack mate with a powerful anesthetic. We thought she was dying to we rushed to get the hunters to follow us and we were almost caught. Derek helped us..." the girl filled me in.

"I don't get it…if he's with the alpha then why bother helping us out?" I looked at him, funny.

"Well I thought Kira and Derek are like a thing?" they looked confused. "Well...I mean they always smell each other and I figured….." I felt a blush coming on at this awkward topic and the two looked at each other, her brother looking upset.

"So wait….my sister's been _sleeping_ with this guy?" I made a face, groaning.

"I didn't _say_ that-I mean….they just…..there was a weird smell there okay!" I groaned and now they both made a face.

"Got it…." They both trailed off.

"Yeah…..maybe he'd help you because you're her pack or something." I suggested and they shook their heads.

"No….when there's another pack involved, wolves are _very_ territorial, and we're no different. Derek wouldn't have just helped us out if he was on good terms with his alpha…." The guy spoke up. I figured it'd be best to listen to him since he was a born wolf too.

"Doesn't matter. Derek may or may not be dead. Hunters showed up at his place and shot up the place. He was practically gunned down. I mean- he could have got out, but I don't know." They both frowned and the girl looked at the ground, looking uncomfortable suddenly.

"He's not dead." I turned to see the little girl that had been with Kira in her car before.

"Ali! You're supposed to be back at the house!" the blond scolded the preteen.

"No! I wanna help find Kira and I wanna help find Derek." She argued.

"But- what about Seth, where is he?" the blond asked. There was another one?

"Cassie called, she kept asking for Uncle Jack and Kira. We didn't know what else to tell her…"

"You guys _told _her?! You told a little girl that her family might be _dead_ over a phone?!" The guy hissed suddenly and the blond frowned, scolding him.

"Connor!" the little red headed girl ignored the blond scolding Kira's brother and opted to defend herself. She had her hands on her hips as she glared.

"No! We lied! We told her we had a surprise for her and Miriam said she needed help! Seth thought it'd be a good idea if he went to check on her! Cassie kept crying, he had no choice. Something's wrong over there too!" this time they all frowned. I cleared my throat, completely confused.

"Um…someone mind filling me in?" They looked at me.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Look, we need to find our alpha soon. We have…..another place set up for us somewhere else and we need to get back. Kira needs to come back, we need to find her and my dad. It's urgent!" I looked at them.

"Look! I'm sorry, but I can't help you! I need to find a date in the next thirty minutes to my _stupid_ dance because there's a psychotic alpha after my girl…_ex_-girlfriend!" I shouted at them. I had my own problems to handle at the moment. Like Allison's safety.

"I can be your date." We all blinked at the blond. "What?" she rolled her eyes when we just kept staring at her. "Look. I can help you look out for your girlfriend and in return, you let us know if you hear anything about Kira or Derek."

"Yeah! Because I don't think Derek's dead! He liked Sissy! I know he does! He'll find her! He's with her! I know he is!" the little red head argued and I sighed. Nodding my head reluctantly.

"Think you can find a dress on such short notice?" she shrugged.

"Kira's dresses might fit me a little short, but I'm sure I can find something." I nodded to her. Okay then. I don't live far from here, where do I pick you up. She eyed my bike and I blushed. "Yeah….Kira's car is still in the drive way, we retrieved it after she went missing. Do you know where she lives?" I nodded. "Okay then, meet us there, you can drive that." Despite the circumstance, I was still slightly happy to drive her car, but it died down when I realized we had no idea where my friend was.

That talk with my mom over Allison was surprisingly good for me. I hadn't had a talk like that with my mom in….well ever. I felt like we were getting close again. After seeing her all sad over her failure date with Peter, I was glad to see her all better. I smiled. I drove over to Kira's in my mom's car. I waited for that girl to come out and realized I forgot her name. I saw her coming towards me in a light pink dress, she kept tugging on the bottom of the dress and wobbling as she walked on those heals. I got out. And the other two were behind her.

"She looks like a giraffe on skates-off" I saw the little red head elbow her cousin and grin at the blond who turned to glare at him.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this, can we just go?" I nodded.

"SO um….i kind of forgot to actually ask for a...name." I mumbled out.

"It's Michelle." She said evenly as she got in Kira's car, tossing me the keys. "But...it looks like people call me Midge now." She turned to smile at the two out by the door.

"Be careful and call us if things get out of hand!" they shouted as I drove off. I parked a bit away and saw her wobble, frowning.

"Um….you might want to take those off for right now." She looked at me confused and I sheepishly pointed to the roof.

"I don't...have tickets….I'm actually not allowed in the dance...so we need to sneak in." She groaned, but nodded as she took off her heals.

"Thank god! A break from these." I grinned at little at her and motioned for her to follow me. We quickly got in and we did our best to blend in, in the back. "SO which one's your girl?!" she called to me, I held my ringing ears and she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, forget you're a wolf too." I smiled at her, shaking my head.

"That's her right there!" I pointed her out, standing near Jackson. "But I have to make sure _he," I _pointed to FLynnstock, "doesn't catch me!" She nodded. "Also look out for-" I stopped, spotting Peter.

"Look out for who?" she asked me, looking confused, she followed my gaze and looked on confused. Peter was gone. "You see him? You see the alpha?" I glared nodding.

"Maybe we should split up!" I told her and she nodded.

"Good idea! Whistle if you need help!" I nodded to her.

I saw Jackson take Allison to go dance and I realized how many people there were! I was slightly distracted, however, when I saw Stiles taking Lydia out to dance. I was too busy smiling like an idiot, happy for my best friend, to notice Flynnstock spotting me. He called out to me and I panicked. Oh shit. He called me over as he made his way over to me and I went into action, trying to get off the bleachers and away from him.I hid behind anything I could find, but he still kept calling out looking for me. Finally I spotter Danny, thinking quick I went to him.

"Danny! Danny, dance with me!"

"What-" he looked at me confused.

"Dance with me!" I told him.

"No." he said it, confused.

"Please! Right now, right not!" I didn't give him a chance to argue anymore and just got him to stand and pulled him to the dance floor where we slow danced. Flynnstock came over to us, still calling out to me.

"McCall! You're not suppose to- what the hell are you- the hell are you doing?" It suddenly got really quiet as he stopped two guys dancing with each other.

"Yes couch?" I asked, holding onto Danny closer.

"Okay, okay…hold on you…I was just saying that he's not- I was just…you guys don't think….dance everybody! It's a party!" he laughed, obviously embarrassed and flabbergasted. I smiled, glad it had worked.

"Thanks dude! I owe you!" I left Danny and took off, looking around for Midge. She saw me and pointed across from me I saw where she was pointing at, or more like who. 'Go dance!' I saw her mouth and I nodded. She pointed to her eyes and then around, signaling she'd be looking out. I smiled at her. Okay, Kira's pack was definitely a lot nicer! "Allison-"

"Yes, I'd love to dance." And just like that, we danced, and I couldn't have been happier. It just reminded me that this is what I had to fight for. I had to make sure Peter didn't get to her and I _would_ make sure….

* * *

**A/N: Soooo guys, I could really use some reviews! =D let me know what you guys think and I'll ****_eagerly_**** update! Its what I look forward to! Lol SO PLEASE! Give a girl a hand here! Lol Thank you to howling4hale for the review! =D This is for you hun!**


	20. Chapter 20: Jail Break

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I am very happy to say that thankfully two people have reviewed and that alone has persuaded me to write another chapter today! ^_^ You see?! Reviews= quicker updates! And right now I'm not working so look out when I do xP I might be too tired and might need EXTRA motivation…..just saying, take advantage guys! Hehe =P Anyways we are drawing closer to the end of season one, but don't worry it does NOT mean the end of this story quite yet =P Still got a whiles to go lol ;) Special thanks to the two that reviewed, howling4hale and ShaanBey!  
**_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The cell phone of a seventeen year old girl rang clear as day in her tiny bag. Had it not been for her superhuman hearing, she might have missed the sound over the loud music. Michelle had been far too busy looking for Scott over the sea people and was just about to answer when suddenly screaming could be heard. She sprang into action. She lowered her hand, her phone still blaring in her palm. Frantic blue eyes searched the crowd for signs of trouble. She looked to her phone, seeing Connor's name flashing against the tiny flip phone. She quickly answered it, her heart hammering in her body so loud she could barely hear over the phone.

"Hey is everything okay? You weren't answering? Why do you sound so shakey?" the boyish voice of the fifteen year old asked.

"C-connor! I lost Scott and Allison!" she shouted out. "I think something happened! I can smell b-blood." Ever since her friend has been killed by hunters, the girl had never felt so well about the smell of blood.

"Calm down, we're on our way, okay? Look you have to-ah!" The boy suddenly sounded in pain, causing the girl to go further into panic as she called his name.

"Connor!" she could hear a voice over the line.

"S-something's wrong…I-I don't know what it i-is." He stuttered, trying to tell the little red head and blond at once. All their hearts racing, the boy drew in a shaky breath. "Look, get back here. We need to regroup. We'll worry about Scott later, we need to find Kira, something's wrong." The blond merely nodded, taking off her bothersome heels again and just tossing them to the side as she full on sprinted towards the woods.

* * *

Wolves have always been pack creatures, and werewolves are no different. They work together as a pack to tackle bigger prey that they can't take down alone. They communicate through yips, whimpers and howls. So as Scott lay there, listening to the dogs in the vet clinic bark and howl, he suddenly had an epiphany. He needed help. He needed Kira and Derek. With Kira on his side, he had her pack as well. Then Derek knew his Uncle, he'd be his best shot at taking him down. If he knew the truth he'd help him, or so was the teen's train of thought. Scott made quick work of getting to a high enough ledge, making sure he himself did not fall as he felt his inner wolf slowly creep out. He set his yellow, iridescent eyes on the filling moon before tossing his head back into a powerful howl.

After his howl, Scott scampered off the ledge and to the trees, listening for any signs of Derek. He looked around, using his ears as satellite dishes to ensure he wouldn't miss a sound. Just when he was about to call it quits, a howl he somehow knew belonged to Derek rang out. He sprinted into action, his heart rate picking up as he ran towards it. Soon, two legs wasn't fast enough, and he found himself on all fours, rushing off towards the location of the sound. Scott looked around, confused as he found himself near the Hale House. He listened for anything, realizing where the sound resonated from, he made his way to go in, stopping when he heard something. A separate howl rang out, followed by another two. Those kids. Kira's pack. Scott would have smiled, it had work. They were calling out to him, or possibly trying to locate their missing pack mate. It didn't matter, help was help. If they could find Kira, it made things easier. Scott shook his head and went, cautiously, into the gated tunnel, towards where he felt Derek was located.

* * *

_Kira Kendricks had had a pretty normal childhood when she was very little. Or as normal as a werewolf life could get. She had two loving parents, each with stable jobs. She played with kids close to her age and, though she found herself feeling lonesome when her parents were at work, she was still happy. She could remember being nine years old, her birthday was in a couple more months and she was excited to invite the Hales like she had last year. However, this time her father had mentioned that the party would be extra special._

_"Daddy? How come it's extra special?" the tiny girl had asked her proud father. The man had just smiled and turned to look over at his wife, the woman was glowing and only looked more beautiful with that pearly white smile. _

_"Because sweet heart, we are going to all announce as a family that…" he paused to grin at his wife again who walked up to him to place a hand on his shoulder and another over her stomach._

_"Kira, sweet heart…..you're going to be a big sister." She smiled at her little girl. The little girl had evidently looked confused at the start before an infectious smile took over her chubby face._

_"I'm gonna be a big sister?! Oh my- yes!" she hugged her mother tightly before letting go to hug her father and jumping in place. "I'm gonna be a big sister! Ima be a big sister!" she shouted over and over and then stopped, staring to look at her dad, eyes wide. _

_"What's wrong fire cracker?" her father taunted._

_"Will he be like us?" the little girl whispered, looking around as if someone could listen into the conversation they were currently having in their kitchen. Both parents looked confused at each other before the mother took over._

_"Yes…sweety, but why is that a-" the woman was cut off by the little girl's bouncing._

_"Yes, yes, yes! My little brother or sister is gonna be cool like me and Derek!" she shouted out, jumping about the house. The mother let out a relieved sigh before giggling at her daughter's antics. She turned to stare at her husband and frowned upon seeing his slightly upset expression._

_"What's wrong Joshua?" the woman asked, the man just shaking head and smiling at her._

_"Nothing, Amanda. Why don't I go bring that little fire cracker of yours down for lunch." He encouraged, kissing the woman's forehead tenderly. She tried to smile, nodding, knowing better than to bother arguing with her husband when he got in his moods._

_"Kira, honey?" He spotted the little girl jumping on her bed, grin still there._

_"Yes daddy?" she replied, flopping down on her bum on the bed._

_"Sweet heart, you're very close to that Hale boy huh?" he bluntly asked._

_"Which one daddy? You have to be more specific!" the little girl laughed at her father lightly, the grin still on her face. The man just frowned for a second, grabbing her nose lightly._

_"Derek you smart alec." She grinned at her father, moving his hand from her face, blushing as she did so._

_"Yeah, why?" she asked, smiling softy at her father now._

_"Do you…like…him?" the man's enhanced hearing allowed his to hear the slight flutter of her daughter's heart and he found himself frowning at the blush on his cheeks._

_"No! He's just my friend, Daddy!" again, the man continued to frown at her daughters slight change in heart beat, this one signaling she was lying._

_"Ki-" he sighed. "You're getting so big." He whined and the girl laughed at her father._

_"Course! I can't be your baby forever Daddy!" she giggled, rolling her eyes. The man found himself swallowing the lump in his throat. "That's why mom's having a baby, duh!" she continued to giggle. The man tried to smile and found himself pulling her to him._

_"Yeah...but you'll always be my little fire cracker." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. The little girl pulled back to smile at him._

_"Always! And you'll always be my big daddy alpha!" she exclaimed, and he frowned._

_"You know you can't tell pe-" he was cut off._

_"Oh, I know! I haven't Daddy!" she smiled and he sighed._

_"I won't be alpha forever, you know?" he smiled, tucking back a loose brown curl. The little girl frowned, stopping his hand._

_"How come?" she asked worried and the man just stared at her._

_"Because one day you'll be alpha and you have to protect your pack." He smiled._

_"Aren't you going to protect us?" the little girl's eyes began to gather with tears. "Daddy, are you leaving again?" he frowned, feeling guilt weigh him down before he cleared his throat of the emotion. He shook his head._

_"No, honey. I'll always protect you." He smiled. He suddenly realized he couldn't get himself to talk about his eventual passing with his daughter. Everyone died at some point, he was no exception, and his daughter needed to understand what would happen when he did. _

_"You promise?" the little girl tried to smile._

_"Any time you need me, I'll be there." He smiled at her and she grinned, tossing her arms around her father and kissing his cheek. _

_"And your momma too! Let's not forget her!" the hazel eyed beauty smiled from the door. The girl nodded, beaming. _

_"And Derek and the other Hales!" she grinned, and again, her father found himself frowning._

_"They aren't pack though sweety." He frowned and his wife in turn frowned at him. What was he getting at, trying to get his daughter away from her closest companions?_

_"Yes they are! Derek said his pack is my pack, too! And that he'll always protect me no matter what!" the little girl grinned, determined. _

_"Look Ki-" again he sighed, running his hands through his hair when he saw his wife just staring with her arms crossed. "When you're older you'll be nice and strong and you'll be alpha and he'll be a beta. You'll be stronger than him and you won't need him." Her father tried to get her to understand. _

_"But….I do daddy…he's my best friend." The little girl frowned and the father went to argue again, this time the mother intervened, shooting her husband a quick glare._

_"What your father means, Kira baby, is that one day you'll have responsibilities okay? That's all. Your daddy is just mad because he doesn't want boyd near you." She laughed and the little girl rolled her eyes, giggling as she spoke._

_"Oh, daddy! I'll always be your little fire cracker!" she grinned at him, and he smiled sadly at her. "And you'll always be my daddy! Even when I'm alpha, I'll protect you!" she grinned at him, and the father found his eyes shine with unshed tears as he swallowed back his sorrow and hugged her. Yes, she was much too young to know what it meant if she was alpha. _

* * *

A dark, bruised ad bloody man smiled at the memory of his little girl. He loved her, he really did. His little fire cracker was all he had left to his mate. His son and her was all he really lived for. When his brother came into the picture and then his niece, he knew he had to pull himself together to be a good alpha like his late wife knew he could be. But now? Now look. He was wasting away in the corner of a dark cell. His daughter was somewhere in here, he could hear her screams. He was hoping that soon she'd escape, but listening to the stuttering of his little girl's heart was killing him faster than the wolfsbane bullets that riddled his broken body. He smiled.

"Be a good alpha, Ki….I love you." He whispered as his eyes closed and the air left his lungs for the final time.

* * *

Derek had had his head bent down for some time now. He had been getting quite the beating from this asshole and had to silently watch as Kira's body sounded a light buzzing from the small sparks of electricity coursing through her again. The brute finally relented on the Hale boy, claiming he'd return shortly. As he walked out he shut the machine off of Kira and walked out the room.

"Kira." Derek's hoarse voice called out. He patiently waited, his heart breaking as he refused to acknowledge that she was dying. Her heart beat was slowing, hardly even beating anymore. Derek whimpered as he lowered his head. "Kira..." he whispered her name, ashamed he'd failed to protect her. This was because of him. Kate was a crazy bitch, and the only reason she hadn't just killed her was to torture him. He knew Kate was toying with Kira because she was tied to him. Her dying was his fault, he concluded, he concluded with a slump of his whole body.

Meanwhile, Kira had take refuge in the dark recess of her mind. She knew what was happening and she found her mind filled with thoughts of green eyes and a smiling face. She recalled all the faces she was leaving. She suddenly found herself wishing dying was like in the movies, where you see a deceased love one tell you it would all be okay. She wished someone would just point her into the direction of the light. Part of her didn't want to leave, fearing leaving behind her loved ones, but the other part of her wanted to escape the pain.

Suddenly, there it was. That bright light she had been fantasizing about. This is it, she thought grimly. She found it getting closer and closer, scaring away the darkness. Darkness isn't an object, rather the absence of light. She remembered. The light was going to make things better. She was just making it brighter. Things would get brighter in better. She told herself, a mantra in her head as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, however, she was met with the dingy wall of dungeon she had been in for the past week. She suddenly recalled being in pain, she suddenly remembered that she was _currently_ in pain and just continued to stare at the wall. She thought she was dying?

""Be a good alpha, Ki….I love you." She thought she heard. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Daddy?" she whispered, unsure.

"Kira?" Derek had thought he heard Kira's voice and thought to call to her, hopeful. Her body remained the same and he sighed. Suddenly, a howl tore through the walls. He lifted his head and looked around. That was Scott! As soon as he realized this he tugged lightly on his chains and looked to Kira. "Kira! Kira that was Scott! We need to call back!" he waited for her reply, but there was none. He shook his own head, he needed Scott to find them now! She was dying! With new found strength, Derek lifted his head and let out his own mournful howl sound out. He waited, hoping his howl would transpire something out of her. He saw nothing.

"Kira come on, they're gonna find us soon, hang on!" he called her. He suddenly heard her heart rate pick up and he smiled, for a brief second he felt relief flood his system only for it to take a turn for the worst. At the rate her heart was beating suddenly, he feared she would suffer a heart attack.

Kira could feel something coursing through her veins, the pain still there, but she could already feel her wounded hip fully healing. She let out a breathe and felt something awaken in her veins. Up until that point, Kira had been deaf to any sound around her, but a chorus of howls rang out and she felt something stirring inside. She opened her mouth to return the howl, but stopped when she realized what it was. She was alpha now. Her father was dead. Her body slumped against the table. She wanted to mourn for the loss of her last parent until she realized she had to remain strong for her friends and new pack. She tried to get herself to move, but found her body too heavy.

"Scott!" she heard someone shout, trying to figure out who it was. Vaguely, she recalled that Derek had been with her through most of this ordeal, she figured the voice belonged to him.

"Derek! Oh my god- yes! It worked!" she distantly heard the relief in the boys voice, but she still didn't move. "Hold on!" there was the distinct sound of metal breaking and then Derek whispering harshly at him.

"Quiet! Kate just left, but there's another hunter still here. Check on Kira! She needs help! M-make sure she's still alive!"

"Alive? W-hat?!" Kira heard the quick shuffling of feet towards her and she felt herself being rolled over. "Oh my god! Kira!" she felt something at her pulse point and she lifted her hand to push him away. "WHa-"

"Scott hide!" Derek shouted. The hunter came back and went straight to Kira's torture device, turning it on. This time, she let out a growl, eyes still shut tight.

"Sit still princess, I'll play piñata with you in a sec." Derek glared heavily at him, his claws just itching to dig into him, but he restrained himself. "Ready to have some more fun?" The brute asked of Derek, who just continued to glare. "To be honest…..my knuckles are kind of hurting….so I brought some help." He showed Derek the thick wooden bat. "I need to warn you, I used to play in college." When the man went to hit Derek, Derek grabbed the bat with his free hand, glaring and growling at the man.

"I brought a little help to." Derek growled at him. The bald hunter turned back to look at Scott who glared at him. The second the hunter turned, Derek upper cut him with all his might, tossing the horrid hunter towards the stone wall and knocking him unconscious. "Hit that switch!" Derek commanded Scott, motioning near Kira's table of torture. Scott did so, and Kira stopping gritting her teeth. Her breathing going even.

"She's okay!" Scott called to Derek. "Hey Kira, I am _so_ glad you're alive." Scott smiled, her eyes were still closed as she groaned in response, Scott frowned at that, turning to Derek. "She going to be okay?" Scott took a whiff of her. "She…..she smells different." He said confused as he broke her free of the metal cuffs.

"Scott help me with this." Derek said urgently as he took off the electrical wires taped to his side, his left hand still chained up. Derek had to make sure Kira was okay, they needed to get out before Kate kept her promise about killing Kira when she got back.

"No." Scott said stubbornly as he walked over to the older beta.

"What?!" Derek said agitated.

"Not until you help me stop Peter." Scott spoke evenly.

"You really wanna talk about this _right _now? Kira needs help!" Scott turned to frown at the girl whom he had just released from her confines, she still had yet to get off the table and just laid there with her arm draped over her eyes.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." The boy's voice did not waver. "I'll get Kira help, the rest of her pack are looking for her, they'll take her away."

"So what?!" Derek shouted at him. His only concern was on Kira. "What she needs, is me! I don't give a damn about the Argents right now, Scott!"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't! Alright?! Now-" Derek was getting frantic, pulling violently on his chained arm. "I don't know when Kate is coming back, but she's gonna kill Kira when she does so- get me out of this right now!" Derek emphasized by pulling on his remaining restraint. When the boy remained calm, Derek lost it further. "Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh?! For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?!You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old! You're a child!" Derek shouted and Scott just nodded. Part of Kira was aware of what he was shouting and she vaguely wondered if Derek was really just talking about himself, or her even.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right?" Kira's interest peaked.

"Peter killed Laura? He's the alpha?" Kira's broken and gruff voice asked. They all turned to look at her and she looked at them through tired eyes.

"Remember this?" Scott ignored her for now and turned to show Derek the picture of the deer. "You know who got this from the vet? Who sent it to Laura? It was Peter's nurse, Derek. They brought her here so Peter could kill her become the alpha and that's why you're gonna help me kill the alpha!" Kira was breathing rigidly now. Peter killed his own niece, Peter killed her Uncle, and he's the reason for her father's death. Kira tried to stand now.

"Just…tell me you'll help me and I'll help you take off your-"

"If he doesn't help you, I will Scott." Kira stood sitting on the table now. He smiled, happy. The sound of creaking and metal clinging to the ground got their attention. Derek wore an angry expression.

"I'll help you, but you," he pointed at Kira. "need to stay away." She shook her head, flashing her eyes.

"I'm strong enough now." She whispered, angry. Scott gasped at her red eyes.

"You- you're alpha now?" she nodded.

"My father's dead." She whispered.

"You're still weak! You almost died, stupid! You're going to call your pack and they're going to come and get you somewhere safe!" she growled.

"Look! Whatever, but we gotta go!" Scott interrupted.

"I'm helping and that's-" before she could fully stand, she crumpled to the ground.

"No…you're going to get help." He continued to argue and she just glared.

"Whatever! Just…get me out of here." She whimpered. He nodded, finally, something they could agree on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was suppose to be out in two days, but reviews made me feel like writing! Hint, hint! Okay! Review plz! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21: I'm the Alpha Now

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: OH MY- YOU GUYS! SIX REVIEWS!? Thank you soooo sooo much! =D I intended to have this chapter out tomorrow, but I just couldn't help but reward you guys! =D Now next chapter should be out Friday, but maybe if you guys can help me out here. I need some feedback. What characters from my OCs would you like to read more of in season 3? Or what aspects of Kira do you guys like? =) I want to incorporated things my readers enjoy so that you guys can relate to future situations or chapters =) Too embarrassed? Don't be! =) do it anonymously if you want. Negative or positive feedback is okay, as long as it's constructive criticism =) Just be polite if it's negative, that's all I ask =) Thanks guys! Happy reading and don't forget to review! =)**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Derek ran with Kira in his arms as he ran after Scott out of the underground tunnels. Both were already worse for wear and Derek suddenly found it difficult to carry the wincing girl. She stared at him for a while before she could even make a move to tell him that she could walk, Derek spoke up, breathing heavily.

"Hold-hold on." He called to Scott and Kira wiggled in his grasp, nearly causing him to drop her as he leaned against a tree. Derek looked around.

"You can put me down….I think I can stand now." Kira whispered to Derek. Derek wanted to argue with her, but he realized he needed to gain his strength and Kira was weighing him down in his state. He placed her on her legs, watching as she wobbled and leaned against the tree for support. She gave him a slight smile that didn't really offer him much encouragement, but he ignored it and instead went back to surveying the land around them.

"Something doesn't seem right." Derek shrugged, still out of breath and looking around. Kira listened and realized she was getting that same feeling. Unconsciously, she found herself getting closer to Derek, her legs wobbling a little as she walked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as he too looked around before setting his eyes on the two. Derek noticed Kira getting closer, one of her hands on his shoulders while he wrapped an arm around her waist. As the two now looked around.

"I feel it to…" Kira's still weak voice trailed off.

"I don't it's kinda like it was-" Derek's out of breath voice was cut off from his rambling by Scott.

"No don't say too easy!" Scott butt in, afraid the older beta would jinx it. Kira bit her lip, feeling very uneasy as her eyes scanned the forest. "Once you say easy, bad things happen." Scott said, paranoid. Derek just looked at him incredulously, not believing the kid's childishness at the moment. "Do you think finding you was easy? Either of you? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy?!" Scott argued, fed up. Derek temporarily released Kira's waist, going to guide her by the hand he now held. She however, wouldn't budge. Her eyes remained wide now, teeth loosening their grip on her own lip.

"Okay…okay you're right." Derek nodded, Scott tossing his head to the side in relief. Kira was finally relenting to Derek's tugging of her hand when an arrow whizzed by the two and lodged itself in Derek's shoulder.

"Derek!" She shouted, turning to get in front of him as he fell to the ground. Scott looked on shocked, the arrow triggered something in him. Allison. Meanwhile, Kira looked around, frantic to find who was out in the forest and where they were. She growled, slightly frightened for Derek's sake. Before she could react, Kira shouted out as an arrow lodged itself right above her knee, causing her to collapse on top of Derek partially.

"Flash bow." She could hear now.

"Scott your eyes!" Derek called to the boy, turning slightly to cover Kira with his upper body. They both heard Scott grunt and then fall. Derek lifted himself up off the ground a bit, looking to Kira. She grabbed hold of the arrow lodged in his shoulder and tugged. He grunted, but was quick to snap the arrow lodged in her leg, it was far too deep in to pull out. Kira got up shakily as Derek lifted Scott up by the back of his jacket, Kira trailing only slightly behind. The two boys stumbled along the ground and before they knew it, Kira fell, gasping slightly. Derek, who was now dragging himself along the ground practically, tossed Scott. "Go!" he commanded as the boy tried to scamper off, unable to as he rubbed his eyes.

All Kira could do was glare at the brunette that got close to him. She had lost any sympathy she had had for the girl. She was just as bad as her aunt in her mind now. She would not forget her betrayal towards Scott. "Allison I can explain!" Scott tried to reason.

"Stop lying, for once, stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything." The boy's eyes were still blurry, but finally his vision was correcting itself. "Everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." She cut him off.

"Yes!" he confirmed.

"I don't believe you." She shook her head, swallowing back the sorrow and betrayal she herself felt.

"Oh God! Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate spoke, walking over to the two young lovers. Kira glared from her spot, her breathing still heavy from anger and fatigue.

"You- you said we were just going to catch them." Allison asked confused.

"She lied to you!" Kira growled. Kate turned to smirk at her for a second, going back to look at her niece.

"We did that, now we kill them." She easily shot Kira and then Derek, not giving him time to call out her name as they both fell motionlessly onto the ground. "See? Not so hard." The cruel woman shrugged. "Oh no…. I know _that_ look. That's the, 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." She sucked on her teeth and turned to point the gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate-" Allison went to stop her aunt, but was tossed aside.

"I _love_ those brown eyes." The evil woman tsked. Before she could pull the trigger, her brother emerged from the trees.

"I know what you did." He told her evenly. The woman looked to the house briefly before staring at her brother. "Put the gun down." He instructed. Scott looked on confused between the two siblings.

"I did what I was told to do." That stirred something within the seemingly dead girl, her eyes flashing red for the briefest of seconds.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house! Ones who were human." Chris Argent informed his sister of what he knew she had known. "Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy!" the man tried to get his sister to see reason. "No proof he's spilled human blood!" he paused. "We go by the code." He spoke evenly again. He spoke something in French and Kira found herself wishing she had tried more in her French classes back in high school.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Kira burly heard Allison translate to herself.

"Put the gun down." She could hear Chris say before a warning shot was fired at a tree. "Before I put _you_ down." A part of Kira, a vindictive part she found herself fearing, wanted Chris to shoot. "Allison get back!" Kira quietly tried to lift herself into a sitting position, her fingers dipping into her wound to pull out the bullet. He did her best not to hiss and stared at the old creaking door. Everyone stood now, Kira stayed put, her leg still a bit useless. She ignored the others, even though she could smell the alpha. She turned her body, prepared to drag herself towards Derek. It started to rain, and the second Kira heard the Alpha rapidly knocking people off their feet, she started dragging herself towards the still man.

"Derek.." she pushed on his body, she looked around. He had been right. She was useless right now. She still had a bit of healing to do. She needed help.

"Come on! Come on!" Kira turned just in time to see Peter grab hold of Kate's armed hand. She shot off the gun a couple times before Peter broke her arm at the junction of her elbow. Kira almost found herself smirking, but shook her head. No, she wasn't like this. She shook her head and focused on Derek. She dug her clawed hand into his wound, pulling out the bullet like she had herself. She waited for him to stir and wake, her heart beating a mile a minute as she sat there. She turned her head for a second, seeing Peter take Kate into the house and Allison followed. Scott was stirring awake again and she whimpered for him. She looked back at Derek, realizing she would do anything to protect him like she knew Scott would do for Allison. That was love. It made you do stupid things. I love him, she realized. I still do.

She turned to Scott. He didn't deserve to lose his love for the actions of another. She tossed her head back and let out a fierce roar vibrate throughout the whole forest. Scott nodded to her and took off inside the house. Once Kira was done, she slumped against Derek's body, tired still. He flashed his blue eyes open and she smiled tiredly. "Go." She mouthed. "For Laura." She spoke quietly. He nodded, a scowl on his face as he set her gently aside.

Kira tried not to listen in on Peter make Kate apologize for what she had done in order to save Allison. A part of her hated herself for wanting Peter to kill Kate, but another part hated herself more for feeling like she needed to hear that apology. Most of all, she just hated herself for realizing how violent she herself was. She shook her head at the thoughts.

Derek found himself just as conflicted as Kira. He hated Kate, but he also hated himself. No amount of convincing would ever fully get him to forgive himself. Kira may have done it, but he knew neither of them would ever forget the horrible tragedy they had to endure. He shook his head when Peter ripped out Kate's throught after her so-called apology. He knew that Peter would have still gone after Allison regardless. Derek made himself known just as Scott had, Allison looking between the two.

"Run." Scott said gruffly towards Allison who didn't need to be told twice.

They both fought their alpha, but no matter how persistent and determined either was, they were both getting their butts handed to them. Derek, still suffering from hours of torture, was the first to collapse. Scott was still being ruthless and persistent as he tackled the man and aimed hit after hit at him. Just as he was tossed, two roars sounded behind him. Connor and Michelle stood there, both wolfed out as glowing green and yellow eyes shone brightly.

Between the two, they worked together, trying to land a couple hits at the man who had killed their pack mate and caused the death of their alpha. They attacked the man they knew had killed a friend of their new alpha. They were just as determined to kill the elder wolf in front of them, reveling in the feel of their claws slicing their skin. Finally, after having had enough, Peter tossed the two at the roof, both falling onto the floor with a loud thud. Scott was next, punching at the alpha's face repeatedly before he met the same fate as the other two. Taking advantage, Peter shifted into his other form, his clothes tearing in the process.

The alpha walked over to them, Michelle the first to stand. Peter easily grabbed her by her throat, Connor shouting out to her. Peter growled and tossed her through the room where she slumped unconsciously. Next, Connor and Scott worked together to try and slam into him, but were both apprehended and tossed through the already ramshackle windows of the house. They hit the leafy ground with a sickening crunch and Kira tried to lift her head, worried for her little brother and Scott. Peter jumped out, making sure to step on Connor's ankle and shattering it as he stepped over to Scott. At Connor's howl of pain Kira shouted out to him.

"Connor!" she cried out, trying to get herself to stand and will her body to just hurry and heal itself. "Scott!" she called out next when Peter lifted him up. Scott was quick to kick off of him, causing Peter to stumble. Connor crawled and used his body to trip the alpha who landed on the ground with a crack. He was quick to get up and was going to make his way over to the crippled boy, but the honking of a car and headlights got his attention.

Out of the car emerged Stiles and Kira could have kissed the boy had he been here. She motioned for Connor to get out of the way and he did his best to crawl off. Stiles tossed something at the alpha, a vile of sorts and Kira took a whiff and her eyes widened upon realizing what its contents were. Her forehead creased when Peter caught it in his vile claws. He growled at Stiles, pissed off now. "Awww…damn.." Stiles stuttered, deflating slightly. Scott and I looked to the bow.

"Allison!" we both called to her. She turned to look at us, then caught the bow with surprise as Scott tossed it to her. She figured it out and readied her bow, aiming it at the flask. Before Peter could toss it at her, she released the arrow and it shattered the flask. The second it did, it erupted into flames, engulfing Peter's whole hand. Kira closed her eyes when she saw him flail around. Jackson proceeded to toss another at Peter's body and Kira cringed when now everything but his head was engulfed in flames. No matter what, she still remembered the Peter that had been good, but Kira had to remember what the bastard had done. She found herself baring her fangs at him and smiled when Scott kicked him aside. Kira tried to stand now, grunting as she saw Peter's scorched human flesh now. They all watched quietly when she realized something. Scott could become human.

"Scott!" she called to him. He looked at her confused. She pointed to him. "Go! You can be human again!" she told him. Even if it wasn't certain, it was hope she could give him, the only hope she could offer. He turned to look at Allison who stepped over to him before he could. He tried to turn away, but she just turned his face to look at her. Kira glared, slightly confused. Her glare dropped when she saw the girl lean in to kiss Scott despite his transformed face. The closer she got, the more the wolf features receded from Scott. They kissed and Kira found herself sighing. She got up on shaky legs, walking towards Connor as Michelle came out the house, holding her head. She looked up to see Kira walking and then to Connor, going to help her lift the boy.

"I want a vacation after this." Connor grumbled. Kira laughed and she nodded. Connor bared his neck, smiling at her. "Alpha." Kira let out a sad laugh, hugging him as tears welled in her eyes. "Congrats?" Kira just shook her head.

"I can't be alpha, Con." He just pulled back to look at her.

"Yes you can…..you'll be great Ki." She smiled through her tears. The boy rubbed at his eyes as he tried to turn away from both girls. "I got dirt in my eyes." He grumbled and Kira and Michelle laughed. Turning him to wipe his tears.

"You okay, Michelle?" she fingered a cut on her forehead as it healed. She smiled, but nodded. "Where are Seth and Ali?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we made Ali stay back. Seth left to check on Cassie." Her heart rae picked up.

"What happened?!" her eyes wild. "Why is he-"

"Relax she's safe. But we have to go." She opened her mouth to reply but stopped upon hearing Scot's voice call out.

"Wait!" Scott reached out to Derek, frantic to stop him from finishing off Peter. "You said the cute comes from the one that bit you." He continued. From her place, Kira bit her lip nervously. She knew what would happen if Derek became Alpha. She wondered if he was even aware of what he was going to be giving up if he did so. "Derek, if you do this I'm dead." As Scott spoke, Kira turned to look at Allison as her father brought her back up and away. She suddenly realized what was at stake. "Her father, her family…. What am I suppose to do?!"

Derek listened and contemplated. In the back of his mind he knew that with Kira now an alpha, they'd be in constant war with each other to get the other to submit. They'd never be happy. And a part of him wanted her, a big part. He realized she was the only thing that he loved and hated all at once. She made him strong, but she also made him weak. Even now, with everyone staring at him, waiting to see what he would do, Derek found himself what exactly was going through Kira's mind alone. She was an alpha now, and a part of him wanted that power too. Wanted that protection and security that came with it.

"You've….already….decided." Peter gasped out, in agonizing pain. Peter growled out suddenly, "I can smell it on you!" he let his eyes glow a fierce red, angering Derek further.

"No wait wait don't!" Scott called out as Derek lifted his clawed hand. Kira brought the two teens by her close to her chest, shielding them away from the bloodshed she knew was about to take place. And just as she predicted, Derek lowered his paw, claws slicing through Peter's throat and ending his life. All was quiet as the group watched on. Kira stiffened, something within her stirring. They watched as Derek stood. He looked the same, aside from his scent being entirely different now. Suddenly, ruby red eyes replaced his usual green ones. Kira closer hers.

"I'm the alpha now." Kira cringed, his voice echoed slightly as he spoke, it didn't befit him.

Suddenly sirens rang out in different directions. The remaining, _living, _Argents still currently there quickly made their escape, Chris urgently tugging his daughter along before he ran into the house and came running back to leave the scene. Scott could only stare at her as she stared back. He looked on hopelessly at Derek before Stiles rushed to his friend.

"Come on man! We gotta go!" he tugged on his arm and Scott ran with him towards Jackson's car. They scrambled in and Stiles stopped to look at Kira and her pack.

"Go! We won't fit anyways." She told him he hesitated before nodding and taking off. She turned to see Derek tug along Peter's body and disappearing, he didn't even bother to look at her. She sighed.

"We're going to get caught, neither of you two are fit to run yet." Michelle told them panicked. Again, Kira just sighed. Suddenly, a tiny silver car came zooming through the grounds, stopping violently in front of them. A young, preteen red head stook her head out of the driver's window, grinning.

"This driving stuff isn't that hard! Someone call for a lift?!" her pearly whites in full displayed as she gave them all a superior look. Kira rolled her eyes as the others grinned and laughed in relief. They quickly made their way to the car, Michelle taking over the wheel, before they rolled on out of there. Let the police close that damn case once and for all and have this town see what type of person Kate had been. Kira sighed, resting her head against the seat.

"It's over." She whispered.

"Not quite." She turned to glare at her brother who was grinning nervously.

"We gotta relocated for a while…..I was thinking Florida?" He grinned and her glare intensified at his awkward laugh. Oh these kids had some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: SO that's it for today. I have a couple things to do, but maybe you guys can persuade me to post sooner. Because even though I said Friday, I may have to wait until Saturday to post again…I just remembered I had to take my family somewhere and boy is it hard to type in a car…..or read for that matter….anyone else get car sick that waY? xP Well Anyways REVIEW GUYS! At least 6 now! More would help me write faster! Have a good day guys! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22: Don't Change

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: So it has been brought to my attention that you guys may have a preference of third person over individual points of view? I can do both, not very good at second, but I am willing to continue doing it individual and alternating to third person if the situation calls for it. If you guys want me to just stick to third person only, or just stick to one POV because it's maybe to hectic or confusing, then let me know and I'll write in that particular style =) anyways, not as many reviews as before, but thank you to those that did! =) It keeps me writing because I'm getting a little depressed with the amount of reviews vs the amount of people that are reading/favoring/following. But at least it's something I guess. But to be completely honest, I've just been going through a rough patch lately and well it's draining me and everything is bumming me out as a result xP. But enough of that…. ANYWAYS, w/o further ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Kira sat on her bed, her hands over her face as she thought over the night's events. Her new charges had gone to bed after informing her of what had happened. They had originally left the youngest member of their pack with a woman they had trusted. Miriam was very much aware of what was going on in the supernatural world. Miriam was somehow tied to Deaton, how, Kira wasn't sure. Miriam was the one that originally suggested she console Deaton when she got there, just as she had once consoled her mother to do the same.

Cassie had called while Kira was captured, hoping to be able to contact the young woman, unfortunately that wasn't possible. Alicia conveyed the message from Miriam and Cassie. Overall, Cassandra just greatly missed everyone and wanted to return home from Nevada. She was more than displeased when she wasn't able to talk to Kira or at least Joshua, but was happy that her "Aunty Ali" was back. Miriam had wanted to tell her that someone was snooping around in Nevada. The reason Kira and her father had decided on hiding their Shaman and Cassie out there was because it was away from very tree dense areas and was hardly populated by Hunters. With Cassie still so young, she wouldn't give herself away.

Kira sighed and let her back hit her mattress fully now, her legs still dangling off the edge. She was so overwhelmed. She had to protect everyone, and already she was failing. Seth had to even go in and retrieve Miriam and Cassie, taking initiative for her. Then there was the more human part of her that wanted her to just curl up into a little ball and cry over her losses. She knew she had to be strong because she was an alpha now, but she was also still a woman with her humanity intact. Kira rubbed her eyes now, before bringing a fist to her mouth to quiet her sob. She wanted to mourn over her father, mourn over the humanity she feared she was going to lose by becoming alpha, mourn over the fact that she couldn't live a normal life. She felt bad for the charges she now had.

She had to not only raise a six year old girl and fifteen year old boy, but look after a seventeen year old girl and lead a nineteen year old boy. She knew that Miriam was there to guide _her_, so she wasn't really a _charge_ of her's. Kira had gone to Beacon Hills with the intention of finding her Uncle, moving away from all the hunters and other packs and finally starting her life the way she should have. She's felt like she's had to put her life on pause for so long as it was since the Hale fire and right when she thought she could see the finish line, she was tossed back into another obstacle.

"Get it together girl." She scolded herself as she shook her head. Her head stopped towards her drawers and she suddenly felt her eyes fill up with tears. The pictures she had gone back to collect from her old home were there. One of her parents and herself was next to one of Cassie and her. Next to that was one of the family that had been taken from her, the Hale kids and herself were grinning at her. Next to that was one taken at the start of year for Cassie's birthday. The little girl was being lifted into the arms of Joshua while she did bunny ears on Connor and tried to hug Kira .

"I need fresh air." She told herself. She lifted herself up and flexed her body, stretching it as the joints popped a bit. She had healed fully already, her body just felt like she had gone through a rigid workout, slightly sore, but other than that she was fine. After being trapped in that damp underground cave, the last thing she needed was to be locked up in the house. She picked up a baggy sweatshirt, tossing off her undershirt and going bare besides her bra under the sweater. She picked up some simple dark blue jeans and slipped those on before grabbing a random pair of converse. She didn't feel like looking dangerously beautiful, she dressed the way she felt, tired.

Kira looked back at her house one final time, making sure it was locked quietly, not that it mattered in a house of wolves. Everyone in the house frowned slightly, none of them could even fathom how Kira could possibly be feeling. All they knew is that they felt a strong sense of loyalty towards their Alpha and wanted nothing more than for her to have faith in herself. They all knew where she would be fine. Their biggest threat was gone, or busy making sure that Kate was fully blamed for the fire. Kira would be fine, and if she needed help, she'd call. For now, they could all use a rest, it was understandable if their new Alpha was restless, but they were all tired and opted for sleep. Unknown to any of them the feat the poor alpha was going to try and perform, retrieve her father's body.

Kira had her hands in her jean pockets, looking at the ground as she did so. She made her way around the woods, noticing that her senses were slightly better than they had been before, and even then they had been pretty amazing. She was making sure that she didn't run into the police, but she figured the place would be empty and they'd wait until tomorrow if they continue at all. Kira closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. That cool, crisp, spring air smelt beautiful, it brought back memories of spending Easter with the Hales, going egg hunting. Those born Were had an advantage and they'd make them wear clothes pins over their nose. That first big whiff she would take when she was allowed to remove it was the best. That powerful floral smell, the strong scent of the pines and maples. It was a beautiful symphony of scents and Kira hadn't realized how much she missed it.

Kira stopped suddenly, she could hear people talking. She identified one of the voices as Derek, but despite how familiar the other was, Kira couldn't put her finger on it. Kira stealthily made her way through the back of the house as she listened to the boy suddenly scream. Kira's eyes glared and she listened as Derek heaved up the boy, Jackson. His scent had given it away when she was close enough. Kira then proceeded to wait as she heard Derek leave with the boy tossed over his shoulder, his side a bit bloody. When he was out, Kira proceeded to come out of hiding and just wait on the scorched steps. Kira waited patiently, her ears open as she listened to any and every sound around her. Finally, Derek could be heard stepping on the porch and opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kira just glared at him.

"Jackson, Derek? From what Stiles and Scott have told me, he isn't exactly a good candidate." He shrugged and she glared.

"It's still a fifty, fifty." He spoke evenly, remaining uninterested as he spoke to the young woman. She scoffed.

"So uninterested in a possible beta to your pack." She said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"And where exactly is your pack right now, Kira?" he asked her, hotly.

"They're at home, resting." She glared at him. Neither of them were relenting as their stared each other down. Unknowingly, Kira's eyes flashed red and Derek responded, his eyes glowing just as red and a growl erupting from him. Kira shook her head, holding it."Sorry…I'm not trying to…be dominant over you." She mumbled and he smirked, going unnoticed by her.

"Course not…..we both know you don't like being on top." She glared, this time her own growl being vocalized.

"Don't start." She growled, her eyes glowing red again.

"Whatever." Derek sighed, moving around her and up the stairs. It remained quiet.

"I'm leaving!" she called out to him. She heard him stop rummaging. "Thought I'd…..tell you." She trailed off, sighing as she did. She wasn't sure why he would care, but she wanted to tell him. She wondered if he could feel how awkward she felt.

"Where to?" He said evenly from up stairs. She shrugged, but then realized he couldn't see.

"I'm not sure….. but I need to get away from here for a bit." He nodded from where he was, packing his stuff again.

"Less competition is better." Kira frowned, closing her eyes as she realized it was already happening.

"I'm not leaving because of that." She said, tortured. He appeared atop of the stairs and stared down at her, her back to him.

"Why are you leaving then?" he told her and she didn't answer. She knew she had to leave and relocate her pack, she needed to get Cassie back, she wouldn't feel complete until she did that. However, she also knew that a piece of her would stay here in Beacon Hills.

"I need to handle some things….and then…..get some kind of handle on this alpha crap." She ran her hands through her curly bangs, pushing them back before letting them fall back messily. She heard him come down the steps and drop something at the foot of them.

"Why go away for that…..I'm right here." He purred in her ear, pushing back her hair to get close to her neck. The second she felt his breath hit her throat she growled, pulling away.

"Right….because you've been around an Alpha for so long huh? Peter was the epitome of a good alpha." She rolled her eyes, controlling her eyes from flashing red. He smirked at her, rolling his eyes at her defensive nature.

"Go….have fun playing Alpha." She glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Have fun creating your demon spawn army!" she yelled heatedly.

"I will." He rolled his eyes at her childishness. Kira hadn't come to fight like little kids, but she should have known better than to get two alphas to come to an accord.

"You're leaving?" she suddenly asked him. "The house I mean?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder, giving her a look that clearly said 'No shit!' she blushed. "Oh…" she cleared her throat. "Where to?" he shrugged.

"Somewhere I can train my demon spawn army." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a jackass." She said, hands on her hips. She stopped, putting down one of her hands. She cleared her throat to push back the raw emotion she had suddenly felt, but decided on ignoring it and walking out. Derek stopped her by grabbing her hand before she could.

"Let me see." He told her, lifting her sweatshirt up a little. He ran his fingers over the perfectly smooth skin.

"I'm healed." She told him, looking away to hide her blush. He kept his fingers over her pale flesh, remembering the first time he had noticed the tattoo during one of their heated moments, the way he had traced the image with his tongue. He let his fingers trail from one hip to the other, following the pant line. The other hip where Peter had hit her was all clearly healed perfectly, nothing indicating she had ever been hurt.

"Yeah…. I can see." He said evenly. He stared at her, the memory of the tattoo boiled his blood and he found his eyes glowing red. Derek lifted his hand, ready to pull her closer, he had this strong urge to kiss her. With his hand holding onto the hair from the base at the back, he went in for the kiss, only to pause when she spoke.

"Why'd you do it?" her voice broke. All Derek could do was stare at her, confused. "Why'd you take away Scott's only chance at normalcy?" Derek stared at her, she was being like the rest of them. They didn't see why he had to do this. For Laura, for him! It was the _Hale Pack_! He owed it to his dad, to his family to do it! She should have understood! He backed away and she grabbed his hand. He growled as he pulled away.

"Don't start." He could feel her stare at him and it unnerved him. "Since you became alpha what have you felt?" She looked at the ground.

"Pain….Sorrow" she bit out. "…..knowing that I'm only alpha because my father is dead!" she stared at him, getting upset. "Anger….hate….at myself because….because I can feel like I'm…..changing." she sighed. He didn't say anything, just realized how this was affecting Kira. She really does need to get away from all this for a while, from him, he thought to himself.

Derek found himself sighing, grabbing her and bringing her to his chest, she struggled to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her. She suddenly through her hands around him and held him. Her raging emotions suddenly had her from upset to needy to upset again as she pulled away and hit him as she did. He merely grunted.

"Why'd you do it?! I would have let you lead as Alpha if you had stayed Beta! You'd be alpha to _my_ pack _with_ me." she glared and now he did too.

"So I'd be _your_ bitch?" he bit out.

"Of course not!" she scoffed. "We would have been equals!" she argued. Now it was his turn to scoff. "Tell me, Derek. With two Alphas, do you _really_ think we'd have been on par? Shared responsibilities? Shared power? No! You'd have wanted to get me to submit and that would have brought something out in me!" she challenged. She let her eyes glow, growling. Derek did the same, going as far as to step towards her menacingly. "You see?" she said evenly. The both of them stayed still, thinking things through to calm themselves.

"I…." he sighed, "I was running off instinct okay. My dad had been alpha. Laura was next in line, but with them gone…..something in me knew I had to be alpha. I couldn't let someone else take something that's been in my family for so long…." He stopped. "I knew I could be losing something, but…." He trailed off.

Kira suddenly looked defeated, again he was just pushing her aside. Why was it that he always did that. He'd been aware of what he was doing, what he was risking. "You just wanted to be alpha more than you wanted to be with me…I get it." She whispered. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked away, she looked up and blinked several times to keep the tears at bay. Regardless, it didn't matter, Derek could already smell the tears and he found himself feeling like dirt.

"I guess I'll just leave then." She spoke and made her way out the door. As soon as she was close to the tree, Kira took off in a full on sprint to do what she had originally gone there to do.. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She wanted to escape and strengthen herself again. Because coming back to Beacon Hills had weakened her as a person, and being an Alpha, she couldn't have that.

Derek watched her go, swallowing as his throat constricted. He suddenly glared at the floor. When he saw her run, a primal part wanted to go off after her. He wanted to run and bring her back kicking and screaming if he had to, despite what a caveman he probably would have portrayed himself as. Derek just let out a groan, grabbed his belongings and headed on out. He'd stop by her house tomorrow to at the very least give her a proper goodbye. He couldn't help see her at least once more.

As he was getting ready to leave the house, just staring at the burned down remains of his past, he heard something coming from the entrance to the underground tunnels. He stayed still, wary in case it was another remaining hunter. It wasn't. His eyes softened when he stared at Kira, dragging out her father by the remnants of his trench coat. He saw her angle her father's body so she could fireman carry him. He made his way behind her slowly. SO that was why she was there, he thought to himself. He was careful not to be seen as he saw her sneak around. He soon realized where she was going, the cemetery. Derek swallowed back the raw emotion that constricted him when he realized it was where his family had been buried, where her mother had been put to rest as well.

He saw her look around, careful to check that whoever was looking after the plots wasn't around. She sniffed the air and frowned before going on. He suddenly found himself no longer wanting to follow her when he saw her stop by the many plots that belonged to his family. He ignored the bitter pain when he saw wipe off a tear the best she could with her father in arms. She made her way deeper in, where those with bigger stone markers lay. She stopped near a statue of an angel and laid her father against it. He saw her lip tremble before she stifled a sob as she stared at her father.

"Daddy." She whimpered. "I'm sorry…..I didn't mean…." She stopped to cry out. "I didn't mean what I said about you taking away mom's alpha right….I'm sorry. I knew you were always," another sob. "a-afraid to let m-me go because of your family…I always s-said I wouldn't let power manipulate me l-like it had t-them….i pr-romise not to l-let it." She whimpered. "Daddy…" she sobbed, burying her hands in the dirt. Derek stood there awkwardly watching, he wanted to hold her, but at the same time, women crying had always made him feel uneasy. He saw her whip her eyes and look by the stone guardian before standing up. She returned shortly with a shovel.

She was quick to get to work and start plowing at the earth. He was surprised by how quickly she worked, moving the earth around and disappearing in the hole she had made. He frowned when he saw her hop out covered in dirt. She went for her father and jumped down with him. He heard a strange sound, like fabric almost. He heard her toss the fabric to rid it of the dirt, and when she shook it, he could see the beige cloth. It looked very similar to the one he had buried his sister in. She sighed, and Derek heard how emotional she was just in that one breath of air. He heard the creaking of wood and then shuffling.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad." He heard her say through tears. The sound of wood creaking again and the door of the coffin closing alerted him to what she had done. He sighed and waited for her to come out. She didn't. Instead he heard a pained cry and pounding against the wood. He could hear her shake with uncontrollable sobs and before he knew it he was standing, making his way over to her.

Once in sight, he bent down into the hole, grasping her shoulder and hauling her up. She pushed him away at first, still crying, her fists shaking by her side. She wouldn't lift her tear and dirt stained face to even acknowledge him. He let her be and instead, picked up a handful of the dirt that lay in a mound by them and walked to the plot. He said a couple of words of respect in his mind. Something along the lines of, thanks for raising a good kid, and then let the soil fall to the coffin. He went back to the mound, picking up more dirt and walked to her. He picked up her shaking hand and opened her it, placing the dirt in her dirty palm. She stared at him, looking a wreck. He nudged his head in the direction of the plot and she slowly made her way over.

In movies, they'd always made it look so easy. Like if burying a loved one was easy. They made it look like this went by quickly and effortlessly. Digging up the grave hadn't been as hard as she thought, one objective in mind at the time and that was to get the job done quickly. However, burying back her parents together, wasn't. She found herself unable. Her hand remained stretched out over the hole in the ground, but she shook in her sobs unable to let the dirt sprinkle down. She jumped when she felt Derek behind her, putting a comforting hand on her lower back before she looked on down again.

"I love you." She whispered to them after she said a quick prayer. Together even in death, she quoted her mother. She let the dirt fall with a cry and fell to her knees. Derek let her weep as he grabbed the shovel and started tossing the dirt back into place. Finally, when he was nearly done, he saw her quiet down completely. When we was finished, he saw her stand. She used the inside of her dirty grey sweatshirt to wipe her face before turning to him. "Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded, looking around awkwardly. "I should get back to the pack house." She said, burly even a whisper. He nodded.

"I'll walk you." She didn't say anything in response. The whole walk there was quiet, sad even. Leaving would do her good. She needed to collect herself and focus like she had said. Once outside her house, they sighed simultaneously.

"Thanks." She mumbled and he nodded.

"What time are you leaving?" she shrugged.

"Soon as possible," she spoke softly. "I should…get inside." She rubbed her cheek with her forearm, the dirt getting annoying. Derek took her in, she looked like hell, and even then he found her incredibly alluring. He went to her and pulled her to him. She clung on to him, afraid to let go.

"Please don't change….don't turn into Peter." She whimpered.

"I won't." he said simply. He pulled away. "And you…..don't mate….with anybody." Derek looked away, clearly upset. She smiled.

"I won't." he looked at her from the corner of her eye, smirking slightly. "Take care." She smiled at him.

"Stay out of trouble." He nodded, walking away as she walked on inside. Once the door was closed, Kira slid down to the floor against it. "I love you." She quietly let out, aware that not even Derek could have possibly heard her. She stayed there for a bit. She knew what she would do. Get back to Cassie, relocate, and bring her back here to their home. She smiled at that, thinking of Derek. Maybe then she could finally have her happily ever after. Maybe…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this was a bit of a shitty chapter, but I'm feeling shitty…sooo….sorry…anyways, Season 3 promises a lot more drama and love, this season was just a filler to see how unstable the pair is xP Hope you guys review and I hope the wait isn't too bad for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Season 2 On Thin Ice

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Well for those of you still reading…..no one reviewed the last chapter and I'm losing motivation to write again. I'm bummed because of stuff at home and then I come to write and I don't know but something needs to motivate me….anyone have any ideas? "/ anyways I saw the latest episode of teen wolf and all I have to say is I hate scotts English teacher -_- I already know where that is going with Derek and ima be pissed -_- lol well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed the start of season 2 on Forgive and Forget.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Two weeks Kira! That's all we've had! And only one week of relaxing!" Kira tried her hardest to ignore her younger brother's winning. "Why do we have to go back anyways, huh?!" He paused, waiting to see a different reaction out of his sister, other than her continuous packing of her bags. "I mean, we'd be leaving Case here! DO you want that?!" Still nothing deterred the young woman from packing her bags. "And what about that Derek guy?! I mean you and Seth have been _really_ tense lately and I don't think going back there will be-"

"Quit bugging her already, Connor." Seth's usual brown curls swayed as Seth's head turned to look away from the two bickering siblings, his green eyes downcast. Kira stopped herself from folding the shirt in her hands, opting to turn to look at her pack mate. She could sense the sorrow radiating off of him. These past two weeks had been very tense for the two. She only ever openly interacted with him if it pertained to the pack or if Cassie was around the two. Kira already knew the little girl had to go through enough of a change. They told her that Joshua and Jack had gone on a very long vacation and that they wouldn't see them for a very very long time, but the five year old was smarter than that.

_"They're in heaven now, aren't they?"_ Kira recalls the bright young child asking her. She could remember the sad smile on her face as she wrapped her tiny arms around the doe eyed girl, neither crying nor speaking, just needing to feel someone's embrace. Young Cassandra was surprisingly strong and intelligent for her age, yet optimistic and bright all the same.

"But-" Seth snapped his head to look at Connor, his earthy green eyes glaring at the blue eyed boy whom just sighed in return.

"Drop it Connor." With that, the young man stormed out. Connor turned to look at his sister.

"You're alpha now, do something. We're your pack! Not them!" Kira felt guilt at her brother's words. "So what? Scott calls you and you go off to his beck and call? Or is this an excuse to go see _him_, Kira?" she turned to glare at her brother, not liking his tone. She saw him flinch and calmed herself, letting her eyes go from the bright scarlet to her warm brown. She just turned her back to the boy and returned to her previous task.

"Connor….they helped us find Kira, remember? They treated us like pack." Midge's voice spoke warmly from the doorframe, having had enough of the two bickering.

"Yeah but…..we shouldn't get involved! We've finally managed to evade that damn pack! Even Miriam thinks we're in the clear! Why go back there! We _know_ what's out there!" Kira turned to look sharply at her brother.

"Yeah you're right, we do! My mother's _killer_ is out there. My _friends_ are out there. Scott, Stiles, they mean just as much to me as you guys do so don't you think for one second that-" she stopped her rant to listen and sighed. Not a minute later, the door from downstairs burst open, two new scents returning to the house.

"We're home!" they all recognized Alicia's hyper voice.

"With ice cream!" Kira frowned and heard tiny footsteps stomping up the stairs. Young Cassandra had two cones of ice cream in her hand, one Peanut Butter Reece's cups, and the other rainbow sherbet. "Look! I brought you your favorite!" she showed Kira the cones, doing her best to push away her curly mane from her face. She gave a bite of the ice cream, going straight for the candy piece on top. Her green irises sparkled with happiness. "MMmm yummy!" Her eyes instantly turned sad as she looked around the 'grown ups.' "What's wrong?" She spotted the suitcase. "You're leaving." Her eyes shinned with tears and instantly, everyone was there to try and comfort her.

Kira raised her voice above the others, signaling for them to let her speak to the child. "It's only for a little bit." She told her. The little girl tried to smile, but a tear slid down her rosy cheeks. Kira's eyes saddened considerably. She placed her hand on the little girl's warm cheek. "I have to go….you know I would stay if I could. You remember my friend Scott I told you about?" she asked the little girl, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing her cheek. Cassie nodded. "Well, him and my friends need some help. I'll be back soon. " she sniffled.

"What if you don't?" she suddenly clung onto Kira, her tiny arms latching around her neck. "I don't want you to leave to go to heaven, too!" she whimpered. Kira's heart clenched and she wrapped her arms around her in return, lifting her up. She held Cassie's head to her neck, cradling her. Kira found herself biting her lip again.

"I won't." Her voice cracked. "I promise."

"Don't promise her things you can't keep." She glared at Seth who reappeared at the door. Cassie pulled back to look at the tall teenager through her long dark lashes. Seth frowned when he saw that his words had caused the little girl's lip to tremble. That in turn only further fueled Kira's anger. She let out a small growl and he turned his eyes to the hardwood floor.

"Tell you what why don't-" she had been directing her words towards Cassie, about to promise her that she would take her on a long vacation to Disneyland in southern California when she returned, when Seth cut her off.

"Why don't we all go? Together as a pack, we can look after her. Give Miriam a break."

"Yeah! Why can't we do that?!" Kira glared heavily now at Seth. "I want to go too! Please?" the whimper the girl let out, caused Kira to sigh . She gave her a tight smile and reluctantly nodded her head. Not able to bare being away from them anyways. Since becoming alpha, their absence always left a strange void in her, it left her unnerved. "Yay!" Cassie was quick to give Kira a kiss and scamper off, knowing it best before she changed her mind.

"H-hold up, Space Case! I'll help you pack, sweety!" Alicia followed after her. The red head turning for a second to signal the others to follow her.

"The rest of you should pack as well." Kira instructed gruffly. Michelle didn't need to be told twice and left quickly. Neither Seth nor her had stopped staring at her, taking it as a challenge, Kira felt her eyes change and he looked away, blinking rapidly. "Not you, Seth." She stopped him from walking off to his room.

"You going to tell me to stay here?" he asked her. Kira found her anger defusing at the pain laced in his voice. "Going to tell me to watch this place while you go play house with….with him?" Kira frowned and walked over to him.

"No." she said simply. Her hand went on his back, he was much too tall for her to reach his shoulder. He looked down at her and his eyes smothered her to the point of making her feel uncomfortable. She moved her hand, but he grasped it in his own larger one. He bent down getting closer to her.

"It's coming up soon….. I can smell it." He whispered. "Let's go back to how it was before." He almost whined. He bent his head down towards her lips and Kira found herself aware of her predicament. The only thing reining her in was the fact that Derek popped back into her head and she remembered the promise she had made to him.

"Don't." she told him softly, her voice still laced with a warning. "Just….go pack." He stared at her, dumbstruck. He just scoffed, glaring at anything and everything, prepared to leave before she caught his wrist. She applied pressure and he winced a bit.

"And you're to watch over her…if anything happens to her on this trip, anything at all, it's your ass on the line." She warned him. He simply looked away, nodding trying to get away. Her tone left no room for argument, and as soon as he was released, he booked it to his room. She sighed, opting to listen to her old voicemails again.

_"Kira! I could really use your help! Derek's going insane! He's creating a pack!"_ Message deleted.

_"Kira, he's changed Isaac Lahey! You know him? His dad's dead now and the cops are after him! Please Kira! We need help!" _Isaac Lahey…..she knew him. His older brother had been a senior with Derek. She had dated him for a short while. Before Derek found out and forced her to break up with him clamming he was a pervasive pig who only wanted to get into my pants. He hadn't been, but Kira could never deny the Hale boy anything. "Message Deleted."

_"Kira look! The Argents are bringing reinforcements! They've already killed an omega before and Derek had said they declared war! War, Kira! Help us please! I don't know if I can be with Allison while her grandfather is out new principle!" _ Kira frowned at that. She stopped herself from deleting that one and moved on to the next, this one from a jumpy Stiles.

_"Okay so since Scott isn't having any luck here I am! And let me tell you, you're one lousy babysitter! The Argents had sent a hunter to kill Isaac! I had to watch Derek flirt….yes! Flirt! He was flirting with one of the female deputies in the front desk! Do you have any idea how disturbing that was?! I didn't even know he knew how to smile! That should be proof enough we're getting desperate here! Call us back please!" _Kira tried to bite back the growl and the feeling of jealousy she felt bubbling in her belly, opting to just delete the message and move on.

_"Alright, Stiles says you know her so we thought we should tell you he's turned Erica! Reyes? Yeah! Look, she's turned into a complete and total bitch and we don't know what to do Kira! Please! I'm afraid he's going to turn someone else! Call me!" _Erica Reyes….she had babysat her once before. A little blond girl. She was epileptic and was always an easily frightened little thing, but sweet. It was hard to picture her as anything but. Kira merely sighed. She'd have her pack stay at the house while she went and found out what was going on with these two bone heads and her stupid fuck buddy.

Kira pulled out her computer, changing her ticket in for six new ones. Once she had the confirmation number and tickets on her phone, she shut everything and finished packing the couple things left she needed. "Everyone better be done in the next hour, tops! We've got a plane to catch!"

* * *

Leaves crunched beneath thick black biker boots. A lithe woman snaked her way through the top of a building, being sure to be quiet as she landed on a metal rail. She listened in intently on a young boy, Scott, talked to a darker male she had yet to see before. Scott was trying to convince him not to take the bite, but one whiff of the air told Kira it was too late. She was sure to hide her presence, finding Scott had been a mission in itself since neither him nor Stiles would answer their phones. As soon as she had arrived, she instructed the others to head on to the house she had previously bought and began her search.

Kira crouched down, ready to pounce from her perch if she was needed when she sensed people approaching. She began to scrutinize Derek's new pack mates. She found herself almost scoffing at the leather bound trio before she looked down at her own appearance. She was dressed similarly to the blond by his side, but instead of a dark purple shirt, she wore a white one and her jacket hugged her completely down to her waist. Kira's hair was currently straightened, the ends reaching just past her tail bone.

"If you're looking for friends you can do _a lot_ better than Derek." She heard Scott tell the unnamed boy, unaware of the approaching trio behind him. No matter, she knew Derek was going to make his presence known. She needed to see if he had been true to his word. Had he changed any? Her heart clenched, she surely hoped he hadn't. Hoped the new alpha title hadn't corrupted him or changed him in any way or form.

"That really hurt, Scott!" Derek feigned hurt. Kira found herself frowning already at his tone. "I mean..._if_ you are going to….review me, at least take a….consensus." Derek had an air of arrogance and superiority, along with the rest of his pack that stood behind him. Kira glared at the blond, her self-centered attitude and false superiority bothered her greatly. This was no longer that sweet little girl she could hardly remember. Next, was Isaac Lahey. A quiet, sweet and timid boy, now stood cockily and indifferently next to Erica.

"Erica," Derek started again, "how has life been for you since we met?" Derek asked, sure of a positive answer, his back still to them as he stood cockily as well. Kira fought her dominant nature not to go over there now and drop him down a couple notches. The way the girl regarded him and stared at him only fueled her annoyance.

"Hm…in a word…..transformative." she spoke confidently. She let out a growl at Scott and Kira found herself involuntarily letting her eyes glow scarlet, she wanted to how back at the girl and show her her place.

"Isaac?" Derek called.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." The indifferent and uncaring boy in front of her suddenly reminded her of a older more mature version of him, Camden.

"Okay, hold on! This isn't exactly a fair fight." Kira found her nails elongating and sharpening. If he needed her, she would step in. But something told her he could take on those pups.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smiled, feeling victorious already. Again, her eyes changed color, upset. Not once had he called her, or even remembered her. This was why. He was changing already. Derek motioned for his two lackies to step forward, Erica all to happy and eager to be first. She only smirked when Scott pounded his fist into the ice, fully shifted.

"I meant fair for them." He gruffly spoke. Already Kira felt her claws retract as she watched the show unfurl. She was secretly hoping Scott seriously handed Erica her ass on that ice. With a growl from Scott, the three got to it. Scott was quick to toss aside Isaac as he skid along the ice. Erica was tossed aside and hit the Zamboni and Kira smirked leaning against the wall behind her from her perch up above them. She found herself almost growling when Erica took a cheap shot at Scott's turned back as he took on Isaac. He managed to knock her off, but Isaac had a hold of Scott and slammed him into the ice smoothing machine. He was tossed off on the ice soon after, but Scott caught himself and was quick to retaliate by tackling Isaac. He slammed Isaac into the ground a couple of times before Erica hopped on his back and Scott was forced to smash her between him and the Zamboni. A couple more punches and kicks and a couple of tosses here and there, the two were out for the count.

"Don't you get it?!He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power! It's all about him." His gruff words struck Kira hard. They were true. Seeing Derek, seeing his pack, she knew it to be true. "He's making you feel like you've been given some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" with a final roar he slid the two towards Derek.

"It's true!" Kira stood straight now. In her head she was hoping he wouldn't hurt the beta they had once worked with, that had once saved them. "It is about power." She was let down when he released his claws. Kira leaned towards the rail now upon seeing his glowing red eyes. His signature twist of his neck had him fully shifted. A part of her found herself turned on by the power he radiated, but a stronger motherly instinct pushed it away and focused on the younger boy.

Scott was obviously skeptical and afraid. She could tell from where she stood. Her claws dug into the metal, but she had to control herself. She wasn't sure what part of her was winning. Her libido or her heart? She had to rein in her hormones. Realizing now how Derek had broken his promise, she wished she'd broken hers and slept with Seth. Instead, she watched on as Derek head butted the boy, severely beating him and growling as Scott grunted. Kira was finally going to intervene when she saw Scott elbow the alpha, causing him to stumble back a bit. She saw surprise register in Derek's red eyes for a second before being replaced with malice. He was enjoying hurting Scott. Scott stumbled for a second but righted himself and aimed a punch at Derek only for him to counter and continue his beating on Scott.

She saw Derek pick up Scott after the onslaught of punches before slamming him on the ground. Kira had had enough when she saw Scott spit out blood and gasp for hair. She jumped down just as Derek had placed his foot over Scott's chest and applied pressure. Derek pulled back his foot and let Scott gasp as he stared at Kira who was crouched similar to how Scott had been at the start of the fight.

Her features were completely canine and her eyes glowed just as fiercely as Derek's own. He continued to stare and she let out a powerful roar that had the foundation shaking. Derek growled at her, waning her to back off, but before he could blink, she was by him and tossing him off. He stood up and roared at her, but she was crouched protectively over Scott, hissing at them. She was daring them to take a step forward. Derek growled at her, she could feel him trying to force her to submit to him so she retaliated with a power-filled growl of her own. She heard the two still on the floor whimper as they struggled to stand. Derek stepped forward and she stopped him.

"Leave him alone before I embarrass you in front of your pack." She growled to him, her voice sounding much more menacing than usual. He grunted, signaling Boyd to follow. Meanwhile, Kira tried to help the boy below her stand. He was breathing heavily and groaning.

"Don't! You don't want to be like him!" he tried to speak, but he was obviously zoning in and out from the pain.

"You're right. I wanna be like you." The boy lifted his sweatshirt to show Scott his bite mark and Scott groaned as they walked away. I helped him stand fully once they were out of sight.

"Come on…you're going to need help."

* * *

"Why isn't it healing?" he groaned, asking me as we entered the vet office, me trailing behind him.

"Because it's from an alpha." It was obvious that Deaton's voice had startled him and Kira would have laughed at the look on his face had Kira not been so upset as it was. Kira was centered in on the body that lay on the metal table. The wounds on it, she hadn't seen any like that before. Deaton regarded Kira. "Good to see you back, Kira." She merely nodded to him. Scott looked back at her awkwardly, and then to his boss. He was severely confused. He couldn't fathom how his boss could know about alphas or why he'd know Kira. "I think we should have that talk now." Kira let out a short dry chuckle and rolled her eyes before focusing back on the body. She suddenly wished she hadn't relented so easily to letting the pack come with her, Cassie in particular. It was definitely unsafe in Beacon Hills, then again, when wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: SO that's it. Review I guess. Any questions, comments, anything let me know in a review. Okay well until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: New Threat

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I'm still bummed with how the creators went about Derek and his "love choice" on the show -_- that was their big idea? At this point they're making it look like everyone is gonna live happily ever after =D that's lame "/ where's the ambiguity?! Where's that climactic first meeting? That meeting with Derek and the teacher was something out of some twilight book with the whole imprinting -_- its been done and overplayed! Anyways no more rant! Thanks to the few that review! Your reviews keep me going! I'm actually doing a little better lately =) found a way to cheer myself up thank you to October Tobi Jones for messaging me to ask how I was =) Anyways, let the story commence! **

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I couldn't pay too much attention on what Deaton was telling Scott. For whatever reason, I couldn't deter my eyes from the carcass on the table and it had my full undivided attention. Even from where I stood, those hadn't been made by anything remotely close to what I was. That meant that it could not be a werewolf. There was no way those were actual knife lacerations, they weren't clean enough. No animal would have just over-killed this poor guy and not have attempted to make a meal out of him. This was something bad, and it gave me the shivers just looking at it. I could suddenly look away again, too creeped out to look anymore. Instead, I turned back to a hurried Deaton, confused. I had obviously missed something.

"What is that?" Scott asked Deaton as he applied alcohol onto a cotton swob.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected to do?" I shook my head behind Deaton.

"Trust me, the answer is no. Alpha wounds once infected are a hassle to deal with. It'll take days to heal if it does." I grimaced and watched as Deaton applied the solution onto Scott's scratch, my eyes on the slightly frightened boy.

"You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek." I decided to add on at Scott's confused look.

"Alpha wounds leave impressions; it's a part of our hierarchy and how we ensure betas are reminded we're stronger. It just means the wounds you get from an alpha are that much serious." I added on. Scott looked at me dumbfound, but turned to look on at Deaton as he patched him up.

"Okay, how do you know all of this?" I rolled my eyes at his question. Scott could most certainly be oblivious when he wanted to be. He had worked for Deaton for so long and been a werewolf for a couple of months already and never realized just how connected Deaton was in our world? "Actually, how do you know anything?!"

"It's a longer story." Kira noticed how rushed he was and she took the time to listen around her. A couple of yards away, maybe a good mile, she could hear tires. Someone was coming. "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind," he motioned t Scott and myself, "I can help, but this?" he turned to look at the body. "This is something different." He finalized.

"DO you know what did it? It's…..ominous almost." I told him, frowning as I crossed my arms. Everything about the wounds seemed wrong. There was a strange scent to it, putrid almost, and it wasn't the rotting flesh.

"No, but the Argents will and this is the crucial part. You, " he motioned to me, "Need to put aside your need for vengeance." Scott looked at me shocked and I huffed. "Don't go under their radar. Remain as aloof as possible, Kira. Don't go looking for trouble you can not handle, there is enough going about." He stopped to breath and was now addressing both Scott and I. "They'll have some kind of record, or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they discovered." I frowned, meanwhile Scott laid shocked and baffled. How many of the rumors and legends that we'd been told, that I had heard, are true? Could one of those nightmarish creatures described to me in the past be the cause of that boy's body? I kept staring at the body, something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I had seen this before. Not sure if it was those wounds, that smell, or that kid, but I had. Like some weird kind of Déjà vu.

"All the things? How many different things are there?!" I scoffed at Scott.

"If _we_ exist, what makes you think other shit isn't looming around, Scott?" I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips now. I bit my lip as I went to inspect the body up close. I stopped, never having the chance, those SUVs I had heard where nearing. The sound of their tires screeching to a stop gave it away. We all looked at each other before I grabbed onto Scotts upper arm and dragged him away. Lay low, that's what Deaton had said would be best, so I would.

I hid with Scott behind another door in the vet office, putting my finger to my lips to motion to Scott o be quiet when I heard Chris Argent's voice. He nodded and we both listened in to the conversation taking place just outside. I suddenly stiffened, causing Scott to look at me confused and wary. I felt my eyes glow red and my K9s emerge and tried my best to calm myself when I saw how I freaked out Scott. He was afraid I would give them away.

The second I had smelled Gerard Argent, I knew I had to rein myself in. I wanted nothing more than to slice the old man's throat open, but opted for playing it safe. The sound of his voice didn't help me any. I instead focused on the topic of the conversation. They were talking about the boy, he was a hunter apparently. He was twenty-four. He was Derek's age, I realized. Sure Derek was twenty-three at the moment, but come November and he too would be twenty-four.

I half listened as Deaton talked about killers coming in all ages and Gerard conquering and adding on shapes and sizes. Knowing the boy's age triggered something, something akin to a flashback. My Trigonometry class back in my sophomore year. I had been excited because I had been moved up a level and was the only one my age since it was mostly for juniors and seniors. I shook my head, pushing the sudden thought to the back of my mind. Scott looked at me confused and I just shook my head, showing how I myself wasn't sure what just happened to me.

I listened as Deaton confirmed my discoveries of the body. I learned about the paralyzing toxic that this creature obviously used. He mentioned our need to be afraid, and I'll admit that I was. I was afraid for my pack. This was a lethal killing machine with apparently no other goal in mind. I had a feeling I was going to need some help. I already knew who could help and who I had to keep away. I had a kid who was still virtually a baby and hadn't shifted, a preteen girl who _just finished_ going through her first shift not too long ago, and a fifteen year old boy who was still getting the hang of it. The only ones who could help were Michelle and Seth. Seth was obviously going to grunge around for a while, especially since I'm more than likely going to make him babysit the lot. Michelle on the other hand, could be of some help. She was seventeen and had plenty of control after being a wolf for four years.

I sighed out as they left and felt my claws finally retract. Scott shot me a look and I shrugged. "What was that about?!" I chose not to answer and walked away from him and towards Deaton. Scott looked to his phone.

"So this thing…..it's powerful, obviously." I stated with an eye roll. "But….how much help am I going to need to kill it?" he looked at me.

"I think first you have to find out what it is exactly to determine a course of action." I nodded, biting my lip. Find out what it was, top priority, right below 'make sure you don't get killed.'

"Something happened at the mechanic shop, Stiles was in an accident. You think we can pick him up?" I frowned, worried.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." I nodded to Deaton and pulled him off towards the back where my car was hidden. I followed his directions to the shop and came to a slow stop upon the flashing lights of the patrol car and ambulance.

Stiles could be seen looking around for Scott, probably trying to spot Melissa's car. I rolled down Scott's window and called out to him. He obviously looked surprised to see me as he walked on over to the back. He leant forward in between the two front seats and I did my best to turn to hug him.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked him, worriedly looking him over. He shook his head.

"Not physically no. Although I might be scarred for life." He begrudgingly said. I sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "When did you get here?" I looked to Scott.

"I got your calls, got here in time apparently. This one was filling me in about Derek going nuts and turning Isaac, Erica and…." I looked to Scott.

"Boyd." I nodded.

"Yeah, him. Just found out about this thing he says he saw. Says it might have killed Isaac's dad and maybe this guy we just saw who by the way, had made minced meat out of his chest cavity." I added. Stiles flinched slightly and sighed.

"Well on that note," he stopped to sigh again and I found myself really not liking Stiles like this. I was used to always seeing him as his usual sarcastic and/or bubbly self. This somber mood of his didn't suit him. "It's not like you guys." I frowned.

"You came in _contact_ with this thing?" at his nod, my frown only deepened. Scott had described to me what he saw and thought did this. Just the description alone and the visual it produced in my mind made this thing seem powerful. That body on that gurney, that body back at the clinic, either one of those could have very well been Stiles. I was suddenly glad to be back, at the very least to look after these kids. I'd known them my whole life practically, taken care of them for so long. I would be devastated if anything happened to them.

"You were right." He told Scott. "His eyes were almost…reptilian." I could see the haunted look on Stiles' face as he recalled the beast. "There was something about him…." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"You like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes?" I looked at him confused, my head turned slightly at an angel. "You feel like you know 'em, you just can't figure it out who it is." I frowned at that.

"Do you think you know who it is?" I asked him slowly.

"No." Stiles said strongly. "But I think it knew me." I frowned. I had had enough. I started my engine and peeled off down the street, not even caring about the cops that were right by me, they had bigger matters to attend to anyways.

"Okay you two, I need to know whatever you know about that creature."

"We told you all we know, Kira." Scott said. I sighed.

"Then I want to know everything on the Argents." My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"No wait. First off, why do you keep doing that. Your reaction to Allison's grandfather back at the clinic! You almost gave us away!" I didn't turn to look at him as I kept on driving.

"Um, Kira. At least give me a chance to put on my seatbelt?" Stiles squeaked from the back seat.

"I don't trust the Argents. Gerard is an old conniving bastard and if he's here, than it's bad. You mentioned Derek saying Gerard declared war. He slaughtered that omega in cold blood. That means he isn't abiding by his code, which means he's out here with genocide in mind. He wants to finish off what he started almost ten years ago, he wants to eradicate our race." I paused to breathe evenly.

"What do you mean? W-why would he wanna do that? They have their code!" I glared at him.

"Don't you get it?! He doesn't care!" Stiles cleared his throat.

"Um..what exactly happened ten years ago?" I sighed.

"Gerard went after my father's pack after a rouge uncle of mind went ape shit. He tried to make werewolves the better species, get us out of hiding if you will. My Uncle was alpha to my father's original pack. As you know, my mom was alpha to hers and handed the reins over to my father. My uncle suddenly went missing, we thought he died. Recently, we found out that he had been leading the Argents onto my dad's trail and the Gerard…." I paused. "Eventually killed my mom." I could hear them all swallow, noticing how tense I was.

"Guess every family has their nut, that family just happens to be full of them." I growled. "And Gerard is the biggest one. He sent his best hunters after my father and he ran for it. He tried to protect Connor after just finding out about him and then protect my Uncle", I paused to bite back the pain of the reminder." ….my uncle Jack and his family, but it was too late. They were killed all but Alicia and Uncle Jack." I waited for them to ask any questions, when they didn't I added on.

"SO, you see, I don't exactly want to be around him Scott. TO be quite frank, I want to rip his throat out. With my teeth." Stiles sucked in a breath through his own set of chompers.

"God did she sound like Derek for a second there." I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Speaking of which." I need to know more about his pack. Tell me it all. We might need help.

"Sure, good luck." I looked at Stiles again as I pulled up to Scott's house. "He only comes when he needs our help. Like his beta being in prison!" Stiles huffed.

"Scott mentioned that…" I looked at them hoping they would add on. "What else you got?"

"Look, if we need his help, we get it. I'm not exactly too happy with him at the moment." Scott gruffed and I nodded.

"If anything, I can talk to him. He needs his ego to drop." I huffed.

"Nooo…..what he _needs_ is to get laid!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Let him release all that damn energy some other way!" he groaned, tossing himself back into his seat. He suddenly perked up and looked at me. "Could you-" I gave him a look and he stopped. "Right…bad idea. Well, thanks for the ride! Try answering your phone when we call while you're here at least….i don't know just a thought!" he said sarcastically. Normally I would have smacked the boy, but I was just happy that he was back to his normal self.

"Hey, I called you back and you didn't answer. SO we both need to work on communication!" I told him as he got out. Scott unbuckled his seat belt and waited for a second.

"We need to trust each other." I nodded. "Allison can help she-" he stopped when he saw my hands strain against the steering wheel again. "Look, please."

"No, you look Scott. I saw her point an arrow at us. I saw her hit Derek, I _felt_ her hit me." I sighed. "She's not exactly my favorite person, Scott." I growled.

"I know, but that's in the past! Her Aunt, Kate, she was the one putting ideas into her head!" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't go and blame everyone around her Scott. Because ultimately, Kate wasn't the one with the bow in her hands." I growled out. "Look! Can we please just-" I sighed. "I need to get back to my pack. Let them know what's going on and then I'm going to pay my stupid-" I stopped, almost calling Derek my boyfriend. He wasn't anything of mine, really. He was just someone I used to know, as cliché as that was. "I have to go get Derek to help out. We need to work together. _WE_ being the W-E in Werewolf! Not hunters, not the Argents. US!" I told him. "I am helping you, but you can't expect so much from me." I told him and he sighed, getting out of the car and walk on off to his house with Stiles.

"God, you're right. She's just like Derek sometimes." I growled.

"I heard that!" I shouted as I peeled away.

* * *

The next day, I had a lot of explaining to do to my pack. I had to keep some out of the loop, and I knew that secrets within the pack was bad, but I had to remember the majority of my pack was still kids. Scott was a kid himself, a sixteen year old kid. My brother had just turned fifteen and then I had younger ones to deal with. At this point, I could only tell Michelle and Seth what was going on. I told them all to be weary because we were never sure what was out there and to keep safe.

I tried to be a normal person and take them out to explore the place, careful that no one recognized me. Last thing I needed was to be spotted by one of the hunters and have the rest of my pack be associated with me. As long as no one knew that they were werewolves, or tied to me for that matter, than we were fine. Or they were at the very least. Once they were used to things, I thought I'd take Midge and Connor and enroll them in school, but it was just a prank. Midge hadn't been in school in so long, and the rest of them had always been home schooled. Alicia had gone to regular public school until she was eight, Connor until he was ten and Seth until he was fifteen. Myself, I was a high school graduate with some college under my belt.

I had always been a smart cookie in school, and I took what I learned and tried to learn more on my own. Now, I tried to pass that knowledge onto anyone that wanted to learn which was mostly Alicia and Cassie. Cassie was still small, and had never been to a public school. Me and dad were always a bunch of worry warts. I'd home school her and teach her anything I could think of. She was smarter than I was at her age. Probably too smart sometimes, but I knew it was best. It would help her survive in the world she lived in. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I looked down at Cassie, smiling.

"Nothing baby." She frowned, but otherwise kept licking at her cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey Ki! We're going to sneak into another movie, okay?!" Connor grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Alicia gave Cassie a hug and tugged Midge along with her as they followed Connor. I looked to Seth.

"You going?" I nodded towards the retreating teens. He shook his head and reached down to pluck Cassie off the ground. She let out a powerful laugh.

"Ahhh! The Seth monster's got me!" she chuckled and I laughed. Seth laughed with her before she settled down and ate her ice cream atop his head, looking around at all the sights. I took notice of a couple of people smiling at us and I imagined how we probably looked to passer bys. I sighed.

"We hadn't done this in a while….just gone out the three of us." I tried to smile at him and nodded.

"I promised Stiles a day to relax after last night." I shrugged my shoulders. He just sighed. I looked to my phone.

"Speaking of which- I need to go visit someone." I mumbled. "It'll only be a quick second." I told him. He shrugged, catching the attention of Cassie.

" I wanna go too!" I looked at her.

"Mind if we tag along then?" I stared. I was going to go check up on Derek. I think Seth knew that and sighed. "You could use the extra noses if you're going to scope him out." He tried to smile, but I knew it was forced.

"Yeah! My smelling has gotten super good now!" I looked at Cassie's eager face unsure at first, but eventually nodded. I had done enough hiding as it was, why not. Cassie squealed and hugged Seth's head.

"Faster!" Cassie laughed, using Seth's curly locks like horse reins. I chuckled at that.

"Race?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. I grinned and then eyed Seth he grinned back just as playfully as Cassie. "On your mark…get set…..not go!" I fake ran and she laughed. "Cheater Mommy! I didn't say go!" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry! I thought you said go!"

"I said not go!" she laughed. "Okay, okay! Ready, set, go!" she said quickly as she and Seth took off I laughed and ran with them, laughing the whole way along with my daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know for a fact at least one of you thought Cassie was Kira's daughter lol. Well there's that little spin hehe. We will be introducing her more in this story soon. Hope you guys end up loving her! Next is a little wolf pup training ;) love that episode! Pool scene! Ahhhh now if only Derek had been shirtless! Lol hope this get's you guys through the day and that you enjoy it!^_^ Review please! Any comments or anything at all! =) **


	25. Chapter 25: Tooth Fairy

_Summary: Ever had that annoying habit of asking what ifs when you're down? Making up random scenarios in your head and wondering what the outcomes would be for each one? If only we could run our lives according to what we come up with. If only, in a perfect world, maybe. If only Derek hale hadn't tossed me aside like I meant nothing at all….yeah…if only._

* * *

**A/N: So happy that I got five reviews! I want to thank one of the guests that reviewed in particular for clarifying about Derek and the teach =P I appreciate that! Trying to wait and see how that plays out to see how I'm going to incorporate Kira into season 3 xP I had ideas and then they're a little out of whack at the moment regarding that! But there is still time to come before that point. =) Anyways….here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the image of Derek and Stiles ….together…..in a pool…..unfortunately clothed xP lol jk onward with the story! =D **

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Currently, I was looking for Derek's base, which hadn't been that hard to find. An old, abandoned train cart storage near where Midge had taken us and me and Derek had gone to nurse our wounds after fighting the alpha. I was careful of where I stepped, watching out for anything that would creak and let them know I was around. If the sounds where anything to go by, I doubted any of them were paying attention to the world outside of them. I had made sure to have Seth and Cassie wait outside. It was still pretty early. About 7:30. The Early Bird Theater had specials and old reshowings in the mornings which we went to. Thankfully, I had only stayed for part of a horrible old romantic comedy and left, meanwhile the other three decided on a different movie. Which now allowed me to do this sneaking about. (**a/n: for the record…..we have those where I live. They're pretty cool if you're a morning person….or just really broke lol. Cheaper old reshowings from 6am- 11am =P pretty kewl if you're low on cash =) anyways that's all.)**

When I was close enough, I could see that big buff fellow, Boyd sitting down. Next, was Isaac being tossed multiple times. He was training them. I grinned maliciously upon seeing Derek toss Erica like a sack of potatoes and shook my head. I didn't like her. Some might say it was my over possessive nature with regards to Derek and other's might say it was the girl's overall bitchy demeanor, I wasn't sure.

"Does someone wanna try doing something not completely predictable?" Derek said bored and I let out a small smile, holding back a chuckle. I was ready to step forward and have Derek have a go at me, when the blond she-tramp jumped him as he was turning to face them.

I nearly growled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. That was something I liked to do when I was with him, it allowed me access to the hairs at the back of his neck if we were being gentle, or to run my claws down his back if we were really letting loose. Watching this tramp in that position nearly made me give my position away.

Staring, I realized what really pissed me off was watching Derek hold onto her thighs and return her kisses. I would be lying if I said I wasn't counting the seconds to see if he would push her away. The numbers, however, seemed to drag on as I watched his moist lips push against her own and his bottom lip catch hers. Eventually he did push her away, tossing her violently. Yet, the number 26 stayed clear as day in my head. Twenty-six long ass seconds. He whipped his mouth as the girl gasped on the ground.

"That's the last time you do that." He said as he tried to walk away.

"Why? Cause I'm a Beta? Into Alpha's better like that girl from the rink?" Erica challenged Derek and I found myself smirking.

"No! Because I have someone else in mind for you." I rolled my eyes at that. Oh, so Cupid here was playing match maker now? Idiot couldn't even sort through his own feelings and he wanted to help out others in that department? Yeah! Please! Don't make me laugh.

"Are we done? Cause I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." I frowned at Isaac's pained form, his voice showing just how worn he was. I closed my eyes. Pup, you should have kept silent. Derek feigned apathy and walked on over to him. He motioned for Isaac to let him see his arm, and the gullible pup obliged. I heard the bone snap through my closed eyes and Isaac's cries of pain. Scott had told me about the kid's violent father. He didn't need that. Derek should have known better.

"A hundred and one." I opened my eyes to see how Derek had Isaac in a painful lock "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me!" And look I did. I could see the fear he was inspiring in his betas. Suddenly, I couldn't see Derek, I saw Peter. "I'm teaching you how to survive!" he still hadn't let go of the boy at this point and stared at him a bit more before tossing his arm.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? And that other alpha! You said Scott wasn't with her and that she had her own pack. She looked willing to help him out! Why isn't she here then? We attacked him, shouldn't she be here?!" Isaac asked.

"Kira isn't the issue. I can guarantee you that."

"Then what are the hunter's waiting for?!"

"I don't know. But they're planning something and you especially know that that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know! As fast as I can teach you!"

"From what I see, your teachings aren't that great." I called to his retreating back. I watched as his betas stared at me, slightly afraid and highly cautious. Derek remained rigid on the other hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over my claws, bored. I smirked at the betas suddenly. "You wanna see how it's really done?" I flashed them a toothy smirk before fake pouncing on Derek.

Derek immediately turned around, prepared to catch and toss me, but I deceived him. I ducked down and swept at his legs. He was quick to flip himself back to a standing point and swipe at me, but I was too quick. I dodged left and swiveled around him and shoving him forward into the train cart. He growled and I saw his talons appear. I looked to see the betas were shifting about nervously, not sure if they should jump in.

I hissed at Derek and ran to him, but slid in between his legs last minute. From the ground, I gave a swift kick to his ass as he stumbled forward towards his betas. I saw Erica try to right him, but he just growled at her, upset that he needed help because he sure as hell didn't want it. He went to strike at me and I tried to edge away, but I felt his clawed hand grasp my seriously long hair. I growled when he growled at my throat. His eyes were an eerie red as he bared his fangs at me, his nose skimmed the column of my neck and I found myself strangely turned on by this.

His sudden purr like growl had me snapping out of it as I grasped his hand threaded in my hair and ignored the pain as I bent him and myself backwards. The shock forced him to let go and I was quick to turn and jump at his turning form. I shifted my weight to knock him over, a sneak attack, and I straddled his waist. He merely turned us over so I was below him. I remembered a time where we had been like this in my bed before, naked. I shook the lustful thoughts away when he wrapped his hand around my throat and growled. I just smirked at him. My clawed hand tapped at the back of his neck.

"One slash and that's my throat, but I'll make sure you're a vegetable by then, paralyzed from the neck down if not _kill_ you too." I smirked. He frowned and growled, getting up. I grinned and turned to the pack, winking at them. "That's how you do it. Do whatever it takes to survive, right Derek?" I asked his grumpy form as he glared at me. The others stared wide eyed and tense and I rolled my eyes, swiveling on my feet as I turned to look at Derek. "I need to talk to you, why don't you send your pack of puppies to school, no?"

"Excuse me?! We aren't _puppies_!" I shrugged at Erica.

"Bitch, puppy, either or applies to you hun." I smirked. She was fuming and I saw her claws come out. I grinned, stepping closer. "Go on….try something." I edged her on, standing toe to toe now, looking up at her because she was taller did not deter me from intimidating her. She stared at me growling and I saw Isaac pull her back.

"I…..know you…..from somewhere." He said as he pulled her back.

"Really? Tryna move up rank by hitting on her Isaac?" spat out Erica, shrugging off Isaac as she glared at me.

"I was changing the subject and saving your ass, Erica." She scoffed.

"I could have taken her." She glared. I did too, having had enough. I growled out loudly at her, fangs bared and eyes red. She whimpered. Unfortunately, my growl reached the ears of a tiny five year old. Derek turned to look at me as her scent neared and then Seth's.

"What are you up to?" he glared at me.

"She's calling for help!" Erica glared. I glared back. I saw all their eyes glow yellow, Derek's the only bright red eyes in sight for now. Cassie popped up out of nowhere, gasping and stepping back. I saw the teenagers suddenly look shocked and uncomfortable.

"Cassandra!" I heard Seth call out and then stop to stare around. He looked nervously at me as I glared at him. I had given him the simple task of looking out for her and he lets her come in here? I growled and I saw him pull Cassie to him, the others tense again.

"Ummm Derek? What do we do about the-"

"They're like us!" Cassie suddenly piped in, a huge grin on her face as she wiggled against Seth. Seth went to pluck her off the ground. She turned her bright eyes to look at him and point to Derek and his pack. "Can you smell 'em!" she grinned and I risked a peak at Derek. He was glaring, whether at Cassie or Seth, I wasn't sure. Regardless, I found myself walking in front of the two, always at the ready.

"_That's_ your pack?" Erica mocked and I glared, my eyes red.

"Erica, that's enough." Derek finally spoke up, stepping over to us. "Shouldn't you two be getting to school?" he said, not really meaning it as a question, more of a 'get to school now.' Erica looked like she wanted to argue, but one look from Derek had her and Boyd scampering out.

"I hear you're a fugitive now, Isaac." I told him, he looked away from Cassie and stared at me, mouth slightly open.

"You're Camden's ex." He finally pieced together. I nodded, stiffly, looking at Derek before glancing at a stiff Seth. Talk about awkward. "Kira." Again, I just nodded and he looked shocked. "You were….a werewolf too." He sighed. "Of course, why am I not surprised." He looked to Derek. "You two…." He motioned between me and Derek. "So we aren't like rival packs right? Because…..she's just a little girl and I….I know her." He motioned to me, speaking to Derek. I saw him nurse his hand as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I only fought him at the rink because he was going overboard."I spoke up when Derek didn't answer. "Kind of like how he was going overboard just a while ago when he hurt you." I glared at Derek and he scoffed, going to his train cart.

"This isn't a daycare center Kira, take your little sister elsewhere." I heard Cassie give off a tiny growl, causing Isaac to smirk at her, impressed at her attempt.

"She's not my sister! She's my mommy!" Derek swiveled quickly to catch Cassie's cute glare. She poked her tongue out at him and I heard Seth stifle a chuckle.

"What?" Derek looked shocked, completely and utterly shocked. I went towards Seth and took Cassandra from him, setting her down and holding her hand.

"Mommy, he's not very nice." She said grumpily to me and I shot Seth a glare when he grinned proudly at her.

"She's a good judge of character." He shrugged. Isaac chuckled.

"Cute kid." He said with a smirk. "I can imagine my brother calling you a MILF right about now." I gave him an incredulous look.

"That Camden attitude doesn't suit you. Derek has you brainwashed." I huffed. Cassie tugged on my hand.

"Mommy, I like him." She smiled to me and went to pull away and walk to Isaac. "I'm Cassie!" she grinned and extended her hand. Isaac uncrossed his arms and looked to me first. "You shake it silly!" she giggled. I nodded to him and he took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cassie, I'm Isaac." He grinned at her. "That's my alpha, Derek." Derek glared at him.

"Alpha? Like my mommy!" Cassie bounced. She looked to him, stopping and turning her head to the side, much like how I always did. She suddenly looked around and grinned. "Its spooky in here!" I sighed, smiling at her for her weirdness. "I like it!" Isaac and Seth laughed.

"You like everything, Cassie-O" she nodded her head at Seth.

"Can I play around the trains?" she looked to Derek. Derek just stared at her, eventually crossing his arms and tensely shaking his head as he stared at me now. "Mommy? Can I?" I nodded to her.

"Be careful, Cassie, don't grab anything that isn't yours." She nodded.

"I know mommy!" she scampered off, a grin on her face as she explored.

"Cute kid." Isaac mumbled out. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks." I whispered, trying to avoid Derek's stare for a while. I could see Isaac looking from me to him, confused.

"Why don't I….make sure she doesn't get hurt…." He started, obviously trying to get away. I looked to Seth.

"Why don't you go tell the others to go home, I'll meet them there with Cassie." He stared at me, looking to Derek and then nodding tensely.

"I'll be waiting for you two." I nodded, turning my head to look at Derek and clearing my throat.

"So…." I started off. He just glared at me now. I sighed. This talking shit never worked out well with me and Derek. I was just hoping that people knowing about Cassie didn't mean trouble. I had been spending too long a time protecting her and keeping her a secret. I was afraid for her all the time, but I knew more wolves meant more people to look after her.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

A kid? That girl was her daughter? I couldn't help but compare Kira to the little girl. She smelled so familiar, something that reminded me of home, and her calling Kira her mother just confirmed her scent. She smelt a bit like Kira. The little girl had a scent to her that tied her to Kira. I realized that that wasn't the only trait the two shared. Her curly locks were that of her mother's, her ears were Kira's, the shape of her eyes were Kira's, her lips were Kira's, the dimples, the burly visible freckles above her eyes…..all reminders of how Kira looked as a kid.

I suddenly found myself angry, and I tried my best to snuff it out, but I couldn't. This little girl didn't have Kira's brown eyes. No. This little girl had a lighter, slightly greener shade to those of that guy Seth. This was their kid. That explained those pictures from before. That explained the tone she used with him over the phone. It explained the comments she used to make about having had many heat cycles to learn control. Had Kira already been spoken for? I shook my head. No. She smelled only of herself. There wasn't another guy's scent over hers when I slept with her. So they weren't mated to each other, but that didn't matter because they had a child together.

I felt my hands tightly close and strain as I made a fist. I tried to hide it by folding my arms, but soon realized my anger was getting the best of me as my claws sliced my forearms. I sighed, looking around and away from her. I could hear the little girl laughing and occasionally Seth holler with her. He was right, I wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was adorable. Nothing less was expected, look at her mother.

"I came here to talk to you." I looked at her again, fighting back my anger. "What happened yesterday? You were going to severely hurt Scott." She argued with me, her voice light, despite the fact that we both knew Isaac and maybe even her daughter could hear us. I scoffed, planning to walk away when she grabbed my upper arm in a vice grip. "I'm talking to you." I smirked.

"That tone doesn't work on me, Kira." She growled and she suddenly let go when she heard her daughter's laughter stop.

"Don't mind them, the adults are just talking things out."

"Well….okay….but if I hear mommy get really mad, I will too." We both heard her huff before her quick footfalls were heard echoing inside the train cars.

"Why are you being this way? I thought you and me were fine when I left?" I scoffed, looking away trying to pinpoint which car they were in exactly. I didn't want the kid to get hurt in the carts that I hadn't managed to fully "renovate."

"Yeah, well things changed apparently. And you attacked me, remember?" she glared at me.

"Only because you were seriously crushing Scott's windpipe! What the..." she stopped to calm herself. "What the _heck_ Derek. You turn into an alpha and suddenly you're a tyrant?" she shouted to me, this time the little girl was too busy bouncing around in Isaac's car to listen to us argue. "You promised you wouldn't change." I glared at her, taking a step towards her. I pointed to her, opening my mouth and ready to start, but stopped myself. The other two in here didn't need to be alerted of the situation.

"And _you_ said you wouldn't sleep with _him!_" it still slipped out.

"I haven't!" I glared.

"What does it matter? You already have her!" I pointed to the car where I knew Isaac and the girl were. I saw her eyes flash for a brief second.

"What does she have to do with any of this? So I have a kid! It's not like it was planned! I don't regret having her, and I most certainly don't regret-" she stopped to sigh and calmed herself. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about my daughter, Derek. I am, however, warning you that if you so much as glare at her, I'll shove my foot so far up your….A.S.S….that you'll be tasting my shoe at the other end." She hissed, eyes remaining red for a bit longer. I smirked at her, looking away.

"You're protective of her."

"No shit."

"Ooooohhh!" she sighed when she heard her daughter.

"Don't repeat that Cassandra!" I heard her giggle and then whispering with Isaac.

"You don't have to worry." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "She's a ….. nice…..kid." I said, cursing myself for being so lame about it. She laughed lightly.

"That's all you can say, really?" she laughed and I frowned at her.

"She…..reminds me of the pack." She looked at me confused. "Of my family." I saw her stiffen. "Of Cora, of Jason and all the other kids." She looked away and cleared her throat. "But mostly she reminds me of you." She relaxed a little at that.

"Everyone says she looks like me." She mused with a soft smile on her face.

"She does." I agreed.

"Accept for her eyes." She smiled. "I love her eyes….remember how much I used to complain about how I wish I had green eyes?" she grinned at me. "And then low and behold, my daughter gets them." She chuckled. "She gets her daddy's pretty eyes." She looked to me and I frowned, looking away. Her father's eyes…..thanks for reminding me about that guy.

"Ow!"

"Shi-oot! Are you okay?!" the smell of blood filled the air and me and her stiffened before running behind the train cars.

"Cassie?!" Kira called to her, I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. I made it to them before Kira did. I glared at Isaac when I saw Cassandra's bloody mouth. "Oh my god! Cassie!" Kira went to look over her child, trying to see if she was okay. I turned to glare at Isaac.

"What happened?" I asked tensely. He started stuttering a bit.

"She was jumping on the rails and she was clinging on to one when she fell!" he rose his hands up in defense.

"It's o-fay! Iths my toof!" the little girl spoke.

"Just a loose tooth she had finally fell. She stopped bleeding already." I went out to my cart and grabbed a clean cloth before going to hand it to Kira. "Thanks." She looked at me, smiling. She cleaned Cassandra's mouth and then held out her hand. "Tooth." Cassandra handed over the tooth to her mother. "Now let me see a smile." She smiled, showing a gappy smile now. I found myself smiling while Isaac and Kira chuckled. "I'll hold this for you until we get home and you can leave it for the toothfairy, okay?" she smiled at her daughter, who just grinned.

"Orrrr…you can giff me ta dollar nooowww insteff." She spoke, running her tongue over the little gap in her teeth.

"Don't do that Case." Kira crowned. "your tooth will come in cricked if you do." She chastised and I smiled at the site. "When'd you find out, huh missy?" She merely shrugged, grinning.

" After my second toof. I juth didnth wanna hurt your feelinths" she grinned and Kira laughed.

"Hurt _my_ feelings?" she chuckled. "Don't worry, you haven't. I guess I wanted you to be like _normal_ five year olds and believe in the tooth fairy." She shook her head.

"Nope! I beleaf in werewoofs!" she cheered. Isaac laughed and the little girl turned to me. "Sowwy I broke your other room." She blushed and I just tried my best to smile at her, shaking my head,

"Don't worry about it." I said lightly. I saw Isaac look at me strangely and I suddenly puffed out my chest, clearing my throat. "Why don't you two play in the carts closer to mine, they're safer. Isaac, go." I said sternly and he nodded, showing her his hand to take, she just grinned and jumped on his back, taking him by surprise.

"Mush Uncle Isaac!" Isaac paid her no mind to that and Kira sighed.

"Yeah she….thinks every werewolf is either her aunt or her uncle…..have to break her of that habit."

"She's too trusting?" she shook her head.

"No…..Seth was right earlier, she's a great judge of character. She's pretty smart, she just…..I think she craves what other kids her age have."

"What's that?" She looked at me in the eye.

"A family. A normal family to eat dinner with at a table, a home where she doesn't have to be sent away every other month for her protection." She frowned, suddenly shaking her head. "It's why I brought her with me this time…..she's…..afraid that on one of my trips, I'll die this time." I frowned, grabbing her hand.

"Hey…..I'll make sure you don't, okay?" she didn't meet my gaze, but tensely nodded.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself…..a large pack just means more people to help me look after her." She sighed. "It's why I thought I'd bring her along." I looked at her confused and she let out a long sigh. "that…._thing_ …you were right earlier…" I looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "Stiles and Scott tell me everything, when will you learn?" she chuckled, but stopped when she realized she was still close to me, she discreetly walked away to lean against a pillar.

"That thing Isaac saw? Scott saw, and just last night, Stiles saw. It's dangerous Derek. I came here to deal with _your_ furry butt, but…then this thing pops up and…when it got close to hurting Stiles, it became personal….and Gerard." She growled.

"You knew he was here?" she nodded. "They told you before you got here?" again she nodded. "And yet you still brought your kid here?" I glared at her. "are you stupid?" she glared at me now.

"They don't know about her, and I'm going to make sure it _stays_ that way, Derek! They only know me, they don't know anyone else from my pack, and that's the way it'll be. For now, I'm not after Gerard. Y daughter's safety comes first, therefore, I'm only out to find that damn lizard thing and getting rid of it. That is, if you're done making teen wolves?" she glared at me and I glared back. "Good." She started walking towards the other two. "I need your help." She suddenly whispered.

"With?" I asked her.

"I don't want Cassie involved, obviously, but I don't want Alicia and Connor involved either…..can I…..borrow one of your werewolf pups to….babysit?" she blushed as she asked me and I looked at her like she was stupid, she just huffed. "What?"

"I told you, Kira. This isn't a daycare." Her cheeks just turned redder as she got more upset.

"Look it doesn't have to be your new _toy_ or even your _bodyguard_! Isaac seems to be good with her!" she pointed to him. I glared at her at the mention of my new toy.

"Jealous?" she scoffed.

"Of that Kiss? Ha! Please!" I smirked at her, she'd seen the kiss. "Although, it _was_ nice to see what a hypocrite you tend to be. Ask me not to sleep with Seth anymore and then make out with your beta. Or is that_ all_ we can do then? So I can suck face with Seth, right? Then again, I don't really need permission to make out with anyone." She glared at me and I glared back and growled at her.

"You forget I can sense your emotions, your jealousy is radiating off your damn skin." She growled back.

"As is yours!" we were just glaring at one another before a throat cleared.

"Ummm….Cassie said she's hungry….Kira." Isaac cleared her throat again.

"Yeah…..we're leaving anyways. Come on baby." I saw Cassandra hug Isaac and walk to her mom, waving goodbye to me. "SO can you help me or not?" I scoffed.

"After that? Really?" she glared. "What do you know?" I suddenly asked. She hesitated.

"I need to find something…..we're looking for info on that ….thing"

"What thing we talking about? The thing that ..." he stopped to look at Cassie. "K-I-L-" kira stopped him, wide eyed.

"She can spell, Isaac!"Cassie huffed and I saw her mouthing off the word.

"I almost had it too." She huffed scowling and me and Isaac looked at each other at the look. Isaac started laughing, but apologized.

"Yes, that!" Kira continued for him. "I'm going to be doing some….business…with Scott and Stiles at their …. Meeting on the field." She gave pointed looks to Isaac and we both caught on she meant a lacrosse game. "So…..i need a sitter."

"Awww…why canth I come?" Cassie continued to scowl.

"Because it's business sweetheart, we did enough today." She huffed but eventually sighed.

"Okay." She sighed exasperatedly before perking up. "Can he be my sitter?!" She pointed to Isaac who looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Cassie. Derek's his alpha, he decides."

"I'm a fugitive, can't really go out. If it's inside a house, I don't mind." Isaac sighed and then looked at me for confirmation, eventually I nodded after looking at the little girl pleading to me with her eyes and arms.

"Thank you!" she suddenly giggled, tossing herself into my legs. My eyes widened for a bit before looking to them for help. I awkwardly patted her head and she let go before running to her mother.

"Okay then…thank you…..um….I'll….pick you up later than?" she smiled to us before leaving. Boy this wasn't how I expected things to turn out, but at least we had a lead on possible information on that thing.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo pool scene is actually going to be on the next one…..i decided to cut it because it was too long and I hadn't noticed the length _ sorry! Review plz! ^_^**


End file.
